


Moments

by angelofthequeers



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt Charlie, Destiel Daily Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parent Sam, Romance, Slash, Tension, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 240
Words: 109,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts in the form of drabbles and ficlets, following Dean and Cas through the epic romance spanning many, many years. Also contains Sam/OFC, though they aren't the main focus. Updates daily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Welcome to my Destiel drabbles! I’ll be posting one drabble a day from one prompt!

**1\. Meetings**

Looking back on his first meeting with Cas, Dean found it absolutely hilarious that sparks had literally flown. Cas never got what was so funny about it but then, when did he ever understand references?

Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit that Cas hadn’t exactly been his favourite person – angel, whatever – at their first meeting. He had strolled into the barn as though he owned the place, put Bobby to sleep, flashed his wings to Dean and then told him that he’d only been pulled out of Hell because he was useful to them. Yeah, Dean knew there had to be a catch somewhere. Nobody pulled anyone – especially him – out of Hell without an ulterior motive.

But whatever his reasons for doing so, Cas always insisted that he would do it over again in a heartbeat – and not for Heaven or the angels or even God but for him. For Dean. And Dean trusted him to make good on that promise.


	2. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**2\. Friendship**

Dean had regarded Cas as a friend for a while. But that didn’t mean he’d immediately become besties with him. In the whole year that they’d worked to stop Lucifer from breaking free, he’d barely tolerated the angel who had been Heaven’s bitch. And sure, he’d been sad when Cas had died for them after Raphael had smote the crap out of him but he wasn’t exactly wailing like if, say, Sam or Bobby had died.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure when he’d started to consider Cas as a friend. He knew it was sometime during the year they’d tried to defeat Lucifer, while Cas had literally been falling for him. That alternate future that Zachariah had sent him into had also shocked him to the core when he’d seen that End Cas (as he called him) had willingly walked into a trap and sacrificed himself – all for him. All for Dean.

So yeah, their friendship had had a rocky start. Hell, it had taken a year for Dean to even consider calling Cas more than an acquaintance or an ally. But now they were here and Cas was one of the closest, most important people in Dean’s life and he knew that, like with Sam and Bobby, if anyone touched Cas then there would be hell to pay.

After all, what were friends for?


	3. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**3\. Realisation**

Castiel knew exactly when he’d realised that he loved Dean. He had spent forty long years trying to save this Righteous Man and then he had had to piece Dean back together, piece by piece, atom by atom, molecule by molecule. Sometime during that process, he knew, he had begun to love Dean Winchester. After all, how could one view another so intimately and not love them?

Castiel also knew that Dean didn’t like him at first. Dean had barely tolerated him during their first few times together. But then he had confessed to Dean that he wasn’t a hammer; he had doubts and he had fears. He knew that he could be tortured and killed in Heaven for even daring to think these thoughts but it was Dean he was telling. Dean wouldn’t tell another soul. He trusted Dean implicitly, despite Dean only having known him for a short time.

Because he loved Dean and was that not what one was supposed to do with those they loved?


	4. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> There is a plot and timeline to these drabbles, trust me. Currently, they are set in season 5 and then there will be a massive time jump and it will continue from there.

**4\. Failure**

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel said. Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala outside Bobby Singer’s house with a bottle of beer in his hand and a troubled look on his face.

“Nothing, Cas,” he said, taking a drink. Castiel simply continued to stare at him. That wasn’t true. He wasn’t reading Dean’s mind but he could still sense the troubled thoughts and feelings swirling around inside the human.

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.” Castiel stepped forward so that he and Dean were almost touching. “I know that something is wrong. Tell me.”

“Why do you care?” Dean muttered. “You’re a perfect little angel. Me? I’m a failure. Always have been, always will be.”

Castiel frowned, his head cocked to the side in confusion. He was not perfect! And Dean was not a failure! Why would he think this?

“Dean,” he said.

“Don’t,” Dean interrupted. “I don’t need to hear any of your crap about how I’m the Righteous Man and I’m not a failure and blah, blah, blah. Sam may’ve busted Lucifer out of the Cage but it’s my fault he could even do that in the first place. All this crap that’s happening is on me!”

“Dean!” Castiel said sharply. Dean looked at him, the green eyes that Castiel found to be one of the most beautiful things in the world filled with pain and self-loathing. Castiel felt pity and confusion. Did Dean really think that little of himself?

“You are not a failure.” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The man tensed but didn’t pull away. Castiel looked deep into his eyes to emphasise his words – after all, the eyes were the windows to the soul. “Any other man would have also broken in your place.”

“Dad didn’t,” Dean said bitterly. “He held out for a hundred years. I broke after thirty! And you know what?” His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked down. “I liked it. I enjoyed torturing those souls. That makes me a monster, Cas. I’m no better than any of them down in the Pit.”

Castiel’s pity for Dean grew.

“You are flawed,” he said firmly. “You are a flawed human being. But you are not a failure. You make mistakes but you are not a failure of a person. You are simply a person. Eventually, had he not been able to escape, John would have succumbed. Everybody does. Do not think any less of yourself for breaking!”

Castiel realised that his voice had grown louder and more powerful and commanding throughout his speech. Dean was still staring at him but this time Castiel could sense gratitude and even hope!

“And I am not perfect,” Castiel continued in a mutter. “I have also made mistakes. I did not tell you about Lilith until it was too late to stop Sam. I freed Sam to allow him to kill Lilith. I am also to blame for Lucifer’s release. You don’t need to take all of the blame onto your shoulders, Dean.”

Dean gave Castiel a small smile but to the angel that was the equivalent of a hug.

“I’ll just finish this off,” Dean said, gesturing to his beer. “I’ll be back inside soon.”

“I will meet you there,” Castiel said. He turned and was about to walk away when Dean called his name. He turned back to face Dean.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. “I needed that kick up the ass, didn’t I?”

Castiel was confused. He had not kicked Dean up the bottom! But Dean seemed to be happy, so he simply favoured him with a small smile.

“You did,” Castiel said. “But that is – what is the saying? That is what friends are for.”


	5. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**5\. Red**

Castiel had always loved the colour red. It invoked passion, sensuality, love, anger and fire in people and Castiel always enjoyed seeing red in people’s souls. People with lots of red in their souls – like Dean, he found – were passionate people who often had a quick temper. But they also had that spark, that fire in them that was impossible to quench. Even as broken and flawed as Dean felt he was, Castiel knew that he would never give up and would always get back up to stoke that fire inside him and do the right thing and damn the consequences!

Dean had hated the colour red ever since his trip to Hell. Everything had been red and black and fiery and hot and now Dean found that certain shades of red would be enough to give him momentary pause, though thankfully he wouldn’t fall into a Hell flashback from the colour alone. If Dean closed his eyes, he could still see the deep, reddish-black depths of the Pit and that was something he was trying to forget.

Castiel and Dean may have had opposing views on the colour red but they could both agree that it was one of the most interesting colours out there.


	6. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**6\. Beauty**

If asked to define beauty then Castiel would have immediately said Dean. He had battled through Hell for years to find this man’s soul and then carefully carried it out of the Pit. He had almost been sorry to put Dean’s soul back into his body – he had grown attached to this soul that he had been tasked with rescuing and he did not want to give it up. But he had his orders and so he reluctantly repaired every little bit of Dean’s body to make it as flawless as possible, though it would never even come close to matching the beauty of its soul.

Even now, Castiel would always insist that the definition of beauty was Dean. How could he not have fallen in love with this man with the beautiful soul?


	7. Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**7\. Follow**

“Move!” Dean yelled at Castiel. Trusting his friend, Castiel slipped to the left and stabbed a demon through the stomach with his angel blade. After watching the horrific black essence inside the person’s body light up and implode, Castiel turned back to see that there had been a demon behind him and Dean had just stabbed it with the demon-killing knife. Castiel appreciated the sentiment, even though he was an angel (albeit weakened by his fall) and could not be killed by a demon unless they were high-ranking or possessed an angel blade.

They had been ambushed by these demons on the way back to Bobby’s house and now Castiel was all but flying through their ranks, slashing and stabbing left and right. The demons fell like trees and though Castiel did feel sorry for their meat suits, he also knew that death would be preferable to demonic possession and that he could not allow any demons to get away if he could help it.

“Drop the blade!” a male yelled. Castiel whirled around, only to be met with a horrible sight. A blond, muscular demon had one arm across Dean’s chest with his other hand gripping Dean’s hair and forcing his head back. While Dean was struggling and kicking, he was clearly not strong enough to break free. The demon had also taken possession of the demon-killing knife and had positioned it at Dean’s throat with the hand of the arm that was holding his chest. Castiel knew that if Dean was to die or suffer mortal injury then he couldn’t help him; his powers had waned considerably since being cut off from Heaven.

“Don’t you dare, Cas!” Dean spat. The hand in his hair tightened, eliciting a hiss from him, and the demon dug the point of the knife into Dean’s throat, just under his chin.

“Drop the blade, angel!” the demon demanded. Castiel felt his numb fingers release his blade, which clattered to the ground. He could not – would not – allow anything to happen to Dean! And if that meant surrendering, so be it!

“Son of a bitch!” Dean groaned. “Kill him already, Cas!”

“One move and his insides will be decorating his outsides,” the demon threatened, pressing the knife even further into Dean’s throat and causing blood to start to trickle from the point where the knife had broken the skin.

Castiel saw red. One minute he was standing still in surrender and then he was lunging at the demon. Taken by surprise, the demon loosened its grip on Dean and Dean took the opportunity to punch the demon in the face and wriggle free of its hold, snatching his knife back as he did so. Castiel turned and snatched up his angel blade but the demon was already vacating its meat suit, which collapsed to the ground. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a few moments.

“You dumbass, Cas!” Dean said. “Why the hell would you just give up like that? You should’ve taken him! He wouldn’t have gotten away!”

“Nothing is more important to me than your safety, Dean,” Castiel said firmly. “If I must let a demon escape so that you will live then I will.”

Dean actually looked surprised that Castiel would sacrifice killing a demon for his well-being. Castiel felt a twinge of exasperation.

“I fell for you, Dean,” he said. What a pity that Dean didn’t understand the double meaning behind those words! “I would do anything for you. I would follow you anywhere. When will you understand that?”

Dean stared at him and then grinned.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said awkwardly. “Now, c’mon. I’m starving after that fight. And I nearly died so I get two pies this time instead of one!”

Castiel just shook his head with a fond smile and followed Dean, as he knew he always would.


	8. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Now we skip forward several years, to the middle of season 10 and the Mark of Cain which, for plot purposes, is my AU S10 and a little popular theory from before the season finale that I pinched.

**8\. Sacrifice**

“Dammit! You idiot, Cas!” Dean snapped. “Why the hell would you do that for me?”

His best friend – and, he wished, something more – glared at him icily. After having searched for a cure for the Mark of Cain for nearly a year, they had finally found one! And Cas had finally found his grace, after he and Sam had made Metatron human and threatened him into taking them to it. He’d tried to get away with the demon tablet after weakening Cas but Sam had been there to easily take him down while Cas got his grace back.

And then Cas had just gone and thrown it away again! He finally had his powers back and was back to being a high and mighty angel and then when the spell called for the grace of an angel in love with humanity, he’d just cut it out as easily and nonchalantly as cutting pie!

“Dean –” Cas tried to say. Dean cut him off.

“You finally got your mojo back! You could go back up to Heaven and be with your dickish family and go home! You just cut it out without a thought! What the hell, Cas?”

“Dean!” Cas snapped. “I _am_ at home! I _am_ with my family!”

Dean froze. He knew that Cas preferred them over the other angels – after all, who wouldn’t? Sam might not be much but he was damn irresistible – but Cas had never explicitly said that this was his home! Had he?

“What?” was all Dean could (rather intelligently, he thought) say. Cas gave him an exasperated look.

“How many times have I said that I would rather be with you, Dean?” he said. “How many times during the civil war in Heaven did I tell you that I would rather be here than there? You’re my family, Dean – you and Sam. This is my home. And if giving up my grace means that you no longer have to suffer with that accursed Mark then it was a sacrifice worth making!”

Dean was shell-shocked. He’d never known that Cas had felt this way! He’d known that Cas considered him and Sam family but he’d never dreamed that Cas would consider them closer family than the angels he’d been around for thousands of years!

“But why, Cas?” Dean said. “You rebelled against Heaven and fell for me! You didn’t kill me when that bitch Naomi told you to! You gave up an entire frigging army for me and now you gave up your grace! Why the hell would you do all that, Cas?”

The ex-angel’s next words shocked Dean to his core, as well as ignited a spark of hope.

“Because I love you! You are the most important person to me and I would do anything for you! _Anything_! This is not simply platonic brotherly love, Dean! I am in love with you and I have been for years!”

All Dean could do was stare.


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**9\. Confession**

Castiel couldn’t believe that he had finally confessed to Dean about his feelings. As an angel, he wasn’t supposed to have emotions! But somehow he had fallen for Dean since rescuing him from Hell and his feelings had not stopped – in fact, they had grown. But Castiel knew that Dean would never love him back. Dean was strictly attracted to women and while Castiel did not belong to any particular gender, he knew that Dean had grown accustomed to seeing him in Jimmy Novak’s body and so thought of him as male.

Now, after his confession, Castiel waited with bated breath for Dean’s response. The other man was staring at him, his face pale and his green eyes alight with something that Castiel couldn’t discern.

“I realise that you do not feel the same way,” Castiel said when Dean continued to stare at him. “I know that you are strictly heterosexual, Dean. But I have loved you for years and even if you do not reciprocate my feelings, it is a relief to have finally told you.”

Dean just kept staring. Castiel shifted awkwardly, marvelling at how much this one man’s opinion had come to mean to him.

“I’ll just go now…” Castiel said slowly. Clearly Dean didn’t feel the same way and Castiel felt as though his heart (it was his heart now, since Jimmy was gone) had been torn out of his chest and ripped to shreds, as the humans described this feeling. While working through his surprise at how sharp and poignant his emotions were now that he was human, Castiel turned and began to walk off when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He slowly turned back around to see that the hand belonged to Dean.

“Cas, wait.” He looked so far out of his depth. Even without his powers, Castiel could feel the nerves just rolling off Dean. “I – alright, listen really close ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once.”

Castiel immediately gave Dean his undivided attention.

“I do like you,” Dean admitted. Castiel felt his heart begin to soar. “And no, not in a ‘bro, I love you’ way. More like a ‘dude, you’re hot’ way. But…but who’d ever think an angel would be in love with them? And like you said, I’m into chicks. So how the hell am I s’posed to like you and still like chicks? I’m not gay, man! I know I’m not!”

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to finish. What was the saying the humans had for this situation? Oh, yes. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

“I’ve loved you ever since I rescued your beautiful soul from Hell, Dean,” Castiel said. “And you are right. You don’t feel an attraction for the same gender. But I am – well, was – an angel. Angels are genderless, non-binary waves of celestial energy. They are neither male nor female. You don’t need to feel insecure in your sexuality, Dean. Would it really matter if I was in a female body?”

Dean frowned at him for a moment.

“No,” he said quietly. “It wouldn’t. You’re – you’re just Cas. Dude or chick.”

“And you do reciprocate my romantic feelings?” Castiel said hopefully. Dean bit his lip, his eyes flicking away, and he gave a quick nod. Castiel allowed one of his rare wide smiles to slide across his face and then he stepped forward, into Dean’s personal space (he always ignored Dean’s lectures about this kind of thing anyway) and reached out to touch his cheek. Dean jumped and tensed.

“You don’t need to be afraid of rejection or judgement, Dean,” Castiel said softly. “I will never reject you. And I will never judge you. You are not perfect but you are Dean and you are who I fell in love with. You just need to allow yourself to be happy.”

When Dean finally nodded again, Castiel leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the other man’s cheek. He knew that Dean was only just coming to terms with his feelings and he didn’t want to scare him off with anything more and ruin the bond they shared. They had taken the plunge and Castiel was going to ensure that it was as joyful for Dean as possible.


	10. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**10\. Peace**

One of Cas’ human habits, Dean found, was his inability to wake up at any time before nine in the morning. Dean only needed four or five hours of sleep and then he was up and ready but it seemed like half of Cas’ new life consisted of sleeping.

But Dean was okay with that. One of his own new habits was to turn the tables back on Cas in the morning and watch him sleep, smirking when he started to drool in his sleep and wet the pillow and gently tugging at his massive bed hair. Dean was aware that this could be construed as creepy but hey, Cas had done it to him a tonne of times! And besides, Dean found it peaceful to just lie there in bed and watch Cas – no kissing, nothing else. Now he knew why Cas had loved to watch him sleep when he was an angel.

As if sensing his thoughts, Cas stirred and groaned softly, still facing Dean. His eyes fluttered and he blinked blearily as he slowly woke up, squinting at Dean’s face.

“Rise and shine, Sunshine!” Dean smirked. Cas’ blue eyes were still clouded over with the last remnants of sleep, something that Dean found adorable (though he’d kill himself before ever saying that word out loud).

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas rasped. “What is the time?”

Dean rolled over to check his phone.

“Quarter past eleven,” he said. “Man, you really slept in this morning.”

“Maybe you should not have forced me to watch all of those movies with you until two o’clock in the morning,” Cas retorted, though he was smiling.

“Hey! You had fun and you know it.” Dean poked Cas in the chest.

“Yes, I did.” Cas let out a yawn. “What do you want to do today, Dean?”

Dean shifted, turning on his side from his back to face Cas.

“Nothing.”

Cas reached out and cupped Dean’s face with one hand.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”


	11. Plaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Just a note here before we go too far into the story: I don’t write smut. I write ‘fade to blacks’ and suggestive actions and maybe a tiny bit of description but I never describe it explicitly. I love READING about it but writing it? I’d probably just embarrass myself and traumatise everybody else. Thanks for your understanding!

**11\. Plaid**

“But Dean –!” Castiel tried to argue. Dressed in nothing but a pair of white boxers, he was trying to retrieve his clothes from Dean, who was refusing to give them back.

“But nothing, Cas!” Dean said. Oh, how he infuriated Castiel! “You’re human now. You sweat and get dirty and do all of that disgusting human stuff. You can’t wear the same clothes for days in a row!”

“I need my trench coat!” Castiel insisted. The coat was important to him! Why could Dean not see this?

“You can have it back once it doesn’t stink of blood and B.O.,” Dean said firmly. He threw Castiel’s bundled-up clothes into the washing machine, which they’d bought with a fake credit card to create a laundry in the bunker, and Castiel watched forlornly as the machine began to fill up with soapy water.

“Now what do I wear, Dean?” Castiel said glumly. What was he supposed to do without his beloved coat?

“C’mon.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist. “You can borrow some of my stuff till yours is dry.”

He pulled Castiel out into the hallway. Sam happened to be walking past and he paused, looked at them and then recoiled, all in the space of a second.

“Oh, God!” he yelled, shielding his eyes. “Put some clothes on, Cas! Do you really have to do that in _there_?”

“You have no need to worry, Sam,” Castiel said reassuringly, aware of how uncomfortable the thought of his brother copulating was to Sam and how awkward ‘public displays of affection’, as they were called, were to him. “Dean was just washing my clothes. We were not engaging in intercourse. We have not reached that stage in our relationship yet.”

“Cas!” Dean hissed as Sam’s face flushed bright red. “You don’t go around telling people whether you’re getting some or not!”

“My apologies, Dean.” Castiel had thought that reassuring Sam that he was not having sex with his brother was the right thing to do but it clearly just made Sam more uncomfortable.

“C’mon, Cas, before Sam blows a fuse.” Dean yanked Castiel down the hall towards his – well, theirs now – room, where he rummaged around in one of the drawers for clothes. He finally emerged with a pair of jeans, a Metallica T-shirt and a blue plaid shirt, which he threw at Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, putting the T-shirt on. “I like the colour of the plaid shirt.”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged uncomfortably. “Matches your eyes. Now hurry up and get dressed ‘cause I’m taking you to get some clothes. You can’t keep walking around half-naked and telling Sam that we’re not getting any nookie yet. You just don’t do that!”

Castiel didn’t think that he would ever understand human customs but Dean seemed to be amused underneath his embarrassment, so he just smiled and pulled on the jeans.


	12. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> My word of the day: nookie. It’s just hilarious!

**12\. Shopping**

Dean hated shopping. Always had, always would. But Cas needed more than just his trench coat, shirt, tie and pants and Dean wasn’t going to let Cas keep wearing his clothes (even if he found it appealing in a certain way). Besides, there was something about the nerdy clothes that Cas favoured that drove Dean nuts and one of his favourite fantasies was ripping Cas’ button-down shirt open and running his hand over Cas’ chest and torso and –

Hell no! What was he thinking? You didn’t fantasise like that in public! Feeling a sudden tightness down south, Dean looked down and groaned. Yep. Sure enough, he was sporting one of the best and biggest boners he’d ever had. Dean quickly took off his jacket and covered his crotch with it.

Quite frankly, this was scaring him. He knew that he’d told Cas that he’d love him whether he was in a guy or girl’s body – and he’d meant it – but he still wasn’t used to the idea that he was actually turned on by what he wanted to do to Cas’ _male_ body!

“What do you think, Dean?” Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by Cas emerging from the changing room in a pale blue button-down shirt and black slacks. Dean felt Dean Jr. stir traitorously, especially since Cas had left his shirt untucked and top two buttons undone – that just screamed ‘rebellious nerd’ and turned Dean on even more.

“Great,” he croaked through his dry mouth. “Suits you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and returned to the changing room.

 _‘I love shopping!’_ Dean thought, eager to see what Cas would put on next.


	13. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Happy 13th chapter! Have some black cats and broken mirrors and spilled salt all around!

**13\. Slow**

If someone had told Dean that he would be making out with his friend – his _best male_ friend – then he would have punched their lights out. But that was exactly what he was doing now! They were in their room and Dean was straddling the angel – just because Cas didn’t have his grace didn’t mean he wasn’t still an angel to Dean – while he aggressively attacked Cas’ mouth. Dean didn’t know what Cas was thinking but he could feel that Cas seemed to be enjoying it. No, really. He could literally feel it against his thigh!

“Dean,” Cas panted when they separated for air. The sound just turned Dean on even more and he dived back down and nipped at Cas’ lip. The angel let out a small mewling sound and Dean took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Cas’ mouth. His hips involuntarily ground against Cas’, making Cas buck with a groan. He planted his palm on Dean’s chest and pushed, so Dean grumpily pulled away and sat up, breathing heavily.

“What’s up, Cas?” he said, cheeks burning and heart pounding. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Cas said. Dean leaned in again but Cas held out his hand. “I just – I feel that we are going too fast.”

Dean struggled to think through the haze in his mind.

“Too fast? What’re you talking about, Cas?” he said. Cas wriggled, so Dean reluctantly got off him and let him sit up.

“This is a very pleasurable activity,” Cas said. “I enjoy it immensely. Kissing is very fun, especially as passionately as we were just doing. But…I think I would prefer it if we went slower. I don’t think I’m ready yet, especially after what happened last time I had intercourse.”

Dean was disappointed and so was Dean Jr. But this wasn’t just some fling like in the past, where he could screw and leave with no feelings attached. He loved Cas, even if he wouldn’t explicitly say that word out loud yet, and he wanted Cas to be happy and have just as much fun as him. If Cas wanted to take it slow then they would take it slow. Cas seemed to be reading his mind because he smiled softly and caressed Dean’s face.

“I love you, Dean,” he said. “And I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But we have a lifetime. We can be as slow as we like because I do not plan on leaving you.”

“It’s cool, Cas,” Dean said. “We’ll take it slow. I dunno if I’m ready to – you know – yet. I’m still getting used to being with a dude.”

God, were they really talking about this?

“We have all the time in the world, Dean,” Cas said. “However, I very much enjoy kissing you. Do you think we could do that again?”

Dean grinned evilly and pounced on his angel.


	14. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**14\. Strength**

For years, Castiel had always been certain that Dean was his strength. Dean was why he had rebelled against Heaven and fallen. It had been the thought of Dean that had driven Castiel through his war against Raphael. Dean had been the reason he’d returned the souls to Purgatory when nobody else could convince him. When regaining his memories after his second resurrection, the first flashbacks had been of Dean. Naomi may have been able to make him kill hundreds of fake Deans but the real one had penetrated the haze of brainwashing and brought him back to himself. He’d given up an army for Dean and had been crushed when Metatron had told him of Dean’s death. And he had sacrificed his grace so that Dean could be rid of the accursed Mark of Cain. Time and time again, he had chosen Dean over everything else – even his own kin – and time and time again, he knew that he had made the right choice.

Dean was oblivious to just how much he meant to Castiel. But the ex-angel knew that if not for Dean, he would still be Heaven’s bitch and blindly obeying orders instead of getting to spend the rest of his now dramatically shorter life (not that he cared, really – a few billion years of existence were more than enough and he’d go to Heaven upon death anyway) with the man he loved. Dean had saved him, showed him free will and what a blessing (and yet a curse) it could be, and Castiel would be eternally grateful.

Dean was his strength, the most precious thing in the world to him, and he would die before letting anybody harm a hair on Dean’s head.


	15. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**15\. Blue**

Dean didn’t know why the hell knowing your favourite colour mattered. It was just a colour! It wasn’t as though a favourite colour was earth-shattering knowledge and held the key to the meaning of life. Hell, he didn’t even know his favourite colour; all he knew were the colours that he didn’t care about and the ones he hated.

However, now Dean had a favourite colour: deep, bright blue. Coincidentally, this was the exact same shade of blue as Cas’ eyes – eyes that Dean found himself staring into for hours on end, entranced by their colour and depth.

Blue really was a nice colour.


	16. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Some prompts are standalones, while others like this are part of mini plot arcs. You’ll usually be able to tell if a prompt is part of an arc because the next prompt will generally continue straight on.

**16\. Danger**

Dean was in a bad mood. A hunt that the three of them had gone on had taken a nasty twist when the vampire nest behind all of the killings, led by some attractive brunette chick, had kidnapped Cas to use as bait for him and Sam. Who didn’t know the Winchesters? He and Sam had built up quite the reputation among the supernatural creatures and if there was one thing that any monster worth their salt knew, it was that the Winchesters would do anything for family. And Cas was family.

Dean was painfully aware of how loud their footsteps were as he and Sam cautiously crept through the hallway of the house that the vampires were using as their base. In the living room, Dean froze.

“Cas!” he hissed. An extremely pale Cas, who was bound tightly to a chair and had a gag wedged in his mouth, weakly looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice. His eyes widened and he tried to say something but only a muffled sound came out.

The next moment, Dean was fighting for his life. The vampires had emerged out of nowhere and descended on him and Sam and while Sam lashed out at any vampire that came close to him, Dean was specifically angling for Cas. He killed three vampires before he finally reached Cas and, with one slash, cut the ropes that bound his angel. He immediately pulled the gag out of Cas’ mouth.

“C’mon, Cas,” he said, pulling Cas up and noting the irony of him saving and supporting his angel as Cas had always done for him. His fury increased when he realised that the reason Cas was so weak was because the vampires had half-drained him of blood!

“Sam!” Dean called. “You got us a way out yet?”

“Uh, about that…” Sam said. Dean could have thrown something when he saw that a burly vampire had his arm wrapped around Sam’s throat and was also restraining his arms.

“Fan-frigging-tastic,” he muttered. “Why the hell are there so many vamps anyway? Don’t you guys usually have ten per nest max?”

“You’re right about that,” a female voice said. Dean saw that it was the brunette vamp – the head of the nest – who was dressed in very tight jeans, a red crop top, a leather jacket and brown cowboy boots. Beside her was a man with floppy blond hair, wearing a white sweater tucked into blue jeans.

“But you see,” the man said, “I’m Hayley’s brother and we each have our own nests. And since you freaking hunters are always on our asses, we decided to join forces so that you would get _off_ our asses!”

“Nicely put, Doug,” Hayley snickered.

Dean felt a vampire grab Cas and he immediately tightened his grip on his angel but, to his horrified fury, Cas was ripped out of his grasp. Two vampires immediately grabbed him and he struggled furiously to get free and hack off the heads of the vamps who were roughly manhandling Cas and slowly cutting off Sam’s air supply but they were too damn strong!

“Let him go, dammit!” Dean yelled at the vampire holding Cas.

“Take the giant one to the next room or something,” Hayley said with a flick of her finger. “Have some fun with him. You deserve it.”

Sam was dragged away, struggling furiously. The thought of a vampire having fun with his brother infuriated Dean and he fought to get free but failed.

“Now this one…” Hayley crossed over to Cas and trailed a long, slender finger down his neck. A semi-conscious Cas shuddered away from the touch. The sight broke Dean’s heart, especially because Cas had been a super powerful angel of the Lord and now he was a half-unconscious vampire captive!

“Don’t touch him, you bitch,” Dean snarled. This was the wrong reaction; Hayley’s eyes lit up.

“Doug!” she squealed delightedly. “I think – I think the Winchester _loves_ this guy! I mean, I thought he was just a friend but that reaction…!”

Hayley turned to Dean and hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to look into her evil hazel eyes. A moment later, Sam’s pained yell sounded from the next room and Dean immediately growled, spat in Hayley’s face and fought even harder to get free. Hissing, Hayley slapped Dean across the face. While he recovered, Hayley’s smile returned and her mood shifted like a bipolar toddler.

“So tell me, Dean,” she said conversationally. “Is he a friend? A brother? A – A _boyfriend_?”

Dean kept his mouth closed in a scowl, ignoring the metallic taste on his tongue from his split lip. Hayley shrugged.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter, Hails,” Doug said. “He loves the guy, you can tell. How about we have a bit of fun of our own?”

“Ooh, goodie!” Hayley said. “Jordan, Lana, show Mr Winchester to his seat, won’t you? We wouldn’t want him to miss all the fun!”

The vampires holding Dean forced him into another seat nearby. The female vamp held his hands behind his back with a strength that belied her stick figure, while the male tied them tightly.

“You ready, Dean?” Hayley said. “Then let’s have some fun!”


	17. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**17\. Helpless**

Everything seemed to pass in a blur for Castiel. He remembered meeting the female vampire – Hayley – at the bar and instantly being put at ease. She was funny and warm and while Castiel did not feel any attraction towards her, he certainly did not peg her as a threat. She had bought him a drink but only a few minutes after drinking it, Castiel began to feel dizzy and the room started to spin. Then Hayley had dropped the friendly act.

“Silly goose,” she clucked, wrapping one of his arms around her neck and smiling warmly at the bartender. “He just can’t hold his alcohol!”

Castiel tried to tell the bartender that he was being kidnapped but his fuzzy mouth and swollen tongue couldn’t form the words. Once outside, Hayley heaved him down an alleyway. Castiel tried to fight back but whatever she had done to his drink had all but knocked him out.

“Don’t you know not to accept drinks from strangers?” she said. “Silly man. If only it was this easy to take down the Winchesters.”

Castiel felt a brief pang of alarm before Hayley picked up a plank of wood and hit him around the head. When he awoke with a splitting headache, it was to find himself bound and gagged in a living room with a searing pain in his neck and a vampire girl on his lap. The rest was blurry from there. He barely heard the footsteps that announced the arrival of Sam and Dean but when a horrified Dean called his name, Castiel had managed to muster up the strength to lift his head and look at his human. He tried to warn Dean that it was a trap – not that Dean was stupid enough to not pick that up – but the gag prevented him from doing so and, having exhausted the last of his strength, he let his head drop again.

Castiel lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness, vaguely aware of Dean cutting his bonds and pulling him up, and he was only roused when he felt himself pushed back into the chair he had been sitting in. He summoned the strength to lift his head again and was horrified to see that Dean had been tied to another chair and seemed to be yelling something at Hayley. Castiel’s head was forced back, he felt warm breath on his throat and then he was in agony as the teeth pierced the skin and more sweet blood was sucked out of his veins.

“CAS!” he heard Dean yell but he was barely holding on to consciousness as it was – he couldn’t reassure Dean, no matter how much he wanted to. How ironic, that he had spent years protecting and saving his Dean and now he was in the very same position.

Castiel hated being helpless.


	18. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**18\. Rescue**

Dean was so mad that he could have taken on Lucifer then and there and easily come out on top. How dare that Hayley bitch lick and bite Cas as though he was a tasty treat?

“Let him go, you bitch!” Dean bellowed, struggling against his bonds. “Or so help me, I’ll –”

“What?” Doug said. “What the hell are you going to do, Winchester? You’re tied up and defenceless, your brother’s being drained of juice and your little boyfriend’s a bloodsicle for Hayley. There’s no way you can get out of this!”

Doug should have learned to keep his mouth shut. There was a glint of silver in the doorway and Hayley immediately pulled away from Cas but it was too late. A machete swung through the air and Hayley’s head went rolling. Doug let out a horrified cry.

“HAYLEY!” he shouted. His teeth slid out and he bared them at a bloody, pale Sam, who was standing behind Cas. “That was my sister, you son of a bitch!”

He lunged at Sam. Dean was relieved to see that the vampire who had taken Sam hadn’t done too much damage to his brother, as the tall Winchester easily danced out of the way. He hacked off the heads of the two vampires next to Dean before easily slicing through Dean’s bonds and attacking the other vampires. While he did this, Dean snatched up his own machete and immediately targeted the vampires around Cas. It only took them a few minutes to dispatch the remaining vampires and then Sam and Dean, back to back, searched for Doug.

It wasn’t hard.

“You son of a bitch…” Dean hissed. Doug had grabbed Cas and had one hand entwined in his dark hair, pulling his head back to expose his chalky, bloodstained throat. The vampire’s fangs were too close to Cas for comfort and Dean would have taken him out right then and there if he wasn’t worried about Cas, whose blue eyes were glazed in his semi-conscious state.

“Drop those freaking things right now,” Doug snarled. “Or so help me I will drain this bitch right now and you’ll do nothing but stand and watch.”

What else could Dean do? He wasn’t going to let Cas die! But if they surrendered, he and Sam probably weren’t going to make it out of there. It wasn’t him he was worried about – he didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things – but he couldn’t let Sam die either! He knew he hadn’t been too focused on Sam before (and the thought set a worm of guilt gnawing at his stomach) but he knew that his brother could take care of himself when Cas couldn’t in his current state. And he’d been right; Sam had easily taken on the other vampire, while Cas currently couldn’t even keep his head up.

“Now!” Doug growled. Very much aware that the vampire would probably still kill Cas, Dean slowly bent down and put his machete on the ground. Sam followed suit.

“There. See? Now let him go!” Dean said.

“I don’t think so.” Doug looked like a madman with his glittering eyes and bloody face. “You two are going to suffer a slow and painful death at the hands of this guy right here. Know what I’m gonna do to him? I’m gonna turn him and he’ll be the one to drain you two sons of bitches dry!”

Before Dean could do anything, Cas surprised them all by weakly elbowing Doug in the side. It did nothing except surprise the vampire but Dean took the opportunity to grab his machete and slice Doug’s head off. Doug had a look of permanent surprise frozen into his face as his head rolled across the floor but Dean was more interested in catching Cas, who had collapsed when Doug’s grip had slackened.

“Cas? Cas, talk to me!” Dean demanded, shaking Cas gently. His angel’s head just lolled. “C’mon, Sam! We gotta get him back to the bunker!”


	19. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**19\. Recovery**

Someone was humming. Castiel could hear someone humming and it was like a lifeline, guiding him up out of the fogginess of his own mind. He had to follow the humming. For some reason, it was crucial that he find its source. Only then would he be truly safe!

Castiel cracked his eyes open. He was lying on his and Dean’s bed in the dimly lit room with a pounding head and a burning throat and lead-like limbs. Tilting his head slightly and wincing at the pain, Castiel made out Dean lying next to him with his eyes closed and his arms tucked behind his head. Dean was the source of the humming and Castiel vaguely recognised it as some Metallica song, the name of which was eluding him at the moment.

“Dean…” he rasped through his cracked throat. The humming immediately stopped and Dean shot up and propped himself on his arm, looking down at Castiel with sweet relief.

“Cas!” Dean threw an arm around Castiel, careful not to jostle his injuries, and pulled him in close. Castiel smiled and buried his face in Dean’s shirt, breathing in his scent like his life depended on it. Faced with his own mortality, he had come perilously close to dying and he knew that that would have simply broken Dean. The thought both saddened him and filled him with a warm feeling.

“You saved me, Dean,” Castiel forced out despite his sore throat. “I knew you would.”

“Course I did, Cas,” Dean said. “I’ll always come for you. You always came when I called, didn’t you?”

Castiel nodded weakly. He felt Dean’s grip loosen slightly as he shifted back onto his back and, ignoring his pain, Castiel lifted his head slightly and dropped it onto Dean’s chest. Right now, recovering from his ordeal, all Castiel wanted was the beat of Dean’s heart to lull him to sleep.


	20. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Hack_Generation and Siri-Kenobi for your comments! :)

**20\. Fly**

“Hey, I love this song!” Dean said. “Turn it up, Sammy!”

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled and turned the radio in the library up. Dean began to bop along and sing with the music, despite being a horrible singer.

“ _I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!_ ”

Castiel froze from where he was reading and slowly looked up at Dean, who had his arms outstretched as though this somehow gave him wings.

“ _I think about it every night and day! Spread my wings and fly away!_ ”

A sudden shard of pain stabbed into Castiel’s heart. If only he could spread his wings and fly…but he couldn’t. He had given up his wings for Dean, a decision he had yet to regret, but he still did terribly miss the feeling of flying and rustling feathers.

“ _I believe I can soar! I see me running through that open door! I believe I can fly!_ ”

Castiel quickly looked back down at his book to hide the look on his face.

“Hey, Cas! Come and flap along!” Dean called, flapping his arm in a demented manner. Castiel just ignored him. Dean seemed to sense that something was wrong because the smile dropped from his face and he stopped singing.

“What’s up, Cas?” He plopped down into a seat next to Castiel. Sam hurriedly excused himself to make a sandwich and disappeared.

“Nothing,” Castiel said gruffly.

“Don’t give me that bull,” Dean said. “I’m not an idiot, Cas. It’s the song, isn’t it? It reminds you of your angel mojo.”

Castiel shrugged uncomfortably, a little unnerved at how well Dean could read him.

“Cas? Do you regret giving up your grace?” Dean said quietly. This time Castiel did look up and his head whipped around to face Dean.

“No!” he exclaimed firmly, taking Dean’s hand. “Do not ever think that I regret giving up my grace for you, Dean! I love you!”

“But you miss it,” Dean said. Castiel sighed and nodded.

“Sometimes,” he said. “I miss flying. I miss spreading my wings and flying away and soaring up high. I used to fly among the stars…and now I am bound to earth. But despite my personal woes, do not ever think that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Dean!”

Dean gave him a small grin.

“Right back at ya, Cas,” he said. “Enough of this chick flick moment! Sammy, make me a burger! I’m starved!”

“Get it yourself, lazy ass!” Sam shouted back from the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel chuckled.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean said. “Let’s go annoy Sammy for burgers.”

He pulled Castiel up from his chair and towards the kitchen. Castiel closed his eyes and imagined his big black wings unfurling behind him. Just because he no longer had them physically did not mean that he didn’t have them at all. Dean was his wings and when he was with Dean, he could soar and touch the sky.

With Dean, he could fly.


	21. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**21\. Halo**

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said.

“Hmm?” Castiel lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, who was staring at him oddly. Why was Dean looking at him like that?

“This is probably a stupid question but…” Dean shifted.

“No question is stupid, Dean,” Castiel smiled. “It is only the answer that can be stupid.”

Dean snorted.

“Do angels have halos?” he asked in a rush. Castiel frowned. Why did Dean want to know that?

“Why do you wish to know?” he asked. Dean looked mortified.

“Never mind,” he said. “It’s stupid. I was just wondering.”

“Don’t be afraid to ask me anything, Dean,” Castiel said firmly. Why did Dean feel so bad about asking a question? Castiel would always give him an answer if he could! “I will always answer you as best as I can. In answer to your question: yes, angels do have halos.”

“Oh.” They sat in silence for a moment. “What do they look like?”

Castiel sighed.

“It is difficult to describe in human terms,” he said. “The simplest way to describe an angel’s true form is as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. Halos are simply a part of this energy. I suppose it is difficult because angels do not have ‘heads’ in the traditional sense. But yes, an angel’s true form is surrounded by a halo of energy. I – I do not know how to properly explain it.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled at Dean’s grin. “I was just curious. One of life’s greatest mysteries has finally been solved.”

“I thought the answer to the mystery of life was forty two,” Castiel frowned. This was a piece of information that Metatron had implanted into his head but he didn’t know what it meant. Dean seemed to know because he whooped loudly.

“Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy!” he said. “At least Metadouche gave you something good, Cas!”

Castiel didn’t know why Dean was happy but he had managed to make Dean smile twice in the last two minutes. Mission accomplished!


	22. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This was recommended by someone on a Facebook page I admin and fits in nicely with my current angel arc. Thanks, Fan #82! (Not naming you here because I don’t know if you’re okay with that)
> 
> Thanks to palestump for your comment :)

**22\. Wings**

“We,” Charlie declared, dumping a bag on the map table in the control room and dropping her suitcase on the floor, “are having a Halloween party, bitches.”

Sam, Dean and Cas stared at her.

“Come again?” Dean said. What the hell did Charlie think she was doing?

“I have decorations and costumes and we are going out to buy candy and we’re having a Halloween party!” Charlie said. “And you’re going to damn well like it _or else_!”

The look she gave them was absolutely terrifying. Dean felt like going another round with a Leviathan and Lucifer combined than defying Charlie. Even Cas looked scared.

“Of course!” Sam said quickly. “What else would we be doing?”

“Sitting around bored like just another day if I hadn’t come and saved your sorry asses!” Charlie said triumphantly. “I’m going to get the food! Start decorating!”

She ran back up the stairs to the entrance of the bunker. The minute the door was slammed shut, the trio hastened to grab decorations out of the bag and start decorating. While Sam blew up balloons and Cas hung up streamers, Dean found himself handling the creepy decorations like the pumpkins and the bats. Truthfully, he was glad that his little sister had popped up and was forcing them to go along with her evil plan. It had been ages since he’d seen Charlie and hey, if this made her happy then who was he to complain?

An hour later, Charlie returned laden with bags and began to dig through her suitcase.

“Here are your costumes!” she said, throwing items to each male. Dean grinned down at his Batman costume.

“Hell yeah!” he said. “You’re the best, Charlie!”

“I know,” Charlie preened.

“Oh, come on!” Sam complained, holding up his folded moose antlers. Dean began to cackle.

“What’d you get, Cas?” he said. It was pretty obvious what Cas had gotten, though, and Dean’s suspicions were confirmed when Castiel unfolded the fluffy white wings that he was holding.

“You couldn’t have been a bit more original?” he taunted Charlie. “Come on! Why not go demon and be ironic?”

Charlie made a face at him.

“Well, go get changed!” she said. “Go! Shoo!”

Sam was quick to get out of there.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him towards their room, not missing the delighted look Charlie sent them. Charlie had been one of the first people Dean had told when he had gotten together with Cas and her excitement had been nothing short of astronomical.

Once in the bedroom, Dean was quick to get out of his clothes and into his Batman costume. Cas changed into his white robe and halo at a more sedate pace and seemed hesitant to put his wings on.

“Here, lemme do that for you,” Dean offered. Before Cas could say anything Dean had grabbed the wings and was lifting Cas’ arms and hooking the straps around to hold the wings in place. He grinned at Cas when he was done but Cas just smiled weakly back and touched the white feathers forlornly. Dean was immediately alert.

“What’s up, Cas?” he said. “Something’s wrong.”

Cas sighed deeply.

“I don’t like it,” he said, gesturing to his wings. “It reminds me too much of what I used to have.”

Despite having been reassured that Cas did not regret giving up his wings, Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault! If he hadn’t been stupid enough to trust Crowley and get the Mark of Cain then Cas would never have had to give up his grace!

“That’s cool.” Dean gently pulled the wings off and then went to the drawers. His heart fluttered at Cas’ smile when he pulled out his trench coat, along with his old blue tie. “Screw fluffy angels. You’re going as a sexy angel.”

Cas actually laughed, sending a thrill of achievement through Dean, and took the clothes and changed. Dean’s stomach twisted into knots at the familiar sight of the old Cas and, unable to help himself, he grabbed Cas and pulled him in for an aggressive kiss. Before he could get too caught up in it –

“You planning on coming out or do I have to hang a tie on the door?” Sam called. Dean pulled away and bitch-faced the door and his cockblocking brother on the other side.

“Coming!” he said. “Jesus, Sam, give a man some privacy!”

“Alright! I’ll tell Charlie that you’re busy and see how she takes it!” Sam said triumphantly.

“Hey, Charlie’s wanted us to get together for years!” Dean said smugly. “She’d be thrilled!”

“Damn right I am!” Charlie’s voice said. “Just keep banging your angel, Dean! Sam and I’ll party and eat all the food!”

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and opened the door to reveal a moosified Sam and Charlie, who was wearing a Gryffindor Harry Potter costume and bushy brown wig.

“He’s a sexy angel,” Dean said in response to their quizzical looks at Cas’ outfit. Charlie grinned.

“Come on! The party awaits!” she said dramatically.


	23. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Last prompt in the ‘Angel’ arc!

**23\. Angel**

Castiel was nearly asleep when the bed dipped and a familiar weight settled on the other side. He cracked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Dean facing him. Dean never failed to bring a smile to his face and time and time again, he wondered just how he had been so lucky as to deserve this beautiful person. He knew of Dean’s low self-esteem and how he believed that he did not deserve anything good and Castiel desperately wished that he could get rid of that evil idea once and for all. If anything, he didn’t deserve Dean!

“It is nearly midnight,” Castiel mumbled, yawning softly. “And I was nearly asleep.”

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean grinned. Castiel didn’t trust that grin one bit.

“No you’re not,” he said.

“True,” Dean admitted. “But you owe me something and you’re not going to sleep without giving it to me.”

Castiel racked his brain for a moment. Oh! That was right! He hadn’t given Dean his goodnight kiss yet! So Castiel leaned in and softly captured Dean’s lips with his own. He enjoyed their goodnight kisses immensely. They weren’t dry and reeked of morning breath like their morning kisses (though Castiel was definitely not complaining) and they weren’t passionate and aggressive like the ones that Dean loved to inflict on him (kisses that always left him hot and flustered and overwhelmed by his body’s response and wanting more). They were slow and deep and Castiel always felt light as a feather when they ended.

“Can I go to sleep now?” Castiel said.

“Sure thing, my fine-assed angel.” Dean lightly squeezed Castiel’s ass. Castiel jerked in surprise at the sudden sensation but then looked down sadly. Dean immediately saw this. “Hey, what’s up, Cas?”

“It’s nothing,” Castiel murmured, burying his face in Dean’s shirt. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Hey, that’s my line. Not yours.” Dean gently removed Castiel’s face from his shirt, forcing him to look into Dean’s green eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong, Cas. Was it because I touched your ass? I won’t do that again if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that, Dean,” Castiel said. “I enjoyed that. It’s just…” He sighed. “Why do you call me an angel? I was far from an angel, even when I had my grace. I’ve done horrible things, Dean – things that an angel should not do. And yet despite all of that, I was still lucky enough to be blessed with a lifetime with you.” He looked down and blinked rapidly to dispel the stinging wetness in his eyes. Was this what it felt like to be truly sad? Castiel had felt sadness, yes, but never as painful and poignant as this. “What did I do to deserve you, Dean?”

“Hey. Look at me, Cas.” Castiel reluctantly met Dean’s eyes and Dean brushed at a stray tear in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, you did stupid and horrible crap. But so’ve Sammy and I. I tortured souls for ten years in Hell! I helped kick-start the Apocalypse! And then Sammy went and finished the job! Then I went and jammed an angel up Sam’s ass and got Kevin killed! And don’t even mention all that stuff I did with the Mark of Cain!”

“That’s different,” Castiel said. Dean was just a human; he was supposed to do that stuff! But Castiel had been an angel. They were supposed to be pure warriors of God! They were not supposed to work with a demon to open Purgatory and declare themselves God and then help cast their fellow angels out of Heaven!

“How?” Dean challenged. “I get it, Cas. You were the freak angel of the lot – the black sheep. But Sammy and I aren’t exactly models of perfection, are we? Freaks gotta stick together, Cas. You did some crap, I did some crap, Sam did some crap. But you know what? We always try and make it right. That’s what makes you an angel, even without your mojo. You always try and help and do the right thing. It just never works out that way.”

Dean looked uncomfortable with the touchy-feeliness of the moment but Castiel gave him a grateful smile. That conversation had been exactly what he’d needed! And if Dean didn’t hate him or think him an abomination then really, that was all that mattered. His opinion – and Sam’s, on occasion – was all that he cared about. He didn’t care what the other angels thought – he had left them behind when he’d given up his grace and though he missed them, he did not regret it. He would always choose Dean. Always.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said gruffly, kissing him in thanks.

“Yeah, well, don’t expect that to happen again,” Dean blustered when Castiel broke away. “I hate chick flick moments.”

Castiel just smiled, knowing that Dean would say all of that again in a heartbeat if needed.

“If you will let me, Dean,” he said, “I think I would like to be your angel. After all, you have always been my human.”

Dean grinned and ruffled Castiel’s hair. Castiel swiped at his arm and then let out a yawn.

“Goodnight, Dean,” he said, his eyelids drooping.

“‘Night, angel boy,” was the last thing he heard before falling asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.


	24. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**24\. Vanilla**

“Pass the flour, would you?” Dean said. Castiel obediently handed him the flour and watched Dean pour some out into a measuring cup and dump it into the bowl. Castiel had wanted to try his hand at baking and so Dean, whose cooking skills were excellent, had agreed to help him out.

“See how easy it is?” Dean said, the muscles in his arms bulging as he mixed the ingredients together. “Want a go?”

Castiel blinked, distracted by the hypnotic movement of Dean’s arms.

“Oh…I think I will watch a little longer,” he said, a little flustered. Dean smirked at him and then redoubled his efforts, his arms straining even more. Castiel scowled. His pesky human was teasing him! Well, two could play at that game! Castiel grabbed the nearest bottle, unscrewed the lid and dipped his finger inside. Dean watched him interestedly.

“What’re you doing, Cas?” he said. “We don’t put that in yet.”

Castiel looked up and made sure to stare deep into Dean’s eyes as he slowly brought his finger to his lips.

“Uh, Cas? You might not want to –”

Cas ignored him. He was unsettling Dean! Revenge at last! He closed his lips around his finger, making sure to exaggeratedly suck on it and moan, and then his eyes widened. The flavour was so strong! What was this?

“Dean! What is this?” he panted, fanning his mouth. “I don’t like it!”

Dean was laughing his head off, which only infuriated Castiel more.

“Don’t laugh, Dean!” he snapped. “I don’t like this!”

“It’s vanilla, Cas!” Dean choked out. “You don’t eat that much vanilla like that! It’s too strong! What the hell were you trying to do, anyway?”

Castiel scowled again and looked away.

“You were teasing me,” he said sullenly. “I merely wanted to – what is it? Give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Dean chuckled, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, come here.” He cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him. “You’re hilarious, you know that?”

Castiel just hummed contentedly and pulled Dean back in, their cake long forgotten.


	25. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**25\. Green**

Castiel had known his favourite colour for years. It seemed like such an insignificant fact to know about oneself – what did it matter if somebody liked yellow and another liked purple? Colours were colours; simply the wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum that humans could perceive. But now, as a human with limited perception, Castiel could see just what was so attractive and alluring about colours.

If asked, he would always say that his favourite colour was green – the same deep, vibrant shade of green that he always saw in Dean’s eyes, especially when they were shining with the happiness that was more commonplace these days. Castiel loved Dean’s happy green shade.

Hell, Castiel loved everything about Dean, shortcomings included.


	26. Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I’m not going down the list in order. I wrote them all down as they came to me and now I’m sifting through them and moulding them into a semblance of a plot (e.g. the mini arcs).
> 
> Thanks to siri-kenobi for your comments! :)

**26\. Bee**

Castiel still enjoyed watching the bees. When he had been insane and haunted by Lucifer, he found that watching the bees outside filled him with inner peace and provided him with one of the few sanctuaries he had ever known. There was just something relaxing and peaceful about watching the little yellow and black insects flit around and even though he could no longer hear their tiny song, Castiel still immensely enjoyed watching them.

Dean had never been able to understand why he still watched the bees. But Castiel loved how his human always came and sat down with him outside the bunker and watched the bees fly around with him and let Castiel put his head on his shoulder with a content smile.

Castiel did love watching bees.


	27. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**27\. Jealousy**

“Dude, what’s up?” Dean said to Sam, who had been fidgeting for the past hour. “Even Cas can stay still longer than you lately!”

Cas bitch-faced him (something that he was surprisingly good at – maybe Sam had been giving him pointers) and went back to sketching, a hobby he excelled at. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Nothing’s up, Dean,” he said. “I’m just going out tonight. Maybe hit up the bar or something.”

“Great! I could do with some pub beer,” Dean said.

“No!” Sam said quickly. Dean looked at him suspiciously. What was his baby brother trying to hide? “I mean, no. You and Cas’ll have the bunker to yourself without me bitching in your ear about privacy.”

Now Dean was really suspicious. Since when did Sam ever admit that he bitched? He must really have wanted to go out alone that night without Dean there to embarrass him and Cas to act all weird and scare everyone off, which meant –

Oh. Damn! Dean connected the dots in his head. Sam had been acting like this for a couple of weeks now but he hadn’t noticed, having been occupied with Cas.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?” Dean grinned. Sam jumped and shot him a startled look. “You’ve got a girl, Sammy!”

“What? No!” Sam said quickly. Dean started to cackle. Sammy had a girl!

“Well, is she hot?” Dean said. “Blonde? Brunette? Huge rack? Super smoking sexy?”

For some reason, Cas scowled. Dean wondered what was up with him.

“Dean! Stop it!” Sam complained. “She’s not a supermodel! She loves books, like me. Unlike some of us, I don’t pick girls based just on their looks.”

Cas’ scowl deepened and he pressed his pencil harder into the page. Dean shot him a weird look.

“So it _is_ a girl!” Dean said smugly. “Why didn’t you tell us, Sammy? I’m glad you’re finally letting loose! So, tell big brother Dean all about your precious.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been seeing her for a couple of weeks now,” he said. “Her name’s Rose. I was going to bring her around once I got around to telling you –”

“Bring her around? Here?” Dean said sharply. “Sammy –”

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “I told her about our life a few days after we got together. I won’t make the same mistake that I made with Jess.”

“And she believed you just like that?” Dean said disbelievingly. “She didn’t try to throw you into Australia or something?”

“Uh…” Sam grinned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “She kinda likes the Supernatural books…”

Dean groaned loudly.

“Sammy, so help me if she’s another Becky –”

“She’s not! She’s really not!” Sam said. “Do you think I’d be with her if she was another Becky?”

“She could’ve made a crossroads deal,” Dean reasoned. Sam rolled his eyes.

“She was a Dean girl before she met me,” he said. Dean smirked widely. Now that was what he was talking about! Nice to get some attention from the fangirls! “She didn’t believe me when I told her I was Sam Winchester – she thought I was playing a joke. Then she told me that she preferred you more before saying that she’d settle for me and we’ve been together ever since.”

Dean, who was grinning widely, didn’t see the ugly look on Cas’ face or the way the tip of his pencil snapped from the force of pushing it into the page.

Sam brought his girlfriend around to the bunker the next night and Dean took the opportunity of her awestruck gazing around the place to take a good look at her. She wasn’t supermodel hot but she was pretty, with dark blonde hair tied in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, grey eyes behind square glasses and a red blouse and jeans.

“You weren’t kidding! This place is amazing!” she exclaimed. Sam grinned from next to her.

“Dean, this is Rose,” he said. “Rosie, Dean. And Cas is just over there with him.”

Dean smirked and waved. Castiel looked up from his book and gave a curt nod.

“Ohmigosh! You’re Dean Winchester!” Rose squeaked. “You’re ten times hotter in person!”

“Thanks, Rosie,” Dean winked.

“Dean, don’t steal my girlfriend!” Sam whined but he was laughing. Cas snapped his book shut abruptly.

“Sorry but I am feeling unwell,” he said brusquely. “I apologise, Rose. It was good to meet you.”

Cas made a quick escape. Dean frowned after him.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “Cas isn’t usually like that. He’s usually pretty chill with everyone he meets.”

“He’s human now, right?” Rose said. Dean nodded, not surprised that Sam had told her about what had happened after the last Supernatural book was published. She suddenly froze and a wide grin split her face. “Wait! Are you – is it –”

Dean sighed and nodded. Rose let out a high-pitched squeal.

“OHMIGOSH! DESTIEL IS CANON!” she shrieked. Dean winced and plugged his ears, glad that Sam was the one with the fangirl and not him. Although she did remind him of Charlie and Charlie was the coolest fangirl around, so maybe Rose wasn’t too bad.

“He’s been moody all day and I don’t know why,” Dean said. “He won’t tell me a damn thing!”

Rose frowned down the hallway and then her face lit up in realisation.

“Oh! I think I know what’s wrong!” Rose said. Dean shot her a questioning look. “He’s jealous, you idiot! Sam told you that I was a Dean girl, right? And I just had that fangirl moment just then over you. And we all know what you’re like with the thought of girls. Cas probably thinks you’re losing interest in him!”

Dean blinked.

“That’s ridiculous!” he said. “Why the hell would I throw him aside for some random girl? No offence.”

“No offence intended,” Rose said easily. “I don’t even want you anymore anyway – I have my moose. But that’s jealousy. When do you ever think straight when you’re jealous? Go talk to him, you idiot!”

“Alright.” Dean stood up. “Don’t get up to any funny business, you two. And if you do then for God’s sake, put a tie on the door! I don’t need to see any more of my brother than necessary!”

“But it’s a beautiful and natural act,” Sam bitched, reminding Dean of what he had said all those years ago after making his crossroads deal.

“Doesn’t mean I wanna see it. Nice meeting you, Rosie.”

Dean headed down the hallway to their room. Cas was lying on his side on the bed, staring at the wall with a glum scowl. Dean felt horrible for not picking up on this before.

‘What’s up, Cas?” he said.

“Nothing,” Cas mumbled. “I told you. I’m feeling unwell.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be a bit jealous, would you?” Dean said. Cas just shrugged. “Cas, what the hell reason have you got for being jealous?”

“Why don’t you go ask your fangirl?” Cas muttered bitterly. Dean winced and lay down on the bed next to him, propping himself up.

“You don’t seriously think that I’m gonna forget about you for some girl who’s already been taken by my brother, do you?” he said. Cas didn’t say anything. “Come on, Cas! Do you really think that little of me? Have I even looked at a chick since being with you?”

“You described Rose in very glowing terms,” Cas said sulkily.

“Jesus, I was just teasing Sam!” Dean said exasperatedly. “I don’t care if she’s got the biggest rack this side of the universe and is the hottest woman alive!”

Cas’ lack of response infuriated Dean. He grabbed Cas and rolled him onto his back, startling his angel.

“I didn’t want to have to do this.” Dean straddled Cas. “But you left me no choice.”

Before Cas could say anything, Dean leaned down and smashed his lips against his angel’s. Cas made a strange, high-pitched sound that immediately sent all of Dean’s blood rushing south and he grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him closer, returning the kiss with equal intensity.

“Believe me now?” Dean gasped when they separated. A flushed, panting Cas nodded.

“I apologise for ever doubting you, Dean,” he choked. “I think I require further punishment. Would you do the honours?”

Dean’s eyes lit up devilishly and he dived back in, ignoring the knock on their door.

“I assume you two are at each other like rabbits again so I just came to say that Rosie and I are going out!” Sam called.

“Enjoy your gay sex!” Rosie chirped. Dean heard them laughing all the way down the hallway but he just didn’t care.


	28. Dominant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**28\. Dominant**

For the past six months Dean had been the dominant one in their physical ventures. So it came as a surprise to him one night when, while kissing Cas, his angel suddenly growled, locked his legs around Dean’s waist and heaved to the side. Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas was on top of him and holding his wrists above his head.

“Cas?” he said, his face flushed. “What –?”

“You may think that you are master over me in bed, Dean,” Cas hissed, his pupils dilated, his eyes shining and his dark hair messy, “but that thought ends now. I was an angel once. You are – what is it? – my little bitch.”

Dean should have been affronted that Cas was asserting his will over him. Instead, the thought just made him horny as hell. Dean made himself out to be a manly man but the truth was that in the bedroom, he was more turned on when his partner took control and his rugged-haired angel taking the wheel drove him crazy!

“Oh, yeah?” Dean challenged. “I’m your little bitch? Why don’t I believe that, Cas?”

Cas growled – actually growled – and he let go of Dean’s wrists to grab his face and kiss him roughly. Dean reciprocated with equal force and actually moaned in disappointment when Cas pulled away.

“You’re my bitch, Dean,” Cas whispered assertively. There was only one thing Dean could do.

He just kissed back.


	29. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments! :)

**29\. Stop**

Dean frowned when Cas stormed into the bunker with a pissed look on his face. Something was wrong with his angel.

“Cas?” he said. “What’s up?”

Cas didn’t answer. Instead, he stalked out of the library and towards the small training area at the back of the bunker. Dean followed him and found him furiously attacking one of the stuffed dummies they’d set up a while back. Dean was surprised; Cas was never usually this mad!

“Cas?” Dean stepped up to Cas and gently grabbed his wrists to stop him from raging. Cas struggled, so Dean let go of his wrists and instead hugged him tightly. God forbid he turn into a sappy romantic but Cas needed the comfort, so Dean was going to provide it! Cas struggled to free himself for a moment but then just slumped in Dean’s arms. Dean patted him on the back and pulled away.

“What’s up, Cas?” he said. Cas’ mouth constricted for a moment before he sighed.

“I encountered two of my ex-brothers,” he said.

“What? Angels?” Dean said immediately. “What’d they want?”

“It was a chance encounter,” Cas said bitterly. “They found my situation…amusing. They found it funny that I would give up my grace for one human, especially one who has ‘screwed everything up enough as it is’.”

Dean wasn’t surprised that the angels thought that but it still stung deeply that they would say that. He may have messed things up before but he’d always tried to fix it!

“Do not get me wrong, Dean,” Cas said. “I don’t and will never regret giving up my grace for you. I just –” He sighed deeply. “I was not prepared for the encounter.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Who cares what those dickwads think?” he said firmly. “I know they were your brothers but family doesn’t enjoy each other’s pain. Sam and I’ve said some pretty crappy things to each other before but we never laughed at each other like that.”

Cas stared at him for a few moments before nodding. However, his anger was far from gone and after kicking the dummy behind him, he turned and grabbed Dean before kissing him roughly. Dean staggered back, surprised by the intensity and ferocity of Cas’ kiss, and he actually winced when Cas’ fingers curled in his hair and yanked.

“Cas!” he tried to say but he couldn’t talk through Cas’ mouth. He could only stumble back as Cas attacked him fiercely again and again with kisses that had moved beyond passionate and into painful. When Dean’s back touched the wall, he tried again to tell Cas to stop and even pushed against him but Cas didn’t seem to be paying any attention. It was only Dean’s head accidentally slamming into the wall and his muffled cry of pain that made Cas pull away, his eyes shining with shock and regret.

“I hurt you,” he said quietly. Dean blinked rapidly through the pain, squinting at Cas through the tears in his eyes that had appeared with the sharp throbbing in his head. Cas reached out to cup his face but Dean, still reeling from the shock, roughly swatted Cas’ arm away before almost running to the door. He had to get out of there!

“Dean!” Cas called. Dean ignored him as he hurried down the hall towards their room. He slammed the door shut behind him, locked it and fell onto the bed moments before Cas began to knock on the door. But he ignored him.

“Dean! I’m sorry!” Cas said. Dean didn’t reply. Instead, he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He wasn’t crying – he really only ever cried in the most serious situations – but he couldn’t stop the hurt welling up in him. Why hadn’t Cas stopped when he’d asked? Cas had promised that he’d never hurt him but he just had!

Dean drifted into an uneasy sleep, the empty spot in the bed next to him practically burning.


	30. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments! :)

**30\. Sorry**

Castiel spent the night in one of the many spare rooms but he didn’t get any sleep. Instead he stared at the ceiling blankly, unable to comprehend what he had done. He had hurt Dean! He’d hurt his human, who he’d sworn to protect! And all because he was angry at his former brothers! How could he have done that?

“Dean…” he mumbled. He hated sleeping alone, having grown accustomed to the warmth and security of Dean’s arms and his steady breathing and thumping heartbeat, and he wished more than anything that Dean would open their door so that he could talk to him but Dean was ignoring him. Castiel was surprised to find that he was physically hurting and he curled into a tight ball, trying to ignore the guilt surging through him.

He stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, hoping that Dean had come out for breakfast, but he was disappointed. The only people in the kitchen and dining area were Sam and Rose, who were eating freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Sam was shirtless and wearing a pair of tracksuit pants, while Rose was just dressed in an oversized shirt that Castiel knew belonged to Sam. Her dark blonde hair, free from its usual bun, fell in tangled waves to her waist.

“Morning, Cas!” Rose said cheerfully. Castiel ignored her, instead going to fix himself some coffee. Maybe a caffeine hit would help him. When he returned to the dining area, he found Sam and Rose’s eyes on him and he glared sullenly at them.

“What?” he snapped.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam said. “You look more like a zombie than anything else.”

“And Sam would know,” Rose added.

“Nothing is wrong,” Castiel mumbled. He tried to escape into the library with his coffee but Sam quickly blocked his way. Castiel glared at him. “Move, Sam.”

“Not until you tell us what’s wrong,” Sam replied. In that instance, Castiel wished that he could smite Sam. “And don’t feed us bull, Cas. Dean didn’t come out for breakfast and you know what he’s like with food. And you look like you didn’t get any sleep.”

Castiel lost his temper.

“Nothing is wrong!” he shouted, surprise that he was actually yelling. “I’m fine! I’m not hurt! I’m the one who hurts everybody around me!”

Sam and Rose blinked.

“Okay, I may only know him from the books but even I know that was a Dean line,” Rose said. “Come and sit, Cas. Something’s clearly wrong and we can help. We’re your friends. Well, I think I am…”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t resist as Sam took him by the arm and firmly guided him to the table and into a chair. Sam then sat down next to Rose and they looked at the ex-angel expectantly. Castiel knew that he could not lie his way out of this.

“I encountered two angels yesterday,” he said. Sam’s eyebrows shot up and an array of emotions flitted across Rose’s face, ranging from surprised to amazed and even a little fearful. “They mocked me. I – I admit that I allowed their words to anger me. I sought comfort from Dean but I – in the process, I hurt him.”

Castiel clenched his fists.

“I swore to protect him!” he spat. “And I hurt him! I do not deserve him.”

“Okay, stop that right now,” Rose said firmly. “I’ve only really heard about Dean, so I don’t know much about him, but I know he doesn’t blame you. Well, maybe a bit, but not enough to hate you or anything.”

Castiel stared. Was that supposed to be comforting?

“Of course he’d blame you a bit. I mean, he’s only human and he was hurt and whatnot. But you two have that profound bond thing going on and I’m sure that –”

“I think that’s enough, Rosie,” Sam interrupted. “You’re slipping into story mode again.”

Rose gave Sam a bitch face to rival his abilities. Sam just ignored her.

“Look, Cas, so long as you’re sorry then that’s all that matters,” he said. “Dean’ll know it was just a mistake. He knows you’d never deliberately hurt him.”

“I have tried to apologise but Dean refuses to speak to me,” Castiel said bitterly. “If I could just make him see that I’m sorry…”

Sam stood up.

“Right. C’mon,” he said. Castiel frowned at him but got up and followed Sam out of the dining area and down the hall to where Dean was hidden away. Castiel wondered how he was going to persuade Dean to open the door.

“Hey, Dean!” Sam rapped on the door. “Open this door right now!”

There was no reply. Sam scowled.

“If you don’t open this door so that I know you’re alive then I’m going to stand here and loudly recall every embarrassing moment you’ve ever had!” he threatened. “And Rosie’s here, so she’ll hear all of it!”

“Do tell!” Rose called. The door opened a crack after a moment. Sam immediately took the opportunity to kick it open, shove a startled Castiel inside and wrench the door shut before hurrying off. Castiel gulped and tried to meet Dean’s eyes but the other man was resolutely avoiding his gaze.

“Dean,” he said. Dean lay down on the bed and turned his back on Castiel but this just served to irritate the ex-angel. He stormed over, climbed onto the bed next to Dean and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, careful to be gentle and not startle him after yesterday. “Dean! I am trying to talk to you! Please turn around!”

“Or what? You’ll hurt me again?” Dean muttered. Castiel’s heart dropped, all of his anger evaporating.

“I am sorry, Dean.” He carefully turned Dean onto his back and, before his human could protest, he leaned in and gave him a kiss so gentle that their lips barely met. “I am so sorry for hurting you.” Another slightly firmer kiss, Castiel firmly meeting Dean’s hurt green eyes as he did so. “I promised that I would not hurt you but I did.” This time, instead of kissing Dean, he softly caressed his cheek. “I could apologise a thousand times and it would not be enough.”

“Stop talking like that, Cas,” Dean mumbled. “Too sappy and cheesy.” But Castiel sensed that Dean had forgiven him and, with a relieved smile, he bent down and kissed Dean a little more forcefully.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I was angry and I hurt you. I will not let it happen again. I will not let the angels anger me like that again.”

“Are you gonna keep spewing that girly crap or are you gonna shut up?” Dean said with a small grin. Castiel immediately slid under the covers and pulled Dean close to him. Dean resisted anything more than light kissing but Castiel was perfectly content to embrace his human and revel in the warm, comfortable cage once again.


	31. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Happy 65th birthday, Jim Beaver! :D 
> 
> And thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment! :)

**31\. Scent**

Dean had loads of favourite scents. The inside of Baby was one. So was the smell of pie, especially apple – just the way his mom used to make it. Beer was also appealing, along with cinnamon, tomato rice soup and – to his surprise – flowers. What the hell? That was so girly!

But Dean now knew his very favourite scent. If he could only smell one thing in the whole world, he would choose the smell of Castiel. Cas was made up of so many scents – his hair smelled like apple and coconut, his lips smelled of the honey he loved to eat and his body smelled like a myriad of scents. But it wasn’t these individual scents that Dean loved. It was all of them combined to make Cas. Cas was the perfect scent and Dean could spend hours trying to discern every individual smell just for an excuse to be able to hold his angel close (though he’d die before admitting that he ever thought something so cheesy).


	32. Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**32\. Arrow**

Dean grumbled and threw his pen down. Why the hell were arrows so hard to draw? They were literally a line with a triangle on the end! They should be one of the easiest things in the world to draw! But Dean’s arrows somehow always ended up crooked or his arrowheads always ended up far too big.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean could feel the amusement oozing out of Cas.

“Nothing,” Dean muttered. “Stupid freaking arrows, that’s all. How hard is it to draw a straight line with a triangle on the end?”

“I can show you, Dean,” Cas said. He sat down in the chair next to Dean – though Dean wouldn’t have minded if Cas had sat in his lap because damn, that always felt really good – and took Dean’s pen and paper. Dean just scowled when Cas easily sketched out a neat, beautiful arrow on the page and smiled at him.

“Hmph,” Dean snorted. “You’re the one who’s been around since writing was invented. Figures you could draw a damn arrow.”

Cas looked momentarily saddened at Dean’s bad mood. His face lit up after a moment and he pulled the paper back and began to draw something. Dean tried to peer at his work curiously but Cas simply pulled it further back and covered it with his arm. Dean scowled.

“Here you are, Dean.” Cas handed Dean the paper. Dean’s stomach fluttered when he saw what Cas had written: ‘I love my human’, with an arrow pointing at Dean. What was hilarious was that Cas had drawn a neat little heart instead of the actual word ‘love’. Dean looked at Cas, intending to thank him and grumble about the sappiness, but what came out was completely different.

“Of course you can draw a perfect frigging love heart!”


	33. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and DESTIEL IS LOVE DESTIEL IS LIFE for your comments! :)

**33\. Nightmare**

Castiel was in heaven. He and a shirtless Dean were lying in bed, with him on top of Dean while kissing him passionately. One would think that an angel would kiss slowly and gently and daintily but Castiel much preferred it when Dean shoved him against a wall or into the bed and kissed him roughly or when he pinned Dean to the bed and shoved his mouth against his forcefully (though not hard enough to hurt Dean – he had learned his lesson). He preferred these kisses because he could feel the raw, passionate emotion radiating from Dean and it made him feel loved and special and wonderful.

But then Dean started to whimper. Castiel immediately backed off worriedly.

“Dean? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?” he said. Dean began to writhe underneath him.

“No! Stop! I’m sorry!” he moaned. Castiel felt something hit his ribs and he was jolted awake with a start to see Dean lying next to him, thrashing around in his sleep. He was having a nightmare!

“Dean!” Castiel gently shook Dean, who just moaned again and lashed out. Castiel grunted when Dean’s fist caught him in the face but he didn’t grow angry at Dean. It wasn’t his fault! He couldn’t help it!

“Dean, wake up!” Castiel finally managed to shake Dean awake. Dean bolted into a sitting position with a strangled gasp.

“What the –?” Dean panted heavily, staring around wildly.

“You were having a nightmare, Dean.” Castiel shifted closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. To his relief, Dean leaned into the embrace rather than pushing Castiel away.

“I’m fine,” Dean said. “It was nothing.”

It wasn’t ‘nothing’. But Castiel wasn’t going to push Dean to talk about something he clearly didn’t want to talk about. For now, he was going to hold Dean close and chase the nightmares away from his human.


	34. Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and DESTIEL IS LOVE DESTIEL IS LIFE for your comments :)

**34\. Blow**

Time and time again, Dean was always able to be surprised by the innocence and naïveté of Cas. It was so damn easy for people to manipulate him and play him for a fool!

“Dean,” Cas said. “I wish to try something out.”

Dean frowned suspiciously at Cas but just shrugged. The next moment, he stiffened and whirled around in surprise when he felt a warm breath tickle the back of his neck.

“What the hell, Cas?” he burst out. Cas tilted his head in confusion. “What was that?”

“I was blowing you,” the angel said. Dean immediately felt the blood rush to his face.

“Where the hell’d you learn that?” he exclaimed.

“Sam told me that if I wished to show you affection and ‘move our relationship to the next level’ then I should blow you,” Cas said innocently. “I feel that I am ready to progress past simply kissing, even if that kissing is quite passionate.”

Dean felt like strangling Sam.

 _‘I’m gonna kill that bitch!’_ he growled.

“I’ve done something wrong,” Cas said. “I can tell by the expression on your face. Did I not blow you correctly, Dean?”

Dean couldn’t help it. He just had to burst out laughing.

“Don’t listen to Sam,” he said to a puzzled Cas. “Sam’s just a bitch.” He paused. “Want me to show you how to really blow someone?”

“I would like that very much, Dean,” Cas smiled. Dean licked his suddenly dry lips. Why was this so easy to do with a woman but when Cas entered the picture, he was sweaty and nervous like it was his first time in bed?

“C’mon.” Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist – never by the hand because that was just too lovey dovey – and tugged him in the direction of their room.


	35. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**35\. Yellow**

"Right hand green," Sam smirked. Cas easily managed to put his right hand on a green dot but Dean had to growl and bend his back to reach the nearest spot. "Give up, Dean. Cas is just too flexible."

"Just spin the frigging wheel!" Dean snapped. Why was he even playing Twister in the first place? Oh, that was right. Cas wanted to try it out and Sam just couldn't resist sticking his moose nose into it! So he'd herded them into a small room and forced Dean to participate in this game with Cas.

"Left foot red."

Dean had to cross his left leg over his right to reach a red spot.

"I wonder if Cas is this flexible in bed," Sam commented offhandedly. Dean could just feel the evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare respond to that, Cas," he hissed to Cas. "That perverted bitch will twist anything you say."

Cas didn't reply.

"Right hand red."

An arm appeared in Dean's view. Growling, he stretched his left arm out as far as it would go and was rewarded with a safe spot, though it did mean that his arm was reaching through Cas' legs and was perilously close to his angel's crotch.

"Left hand yellow."

Dean launched himself up and back down, his left hand landing on a yellow spot. When he saw Cas' face underneath him, he grinned devilishly.

"Fancy meeting you here, sexy," he commented. Cas just smiled back and then began to slowly lick his lips. Dean growled at the sight. "Are you teasing me?"

"I would never tease you, Dean," Cas said innocently. That just set Dean off even more, especially when he remembered the vanilla incident.

"Left foot yellow."

This next move meant that Cas and Dean were chest to chest. Dean's eyes were glued to Cas' lips, which were just underneath his. Cas' blue eyes flicked to Dean's mouth and then he licked his own lips again. Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Right hand blue – oh, for the love of –!"

Completely forgetting the game, Dean had pushed Cas to the ground and was fiercely attacking every little bit of his mouth in a kiss that Cas was returning with equal ferocity.

"Do you two have no shame?"

Dean flipped Sam off without breaking the kiss. When Dean began to unbutton Cas' shirt and Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt to dig his fingernails into his torso, Sam bolted from the room as quickly as humanly possible.

"Glad we got rid of him," Dean said smugly when he reluctantly broke their kiss for air. "Now get those damn pants off, Cas! They're annoying the crap out of me!"

"Why don't you take yours off, then?" Cas panted challengingly. Dean's eyebrows rose.

"Right hand sexy angel," he murmured to Cas. He pinned Cas' wrists above his head with his right hand. "Make that left hand too."


	36. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> ARGH. I can't believe I missed updating yesterday! I'll upload today's prompt as well! Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and Finally for your comments! :)

**36\. Sun**

One thing Castiel missed about being an angel was the ability to look up into the massive, flaming ball of gas called the Sun and pick out every little detail, every tiny flare and corona. Now he couldn’t even look near it without his eyes tearing and stinging!

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean said when he found Castiel sitting outside, staring up at the brilliant blue sky.

“Did you know that the Sun is over four and a half billion years old?” Castiel said. Dean blinked and sat down.

“Where’d that come from?” he said. Castiel just shrugged.

“Nothing lasts forever,” he sighed. “After approximately five billion years, the Sun will eventually burn through all of its hydrogen fuel and then begin to expand for another hundred million years as it burns its helium. It will expand and engulf everything around it. Mercury…Venus…Earth…”

“Uh, okay…”

“I wonder why Father would create things that are only destined to be destroyed,” Castiel mused. “All things must fall apart. I suppose it’s unavoidable. Maybe Father intended for a lesson to be learned from this.”

“What’s that?” Dean said, wondering just what was going through Castiel’s mind. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm.

“To appreciate what you have while you have it,” he said. “Because everything will crumble and fall eventually.”

There was a silence.

“You’re such a nerd, Cas,” Dean snorted. Castiel just glared at him for ruining the moment.


	37. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Here's today's prompt! Sorry again for missing yesterday's!

**37\. Stars**

Castiel supposed that the night sky was attractive enough. But after having viewed each one of the stars in the inky canvas above many times up close, he found it frustrating to be limited to looking at their distant specks from Earth.

“I don’t understand,” he said to Dean as they leaned against the Impala outside their motel room. “Why do humans find stars so beautiful? They are nothing more than tiny pinpricks of light…and by the time their light reaches this planet, they are already dead. You will never be able to reach the stars like you have the Moon and other planets.”

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged, his arm dragging over Castiel’s. Castiel knew that a wise, philosophical comment was about to follow, something he found very funny since Dean hated ‘nerdy’ moments. “Maybe humans just want what they can’t have.”


	38. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Yes, there is an arc here. I call it ‘Celestial’ and, including this prompt, it has about 4 more prompts.
> 
> Also, a very happy 41st birthday to Misha Collins, one of the most amazing, generous, kindest people out there! Seriously, this guy is my role model, my favourite celebrity, and he’s the reason I’m slowly coming out of my shell and being myself around other people without caring what they think! This guy has done so much for me and we’ve never even met so have an amazing day, Misha! :D
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments! :)

**38\. Moonlight**

“ _It’s a supernatural delight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_!”

“Turn it off!” Dean bellowed. “It burns my ears!”

“I happen to love this song!” Rose said firmly. “So shut your mouth, Dean!”

“ _Dancing in the moonlight, everybody’s feeling warm and bright! It’s such a fine and natural sight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_!”

Dean groaned and buried his face in the table, covering his ears.

“I like this song,” Cas commented. Dean looked up to see his angel nodding along to the song, a small smile curving his plump lips. “It is a cheerful song about the delights of letting go and being free and happy.”

“Yeah but it’s _pop_ music!” Dean gagged. “What happened to the classics? The original version of this song – _that_ was real music! Not this trashy pop cover!”

Rose, not even pausing in her dancing or looking at him, flipped him off. Sam snorted around his beer.

“Maybe we could dance in the moonlight one day,” Cas suggested. The cheesiness and sappiness of it nearly turned Dean’s stomach but hey, maybe he could show Cas a dance of his own in the moonlight – one that would turn Rose off this song forever.

Hmm, that was a nice thought. Dancing with his angel and traumatising Sam’s annoying girl for life. What could be better?


	39. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I wasn’t too happy with this one but whatever :/ The only other idea I had was a cheesy moment that was far too sappy for Dean and Cas (and I thought some action was needed), so that went straight out the window.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment! :)

**39\. Midnight**

“How is this witch so powerful?” Dean growled as the witch threw him into the wall. “Come on!”

“It’s midnight, Dean. The witching hour.” Cas tried to shoot the witch but she simply turned and sent him hurtling into the sofa, easily pinning him there.

“I thought that was at three!” Dean aimed at the witch from the ground but his gun was wrenched from his hand and went skidding away.

“That is a common belief,” Cas said, trying to free himself from the witch’s powers. “But no, it is midnight. The passage of one day to the next is the time when the veil is thinnest.”

“Can we have this discussion later?” Dean interrupted, kicking the witch. He nailed her straight in the stomach but all this did was make her howl and slam him back into the wall, her powers gripping him around the throat. Being strangled tends to make one lose their focus and so the fog forming in Dean’s mind clouded his thoughts and made his struggles weaker.

Just as Dean was about to black out, he heard a gunshot and the force choking him vanished, making him land on the floor hard. When he finally managed to summon the strength to push himself to his knees, he saw Sam standing nearby with a triumphant look on his face.

“Looks like I arrived just in time,” Sam said, his voice dripping with smugness. Dean just rolled his eyes, pushed himself to his feet and then went to help Cas up.

“I hate midnight,” was all he said to his angel. Cas laughed softly.


	40. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.

**40\. Dreams**

One of the best parts of Castiel’s day was when he could simply lie in bed and watch Dean sleep as he used to when he was an angel. He loved feeling Dean’s spiky, dark blond hair tickle his nose as he kissed Dean on the head; loved watching Dean’s head loll with his mouth slightly open as he snored softly; and loved listening to Dean’s faint murmurs as he dreamed. In fact, this was nearly always how he went to sleep and he loved it. The only time he didn’t go to sleep to this was when he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Dean’s heartbeat and Dean watched him sleep.

“No…no…” The sound of Dean’s whimpers snapped Castiel out of his thoughts and he immediately pulled his stirring human close to him.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he soothed.

“Stop…don’t…Sammy…don’t hurt Sammy…” Dean moaned. “Leave him…leave Cas…”

Castiel buried Dean’s face in his shoulder.

“You’re having a nightmare, Dean,” he said. “It’s not real. Sam and I are fine.”

Dean seemed to calm down in his hold. Castiel was relieved when Dean’s breathing evened out and he dropped back into a peaceful sleep. He smiled when his human began to mumble random words as he once again dreamed and this time, Castiel hoped that this dream would stay good.


	41. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I am mad. I am fuming. I WANT TO KILL A BITCH. Know why? Because some FUDGING ASSHOLES decided that they’d simply love to ambush Misha in Minnesota, mug him and beat him up! Misha’s panel had to be cancelled but he still made the effort to go to the photo ops so as not to disappoint his fans! This man is truly an angel – why would people DO something like this to him? But you know what? I bet they’re crapping themselves now. Because you don’t fudging mess with our fandom and get away with it. 
> 
> Thank you for enduring my rant. Also, this is the last prompt in the ‘Celestial’ arc!

**41\. Dawn**

It was impossible to see the dawn in the bunker due to the lack of windows, not to mention that Castiel was never able to wake up early enough to see it. So he’d decided to set an alarm on his cell phone to wake him up at sunrise so that he could watch it and then slip back into bed with Dean. However, he’d forgotten that minor detail of Dean also being woken up as well.

“Goddammit, Cas!” Dean groaned, wrapping his pillow around his head. “Shut that thing off!”

“My apologies.” Castiel fumbled for his phone but kept missing it. The ringing got louder and louder.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean leaned over Castiel, grabbed the phone and shut the alarm off. “What the hell, Cas?”

“I wanted to watch the sunrise,” Castiel said sulkily, though this effect was ruined by his yawn.

“Well, next time don’t wake half the country up,” Dean muttered, sinking back down onto the mattress.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean just grunted. Castiel leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth in apology.

“Is that seriously the best you can do?” Dean said. “You deprived me of my beauty sleep.”

“You only ever sleep for a maximum of five hours,” Castiel pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter. You woke me up. It’ll take a lot more than that to make it up to me.”

“I did not intentionally wake you up,” Castiel argued. “You should make it up to me for being so mean to me.”

Dean just turned away from Castiel, though Castiel just knew that his human was smiling.

“Fine. I’m very sorry, Dean.”

“Actions speak louder than words, you know,” Dean hinted. A fond smile on his face, Castiel’s hand slid under the covers and his fingers brushed against the waistband of Dean’s pants.

“The only reason I awoke at this time was to watch the sunrise,” he reminded Dean. Dean turned to look up at Castiel.

“Does it look like I care?” he challenged. Castiel sighed, still smiling, and resigned himself to his current activity of making Dean scream his name in ecstasy. Truthfully, he did find this a lot more enjoyable than watching the sun rise – not that he’d admit it to Dean at the moment.


	42. Creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Well, Misha spoke up and said that the guys who robbed him were simply trying to pickpocket him and that he was only injured when he fell onto the pavement. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna open a can of whoop-ass on them!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**42\. Creep**

“Dean,” Cas said cautiously. “You know that I am not good at holding my liquor as a human.”

“Live a little, Cas!” Dean slung an arm around Cas and handed him a beer. “We’re at a pub, there are people to be swindled in pool…what could possibly go wrong?”

Cas gave him a sceptical look but accepted the beer and took a hesitant sip. Dean patted his shoulder approvingly.

“I’m gonna go kick those guys’ asses,” he said, nodding at the group of young men around the pool table. “Comin’, angel?”

“I’d much prefer not to watch you cheat and lie,” Cas said dryly. “I was an angel once, after all. I do have some morals.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose but then he smirked and shrugged and headed over to the pool table.

“Evening, fellas,” he said suavely. “Fancy a game?”

The men looked around at each other and then a pretty blond man, who was obviously their leader, nodded.

“Always up for kicking another guy’s ass,” he said with a cocky grin. “The name’s Jeremy.”

“Dean.” Dean accepted the pool cue and began to play.

After half an hour of playing with Jeremy and his men, being careful not to win too often and therefore drive them away before the big gamble, Dean looked over at Cas as he automatically did every so often. This time, however, a balding man with a little too much around the waist was sitting at the table with Cas, leaning in a little too close for Dean’s liking. Cas didn’t look comfortable at all.

“You’ll have to excuse me, gentlemen.” Dean laid his cue down on the pool table and edged through the crowd towards Cas. As he got closer, the conversation became discernible.

“You’re awfully pretty, you know?” the other man said to Cas.

“Thank you,” Cas said slowly. The man leaned in even closer. “If you don’t mind, could you please move away from me?”

Dean tensed when the man moved closer instead – so close that he was practically breathing down Cas’ neck. However, Cas caught Dean’s eyes and shook his head slightly and so Dean waited. If Cas thought that he could take care of this creep then Dean at least owed it to him to let him try (even if every protective nerve in his body was on fire).

“I could show you a damn good time, you know,” the man hinted, stroking Cas’ arm. Dean clenched his fists but Cas decided that enough was enough and he grabbed the man’s wrist and firmly removed his grip.

“Leave me alone,” Cas growled, still somehow remaining polite and calm. Dean marvelled at his self-control. “I won’t ask again.”

Dean decided that now was a good time to intervene.

“Hey, Cas.” He paused next to Cas and leaned in to give his angel a long, deep kiss, making sure to stare at the old fart next to him as he did so (and Dean could tell from here that he was drunk just by looking at him). The man looked pissed. “You ready to go? I think it’s about time we blow this pop stand.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas stood up and slid his hand into Dean’s.

“Friend of yours?” Dean asked, nodding at the man.

“His name is Frank and we were merely having a conversation,” Cas said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Cas’ boyfriend, Dean.” Dean held out his hand, smirking delightedly on the inside when Frank simply stared at his hand as though it was a poisonous spider. “C’mon, Cas.”

Dean began to lead Cas through the crowd to the exit but stumbled when Frank grabbed Cas’ other arm and yanked.

“I was just about to show Cas here a good time,” Frank slurred. “I’ll return him to you in perfect condition.”

“He’s not interested,” Dean snarled. “Now leave Cas alone!”

Frank simply tugged on Cas’ arm again. This time, however, Cas seemed to have had enough. He let go of Dean’s hand, slowly turned to face Frank and then punched the other man in the face. Frank toppled to the ground, staring up at Cas in shock through his bloody nose.

“When somebody asks you to leave them alone, they do not usually want you continuing to harass them,” Cas said firmly. “Come on, Dean.”

A grinning Dean followed Cas through the crowd and out of the bar to the Impala.

“Thank you for allowing me to take care of that man myself,” Cas said as Dean started the engine.

“Dude, you were an angel,” Dean grinned. “I’m sure you could handle one fat, drunk creep. I would’ve punched his lights out for you if he really started to get grabby.”

Cas just chuckled and put a hand on Dean’s knee.


	43. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**43\. Possessive**

_‘What is it about bars and flirting?_ ’ Castiel thought in annoyance. Despite positioning himself quite clearly next to Dean with his hand on his human’s, the barmaid that Dean was pumping for information about the latest deaths was shamelessly flirting with him. Castiel didn’t know whether she was just unaware or deliberately ignoring this.

“So you knew this Amy chick, right?” Dean said. The barmaid nodded, shifting to give Dean an eyeful down her top. Castiel felt smug when Dean chose not to look down the barmaid’s shirt. “Did she have any enemies? Anyone who’d want to hurt her or something?”

“S’far as I know? No, sugar.” The barmaid shook her head. “But ya can come with me if ya want and I’ll tell ya more about Amy.”

Castiel decided that now was the time to intervene.

“Dean, I’m not feeling well.” He felt guilty about lying to Dean but Dean’s immediate attention shift from the barmaid to him was very satisfying.

“Thanks for the offer but I’ve got to get Cas back to our room,” Dean said, putting an arm around Castiel. “Thanks for your help. Much appreciated.”

Dean escorted Castiel out of the bar, Castiel feeling a worm of triumph in his stomach at the crestfallen look on the barmaid’s face. Once outside, however, Dean smirked at him.

“Sure you didn’t come down with a little case of jealousy back there?” he teased. Castiel huffed and looked away. “First Rose and now her. When’re you gonna get it, Cas? I’m with you. And when I’m with someone, I don’t look at anyone else – hot chick or otherwise.”

Castiel just smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, enjoying the rough, coarse feeling of stubble under his lips. Dean was his and nobody else would have him!


	44. Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment! :)

**44\. Clothes**

The sound of his cell phone ringing roused Dean from his trance. He groaned and buried his face deeper in Cas' hair, inhaling the faint scent of his angel's apple and coconut shampoo.

"Go away!" he growled at the phone. Cas stirred next to him, still sweaty from their recent activities.

"What's going on?" he mumbled. Groaning, Dean fumbled around for the phone, answered it without looking and raised it to his ear.

"What?" he snarled.

"Hello to you too," Sam said snarkily. "Glad you finally decided to pick up the phone. Listen, I finished questioning that guy in Gillette hours ago. We were right – he did know where the girl was buried. I'm about ten minutes away and then we'll go salt and burn her body. And for the love of God, you'd better be decent!"

The phone went dead. Dean stared at his phone in alarm, ignoring the five missed calls he had from Sam, and then he sprang into action.

"What's going on, Dean?" Cas complained.

"Sam's coming! Hurry up and get dressed!" Dean barked, grabbing random clothes from the floor and throwing them at Cas. Would've been damn nice of Sam to give them more warning! Cas' eyes widened and he began to pull on his clothes quickly. With their credit cards practically stretched to the max, the trio had only been able to afford one room and Sam had very quickly laid down a very strict 'nothing below the neck' rule. So when he'd gone to interview a guy a few hours away who they suspected knew something, Dean and Cas had taken advantage of the privacy to have a little fun. And now they were going to pay the price!

Dean nearly sagged in relief when he managed to pull his shirt on just as Sam pulled up outside but then he frowned. Something didn't feel right…

"You'd better be decent or I'm kicking you two out on the streets!" Sam called. A moment later, the doorknob rattled and the door swung open. Sam strode inside, opening his mouth to say something, but froze and just stared at Dean and Cas.

"What?" Dean snapped. Sam snorted roughly and then began to double over with laughter, tears streaming down his face. Dean scowled. What was so funny?

"Dean?" Cas said quietly. "I think I may know why Sam is laughing…"

Dean turned to face Cas and then did a double take, his mouth falling open. What the hell?

"Son of a bitch!" he swore. In his haste to get them dressed before Sam returned, Dean had thrown the wrong clothes at Cas! An uncomfortable-looking Cas was wearing his AC/DC T-shirt and jeans and Dean realised why he felt so wrong when he looked down and saw Cas' black slacks and blue polo shirt on himself.

"I – I can't believe –" Sam sank down onto the ground, howling with laughter.

"Laugh it up, bitch," Dean glared.

"This is priceless!" Sam hiccupped. He pulled out his phone and Dean immediately lunged at him, intent on stopping him, but he was too late to stop his younger brother from taking a picture.

"Delete it!" Dean ordered. Sam shook his head weakly, still laughing.

"I – I gotta – I'll be back later – Rose and Charlie –!" The moose clambered unsteadily to his feet and staggered outside, the door slamming shut behind him. Dean could hear his laughter all the way to the car.

"Dean? Are you angry?" Cas said after a moment of tense silence. Dean took another look at his angel in jeans and a T-shirt and then, his lips twitching, shook his head. A guffaw broke free and then Dean had collapsed back on the bed, laughing just as hard as Sam had been. Cas smiled.

"We had better get changed," he said. "Your jeans don't fit me. They feel uncomfortable."

Dean resisted the urge to help Cas undress, knowing that it would just lead to another session of bed-rocking that they didn't have time for now that Sam was back in town. Although Dean wasn't averse to texting Sam and telling him to stay away for a few hours…

 


	45. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Yes, this is another pattern. Every chapter ending in 5 will be a colour until I run out of colours.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**45\. Purple**

“Which one do you want, Cas?” Dean held up three blocks of Cadbury chocolate: one plain, one hazelnut and one Turkish Delight. Cas tilted his head in that adorable way of his, frowning thoughtfully.

“I think I would like Turkish Delight,” he decided. “One thing I remember about Jimmy was his fondness of Turkish Delight flavoured confectionary. I would like to see if I retained his taste for it.”

Dean grinned and dumped the Turkish Delight chocolate into the basket.

“I can understand why this company chose purple as their colour,” Cas commented as Dean threw a block of rocky road chocolate into the basket to shut Rose up, as she was on her ‘time of the month’ and had an insatiable urge for chocolate. And Sam, being the damn moose he was, had sacrificed Dean and Cas to go on the dangerous quest to obtain offerings for Rose! Hell hath no fury like a woman with PMS.

“Why?” Dean said.

“Symbolism. In Western human culture, purple symbolises wealth and royalty. It makes sense for Cadbury to adopt purple as their colour. It communicates their supposed superiority to other brands of chocolate.”

Dean stared at Cas as his angel plucked a bag of nuts for Sam off the shelf and put them into the basket. Unaware of the fond smile spreading across Dean’s face, Cas then picked up a couple of granola bars and dropped them in with the nuts.

“What?” Cas said when he finally saw the look on Dean’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that, Dean?”

Dean just shook his head, still smiling, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his angel’s mouth. Cas hummed and leaned into the kiss, making a small noise of disappointment when Dean pulled away.

“Don’t ever change, Cas,” Dean chuckled, remembering when he’d previously said those exact words all those years ago.


	46. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to snark+fest+galore for your comment :)

**46\. Doctor**

“Shh!” Dean hissed, flicking the motel TV on. “It’s on!”

“What’s on?” a bewildered Castiel said.

“Doctor Sexy!”

“What’s –”

“Shush! Just watch!”

Puzzled, Castiel settled next to Dean on the bed and let out a small, content noise when Dean put an arm around him. However, when Dean told him to be quiet and immediately went back to watching the (not so attractive, in Castiel’s opinion) doctor and his colleagues, Castiel let out a small huff. This Doctor Sexy wasn’t even a good doctor! All he ever did was have sex with random nurses and doctors, as did all of his colleagues! What did Dean see in him?

Castiel knew that if Dean was aware of his thoughts, his human would tell him to get over it and that he didn’t have eyes for anyone but Castiel. And Castiel did trust that Dean wouldn’t pursue anyone else while in their relationship. But he couldn’t help it! What was so sexy about Doctor Sexy?

Castiel remained in a bad mood for the whole episode. When it had finished and the TV was switched off, Castiel allowed Dean to give him a goodnight kiss but remained sulky and quiet. Since when was a doctor more attractive than an ex-angel? Well, if Dean found doctors so attractive then Castiel would give him just what he wanted! That Doctor Sexy was going down!

“I require your assistance, Sam,” Castiel said the next day when Dean was out getting breakfast. Sam looked up from his laptop.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” he said.

“Dean seems to find doctors more attractive than me,” Castiel said sullenly. “Especially this Doctor Sexy. I need to become a doctor so that I can prove that I’m more attractive than Doctor Sexy.”

Sam burst out laughing. This didn’t reassure Castiel at all.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Sam spluttered, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “It’s just – I’m sure Dean doesn’t find Doctor Sexy hotter than you!”

“Nonetheless, I want to prove to Dean that I’m hotter,” Castiel said firmly. Sam choked and coughed until his breathing was under control.

“You could always try role play,” the younger Winchester suggested. Castiel frowned. “You can get a doctor’s costume and, well…go from there.”

“I see,” Castiel said slowly as Sam coughed awkwardly. “Will you help me obtain a doctor’s costume?”

Sam sighed but he was smiling.

“I just got a new credit card,” he said. “Come here and we’ll order one online.”

With Sam’s help, Castiel went through the tedious process of purchasing a doctor’s costume online and then he sat still and waited.

“Where is it?” he said.

“You have to wait for it to come,” Sam snorted. “Can I have my laptop back?”

Over the next week, Castiel waited impatiently for his costume to arrive. Since the bunker wasn’t exactly a registered place of dwelling, Sam had been forced to open a PO box in town and every so often, he went to check it. On one particular morning, Sam returned with a large package under his arm, which he gave to Castiel.

“What’s that?” Dean said curiously. Castiel gave him a superior smirk.

“You’ll see,” the ex-angel said primly before hurrying to hide it in their room. All day, Castiel’s thoughts drifted to the costume and how he was going to prove to Dean that he was more attractive than a stupid TV doctor and when they had finished dinner and Sam retired to his room to call Rose, Castiel quickly made up an excuse and left a confused Dean.

Once in the bedroom, Castiel opened the package and out fell a white coat, stethoscope and odd headband with a circle on it. Before Dean could come and spoil the surprise, Castiel quickly pulled his jacket off and slid the white coat on, his stomach fluttering in anticipation. He then hung the stethoscope around his neck like the picture on the packet and popped the strange headband on his head.

 _‘It’s time to show Dean that I’m more attractive than Doctor Sexy!’_ Castiel thought determinedly.

“Dean!” he called. He immediately heard Dean’s footsteps growing closer and louder and began to fix his coat and make sure that everything was perfect.

“Cas? What’s – wrong –” Dean broke off, staring at Castiel with a slack jaw. “I – what –”

“I’m Doctor Sexy, Dean,” Castiel said smugly. “Now that you have a Doctor Sexy of your own, you won’t have any need for that less attractive man on TV.”

Dean, still frozen, let out a spluttered laugh.

“Are you seriously jealous of a TV character?” he said. “Didn’t we already have this talk?”

Castiel scowled and crossed his arms. Dean shut the door behind him and, still chuckling, took a step towards Castiel.

“But honestly?” Dean slid the coat off Castiel’s shoulders. “You’re way sexier than Doctor Sexy.”

“Really?” Castiel hurried to unbutton his shirt.

“Of course,” Dean said as the two of them raced to get their clothes off. He slid an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close, sending a thrill of excitement through the ex-angel’s body. “You’re my angel, Cas. That’s way sexier than some TV doctor.”

Castiel smiled in satisfaction and trailed his hand down Dean’s chest, moving continually south.


	47. Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**47\. Fandom**

When Dean walked into the main area of the bunker with Sam, he thought he was having a wildly weird dream. A large space had been cleared and in the middle were Cas and Charlie, wearing the oddest costumes! Cas was dressed in a baggy white long-sleeved shirt and beige pants and held a glowing blue stick, while the figure opposite him was clad in all black with a luminescent red rod.

“There is no escape,” the black figure – Darth Vader, Dean realised – rasped in Charlie’s voice. “Don’t make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!”

“I’ll never join you!” Cas didn’t even try to sound like Luke Skywalker but Dean couldn’t imagine his angel’s voice sounding any different than its usual deep, gravelly tone.

“If you only knew the power of the Dark Side,” Charlie Vader continued. Dean was impressed at her impersonation. “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.”

“He told me enough!” Cas Skywalker replied. “He told me you killed him!”

Dean grinned in anticipation of the next line.

“No. I am your father.”

“No…no,” Cas Skywalker murmured. “That’s not true. That’s impossible!”

“Search your feelings,” Charlie Vader commanded. “You know it to be true!”

“No! No!” Cas Skywalker cried. At this point, Sam and Dean couldn’t keep quiet any longer and they burst out laughing, clinging onto each other for support. Cas and Charlie jumped and whirled around.

“Hi, bitches!” Charlie said brightly, whipping off her helmet. “Enjoy the show?”

“That…was…awesome!” Dean choked. Sam was laughing too hard to reply.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked a little embarrassed.

“What are you _doing_?” Dean said.

“Oh, Cas and I decided to have a little Star Wars duke-out!” Charlie said. “I’m glad you’re here! Now I can be Leia! Sam, c’mere and be Darth Vader! And Dean, you can be Han Solo!”

“Why do I have to be Darth Vader?” Sam complained.

“Because I said so,” Charlie said firmly. “Now come on!”

“No way,” Dean said firmly.

“You loved LARPing in Moondor!” Charlie complained.

“That was one time!”

“Please, Dean?” Cas said, blue eyes wide. When had he mastered the puppy dog look? “For me?”

Dean resisted for a moment but then sighed.

“Fine,” he grumbled. The smile Cas gave him was enough to brighten up the rest of his day and make this stupid thing completely worthwhile.


	48. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Fun fact: I'm not actually in the SW fandom. I don't know if you could tell last prompt but yeah… Also, at the time of writing, this was the smuttiest thing I'd ever written and it's hardly even smutty o_o
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**48\. Pie**  

Castiel was glad that Sam and Dean were out on a hunt. Not because he was tired of them – in fact, he hated not being able to hug Dean whenever he wanted and surprise him with random kisses – but because now he could do something nice to welcome the brothers back. Castiel knew that Dean wasn't a major fan of the 'apple pie life', as he called it, but the ex-angel liked certain aspects of domesticity.

But what to do? How could he welcome Dean back without being told to 'stop being a proper little housewife'? Castiel looked around the bunker, deep in thought, and he was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the bunker door opening.

"Sam? Dean? You guys here?" Rose's voice rang out. Castiel relaxed when he realised that Sam and Dean weren't back yet, which still gave him time to think of a surprise.

"It's just me, Rose," Castiel answered. Rose leaned over the railing near the front door, a familiar redhead next to her.

"Good!"

Rose and Charlie hurried down the steps. The two of them had become fast friends upon meeting and Castiel was glad that Charlie had someone to 'fangirl' with, as even with Metatron's download he was still perplexed by some pop culture references. Charlie was adamant that this was because he'd simply had the information downloaded into his head rather than actually experiencing all of it.

"What are you two doing here?" Castiel asked.

"Waiting for Moose and Deano, of course!" Rose said brightly. "I wanted to greet Sam like a 'proper little housewife' just to annoy Dean and Charlie wanted to tag along."

Castiel smiled. He was fond of the two girls and could see how much they loved Sam and Dean and he had been a little surprised when he learned that this love also extended to him. The smile slid off his face when he remembered his predicament.

"I need help," he admitted. "I want to welcome Dean back in a way that he will appreciate. He hates it when I do anything 'apple pie' like."

Charlie snorted.

"He thinks he's so tough," she snickered. "He's just a teddy bear."

Rose laughed behind her hand. Just then, Castiel's phone rang and he scrambled to answer it.

"Hello, Dean," he said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Cas!" Castiel could hear the smile in Dean's voice. "We finished the case – turned out to be a witch but we ganked her easily. We're coming now. And good thing too! Can you believe it? This stupid diner didn't have any pie!"

Castiel chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll survive," he said dryly. Inspiration as to what he could do for Dean suddenly struck him. "How long will you be, Dean?"

"I dunno. A couple of hours. I'll make it up to ya when we get back, okay?"

Inappropriate images of how Dean would make up for their separation over the past few days flooded Castiel's head. He smiled, trying to keep any hint of his thoughts off his face in front of the girls. If their giggling was any indication, he was failing utterly.

"Okay. I'll see you then, Dean."

"Cya, Cas."

Castiel dropped his phone back into his pocket, giving Rose and Charlie a baleful look.

"Stop that," he said crossly. "I need your help. I want to bake a pie for Dean for when he returns and I am no good at baking."

"Aww! That's so romantic!" Rose cooed, an evilly innocent grin on her face.

"Don't you love it when your OTP's being fluffy?" Charlie added. Castiel scowled. "Alright, alright! Rosie, check what we've got in the kitchen and go get whatever we need."

"Why me?" Rose complained.

"'Cause Cas needs my mad kitchen skills, bitch. Get your ass in that kitchen now!"

Rose huffed and stalked off.

"If Rose was not dating Sam, I'd suspect that she was going out with you," Castiel commented. Charlie let out a cross between a cough and a laugh.

"I'd totally date her," she said once her voice was back under control. "But I don't make moves on another guy's girl. And she's totally straight. Trust me, my gaydar never lies."

Castiel was wondering what a gaydar was and how one could utilise it when Rose returned.

"Dean's favourite is apple, right?" she said.

"Cherry," Castiel said automatically. He grinned, proud at remembering this piece of information about Dean.

"Whatever. We've got the stuff for the pastry but we need filling. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

Rose grabbed Charlie's car keys and sprinted up the steps.

"C'mon! That pie's not gonna bake itself!" Charlie said, pulling Castiel in the direction of the kitchen. "Grab the flour, sugar, butter and eggs, will you?"

Castiel hastened to collect the ingredients that they needed and Charlie guided him through the process of making the dough for the pastry. Castiel had a lot of fun kneading the dough and once Rose got back with their filling ingredients, a food fight somehow broke out when she accidentally knocked flour onto Charlie's Harry Potter shirt. Half an hour and an empty container of flour later, the three of them were completely covered in flour and other foods laughing loudly. Castiel couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much.

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Charlie held up her hands. "We need to get this baby into the oven or it won't cook in time and Dean'll be pissed if he has to wait for it!"

Castiel agreed and quickly slid the pie into the oven, wiping his face with his dirty sleeve when a bit of sticky cherry filling dripped into his eye from his hair.

"We so need to get cleaned up," Rose moaned, holding up a lock of blonde hair clumped together with cherry paste and flour. "I'll never get this stuff out of my hair and Sam'll tease me forever."

"I like it," Castiel said. "It is simply proof that we had a very fun time." And it was true; Castiel liked his current messy state because the past hour and a half had been absolutely fantastic and he was reluctant to wash away that evidence.

"Well, I don't," Rose declared. "I'm going to have a shower."

She left the kitchen. Charlie also left to find another bathroom and get cleaned up too but Castiel remained where he was, his eyes glued on the pie. When would it be ready? Why did he have to wait so long?

The moment the timer pinged, Castiel grabbed a tea towel and snatched the pie out of the oven. He placed it onto a rack to cool and then relaxed with a relieved sigh. He'd done it! He'd made a pie for Dean!

The sound of the bunker door opening caught Castiel's attention, since he knew that Rose and Charlie were off playing some gaming console on one of the systems that Charlie had hooked up for them. His heart soared. Was it –?

"We're back!" Dean announced. Castiel smiled and hurried to greet him and Sam. When he emerged into the main area, Sam and Dean took one look at him and blinked.

"Cas, what happened to you?" Sam sounded like he was struggling to hold back laughter.

"Oh…" Castiel shifted self-consciously, realising that he was still a mess. "Charlie and Rose helped me bake a pie for Dean. I wanted to welcome him back after your hunt."

"Rosie's here?" Sam visibly brightened and he disappeared into the depths of the bunker.

"You made a pie for me?" Dean grinned. Castiel nodded with an awkward smile. "Dude, you're the best! Where is it?"

"In the kitchen." Castiel led Dean into the kitchen, where the cherry pie was still cooling on the rack. Dean let out a whoop and immediately descended on the pie.

"I finally got me some pie! Hey, it's cherry! You remembered!"

"Of course I did, Dean." Castiel wondered why Dean sounded so surprised.

"Thanks, Cas. But you know what's even more delicious than cherry pie?" Dean turned to Castiel, a hungry look in his eyes. "Castiel pie."

The next moment, Dean had descended on Castiel and was licking, nipping and kissing every food-coated bit of him. Castiel groaned, happy to finally have Dean touching him again, and threw his head back to let Dean suckle some cherry filling off his throat. Just as he began to flush and heat up, all of the blood in his body rushing south –

"Seriously? Get a room!" Sam complained. Dean flipped him off without pausing in his activities.

"Food's meant to be eaten in the kitchen, Sammy," he said. "And I've got a Castiel pie just waiting to be swallowed."

Sam made a retching noise. Castiel decided to join in the fun.

"Dean, I think I may have gotten some filling in my pants," he said. Dean's eyes shone wickedly.

"I'd better take care of that, hadn't I?" He fumbled for the button of Castiel's slacks. "I'd hate to leave some pie behind. You know how much I love pie!"

Sam made a high-pitched noise as Dean's hand brushed over Castiel's bulging boxers.

"Hmm, I can't find anything."

"I'm sure…there's some," Castiel panted. "Just…keep looking."

"Seriously!" Sam bolted from the room just in time to miss Dean slipping his hand down Castiel's boxers and the ex-angel's embarrassingly loud moan. If this was what happened whenever he baked a pie for Dean, Castiel decided, then maybe he should do it more often. That was his last coherent thought before the rest of his mind descended into a tangled mess.

 


	49. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> That awkward moment when you finally got over your two-year crush months ago after being friend-zoned twice and it suddenly returns at full force without warning and you end up bitching to Lucifer about your teenage problems. Yeah, I’m besties with Lucifer. And I have photographic proof. Luci’s surprisingly good about teenage angst XD

**49\. Sick**

If Castiel hadn’t previously been there, he might have said that his current situation was Hell. How did humans live with this?

“I know, it sucks,” Dean said sympathetically to a sniffling, shivering Castiel, who was huddled in their blankets. “You just gotta put up with it and it’ll go away in a few days.”

“If I was –” Castiel paused to let out a huge sneeze and continued in his thick, congested voice. “If I was an angel, this would neber hab happened.”

Castiel was relieved when Dean didn’t quieten and look guilty about the ex-angel giving up his grace but his human’s smirk sent a pulse of annoyance through him.

“Welcome to the real world, angel boy,” Dean said. “Sucks to be like the rest of us mortal peasants, doesn’t it?”

Castiel glared at Dean with his red-rimmed blue eyes and let out another sneeze.

“You are not helbing,” he forced out. “I don’t like you anybore.”

The ex-angel turned on his side away from Dean, scowling. He struggled not to crack when he felt Dean’s fingers wind through his black hair and begin to stroke it gently.

“I’ll take care of you,” Dean promised. “I used to do this all the time with Sammy when he was sick.”

Castiel turned to face Dean and smiled.

“Thank you, Dean.” He pushed his aching body up to kiss Dean on the cheek, careful not to catch his mouth and risk passing his infection on. He was honoured that Dean was going to care for him just like he had for young Sam!

“Just stay here, Cas. I’ll go get some tomato rice soup on.”

Castiel’s smile widened at the fact that Dean was going to make him the special soup that Mary Winchester used to make him and he nodded and watched Dean leave the room.

And when Dean succumbed to the illness days later and lay in bed grumbling and groaning, well, Castiel just had to return the favour and nurse him back to health, didn’t he? After all, what were lovers for?


	50. Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and BRUUUUHHHHHH I HAD AN EPIPHANY for your comments :)

**50\. Pizza**

“Dammit, Sam!” Dean grumbled into the phone. “I’m hungry!”

As if backing him up, his stomach rumbled loudly. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh quietly and Dean scowled at him.

“I don’t care if God Himself was trying to throw you into a wall! Just hurry up and get me some food! And don’t forget the pie!”

Dean hung up and threw the phone onto the motel bed, muttering under his breath.

“What’s happening to Sam?” Castiel asked, scooting over closer to Dean.

“Bitch ran into a vampire who tried to drain him dry,” Dean complained. Castiel shot the phone a concerned look. “Oh, Sammy easily handled one midget vampire. He’s fine. But now he’s late back with the food!”

“Instead of complaining,” Castiel said dryly, “why don’t we go and get food ourselves?”

“Because that involves actually putting effort in,” Dean said. “Sam’s got the Impala and I don’t feel like walking. Actually…”

Dean fumbled around for his wallet and peered inside.

“Feel like pizza, Cas?” he said. “And hey, we got the room to ourselves. Sammy can just buy earplugs if he’s really that bitchy about hearing us next door.”

A round piece of dough with sauce, cheese and various toppings on it was hardly the most romantic dinner but Castiel loved pizza and if he got to spend the night with Dean without having to wait for Sam to leave after dinner then who was he to complain?


	51. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So I haven’t read this infamous fanfiction (mostly because my best friend flips out and screams at me until I promise not to touch it and because I live near the beach and don’t need that sort of trauma) but I do know what happens, so this is going to be like the SW prompt.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and BRUUUUH I HAD AN EPIPHANY for your comments :)

**51\. Promise**

Dean knew that something was wrong with Cas when his angel refused to leave him alone. When he went to the bathroom, Cas waited for him outside; when he took a shower, Cas joined him (not that he was complaining); and when they went to bed, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulled him close and refused to let him go. Dean didn’t dislike the massive influx of attention from Cas but he also knew that Cas was never this clingy. He was a warrior! He used to be an angel! This codependency and clinginess was starting to scare Dean.

Finally, when even Sam and Rose noticed, Dean knew that he had to confront Cas. Once lunch had been eaten, Dena shot a significant look at Sam and Rose until they took the hint and made themselves scarce. He then turned to Cas, whose chair was pushed right up to Dean’s so that he could snuggle into Dean as best as possible, and cleared his throat.

“Cas,” he said awkwardly to his angel, who was staring at him. “We’ve gotta talk about this.”

“Talk about what, Dean?” Cas continued to stare at him.

“This…this clinginess.” Dean waved a hand vaguely. “It isn’t you, Cas. You’re not codependent. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean. I merely enjoy spending time with you.”

Dean gave Cas a sceptical look.

“Not like this. C’mon, Cas. Tell me what’s up.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. Cas looked away for a moment and sighed.

“I was browsing the internet,” he began, “and I searched for ‘fanfictions’ of ‘Destiel’ out of curiosity. I wished to see what people thought of our ‘fictional’ relationship.”

Dean groaned to himself.

“I chanced upon a highly popular and recommended story called Twist and Shout and decided to read it. And…and…”

Cas paused, his mouth working.

“The ending was highly tragic,” he said. “And the Dean in the story…he, well…”

Cas looked down.

“He left the Castiel in the story,” he mumbled. “And I know that you will never do that, Dean, but…there is a small part of me that cannot help but wonder, especially after Gadreel possessed Sam and wished for me to leave the bunker…”

Dean winced at the reminder that he had kicked Cas out because of Gadreel. Suddenly, Cas’ clinginess made sense; if he thought that there was a chance of Dean leaving him again then it was logical that he would try and not give Dean a chance to do so!

“Come on, Cas.” Dean pulled his angel in for a hug. “That was a stupid mistake. I’m never gonna kick you out or leave you again. And that fanfiction doesn’t know us if they think there’s a chance that I’d leave you!”

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide.

“You won’t leave me?” he said quietly. Dean shook his head. “Do you promise?”

Dean smiled softly at Cas and gave him a gentle kiss.

“I promise.”


	52. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and BRUUUH I HAD AN EPIPHANY for your comments :)

**52\. Birthday**

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said one morning when he and Cas were lying in bed together. “When’s your birthday?”

Cas frowned.

“My birthday?” he said slowly.

“Yeah. You know, the day you were born. Humans celebrate it.”

“We don’t celebrate yours,” Cas mumbled. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I don’t count. So, when’s yours?”

Cas frowned. Dean was beginning to think that he’d said something wrong.

“I don’t have a birthday,” his angel said slowly. “I was created many millennia ago, before humans even existed to create some form of tracking the date and time. And there are many holes in my memory from…well, you know…”

Dean growled at the thought of Naomi and her screwing with Cas’ mind. That bitch had made Cas beat him up and nearly kill him!

“Then just pick a date,” Dean said to take his mind off Naomi. “What about Jimmy’s?”

Cas shifted uncomfortably.

“I’ve taken so much from Jimmy,” he mumbled. “I would not feel comfortable taking his birthday as well.”

Dean nodded and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Just pick a random date, then,” he said. Cas fell silent for a minute.

“September 18,” he finally decided. “That date is of true significance to me.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the date we met.” Cas caressed Dean’s face, his fingers splayed over Dean’s stubble. “The date I raised you from perdition. That is the day I glimpsed your soul and began to fall for you.”

Dean blinked in surprise. He stared at Cas for a moment, his green eyes wide, before grinning widely and pressing his lips to Cas’.

“I love it,” he declared when he pulled away.  In response, Cas smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	53. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**53\. Chocolate**

“Finally!” Dean said when Sam battled his way down the stairs of the bunker, absolutely laden with bags. “Where’s my food?”

Sam shot him a bitch face and struggled towards the kitchen.

“You could help, you know!” he called.

“I could!” Dean agreed. “But do you really think I will?”

There was no reply but Dean knew that Sam was giving him an even bigger bitch face.

“Did you get my chocolate, Sam?” Cas said.

“ _Yes_! But you’re not getting it unless you come and help!”

Cas immediately pushed himself out of Dean’s lap, accidentally grinding back and sending a jolt down south. Dean groaned in annoyance.

“C’mon, Cas!” he complained.

“I want my chocolate, Dean,” Cas said firmly. “And besides…” He leaned in to whisper. “Imagine everything we can do with that chocolate.”

Inappropriate images immediately flooded Dean’s mind. Grinning, he jumped up and eagerly followed Cas into the kitchen, his eyes glued on his angel’s ass. Who knew an ex-angel of the Lord could have such a kinky streak?


	54. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and BRUUUUH I HAD AN EPIPHANY for your comments :)

**54\. Affection**

Dean wasn’t usually one for overly affectionate significant others. If any of his one-night stands had started to get too cuddly, he’d shut them down then and there. He didn’t mind a bit of post-sex snuggling but full-on cuddling? No way! Cassie and Lisa had been an exception. He still didn’t like it when they got too cuddly but he liked to show them more affection such as kisses and hugs and didn’t mind a nice cuddle at night.

But Cas was different. He loved to surprise Dean with random kisses and give him spontaneous hugs. He wasn’t clingy or codependent – that time after he had read that fanfiction was an exception – but he did have a bit of a problem with keeping his hands off Dean whenever they were in the same room.

To his surprise, Dean found that he didn’t mind. He didn’t know why, not to mention that Cas was in a male vessel and Dean had never considered males attractive before. Maybe it was because, unlike Cassie or Lisa, Cas was completely capable of taking care of himself (not that they were dependent females, of course, but Cas did have them beat when it came to supernatural creatures) and so Dean didn’t mind his affectionate side so much.

Or maybe, he mused as a sleeping Cas sighed and snuggled further into Dean’s arms, it was because he had never felt this strongly about them as he did his angel.


	55. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**55\. Orange**

Cas was upset. And when Cas was upset, Dean was upset. Cas wasn’t talking and all Dean wanted was to know why his angel was upset!

“Seriously, Sammy?” Dean grumbled, chopping up some watermelon while Sam bitch-faced him. “Not all of us eat rabbit food like you do!”

“Not all of us want to die from clogged arteries at forty like you do,” Sam snarked. “Now shut up and cut the watermelon or I’ll hide all the pies from you.”

Dean sent Sam a scandalised look but kept on chopping the melon. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go and ask Cas, who was cutting an apple carefully, what was wrong. His angel looked more downcast than usual and all Dean wanted to do was cheer him up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean caught sight of an orange in one of the grocery bags and, remembering how he used to cheer Sam up when he was miserable as a kid, an idea suddenly struck him. He snatched up the orange and began to carefully cut a small wedge out of it. Seeing what he was doing, Sam smiled and focused even more on the strawberries in front of him. Dean picked up the orange wedge and raised it to his mouth.

“Hey, Cas,” he grinned, popping the orange into his mouth. Cas frowned at him.

“Why do you have an orange slice in your mouth?” he said. Dean grinned in response, revealing an orange-filled mouth. To his delight, Cas’ lips twitched!

“Dude, you hot!” Dean tried to say. With the orange in his mouth, it sounded more like “Du’, ‘ou ‘it!”

“What are you doing?” Cas said, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“He used to do this all the time when I was a kid,” Sam chuckled. “He’s an idiot.”

“‘Itch!”

“Jerk.”

“Assbutt!”

Sam and Dean stared at Cas, who fidgeted awkwardly. The brothers then burst out laughing, Dean spraying orange juice everywhere as he did. This made Cas start to laugh as well; quietly at first, then louder. The kitchen was then full of the laughter of the three men, who were in hysterics and clutching the bench top for support. But what made Dean happy wasn’t the fact that he was trying not to collapse and hack a lung out. No, it was that he had finally managed to make his angel smile again!


	56. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**56\. Brother**

Dean was certain that if one was to look up the word ‘cockblock’, they would get ‘Sam Winchester’ as a definition. What was it about little brothers and their incessant need to get between their older brothers and their angel?

“Sam!” Dean grumbled when Sam found him giving Cas a hickey against the Impala.

“Sorry!” Sam hurriedly sidled out of the garage.

“Sam!” Dean groaned when Sam entered the library to see Cas sucking on Dean’s nipple.

“I’ll go now!” Sam squeaked.

“Sam!” Dean growled when Sam came into the kitchen and saw him bending Cas over the bench and ferociously attacking his angel’s mouth.

“Seriously, guys?” Sam complained, sprinting from the kitchen.

“ _Sammy_!” Dean snapped in annoyance when Sam walked in on him about to go down on Cas in the training area and hurriedly made his escape.

“Dinner’s ready!” Sam called quickly from outside. “Not that you’ll need to eat!”

“Seriously, Sam?” Dean yelled when Sam burst in on them half-naked in their room.

“Hey, I would’ve felt weird if I hadn’t cockblocked you guys at least once this week!” Sam said smugly, backing out of the room. Dean growled and tried to go back to what he’d been doing with Cas but the mood had been shattered.

Sam Winchester: the world’s most effective cockblock. But hey, he was Dean’s brother and what were brothers for?


	57. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**57\. Song**

Castiel frowned as he browsed YouTube in search of another song to listen to. Ever since Dean had introduced him to this video website, he had become addicted to sitting for hours and playing every song he could get his hands on. He generally liked all of the songs he listened to but found himself grimacing whenever he listened to a man called Justin Bieber. For some reason, that voice just didn’t appeal to him!

Finding another song that looked appealing, Castiel clicked on the link and waited for the song to load. The soft tune immediately put him at ease and he settled down to listen.

“ _I keep staring at your door from down the hallway, tonight I couldn’t make it to the moon…_ ”

Castiel frowned. This song sounded sad! He kept listening, though, unable to stop.

“ _Wishing it was me instead of you, it gets harder every day but I keep on holding on. There’s an angel looking out for me because I ain’t well, though I try to be_ …”

Castiel’s head was tilted. Why did such a beautiful song have to be so sad?

“ _I need my angel like Heaven needs another set of wings_.”

Blinking back tears, Castiel forced himself to keep listening. Why could he hear his relationship with Dean in every line? He knew that if something was to happen to Dean, this was exactly how he’d be feeling!

Before he knew it, the song had finished. Castiel clicked on the button to repeat the video and then closed his eyes and let the lyrics wash over him, easily able to imagine that this was Dean talking to him.

“ _I need my angel like Heaven needs another set of wings_.”

Did Dean need him like this person needed their angel?

After two more replays, Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the laptop and hurried off in search of Dean before he broke down and started crying, which would be embarrassing. He used to be an angel, a warrior; he never cried!

“Cas?” Dean said when Castiel entered their bedroom. “What’s –?”

Before he could finish, Castiel leapt at him and pressed a furious kiss to his lips, trying to pour every little bit of his love for Dean into it. When he had left Dean stunned, his green eyes glazed, Castiel sank down on the bed next to Dean and snuggled into his side.

“Dean?” he said quietly. “Do you need me ? Do you need me like Heaven needs another set of wings?”

“What?” Dean blinked. “Uh – yeah. I need you, Cas. You know that.”

Castiel smiled, knowing that from Dean that was the equivalent of an ‘I love you’, and hugged his human tighter. So long as Dean needed him, that was all that mattered!


	58. Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**58\. Pen**

“Can you stop that?” Sam snapped at Dean irritably over his laptop. Dean looked over from where he was constantly clicking a pen and gave him a smirk before pointedly clicking his pen on and off again.

“Stop what, Sammy?” Dean said smugly. Sam clenched his fists.

“You know what,” he forced out through gritted teeth. “Stop clicking that pen.”

“What pen?” Dean said innocently, hiding the pen under the table. However, he continued to click it and Sam let out an exasperated groan and tried to ignore him.

“Why didn’t I buy earphones?” he muttered. Dean cackled and dropped the pen onto the table in front of him, eyeing his notes in disgust.

In the chair next to him, Castiel couldn’t help his lips twitching. He turned his attention back to his own research for the case but his attention was soon diverted when Dean began to absently suck on the end of the pen as he stared at the papers in front of him. Just staring at Dean’s mouth was making Castiel hot and flushed and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on his notes when he was thinking about all the things Dean could use his mouth for instead.

“Sam?” the ex-angel finally forced out when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hm?” Sam looked up from his laptop.

“Would you mind doing your research in your room for a few hours?”

“Why?”

“Because Dean’s actions towards his pen are arousing me and in the next minute, I am going to jump on him and we are most likely going to engage in sexual intercourse. I imagine you don’t want to be around for that.” Castiel was surprised at how blunt he was but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Dean’s mouth and the surprised, lustful look Dean was now giving him.

“Oh…right…” Sam blanched and quickly gathered up his laptop. “I, uh…I’ll get my own dinner. In fact, I’ll do all the research! I’ll share with you guys tomorrow! Just keep it down, please!”

Sam couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. Dean turned to Castiel, his green eyes dark.

“Thanks for that, Cas,” he said in a low voice, heaving himself out of his chair. “You saved me from turning into a nerd like Sam. However can I repay you?”

He sat down so that he was straddling Castiel, who was now finding it very difficult to think. How did humans survive feeling this sensation with even the slightest provocation?

“I know,” Dean continued, nipping at Castiel’s bottom lip while very slowly grinding his hips. “How about I make you lose your voice?”

“That…sounds rather…bad…” Castiel said breathlessly through his short-circuiting brain.

“Why? You’ll be yelling my name,” Dean pointed out, sucking on Castiel’s throat right above his pulse. Threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, Castiel tipped his head back to give Dean better access, shaking in anticipation. “And then you’ll have to use that pen that turned you on so much to talk to us. It’s a win-win, isn’t it?”

All Castiel could do was groan.


	59. Aroused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know SPN.

**59\. Aroused**

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his bed was horribly cold. The reason for this was Cas – or, rather, a distinct lack of him.

“Why you up, Cas?” Dean groaned, squinting at the half-dressed figure standing next to the bed.

“I’m hungry and Sam is cooking breakfast.” God, how Cas’ deep voice sent shivers up his spine. The only possible way for that voice to sound better was when it was screaming Dean’s name in ecstasy, a sound that Dean found very pleasurable.

“Who cares ‘bout Sammy?” Dean said. “Come back to bed. We got no cases and Sam said last night that he’s gonna go stay with Rose for a few days. We got the place to ourselves.”

“Exactly,” Cas said primly, buttoning up his pale grey shirt. “We’ll have a few days to have all the fun we want. For now, I am hungry and I want food.”

Dean muttered something under his breath.

“And if you continue to complain then we won’t have any fun of a sexual nature while Sam is gone,” Cas added.

“Cas! You can’t say stuff like that!” Dean complained. The angelic son of a bitch just smiled smugly at him!

“Why?” Cas said innocently. “Does the topic of sex make you uncomfortable?”

“Try turned on,” Dean mumbled through the blood rushing south. “Especially when it comes to messing around with you.”

Cas smiled at him.

“Well…” He sat down next to Dean and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. Dean felt hot lightning coursing through his body and knew that there was absolutely no chance of going back to sleep now. Or doing anything that didn’t involve corrupting his angel, honestly.

Dean tried to grab Cas and pull him down onto the bed, intent on fixing his current problem, but Cas easily slid out of his grasp and stood back up, straightening his shirt. The smirk on his face didn’t help!

“If we can make it through breakfast with Sam without any incidents,” Cas said, “then I promise that we can have all the fun we want as soon as he leaves. You can have all the sex you want with me.”

Dean stared at him for a moment before jumping out of bed and quickly pulling on a shirt, staring down desperately at the problem in his pants. Days of nothing but sex with his angel? And all he had to do was survive until Sam left? Bring it on!


	60. Undress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**60\. Undress**

Stumbling into the motel room with Cas, the first thing Dean did was to collapse on the bed with a groan. After catching wind of a possible vamp case in Atlanta, Georgia, the trio had gone to investigate and now that the case was over (and, surprisingly, with minimal injuries this case apart from Dean’s possible concussion), Dean was exhausted and bloody and all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Dean,” Cas said. “You can’t go to sleep in those clothes.”

Dean made a noise that he thought sounded like, “Sleep,” though it could have been, “Sheep.”

“You can sleep after you change, Dean. Come on. You’ll stain the bedding.”

Dean just groaned sleepily again.

“Very well.”

Dean felt Cas sit down next to him and then hands gently pulled his jacket off before sliding his shirt up over his stomach and chest. Dean moaned, not wanting to expend any effort, but Cas simply lifted his shoulders and head off the bed to remove the shirt and let him fall back down.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean slurred, yawning widely. He felt Cas’ fingers slide through his hair in response and he lifted a lead-like arm to try and touch Cas’ hair but ended up grabbing his angel’s face. Cas simply moved Dean’s hand to cup his cheek instead, letting Dean feel his smile.

“I enjoy helping you, Dean,” Cas said. “I’m going to take your pants off now.”

“Look at you, you dirty angel,” Dean cackled sleepily as Cas unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He felt Cas get off the bed and return a moment later with what he realised was a fresh pair of pants when his angel began to slide them on Dean.

“Much as I enjoy having sex with you and would like to do so now,” Cas said in amusement, “you are too tired to even change your own clothes. I think we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Sure you’re gonna be alright without one night of fun?” Dean smirked.

“I’ll have to manage,” Cas said primly. Dean heard the rustling of clothes that told him that Cas was also undressing and then the covers were momentarily pulled off Dean and Cas slipped into bed with him. Dean immediately slid a heavy arm around him and pulled his angel close, relishing the feeling of bare skin as Cas snuggled into his chest.

“Night, Cas,” he mumbled.

“Goodnight, Dean.” The last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep was a gentle kiss being pressed to his jaw.


	61. Reverence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**61\. Reverence**

Sometimes, Dean just felt overwhelmed. All his life, his mission had been to protect Sam and this single goal, along with his military-like upbringing, hadn’t exactly allowed for much of a self-esteem. Sam was the one to be protected; he was just the expendable piece, meant to sacrifice everything about himself to keep Sam safe. And when Cas had literally come crashing into his life and immediately deduced that Dean didn’t think much of himself, that had started a wild whirlwind of a bond between the human and angel that had gradually built up for years, finally culminating after Cas had given up his grace to rid Dean of the Mark of Cain.

Dean wasn’t some emotional, needy person who constantly required people to tell him that he was worth something. Hell, if people did start doing that then he grew uncomfortable and immediately shut them down. But for some reason, Cas always found it necessary to tell Dean just how much he loved the human and sometimes Dean was just overwhelmed.

Today was one of those days.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas panted, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean groaned, tilting his head back. But Cas hadn’t finished.

“I love you so much…” He suckled on Dean’s throat hard enough to leave a mark. “You’re so beautiful, Dean…”

“Dude,” Dean complained. “You don’t call another guy beautiful!”

“But you are,” Cas insisted. “You are so amazing –” He kissed Dean’s tattoo, “– so wonderful –” This time, he pressed his lips to Dean’s sternum, “– and I love you –” He sucked one of Dean’s nipples briefly, “– so very, very much.” He moved to the other nipple.

Underneath Cas, Dean was a writhing, gasping mess of heat and emotions. He didn’t deserve this sort of love! What had he done to deserve such a wonderful, loving angel?

“Cas…stop…” he forced out. Cas immediately ceased his actions and sat back, looking down at Dean in concern.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” he said. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-No,” Dean said shakily. “Just – what you’re saying I – I – don’t –”

“You don’t think you deserve to be loved,” Cas guessed straight away. His sudden growl startled Dean and he pressed a rough kiss to Dean’s lips. “You are the most infuriating – stubborn – beautiful – human –” Each word was punctuated with a kiss. “When will you understand that you are more than worthy of such love?”

“I don’t – just the way you look at me.” It was the way Cas looked at Dean like he was the centre of the ex-angel’s universe that unsettled him. “You look at me like – y’know – like I’m sorta god or something.”

“You’re not a god, Dean.” Cas tenderly brushed Dean’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “You’re far more. You’re Dean and you’re my human. And I will never – ever – stop – loving – you. I wish you would understand just how truly remarkable you are.”

Dean stared, his chest heaving. Did Cas really think that much of him? Did the ex-angel really love him that much? Deep down, Dean had been afraid that Cas would realise just how much of a deadbeat he was and ditch his ass like Cassie had dumped him and like he had left Lisa. But now? Now he could feel those doubts evaporating.

And now, able to endure the raw, pure love always present in Cas’ gaze, all Dean could do was let Cas kiss and touch and love him while thanking the heavens for giving him this angel to keep.


	62. Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> CRAP! I didn't update yesterday, did I? Man, I was so busy...so I guess that means you get a double update!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**62\. Snuggle**

One of the best things in the world, Castiel felt, was waking up every morning to Dean’s strong arms wrapped around him, his face in Castiel’s dark hair and his breath tickling the ex-angel’s scalp. Waking up this way always made him feel safe and secure, like nothing from the outside world could get to him, and this thought made him shift so that he could press into Dean’s body even more.

“Dean…” he murmured just to feel his human’s name roll over his tongue. Smiling, he draped an arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him even closer, and kissed Dean on the lips softly before snuggling into him even more and allowing himself to feel safe and detached from the rest of the world.


	63. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Here's today's update! Sorry again about forgetting about yesterday!

**63\. Lips**

Dean could never get enough of Cas’ lips. They were plump, chapped and a soft pink and whenever Cas was anywhere near him, Dean found it hard to focus on anything else. They were always just there, teasing him, inviting him to lean over and capture them with his own –

 _‘No! Stop!’_ Dean reprimanded himself. Sam, Rose and Charlie were in the room and while Dean didn’t care if he scarred them for life, he didn’t want to embarrass Cas in any way. He knew that Cas wouldn’t appreciate the others witnessing their ‘intimate moments’ – hence why Cas always made sure that they were alone before progressing beyond teasing.

“I need a drink,” Dean said suddenly. Maybe having something between his lips would distract him from the thing he really wanted to wrap his mouth around.

“I’ll get it.” Cas immediately got up, irritating Dean (who had been enjoying a nice, manly snuggle), and headed for the kitchen. The minute he left, Rose and Charlie turned to him with gleaming eyes.

“You’re horny, aren’t you?” Rose said. Dean choked and Sam shot a surprised look at his girlfriend.

“What – you – Rose – can’t –” Dean spluttered.

“Oh, please,” Charlie scoffed. “It’s all over your face, Dean. Not to mention that your eyes are glued on his mouth like you want to eat it or something. We’re not oblivious bitches, you know. Well, most of us.”

She smirked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. Dean was saved from replying by the return of Cas, who handed him a beer bottle and settled back down next to him in the cramped seat. Dean didn’t even know how he managed to fit but he did and, to be honest, it was turning him on big time.

“Well, I’d better be going,” Charlie said suddenly. Dean shot her a look but she smirked, wiggled her dark red eyebrows and stood up. “I’ve got a lot of stuff to do. You know, important, geeky stuff that you mere mortals are not worthy of even knowing about.”

“You mean getting ready for your next LARP, don’t you?” Sam said. Charlie gave him a face and headed towards the entrance of the bunker.

“Peace out, bitches!” she said, her hand up in a Star Trek gesture.

“We’ve got something to do, don’t we, Sammy?” Rose said.

“What?” Sam said. Rose whispered something to him and he grinned and nodded. “Oh, yeah. That thing! Let’s go and, uh…I guess we’ll leave you two alone.”

 _‘Can they be any more transparent?’_ Dean grumbled as Sam and Rose made a hasty escape. However, when he slowly became transfixed by Cas’ lips again, he mentally thanked the other three for leaving.

“Dean? What are you doing? What are you staring at?” Cas said.

“You got nice lips, you know,” Dean murmured, licking his own. “They make me wanna lean over and just –” He pressed his mouth firmly against Cas’, who froze in surprise for a moment and then reciprocated with equal force.

 _‘Life is definitely good!’_ Dean thought as Cas swung around to straddle him, those beautiful lips of his now attached to Dean’s throat.


	64. Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to BRUUUUH I HAD AN EPIPHANY for your comment :)

**64\. Freckles**

If asked what Dean’s most mesmerising feature was, Castiel would have immediately said his eyes. Dean had the greenest, most hypnotising eyes and many a time passed when Castiel would do nothing but simply stare into them (something that he’d done since first meeting Dean; Rose called these ‘eye sex moments’).

But a close second was the multitude of freckles scattered across Dean’s nose. Castiel always enjoyed tracing out pattern after pattern with his eyes, seeing new and different shapes every time he did so. He’d always had the urge to sketch out patterns with his finger but felt that this would be a little weird and so he never brought it up. However, his resolve was weakening with each passing day.

“Dean?” he murmured as they lay together in bed one night. Dean was on his back, his head lolling so that he was looking at Castiel, and Castiel was snuggled into his side, nuzzling into his neck.

“Hm?” Dean said sleepily.

“May I do something?”

“S’long as it’s not freaky and I don’t die for the millionth time.”

Castiel looked up at Dean’s face and slowly raised one finger to touch a large freckle right between his eyes. Dean seemed a little startled at first as Castiel traced out all the different patterns he could see but he eventually relaxed and let Castiel continue to draw invisible sketches on his face.

“Do you like this, Dean?” Castiel asked quietly, gently tracing an invisible pair of wings through Dean’s freckles. There was no response, so Castiel paused for a moment to check that Dean was alright. He chuckled quietly when he saw that Dean had fallen asleep, his breathing steady and deep, and he took this as affirmation that Dean did enjoy Castiel’s new favourite hobby.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips and then snuggled back into his human’s side.


	65. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and Hack_Generation for your comments :)

**65\. Pink**

“Cas! You can’t wear that!” Dean groaned. Cas gave him a puzzled look.

“Why?” Cas looked down at the pink shirt he was trying on in confusion. “What’s wrong with it, Dean? It fits well and it is a very nice colour.”

“That’s the thing!” Dean hissed uncomfortably. “It’s _pink_! Guys don’t wear pink! That’s a girly colour!”

“I was unaware that certain colours possessed a preference for a specific gender,” Cas said. “You are restricting yourself to societal rules, Dean. Pink is simply a colour, just like red or yellow or blue. And I rather like this colour. I refuse to allow society to dictate what I am allowed to wear purely based on colour.”

Cas returned to the changing room to take the shirt off and emerged with it slung over his arm.

“And besides,” he said, “pink used to be regarded as a masculine colour. It was a close relative of red, which was perceived as a masculine colour due to its fiery nature. And girls used to be assigned blue because it was seen as pretty and dainty. But now that has changed.”

Dean blinked in surprise.

“Are you really going to allow yourself to be bound by societal rules when you would not let even Michael control you?” Cas continued. Dean glared at the shirt in Cas’ arms.

 _‘This is your fault!’_ he thought. But Cas was right. He’d stood up to Michael himself, yet he was letting people tell him what was right and what was wrong?

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Get the damn shirt.”

Cas smiled and went to look for more clothes. And, though he wanted to, Dean couldn’t deny that the soft pink brought out the blue in Cas’ eyes very nicely and anything that emphasised that beautiful colour was alright in his books.


	66. Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Hack_Generation for your comment :)

**66\. Low**

In Castiel’s opinion, one couldn’t claim to truly know someone until they had seen that person at their lowest; at their weakest, most vulnerable point. It was then that a person’s true nature emerged and people could see just what they were made of – and often, it wasn’t pretty.

The same applied for Dean. When Dean was at his lowest, Castiel was presented with a broken man drained of hope, who believed that he was undeserving of salvation or love. Castiel was certain that he could say that he truly did know Dean. Not only had he seen Dean at his human lowest but at his literal lowest: down in Hell, surrounded by the broken and screaming souls of the damned, razor in his hand and a terrifying look on his face. It was impossible to get any lower than that!

But, despite all of his flaws and his low points, Dean was still the most beautiful person that Castiel had ever seen. And, even at his lowest, when Dean was far from pretty, Castiel still loved him more than anything else. After all, it was these lows that made him human and these weak points that made him Dean. And Castiel loved every bit of Dean, even the ugly. Love was not conditional, after all.


	67. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Dean’s views in this chapter are not mine. But I’ve been a bit down for the past few days (hence Low, this prompt and my oneshot, Demons) and writing is my outlet, so I’m bound by my emotions. I very much take Jared’s views on depression but Dean’s different to me.
> 
> Also, happy 7th anniversary of the day that Castiel pulled Dean out of Hell! And they're still not together HOW?

**67\. Depression**

Dean wouldn’t necessarily call himself depressed. To him, that implied weakness and weakness was not something that he would ever admit to. If there was one thing that John Winchester had drilled into him, it was that showing weakness was one of the worst things somebody could do, because that left an opening for monsters to jump in and take advantage of them. But he wasn’t a happy, bubbly package of sunshine and rainbows either.

The dark thoughts that often struck Dean were bearable during the day, replaced by a vast emptiness inside him that could only be alleviated by the presence of Sam, Cas, Charlie and even Rose. By surrounding himself with his family, it was slightly easier for Dean to cope.

But at night, when he was all alone in his head, the darkness struck. Dean was more often than not plagued by nightmares of all the people he’d let down and every single thing he’d ever done wrong. The worst of these was when Sam and Cas would appear, blaming him for all the times he’d messed up and screwed them over. Their words hurt even more because they were true; Sam wasn’t lying when he accused Dean of being responsible for Kevin’s death, nor was Cas being dishonest when he blamed Dean for abandoning him at the mental hospital where a _demon_ had taken better care of him than Dean had, and then later for abandoning him on the streets after he’d been killed by April.

With each passing day, Dean just grew more and more numb. How could he not? It was easier than dealing with the pain of all the things he’d fucked up because he was just that much of a failure. Sam didn’t notice – Dean was very good at hiding this – but if there was one person who could always see through him, it was Cas.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked one night while Dean was straddling him and sucking on his throat.

“Nothing.” Dean bit gently, ensuring that he would leave a mark. “Why do you ask?”

“Something’s wrong, Dean. I’ve noticed over the past few weeks that you have been more distant with Sam. And you avoid talking to me whenever you can and seduce me when I ask what’s wrong. I don’t mind having lots of sex with you, Dean, but I do mind when there is something clearly wrong that you are trying to hide.”

Dean paused in his activities to sit up and stare at Cas.

“Nothing’s wrong, Cas,” he said firmly. He tried to return to his previous activity but Cas gently laid a hand on his chest, preventing him from descending.

“I don’t believe you, Dean.”

“I said nothing’s wrong!” Dean slapped Cas’ hand away in irritation and pressed forceful, though not painful, kisses to Cas’ lips. Cas allowed this for a moment before turning his head away from Dean.

“Stop trying to hide from your problems, Dean,” he said. “You are my human. Doesn’t that mean that you should not keep secrets from me?”

Dean glowered at his angel. Cas’ face softened and he reached up and gently caressed Dean’s cheek.

“I love you, Dean,” he said softly. “And I care about you deeply. Now tell me, what’s wrong? I want to help you.”

Dean’s resolve lasted for all of a second while staring at Cas. His angel’s blue eyes were shining softly, imploring Dean to tell him what was wrong, and Dean sighed and got off Cas. He sat up, staring at Dean intently.

“I dunno, Cas,” Dean said. “I don’t even know. I just –“

He took a deep breath, trying to figure out just how to tell Cas about everything running through his fucked-up mind.

“I have these really dark thoughts sometimes and I get these nightmares and I can’t get rid of them. And during the day…being around you and Sam and the girls helps but a lot of the time I just feel…nothing. I feel nothing, Cas.”

Dean looked down.

“But I’m not suicidal,” he continued. “I’m really not. You gotta believe me about that. I’m not about to off myself any time soon. The only thing really stopping me from going off the deep end and putting a bullet through my brain is that I can’t do that to Sammy. I can’t just up and leave my little brother when it’s my job to look out for him. And you just know he’d go sucking up to a demon and selling his soul to bring me back ‘cause we’re unhealthily codependent.”

A sympathetic look on his face, Cas took Dean’s hands. Dean took a deep, shuddering breath. It really did feel liberating to talk about this and that was the only thing that made him continue.

“And – and you, Cas. I need you, man, and I can’t just go and leave you like that. You and Sam and Charlie and even Rosie…you guys are the only reason I stick around.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug that Dean eagerly sank into, taking comfort from the warmth of his angel. “I wish that you would have talked to me before. You are severely depressed and you need help, Dean.”

“No!” Dean pulled back sharply. “I’m not depressed, Cas! I’m not one of those people who mope around all day and sob about how life is so hard! That’s not me!”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was gentle but firm. “Not only did you just insult thousands of people, you made a very incorrect generalisation. Depression is not always about being constantly sad. Often it’s just emptiness. You have several good days but your bad days are extremely bad. And just because you are depressed does not mean that you are suicidal. Depression can often simply mean apathy and a lack of care about anything.”

“Just don’t, Cas.” Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ back. “I’m not depressed, alright? Saying I’m depressed would mean admitting that I’m weak. And that’s what the thoughts tell me. Saying I’m depressed…that’d let the thoughts win. I can’t show any weakness.”

Cas kissed Dean gently on the cheek.

“But to begin to fight those thoughts, you have to acknowledge them,” he said. “I want to help, Dean. Let me help you. Please.”

Dean could feel his resolve crumbling. But he couldn’t admit that he was depressed! That’d mean having to go and see a shrink and being asked all sorts of stupid questions and there was no way in hell he was going to open up to a complete stranger! And with the things he’d seen in his life, how could he just blab to some random, normal person?

“Fine,” he mumbled. “But please, Cas. No docs. We do this our way. You and Sam and Charlie and Rosie…you’re all I need to get over this. I don’t need some random doc diagnosing me and telling me stuff I already know.”

“I cannot say that I agree with a lack of professional help,” Cas said. “But it is your decision, Dean. If that’s what you want then we will deal with this ourselves. You know that Sam and I will always be there to help you and so will Rose and Charlie. We will do this together.”

Dean grinned weakly at Cas, feeling as though a huge weight he never knew existed had just been lifted off his shoulders. He knew that he was far from cured and a long away from being better but the talk that Cas had just forced him to have had gone a long way to helping. Maybe, just maybe, he could fight this!

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean wrapped Cas in a bone-crushing hug, holding onto his angel like a lifeline. “You’re an angel. _My_ angel. I don’t care if you don’t have your grace anymore. You’re more of an angel without your mojo than all of those winged dicks up there put together. I – I love you.”

Cas softly stroked Dean’s hair, his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Dean. And I will always, _always_ help. All you need to do is ask.”


	68. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**68\. Love**

No matter how many times he slept with Dean, Castiel never grew any less sensitive to his human's touches. He was never any less excited about how all of the reactions he could elicit from Dean purely through touch and how he could give Dean so much pleasure and joy when Dean's life was otherwise filled with pain and despair.

No matter how long he spent with Dean, Castiel never grew tired of being around his human. Dean's presence never failed to put a smile on his face and, even through their arguments and rough patches, Castiel was always eternally grateful that he was allowed to spend the rest of his life, and then his afterlife, with Dean. It seemed like too much of a reward for all of the sins he'd committed in the past but there was no way he was going to give Dean back!

Being with Dean was unpredictable, with each day never being the same. Some things were constant, such as their morning and evening routine of kisses and light petting (that sometimes turned into much, much more), Dean's determination to have pie for every meal and Castiel having to persuade him otherwise and Castiel always taking charge in bed whenever Dean returned from a hunt, channelling his relief at his human coming back safe into being dominant and making sure that Dean knew just how glad Castiel was at his return.

With every day that passed, Castiel fell deeper and deeper in love with Dean. And not once did he ever regret it.

 


	69. Pyjamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**69\. Pyjamas**

Dean loved Cas. He really did. But for the love of all things holy, did Cas really have to wear those pyjamas?

The other day, Sam had gone shopping for some more clothes and taken Cas with him. That night, Cas had sported the most ridiculous pair of pyjamas that Dean had ever seen in his whole life: a huge bee onesie.

"What the _hell_?" Dean spluttered when he walked into their room to find Cas waiting in bed for him, dressed in a striped yellow and black onesie that even had little wings attached. Cas smiled.

"Dean," he said. "Do you like my new pyjamas? Sam bought them for me. He said that you would find them interesting."

"I bet he did, the bitch," Dean muttered. "Look, Cas…you can't wear that."

"Why not?" The look on Cas' face nearly broke Dean's heart but there was no way he was going to let anything like a onesie anywhere near him!

"Because – because grown men don't wear onesies! Babies and little kids do!"

Cas frowned.

"Are you going to act like you did when I bought that pink shirt?" he said. "I wear what I want, Dean. I refuse to let human society dictate what I can and cannot wear."

With a face like that, how could Dean refuse him?

"Fine," he grumbled, sliding into bed with Cas and pulling his shirt off to put another one on. "But don't expect me to wear one of them."

Cas smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean. Dean kissed back for a moment before pulling away to put a long-sleeved shirt on and then he snuggled under the covers with Cas. The onesie was soft and pleasant to hold and, though he would never admit it, Dean found Cas absolutely adorable in it.

"My little bumblebee," he chuckled sleepily, his voice lightly teasing. However, Cas paused and turned his head to look at Dean.

"I like that nickname," he said softly. "I like it a lot."

"Fine," Dean sighed loudly, though he was grinning. "Fine. I'll call you that if you really want me to. But nobody else knows about this. Got it?"

Cas nodded. The two of them shared a long, deep goodnight kiss before Dean turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, absently running his hand over the onesie's soft material. God, the things he did for his angel blew his mind. But it was worth it just to see the smile on Cas' face.


	70. Fuzzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**70\. Fuzzy**

Castiel was glad that Dean had accepted the bee pyjamas that he had fallen in love with at first sight and persuaded Sam to buy for him. But he felt that he was pressing his luck a little when they were at the local store to get food and he caught sight of a pair of fuzzy black socks hanging up on a shelf.

"Dean?" he said, pointing at the socks. Dean took one look and recoiled.

"No," he said immediately. "No way. I let it slide with that onesie but you are notturning into a teenage girl and getting a pair of fuzzy socks too!"

Castiel looked at the socks mournfully.

"Okay, Dean," he said. Dean had already accepted the onesie despite his misgivings, so Castiel wouldn't argue.

"Hey, Cas? Go and grab some tomatoes, won't you? I just forgot 'em when we were back with the fruit and veg."

"Okay, Dean."

Once he had filled a bag with tomatoes, Castiel sought out Dean, who was three aisles over. He was examining a small box and he smirked at Castiel as the ex-angel approached.

"I reckon we'll need some more after last night," Dean winked. Castiel took one look at the label, which identified the product as lubricant, and he felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of the previous night. As an ex-angel, he knew all about the mechanics of sex (even if he'd never actually experienced it until April, hence why he sometimes felt overwhelmed) and so he was not ashamed. But remembering just what Dean had done to him made his body react in strange and uncontrollable ways and he tried not to look down at his straining pants.

An hour later, they had finished their shopping and were just about to arrive at the bunker. Sam and Rose were still in the library, this time arguing about the merits of filling hula hoops with salt and carrying them as protection against ghosts and demons (Castiel did have to admit that the idea was a good one), and they didn't hear Dean and Castiel until Dean dumped the bags in front of them. The couple jumped in shock.

"Cas and I did the hard labour so you get to put it away," Dean declared. "That means you too, Rosie, since you've just made yourself at home here."

Rose gave him what Dean had told Castiel was called a 'bitch face' but got up and picked up a bag.

"Cas, go take our, uh…stuff to our room." Dean smirked at Castiel once again, whose mind immediately filled with inappropriate images again. Castiel picked up the bag with the lubricant and hurried towards their room, ignoring Sam and Rose's jibes ("Make sure you lock the damn door!" from Rose and, "Keep it down, will you?" from Sam). Once in the bedroom, he dumped the bag on the bed and sat down. He did wish he could have gotten those socks…

"Cas?" Dean entered the room, another bag in hand. "Don't you ever say that I don't do anything for you after this."

"I never said that," Castiel frowned, accepting the bag and looking inside. When he saw a familiar pair of fuzzy black socks, a wide grin spread across his face and he pulled them out of the bag. "You didn't have to, Dean!"

"I know," Dean said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "But you're like Sammy and his puppy dog eyes. You get that cute, wide-eyed kitten look and I feel like crap if I say no."

"Oh." Castiel felt bad for his unintentional manipulation of Dean. "I'm –"

"Don't! Don't apologise, Cas. Just take the damn socks, okay?"

Castiel examined the socks for a moment before dumping them on the floor, then turning and tackling Dean. Surprised, Dean fell back on the bed, his head hitting the pillows, and Castiel straddled him and tried to tear his shirt off, finding it easier when Dean lifted his torso to let Castiel remove the piece of clothing.

"Not that I'm complaining, Cas –" Dean said, groaning loudly when Castiel began to suckle on one of his nipples, "– but what the hell's this for?"

Castiel paused for a moment and raised himself up to look at Dean's flushed face.

"You accepted my new pyjamas even though you were uncomfortable," he said. "And then I unintentionally manipulated you into buying me those socks. I feel bad, Dean."

"Don't," Dean said. "You're my angel, Cas. That's the sort of stuff I do for you. Oh God, that sounded sappy and chick-flicky."

"Well, now I have to repay the favour," Castiel said firmly. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, smacking his human's hand away when Dean tried to undo his slacks. "No, Dean. This is my present to you. Tonight will be all about giving _you_ pleasure, not me."

When Dean tried to argue, Castiel silenced him with another kiss while unzipping his human's jeans. He admired Dean's nobility and determination in making sure that both he and his partner were satisfied and pleasured but Dean had done so much for him – so much that Castiel couldn't even begin to thank him for. Dean had shown him the value of free will, become his best friend, possessed unimaginable loyalty to him (Dean's unwavering faith in him during his alliance with Crowley being an example) and then, after years, chosen Castiel as his lover out of all of the other people he could have had. Even now, Castiel found it hard to believe that Dean had fallen in love with him rather than somebody else and he was eternally thankful for that fact because now he got to spend the rest of his life – and his death – with the man he had fallen for in every way.

One night of pleasure would not even begin to make up for everything Dean had done for him. But at the moment, it was all Castiel could do for Dean and if he got to spend the night holding and kissing and pleasuring and loving his human then he was more than happy to oblige. His only wish was that Dean could know just how much Castiel loved him; because no words, no actions, no amount of physical pleasure could ever express the pure, raw love that he felt for his human.


	71. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> Allow me to draw your attention to the author's note I wrote all the way back in chapter 11 (Plaid):
> 
> 'Just a note here before we go too far into the story: I don't write smut. I write 'fade to blacks' and suggestive actions and maybe a tiny bit of description but I never describe it explicitly. I love READING about it but writing it? I'd probably just embarrass myself and traumatise everybody else. Thanks for your understanding!'
> 
> …Yeah and how long did that last? I'm kinda proud of myself for how far I've come ^_^

**71\. Adorable**

Adorable was not a word that Dean used. It was fluffy, sappy and a word straight from a chick flick and therefore, he tended to avoid it whenever possible. However, when it came to Cas, Dean found that the lines between acceptable and to-be-avoided were rather blurred. The onesie and the fuzzy socks (which Cas loved to wear) were proof of this.

The first time Dean ever said that word out loud was one morning when he'd woken up to a face of shaggy black hair. Holding back the sneeze that was threatening to erupt from those ticklish strands, Dean shifted ever so slightly so that he could look down at Cas' sleeping face instead of just his hair. His angel's mouth was slightly open, his dark hair was mussed and all over the place and he was nestled in Dean's arms so much that Dean could barely move for fear of waking him.

But eventually, the call of nature became too much and Dean had to reluctantly try and wriggle his way out from under Cas without waking him, which was a very difficult task.

"C'mon, Cas…" he mumbled, trying to extract his arm from underneath Cas. Cas groaned and then, to Dean's joy and dismay, his eyes fluttered open. Dean was dismayed that he'd woken Cas but the fact that he got to look at those bright blue eyes, hooded and clouded with sleep, helped to make up for it.

"Dean?" Cas murmured.

"Sorry, Cas. I gotta go take care of business. Be back in a sec."

Cas grumbled but shifted ever so slightly so that Dean could slide out of bed. Once he had taken care of business, Dean returned to the room to see that Cas' eyes were closed but he was not asleep, as his eyes opened when Dean got back into bed.

"Want to stay in bed all day," Cas said quietly, immediately pulling Dean into an embrace. "Just you and me, Dean."

That sounded like an excellent idea, so Dean told Cas as much. His angel smiled and rested his head on Dean's chest, his soft hair brushing Dean's chin. Dean unconsciously began to stroke his hair, smiling down at the half-asleep Cas.

"Cas?" he said suddenly. "You're adorable, you know that? And you'd better have heard that 'cause I ain't saying it again."

The only response he got was Cas' arms tightening around him.

"Love you, Dean," Cas said so quietly that Dean nearly missed it. A thrill went through Dean, as it always did when Cas said those words. No matter how many times Cas said that he loved him, there was always that small, dark part of Dean that refused to believe that Cas really did love him, that told Dean that this wasn't going to last and that Cas would soon leave him as everyone else did. But that voice was growing smaller and fainter. That talk a few weeks ago, in which Cas had managed to get Dean to admit that he did need help, had done wonders for Dean. Though Dean would never fully be free of that darkness inside him – who really ever was? – just having Cas and Sam and Charlie and Rose there for support helped more than he'd ever thought possible.

Dean didn't think he'd ever be able to tell Cas just how much he loved his angel. He'd never felt this strongly about anyonebefore and Sam was the only other person he'd ever loved this much (taking all romantic aspects out of the equation, of course, because that was just creepy), with Charlie coming a close second and Rose slowly carving out a place for herself as well. But Cas? Cas was special in ways that Dean couldn't even begin to know how to describe. Dean knew that if he was to lose Cas, it would quite possibly crush him just as much as it had when he'd lost Sammy to Jake and Lucifer.

Hell, Cas was one of the few people Dean didn't even mind blurring the boundaries for.


	72. Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> If you aren't aware, I posted a one shot called Black, which was the original drabble for prompt 85 before I went overboard, so go check it out!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**72\. Throat**

One of Castiel’s most sensitive areas was his throat. He absolutely loved it when Dean kissed and sucked and gently bit it, leaving him with a racing heart and marks that told the world that he was off-limits.

But, by the same token, his throat was one of his most guarded areas. As a warrior and a hunter, Castiel knew just how vulnerable the throat was and how easy it was to kill people just by stabbing or slitting their throats and letting them choke as they struggled to draw air in. Their enemies knew it too, if their preference for holding knives to throats to force their hostage’s comrades to surrender was any indication. Castiel was given a harsh reminder of this while on a case with Sam, Dean and Charlie, trying to take down a large group of demons (Rose, meanwhile, stayed back at the motel room with a thick ring of salt and Devil’s Traps everywhere. Sam may have reluctantly agreed to let her accompany them on a case but Castiel knew that he’d die before letting her get involved).

“Cas!” Charlie called. “Duck!” Castiel had a brief moment in which he was tempted to ask, “Where?” but he realised what Charlie truly meant and threw himself to the ground, cursing Dean and his idiotic sense of humour. Charlie impaled a demon behind Castiel with her fairy blade from Oz (which, it turned out, _could_ kill demons) and smiled in satisfaction as it lit up, jerked and died. Her triumph was short-lived, though, as another demon grabbed her from behind and pulled her hair, making her let out a short, sharp cry.

“Let her go!” Castiel said furiously, clambering to his feet. Charlie stamped on the demon’s foot which, while not hurting it, distracted it long enough for Castiel to stab it through the chin with his angel blade.

“Thanks, Cas!” Charlie said cheerfully, extracting herself from the demon’s corpse. “We make an epic team, huh? We’re just like Harry and Hermione, kicking ass and being awesome!”

Just as he registered the pop culture reference, Castiel felt someone grab him around his waist and he was pulled back into a warm, stocky body. When something cold touched his throat, Castiel realised that it was a knife and he instinctively raised his head to avoid cutting himself on it.

“Cas!” Dean shouted. He started towards Castiel but the demon holding the ex-angel dug the knife harder into Castiel’s throat. Castiel raised his head even more, his heart pounding, hating the fact that he had to expose himself even more when all he wanted to do was hide his throat and make himself less vulnerable. “Let him go, you son of a bitch!”

“Then drop those weapons, Winchester,” the demon spat. “If I’d known that threatening your pretty angel was all I had to do, I’d have done it before you killed half my group!”

Castiel forced himself not to make a sound as the demon lightly dragged the knife across his skin, though not hard enough to draw blood. Making any type of noise would show weakness and he was _not_ going to do that when he was in a weak enough position! Instead, he caught Dean’s eye and they shared a silent conversation. Dean clearly had a plan, so all Castiel needed to do was get himself free so that Dean wouldn’t have to worry about him.

“I said, _drop them_!” the demon demanded. Castiel stiffened when the knife dug so hard into the base of his throat that a warm, sticky liquid began to trickle down into his shirt. The look in Dean’s eye terrified Castiel and he knew that he wasn’t the one Dean was mad at! In his rage at being trapped, Castiel felt a surge of energy pulse through him.

“I – am – not – a – helpless – hostage!” he snarled, elbowing the demon hard in the ribs. This startled the demon enough that Castiel was able to wriggle free, though not before feeling the knife score a shallow cut across his collar. The minute he was free, Dean sprang into action and the demon was dead before he even hit the ground. Castiel scooped up his angel blade, which he had dropped in the commotion of being held captive, and jammed it into the stomach of the nearest demon. With their leader dead, it was easy to dispatch the rest of the demons and the group of four stood over the corpses once they were done, panting.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Charlie said immediately. “I distracted you with my Harry Potter reference – it’s my fault, please don’t be mad at me –”

“I’m not mad, Charlie,” Castiel said. Why would he be angry at Charlie? “It was a simple mistake and I’m sure you will not make it again.”

Before Charlie could respond, Dean grabbed Castiel, and pulled him in for an aggressive kiss, one which Castiel eagerly reciprocated. He could feel love and relief in the kiss and, hoping that he succeeded, tried to pour his own feelings in as well.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Dean said harshly. “You got that? It’s bad enough that they get Sammy all the time but I don’t need them grabbing you!”

“Dean, he’s got the Winchester luck,” Sam pointed out, grinning at Castiel in relief. “He’s doomed anyway.”

“Shut your face, bitch. You and Charlie go and call Rose and tell her we’re alive. I need to patch Cas up.”

Castiel remembered that he was bleeding and so, while Sam and Charlie left, he slowly raised his head and allowed Dean to put pressure on his accidental cut with a piece of his T-shirt.

“You could have waited until we returned and used a first aid kit,” Castiel pointed out.

“Yeah. But Charlie shares a room with us, so I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Dean leaned in and gently kissed the skin around the minuscule wound that the demon had left next to the cut. Castiel felt a brief moment of panic and stiffened before forcing himself to relax. This was Dean. He could be vulnerable around Dean! But Dean noticed and straightened up.

“I’m guessing this is off-limits for a while?” he said, carefully running a finger down Castiel’s neck. Castiel shivered at the sensation and looked at Dean apologetically.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he said. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean waved his apology aside.

“It’s cool. No need to apologise. I’ll just have to mark you somewhere else.” He smirked at Castiel, who smiled back as he felt himself begin to heat up. “Now, come on. I’m starving and there’s nothing like a good pie after killing a swarm of demonic sons of bitches!”

Castiel resisted the urge to remind Dean that he was always hungry, instead choosing to follow Dean out of the building, content in the knowledge that his human would always have his back.


	73. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Hack_Generation for your comment :)

**73\. Holiday**

As a general rule, Dean didn’t celebrate holidays. Of course, he always got Sam at least one present for his birthday – just because he was a holiday Scrooge didn’t mean that Sam had to suffer – and that Christmas with Sam before Dean had been dragged to Hell was one of the few exceptions and that was only because Dean had wanted Sam to have at least one good memory before the deal had come due.

As Cas’ self-assigned birthday loomed closer, Dean began to wonder if something was wrong with Cas. Cas usually loved to celebrate holidays like birthdays and Thanksgiving, so the fact that he hadn’t brought up his birthday as the days of September passed by was a slight worry to Dean.

“Cas?” he said on the morning before Cas’ birthday as they lay in bed, savouring the moment until they had to get up. “You okay?”

“Why would I not be?” Cas said, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled into Dean’s neck.

“I know you’re huge for holidays,” Dean said uncomfortably. “And you haven’t brought up your birthday, so I was wondering…”

There was no reply from Cas at first.

“I know that you only tolerated Charlie’s birthday last month because you did not want to disappoint me, Dean. So if you don’t want to celebrate my birthday –” Cas pushed himself up to give Dean a soft kiss, “– then I am more than willing to simply have a day with you.”

Dean blinked and grinned softly. Wondering what he’d done to deserve this selfless angel, he grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him hard. Cas made a startled noise but then quickly melted into it.

“Don’t be an idiot, Cas,” Dean said when he came up for air. “It’s your birthday. I’m damn well celebrating it if it’s the last thing I do. It’s not fair that you have to suffer because I can’t have an apple pie life.”

Cas stared at him for a moment.

“What if all I wanted for my birthday was to spend the day in bed with my human?” he said. Dean’s face lit up and he pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead.

“I’d say that that would be the best way to spend a birthday ever,” he said. “Do I get to have loads of sex with you? Y’know, as my birthday present to you?”

Cas’ blue eyes sparkled, sending a wave of heat shooting down south and pooling in Dean’s stomach. God, he loved his angel so much that he couldn’t even express it properly!

“A whole day of sex with you would be the best birthday present ever,” Cas said happily. He kissed Dean fiercely, letting Dean hug him, but he squirmed when Dean tried to roll on top of him. “Unfortunately, my birthday is tomorrow. We still have to get up today.”

Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair, smiling at the pout on Dean’s face.

“But tomorrow, I am all yours. We can stay in bed all day and you can give me the best birthday present of my life.”

Dean grinned at Cas, feeling another wave of love for his angel surge through him.

“Can’t wait, bumblebee.”


	74. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I'm SO sorry! I was just busy on the day I was meant to upload this and then my whole updating schedule got thrown off and I only just realised that I hadn't been updating! So I'm gonna make it up with a triple update!
> 
> Thanks to bruhhh I had an epiphany and Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**74\. Burn**

The sound of loud clattering from the kitchen was easy enough to ignore. But the moment he heard Cas’ pained cry, Dean abandoned his task and sprinted out of the library. He found Cas clutching his hand, a square pan on the ground near his feet with a crushed pie inside.

“What happened?” Dean said immediately. In response, Cas showed him his red, shiny hand.

“It was an accident, Dean,” he said miserably. “I was taking the pan out of the oven and the towel slipped and I grabbed the pan and – it hurts, Dean!”

“Alright, calm down.” Dean gently took Cas’ wrist to survey the damage. The burn didn’t look too bad but Dean knew from experience that it would be very painful. “Shouldn’t you be used to pain, Cas? You’ve been shot and blown up before, right?”

Cas gave him a severe look, wincing when Dean’s hand accidentally brushed his burn.

“I was an angel then,” he said. “Those gun wounds were to my vessel and I can dull my senses to make them less painful. And being smote by Raphael and Lucifer was almost instantaneous. And I wasn’t _human_!”

“Calm down, Cas.” Dean let go of Cas’ hand. “I’m gonna get the first aid kit. Behave and I’ll kiss it better, alright?”

Cas frowned.

“How will a kiss heal me?” he said curiously. Dean rolled his eyes, though he was smirking.

“It won’t. But it’ll make it feel better. And you’d better be grateful ‘cause I only ever did that with Sammy. Run that hand under cold water for ten minutes, okay?”

Dean went to fetch the first aid kit and waited ten minutes before telling Cas to turn the water off. To his credit, Cas sat very still and only winced and grimaced whenever Dean carefully dabbed at his burn with antiseptic, though he did let out the occasional groan. Once Dean had treated the wound, he placed a gauze dressing on the burn, loosely wrapping a bandage around it to keep it in place.

“There,” he declared, admiring his handiwork. “All better.”

Cas continued to frown.

“What?” Dean said. “You still pouting about the pain? It’s gonna keep hurting ‘til it’s better.”

“I know that,” Cas said sulkily. “But you promised me a kiss to make it better. I never got my kiss.”

“Geez, demanding much?” Dean snickered. But he raised Cas’ burnt hand and pressed a light kiss to the bandage. Cas smiled at him.

“It feels better already,” he said. “Thank you for caring for me, Dean.”

He stepped forward and tugged Dean into an embrace. Dean immediately returned the hug, burying his face in Cas’ hair and inhaling his angel’s apple and coconut scent.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas,” he said gruffly. “That’s my job, isn’t it? I’ve gotta look after my annoying little brother and his girl, and my little sister, and my angel.”

He felt Cas’ arms tighten around him in response and he just smiled and closed his eyes, content to remain there and hug his angel.


	75. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**75\. Brown**

Castiel loved Dean’s hair. Not only was it soft and spiky and perfect for tugging on while Dean pleasured him, the colour seemed to change depending on where they were. Most of the time, it was a very dark blond. But sometimes, in certain angles under sunlight, Castiel found that it went a very pale brown, gleaming like copper, and this was the colour he especially loved. It made the green in his eyes pop and shine.

When these moments happened, Castiel would simply stop what he was doing and stare. Dean was always attractive but whenever his hair shone copper brown, he seemed to look ten times more beautiful. And it wasn’t just his hair colour; whenever the angle was right for this colour to shine through, Dean’s whole face would be bathed in light and Castiel’s breath would be taken away at just how _angelic_ his human looked.

It was these moments that made giving up his grace for Dean one hundred percent worthwhile.


	76. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> The basic premise behind Cas and his lack of smiling was borrowed from ‘A Room of One’s Own’ by NorthernSparrow. That fic is absolutely BRILLIANT and makes a very valid point in that angels are an entirely different species from human, rather than just superpowered humans, and therefore they have their own mannerisms and everything. I didn’t go THAT far but it was definitely the inspiration behind this.

**76\. Smile**

One of Dean’s absolute favourite sights was Cas’ smile. As an angel, Cas hadn’t smiled very much. He’d explained at some point that this was because he was not actually human but an angel inhabiting a human body; a whole other species. This meant that he didn’t rely so much on his vessel to convey his emotions – because apparently angels _did_ feel _some_ sort of emotions – but instead expressed them through certain angelic mannerisms that were easy for humans to miss (mostly because they were expressed through his true form, which humans couldn’t perceive).

So when Cas _did_ physically smile, Dean felt a spark of accomplishment surge through him. Making Cas smile through Jimmy Novak’s face meant that he was pretty darn happy and Dean took great pride in the fact that he was responsible for nearly all of those smiles.

But now that Cas was human, Dean didn’t know whether to feel happy or disappointed. On the one hand, now that Cas expressed his emotions outwardly, it took much less to make him smile and therefore Dean felt less accomplished – as though he’d turned down the difficulty in a video game. But on the plus side, it meant that he got to revel in that beautiful smile, those crinkled blue eyes and that low, deep laugh more often. And that couldn’t be a bad thing, could it?


	77. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Bruuuuh I had an epiphany for your comment :)

**77\. Hair**

Dean loved Cas’ hair. He loved how it was dark and shiny and just the right length for him to run his hands through – and hold and pull when he and Cas were having fun in bed (which was quite often, actually). But there was one thing that both of them hadn’t even thought about in the process of Cas becoming human.

“What?” Cas blinked. “I need a what?”

“A haircut,” Dean said patiently.

“But why? What purpose does cutting my hair serve?”

“Well, for one, you don’t wanna end up like Sampunzel over there,” Dean smirked. Sam, from where he was curled up with a book, shot Dean a massive bitchface and returned to reading grumpily. “And for another, it’s getting too long, man! I mean, it’s starting to fall in your eyes and I dunno how Sam puts up with it but it’s uncomfortable!”

Cas tried to blow the strands of hair out of his eyes but failed. He shot a sulky look at a smug Dean.

“I don’t want to get a haircut,” he said petulantly. “I like my hair as it is.”

“So do I. Especially when I’m _pulling_ it.” He winked at Cas, who swallowed and gave him a small smile.

“Gross!” Sam said. “Go flirt somewhere else, will you?”

Dean cheerfully flipped him the bird.

“We won’t get it cut off completely,” he said to Cas. “Just enough so that it’s not hanging in your eyes. I’ve already got a little sister, y’know.”

“If all you’re going to do is insult me then I’m going to see Rose,” Sam said prissily, closing his book. “Don’t stink up the place and if I find any weird stains when I get back, I’m never talking to either of you again.”

Dean snickered as Sam left. He turned back to Cas.

“C’mon, Cas,” he said. “I used to cut Sammy’s hair all the time. Just a little bit. I’ll even reward you after.”

He gave Cas a suggestive look. Cas perked up and ran a hand through his black hair.

“Okay, Dean,” he said. “I trust you. But the reward had better be good.”

“Oh, it’ll be _brilliant_ ,” Dean chuckled. “Now stay here while I find a pair of scissors.”


	78. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**78\. Flashback**

It wasn’t that Castiel couldn’t swim. On the contrary, he was an excellent swimmer. But ever since becoming human, his past had started to haunt him with a vengeance and he often woke up sweaty and shivering, escaping from the grasp of a nightmare due to his newly human psyche. Whenever this happened, Dean was always there to hug him and soothe his shakes and help him drift back off to sleep.

But when they started to invade Castiel’s waking moments, he knew he had a problem.

“We sure it’s a nymph?” Dean said as he, Sam, Castiel and Charlie prepared their weapons. After several suspicious watery deaths, the four of them had managed to conclude that the creature they were after was a water nymph and now they were getting ready to go after it.

“Positive,” Sam replied. “All the signs add up. And Rosie’s back at the room to give us any extra info we may have missed.”

Rose had started to accompany them on more and more hunts. She and Sam had reached an agreement where she would stay in their motel room and help out with any of the research, while the other four handled the physical side of things such as hunting the monsters and impersonating government officials. This arrangement worked out nicely, as Rose often claimed that she had no desire to ‘get tangled up in some hunt and possibly croak’, as she put it (“I’ve read the books, guys. I know what happens to people like me who get involved.”). And besides, she claimed, this left more time for her ‘fanfiction’.

“So we’re splitting up?” Charlie said. “Sam and I’ll go that way and you two lovebirds take this side.”

She wiggled her eyebrows. Dean rolled his eyes and swatted her around the head in response.

“Let’s go,” Sam said. “Call if you need help. And don’t start making out against the nearest tree like last time!”

“Please, Sammy,” Dean scoffed. “Cas and I know what self-control is.”

Sam gave him a bitchface before turning and wading into the river with Charlie. Dean and Castiel followed and the two groups then split up, Sam and Charlie heading upriver while Dean and Castiel combed the other way.

“Nice night, eh?” Dean grinned, his teeth flashing white in the darkness.

“It’s quite tranquil,” Castiel agreed, his eyes darting around the black water. All of a sudden, his surroundings changed. It was daylight and his legs was moving of their own accord, sending him wading deeper and deeper into the bright blue water as strange, maniacal laughter echoed in his ears.

_“That’s it, pretty angel! Come on! We will be free! We will be FREE!”_

Castiel struggled furiously, fighting against his leaden limbs as they dragged him further and further out. A strange black liquid was dripping into his eyes as he went out waist-deep and then further and the metallic smell of blood burned his nostrils, along with the scent of decay. Looking down, he let out a small wail when he saw that he was absolutely covered in blood and black goo.

“No! Stop!” he cried. “Dean! Help!”

_“No one’s coming to help you, Castiel. You’re all alone…our little puppet…we’re gonna have so much FUN once we’re free!”_

“Cas!” a familiar voice was shouting faintly. Castiel cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, fighting valiantly against the foreign influence threatening to send him under the water. “Cas! Hey, Cas!”

The voice was clearer now. Castiel could identify it as Dean’s. Dean was here? He had to fight!

“Cas! C’mon, what’s wrong?” Somebody grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and he was pulled into a pair of wet, firm arms. Somehow recognising this person as somebody he could trust, Castiel clutched the person’s shirt and held on tight, allowing the person to pull him back. Castiel felt the water growing shallower and shallower and he clung to the shirt even tighter, until he was finally out of the water and sitting on the muddy bank.

“Cas?”

_“Come on, Castiel! Come and play with us!”_

“Cas, you alright?”

_“We will be FREE!”_

“Cas, dammit, answer me!”

Castiel felt the person shake him roughly but not violently. His bright surroundings bled away and dimmed, until he shakily realised that it was not day but night and that the person in front of him was Dean.

“Cas?” Dean’s green eyes shone with worry, easily discernible in the dark. “C’mon, angel, answer me!”

Castiel took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Dean,” he rasped. Immediately, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel again, holding him close while Castiel shuddered and shook.

“What the hell happened, Cas?” Dean snapped, though Castiel could tell that he was not angry but worried.

“I – I apologise, Dean,” Castiel forced out. “I – I had a – what do you call them? A flashback.”

Dean stiffened.

“Leviathans?” he said tensely. Castiel nodded, burying his face in Dean’s shirt in shame. This had never bothered him before! Why had he suddenly broken down just like that? Why was he so _weak_?

“Cut that out, Cas,” Dean said. Castiel looked up at him in shock. “I know exactly what you’re thinking. You’re not weak, dammit. You’re just human and that’s what happens to us fragile little flowers whenever we go through bad crap. Am I weak for having Hell flashbacks? Is Sam weak for all his hallucinations? Is Charlie weak for her nightmares about getting killed by the Wicked Witch?”

“No! Of course not!” Castiel said immediately. But unlike them, he’d been an angel! He couldn’t be weak!

“Then you’re not weak for having these flashbacks. And you’re not weak for having those nightmares whenever you do. You’re just frigging human, just like the rest of us. Capiche?”

Castiel was reminded vividly of a moment a few years ago.

“Yes, I capiche,” he replied hoarsely. Dean nodded and squeezed Castiel.

“C’mon.” He stood up, pulling Castiel up with him, and then he guided him along the river bank back to where the Impala was parked. “I’m calling Sam and Charlie and then taking you back and you can stay with Rosie while I come back and finish this hunt. Unless you want me to stay with you, of course.”

“No,” Castiel said immediately. It was bad enough that he was clinging to Dean like a weak, needy little person without leaving Sam and Charlie without backup! “I’ll be fine, Dean. Really. Rose will be adequate company until you return.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Dean didn’t sound happy but they both knew that the logical choice was for Dean to come back and help out with the hunt.

“I’m sure.” They reached the Impala and Dean squeezed Castiel’s shoulders one more time before letting him go to allow him to climb into the passenger’s seat. Dean fired off a quick text to Sam before turning the Impala on and getting ready to drive off. On impulse, Castiel leaned over, grabbed his face and captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss.

“I love you, Dean,” he murmured. “I love you so very much.”

Dean’s cheeks tinged a faint pink, so light that Castiel nearly missed it in the darkness.

“Love you too, Cas,” he said gruffly. He reversed and drove off out of the bush, his fingers still clasped with Castiel’s, and Castiel leaned back in his seat, his head lolling so that he could watch his human drive.


	79. Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**79\. Halves**

Dean was a firm believer that that mushy soul mate crap was total bullshit. You met someone, you showed interest in them, you fell in love with them. It was that simple. No ‘it was meant to be’, no ‘magic bond between the two’, no nothing (unless a cupid had interfered. But that was divine interference and a physical ‘meant to be’, not that spiritual crap people spewed).

But then Cas had just crashed into his life and now Dean was rethinking everything he’d ever believed in. Because it truly felt as though Cas was his soul mate, that there was a special bond between them. It truly felt like he and Cas were meant to be.

It truly felt like they were two halves of the same whole. And even if that was the cheesiest thing ever, it never failed to bring a smile to Dean’s face whenever he thought about it. He just hoped that Cas felt this as strongly as he did.


	80. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**80\. Date**

Something was niggling at Dean. Castiel could tell because Dean was unusually quiet and withdrawn, even by his own standards. So finally, Castiel took matters into his own hands.

"Dean?" he said as Dean tied his tie in preparation for a questioning, since Castiel was still utterly hopeless at tying his own tie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Dean said, grinning. Castiel could tell that it was at least half-forced. "Why'd you say that, Cas?"

"Because I know you, Dean," Castiel said seriously. "We have been lovers for nearly a year and I have known you for far longer. Something is troubling you." He put a hand on Dean's arm. "Talk to me, Dean. Everybody says that communication is essential for a good relationship."

Dean took a moment, focusing on tying his own tie, before leaning against the wall and sighing.

"That's the problem," he said. "We've been together for nearly a year. It just hit me the other day."

Castiel frowned. Was Dean now beginning to regret their relationship? Had he realised that he could do far better than Castiel? Was that why he had been distant lately?

"Whoa! No!" Dean said suddenly. Castiel blinked, realising that his thoughts must have been showing on his face, and a small spark lit in him, both at this and at the fact that he and Dean seemed to be so attuned to each other. "No, Cas, I'm not having second thoughts or anything! It's just…" He sighed. "We sleep together and we do all that cute, cheesy 'couple' stuff and we have the best sex I've ever had but…we've never gone on a proper date."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"What is a date?" he said. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Y'know…" he said. "We go out to some restaurant or somewhere or we take a walk together and we get to know each other."

Castiel frowned. He'd had years to get to know Dean! And he knew his human; he knew that 'sitting around and talking about your feelings' was not in Dean's comfort zone. So why did he feel the need to do this?

"I don't understand, Dean," he said. "We have known each other for years. I know so much more about you than I know about any other person. For example, I know that you are not fond of 'chick flick moments' and that spending time with me simply 'getting to know me' and 'talking about your feelings' would just make you uncomfortable."

"I know." Dean was still shifting uncomfortably. "It's just…it's traditional. I did it with Cassie and I did it with Lisa and I was serious about them back then. I know that we're anything but traditional –"

Castiel let out a low chuckle.

"– but I kinda want to do it properly, Cas. I feel like I'm screwing it up 'cause we've never gone on a date before and it's been nearly a year. I mean…you and me, we…y'know…"

He gestured wildly between himself and Castiel. Castiel knew exactly what Dean was trying to say and he smiled, love for Dean welling up inside him as a warm, fuzzy sensation. The fact that Dean was willing to undergo a human courting tradition despite being uncomfortable just to strengthen his relationship with Castiel was so touching and Castiel just couldn't help but lean over and kiss Dean forcefully.

"You don't need to do anything that you are uncomfortable with, Dean," he said firmly when he pulled away from Dean. "You just said that we are as untraditional as possible. If going on a date will unsettle you then we don't need to do that. We already know more about each other than a lot of other couples and I would not enjoy myself if I thought that you were only taking me on a date out of obligation and were not enjoying yourself."

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, a small smile on his face, and then he reached out and grabbed Castiel, pulling him in for a hug. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck, embracing him tightly, and he felt Dean bury his nose in his black hair. He smiled contentedly; Dean's habit of smelling his hair was one of his favourite habits of his human's.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Castiel heard Dean murmur. He pulled back and smiled at Dean, caressing his cheek.

"Do we really need to have this conversation again?" Castiel said. "I love you, Dean, and nothing will change that." Every time he said those three words, a delicious thrill zipped through him and left him feeling warm, as though he'd had a mug of hot chocolate – only infinitely better.

"Love you too, Cas," Dean said gruffly. He paused for a moment and then shook his head. "No. Y'know what? We're doing this. I'm taking you on a date even if it kills me."

"But Dean –"

"I happen to like long walks on the beach. How 'bout it, Cas? You and me once we finish this case – we'll grab some coffee or something and go walk on that beach nearby. I'm doing this at least once even if it kills me."

For a moment, Castiel was speechless. What had he done to deserve his human? Knowing that if he kissed Dean he'd just end up undressing him and giving him the best pleasure of his life, Castiel pulled Dean in for another hug, resting his cheek against Dean's and closing his eyes.

"That would be wonderful, Dean."


	81. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Here’s the follow-up to ‘Date’! And I don’t mean to make Dean out as a pansy or anything – he did say in canon that he liked long walks on the beach – but to me, he’s a person that never goes on a proper date with someone (you know, something more than just drinks at a bar) unless he’s serious about them and even then, he’s paranoid that he’ll mess it up with one wrong move. Of course he doesn’t show this outwardly to his partner because he’s Dean :D
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**81\. Beach**

It seemed like both far too long and not long enough before the case had been solved but finally, the ghost had been salted and burned and Dean was getting ready for his ‘date’ with Cas. He really would have preferred to skip the date part of the relationship – he’d done it with Lisa and Cassie and it had not been his favourite part – but he was damn serious about Cas and wanted to do it right. And besides, he couldn’t deny that a small part of him was excited at this prospect, even if it was overshadowed by the larger part yelling, “Abort! Abort! Relationship in jeopardy!”

Because what if he screwed this up? What if he completely messed up this date and Cas realised just how much of a screw-up he was and went to go find someone better, someone who deserved him more? Dean knew that both he and Cas had been on this roller coaster of self-doubt before and it just kept going round and round, with Dean telling Cas that there was nobody else he’d pick and vice versa, but Dean couldn’t help it. No matter how much he tried, there was always that tiny bit of him that was waiting for everything to crash down around him.

Unlike most other nervous people preparing for dates, Dean didn’t spend ten hours obsessing over what clothes to wear. Cas had never given a single crap about what Dean wore and besides, the dude had seen him naked and vulnerable and writhing around on their bed. Somehow, Dean didn’t think that Cas would care if he wore the green shirt or the blue (though he did choose the green shirt in the end because he knew that Cas’ favourite colour was green. But he wasn’t trying to impress Cas! No way!).

Once he was done dressing after his shower, Dean emerged from the bathroom to see Cas waiting for him in a plaid blue button-up shirt over a T-shirt and his usual black slacks. These were his normal clothes and it wasn’t anything that Dean hadn’t seen before but the sight of Cas just took his breath away for a moment and he couldn’t help but stare. When Cas tilted his head in that adorable puppy way of his, Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“I don’t understand, Dean,” Cas said. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“No reason.” Still grinning, Dean slung an arm around Cas and led him towards the room door, grabbing their jackets on the way. “You just look stunningly handsome as usual.”

A smile broke out on Cas’ face as he opened the passenger door of the Impala and slid inside. Once in the driver’s seat, Dean turned on the ignition and pulled out of his park.

“So I know it’s freezing outside but I thought we could grab a coffee from that diner from yesterday and then go for a walk on the beach nearby,” he rambled, more to distract himself than to tell Cas what his plans were. “Of course, if you don’t wanna do that then we can go to that park back there and walk around or sit or we can even just stay at the diner if you want –”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted. “I already told you that I don’t mind what we do. A walk on the beach with coffee sounds wonderful.”

Dean grinned, feeling a huge weight shift off his shoulders. It only took them another minute to get to the diner in question and Dean placed an order for two coffees and a large slice of pie (Cas insisted that he wasn’t hungry but Dean wanted pie and he’d be damned if he let Cas go without, so Cas compromised and agreed to share the pie). While they waited, Dean drummed his fingers on the wood beneath his hand nervously until Cas took his hand and slid his fingers through Dean’s.

“Calm down, Dean,” Cas said. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not.” Dean forced a smile onto his face but Cas didn’t look convinced.

“Here you are, gentlemen,” the lady behind the counter said with a smile, holding out two steaming cups and a small paper bag. “Have a – oh!

Dean jumped away with a hiss but Cas wasn’t so lucky. The lady had stumbled and dropped a coffee, which had sloshed all over Cas when the lid came off. Cas let out a reflexive cry and Dean hastened to pull the jacket off and run his hands down his angel’s front, checking for coffee or burns.

“You okay, Cas?” he demanded.

“Yes.” Cas gently caught Dean’s wrists. “I’m fine, Dean.”

“My God!” the woman said, covering her mouth in horror. “I am _so_ sorry! Let me get you another coffee on the house!”

Dean glowered at her as she hurried off, even though he knew that it wasn’t really her fault. She returned a minute later with another coffee and a small pastry, which she very carefully handed to Dean, and apologised once again.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Cas said, giving her a small smile. “I am uninjured and it was an accident.”

Relief radiated from the woman as Dean led Cas away, his insides twisting and knotting. He should’ve known this would be a bad idea! Why the hell would Cas stay with him when their one (and probably only) date went wrong at the very start?

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Cas took Dean’s hand, leaving Dean to transfer the pie to the hand with his coffee. “Accidents happen. How far away is the beach?”

Things didn’t get much better at the beach. Their walk was peaceful enough, taken in silence while they smiled at each other like lovesick teenagers and drank their coffee and shared their pie and complimentary pastry, and it wasn’t until Dean had trudged off in search of a bin for their rubbish and returned to Cas that things really started to go downhill.

“Oh, come on!” Dean bellowed up at the grey sky as rain pattered down around them. “Seriously?”

“Maybe we should go back, Dean,” Cas said, eyeing Dean cautiously. Dean gave a short, sharp nod and stalked off ahead, his insides slowly crushing and churning. Was this a sign? Was everything they’d gone through over the past year just for nothing? Cas was going to break up with him for sure. Of course they weren’t meant to be together! Even the universe was telling them so!

“Dean?” Cas easily caught up with Dean and tried to take his hand but Dean just slid it into his pocket. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean muttered. “Nothing’s wrong, Cas. Apart from the whole frigging universe telling us we shouldn’t be together by making our date completely crap.”

Cas’ eyebrows knitted together and he grabbed Dean’s arm, forcing him to stop.

“This date was not ‘completely crap’,” Cas said. “A few things may have gone wrong but I have had a very enjoyable time.”

His damp hair flopped into his eyes. Dean had to resist the urge to brush it away for him.

“Why are you letting one date define our relationship?” his angel continued. “We have been together for nearly a year and you are willing to disregard all of that because of one less than perfect day? We have overcome everybody who told us that we were failures and defied all who said that we could not do anything. Are you really willing to let coffee and rain ruin this?”

Cas’ blue eyes were blazing. Despite being freezing and wet, Dean felt warmth begin to blossom in his stomach and surge through him. A wide grin spreading across his face, he grabbed his angel and smashed their lips together, pouring every little emotion he felt into the kiss. Cas immediately kissed back, raising his hands to cup Dean’s face.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean murmured when they came back up for air. He felt a shiver of shock when he realised that this was the first time he’d ever said that to Cas instead of replying and the wide smile on Cas’ face said that he knew this too.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “So very, very much. And I will never grow tired of telling you that until you finally believe me. I have loved you for years and nothing will change that.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and just hugged him, feeling overwhelmed by all of the emotions churning inside him. To calm himself down, he buried his face in Cas’ sopping black hair and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of wet angel as he loved to do. They remained like that for a few moments before reaching an unspoken agreement and heading back the way they’d come before they got any wetter. However, this failed when Cas tripped, falling backwards and clutching at Dean but just bringing him down too. They landed with a loud splash in the freezing ocean, on their backs as the tide swirled around them.

“I’m sorry, Dean!” Cas said immediately. “Now we’re all cold and wet and I – why are you laughing?”

Dean couldn’t help but burst into loud, raucous laughter. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and of _course_ they had to end up in the frigging ocean in the middle of winter! They were just lucky that it wasn’t snowing!

“J-Just love you s-so much, Cas!” Dean choked out, his teeth chattering. He rolled on top of Cas and pressed kiss after salty kiss to his angel’s lips, still laughing as he did so. “L-Love you…love m-my angel…y-you’re my angel, C-Cas…love you s-s-so much…”

Each exclamation was punctuated with another kiss. Dean didn’t know what came over him or why he was being so sappy and lovey-dovey but a rare, hysterical happiness had welled up inside him and all he could do was laugh and laugh and kiss Cas again and again, cheesy love declarations spewing from him. It was the damn rain! That’s what it was! But Dean couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I l-love you t-t-too, D-Dean,” Cas shivered. “C-Can we return t-to the motel? I’m s-s-so cold.”

Dean noticed the chill seeping into his bones at those words, so he pushed himself to his feet and hauled Cas up as well, ignoring his numb hands. He then wrapped his arms around Cas and they set off back for the Impala, Cas encaged by Dean’s arms and warm, delicious love still surging through Dean and making the freezing chill bearable.


	82. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**82\. Protect**

Castiel was weak. He was flawed, broken, useless, worthless. He had been a magnificent angel, inspiring awe and fear in all who laid eyes on him. His mission had been to pull the Righteous Man out of Hell, a task that he had accomplished proudly, and then he had taken it upon himself to help Dean Winchester over their many years of friendship.

But now? Now he was a weak, useless human who couldn't even do anything except get kidnapped by vampires and threatened by demons and suffer panic attacks about Leviathans while walking in a river. He could hardly take care of himself, let alone anybody else!

But nevertheless, he was Dean's protector and he always would be. He would always take care of Dean and protect him – because that was his job. Even if he had to sacrifice himself in order to accomplish this. Only Dean mattered in the grand scheme of things!

 


	83. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**83\. Games**

“Guess what?” Rose grinned, sliding down the banister to the bottom of the bunker stairs. “I thought we could have a games night!”

“You’re not serious!” Dean groaned as Rose greeted her boyfriend in a thoroughly non-verbal manner. “And do you really have to do that there?”

“It’s not like you don’t do worse to Cas with your eyes all the time,” Rose shot back. Dean glared at her and Cas looked up from his book at the sound of his name. “Anyway, let’s get partying! I brought Monopoly and Cluedo and all sorts of games! And snacks!”

Dean perked up.

“Did you get pie?” he said hopefully. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled.

“I knew I might have to bribe you, so yes,” she said. She unzipped her duffle bag and pulled out a steaming paper bag, which she handed to Dean.

“Yes!” he whooped. “Cherry pie! Fine, I’ll play your stupid games.”

Rose shot him a brilliant smile, though he wasn’t fooled.

“Great!” she chirped. “Sam and I’ll set up Monopoly. You and Cas get all the snacks out. And no eating them!”

Dean scowled but waited until the game boxes were out of the duffle bag before digging around for the snacks. Cas approached him and the two of them extracted chip packets and bottles of soft drink, which they set up on one of the tables.

“Never thought I’d see the day when I had a games night that didn’t involve poker or pool,” Dean muttered.

“If you participate without any complaints then tonight, I’ll give you a reward,” Cas said quietly. His smile could be taken as innocent at first glance but Dean knew better and he struggled not to look down at his jeans.

“Fine,” he muttered.

It turned out that Rose excelled at Monopoly, Sam took out the title as champion of Cluedo and Dean was the best at that weird operation game with the guy with the buzzing nose. But later that night, after many more games (family safe and otherwise), a sweaty, panting, shaking Dean had to conclude as he lay next to Cas that his angel was the true master of games around here.


	84. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comment :)

**84\. Tie**

Cas didn’t often wear his tie these days, much to Dean’s disappointment, though the nerdy collared shirts and slacks and the occasional vest _did_ often send his blood rushing south very quickly. However, in Dean’s opinion, there was nothing more appealing than a tie, though this was mostly because they were easy to grab and drag a person towards him with. He needed an excuse for Cas to wear a tie again!

“Cas?” Dean groaned as Cas nibbled on his neck while pulling his jacket off, a task that Dean was helping him with by shrugging his shoulders. “Can – yes, keep doing that!”

He felt Cas smile into his throat as his angel gently bit.

“What is it, Dean?” he asked. Dean’s request suddenly felt stupid.

“Nothing,” he muttered. “Forget it.” He tried to kiss Cas but his angel dodged him.

“Dean, what have we said about keeping things to ourselves?” Cas said, his blue eyes boring into Dean’s green ones. Dean rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“I just…” he said, “…kinda wanted you to – you know – wear a tie.”

Cas stared at him.

“I know it’s stupid and stuff but I kinda miss you wearing a tie and –”

Cas wordlessly crossed over to the dresser, pulled out a tie and hung it around his neck before fumbling to tie it while Dean watched. He eventually did manage to get it tied, though it hung limp and tangled and back to front.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said sadly, examining his handiwork. “I can’t tie a tie. That’s why I don’t wear them.”

“I don’t care,” Dean blurted out. Just looking at the tie was giving him all sorts of inappropriate ideas and he was very aware of the heat surging through him. “I just – goddammit, Cas! Why do you have to be so – so – so frigging _beautiful_?”

Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away from Cas. That dark hair; those brilliant blue eyes; those full lips; that scratchy stubble; all of it was just so _Cas_ and beautiful was the only way to describe him! But beautiful wasn’t a word someone used for a guy!

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said quietly. Dean looked at Cas and a jolt ran through his stomach at the soft, wide smile on his angel’s face. It had been ages since Cas had smiled like that! Before he could do anything, Cas stepped forward and pulled Dean into a tight hug, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean immediately hugged Cas back, inhaling the scent of his hair. “I love you.”

Cas kissed Dean and stepped back. Dean stared at him dumbly for a moment.

“Love you too, angel,” he finally managed to say. He reached out and grabbed Cas’ tie, wrapping it around his hand. “Love you so frigging much it’s not funny.”

He pulled Cas to him with the tie and smashed their lips together, his mind flooded with ideas of everything they could do with the tie.

 


	85. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi and Oh+my+shit for your comments :)

**85\. Black**

“Dean?” Castiel said in panic. He couldn’t see a thing! “Dean, where are you?”

He heard the loud cackling of the witch nearby but his vision was completely black as a result of the spell she had hit him with.

“I’m here, Cas!” he heard. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” Castiel fumbled around until his hands met cold brick. “The witch cast some sort of spell on me! I can’t see!”

Castiel felt a hand curl in his hair and he was yanked away from the wall. He let out a surprised cry as he was dragged along in a strong grip that he couldn’t see.

“C’mon, sweetcheeks,” he heard a female voice coo and he immediately knew that it was the witch who had him.

“Hey!” Castiel heard Dean roar and he immediately turned his head in the direction of the sound, wincing when the grip in his hair tightened. An arm snaked its way around his neck and held him firmly in place.

“You got two choices, honey!” the witch said. Castiel could practically feel Dean stiffen attentively. “I’m leavin’ and takin’ this fine young man with me. The rest is up to you. Ya follow me, I take your boyfriend and ya never see him again. I walk free, you can have him back and that blindness will disappear as soon as I’m gone!”

The witch began to move, taking Castiel with her. Castiel struggled to get free but the witch had his hair in a death grip and without his sight, he was practically helpless to run away from her. All he could do was stumble along, trying his best not to fall over.

“That’s it, sweetie,” the witch said. “Y’know, I hope your boyfriend does follow. I’d love to keep someone like ya.”

Castiel swallowed.

“But I keep my word. If he lets me go, I let you go. Fair, right?”

“What’s not fair is cursing me with blindness,” Castiel snarled, feeling chilly air on his face as the witch hauled him outside. She just laughed softly and patted him on the head.

“Well, I’m out. Don’t say I ain’t a woman of my word. Later, handsome!”

Castiel was suddenly pushed to the ground hard. Winded, he didn’t move until he felt someone kneel over him and shake him gently.

“Cas?” Dean said. “You okay?”

Castiel forced his eyes open, having shut them during his fall, and he was thrilled to find that his vision had returned and he could see Dean!

“I can see you!” he said in wonder. Dean laughed and pulled Castiel into a hug.

“Guess that bitch – sorry, witch – really did keep her word after all,” he commented. All Castiel could do was grin and hug back, relishing the feeling of being able to see Dean again.


	86. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comment :)

**86\. Snow**

The sensible thing to do would be to stay inside, buried under many blankets with a mug of hot chocolate and his human to cuddle up to and share body warmth with. But Castiel had never experienced snow as a human before and this was why he was standing outside in the freezing early morning air, staring up at the dark grey sky.

Of course Castiel had seen snow before. It was hardly the most exciting or rarest of phenomena; simply solidified water falling from the sky and blanketing the earth. But now that his grace was gone and he was no longer an angel, Castiel had begun to appreciate the little things in life and, like sex, he’d never known just how beautiful snow was until he truly experienced it.

Currently, it was lightly snowing and Castiel was standing just outside the bunker, watching the snowflakes tumble down. He had a light dusting of white powder on his hat and trench coat but, so entranced by the quiet beauty and serenity around him, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Instead, as a snowflake drifted down in front of his face, his tongue slowly darted out and the white star landed on it. Castiel’s tongue recoiled back into his mouth and he let out a low cough, startled by the sudden chill.

“What the hell, Cas?” Castiel heard as footsteps crunched in the snow behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said.

“Why the hell are you out here at the asscrack of dawn in the freezing cold?” Dean said. Castiel turned and gave him a smile.

“I wanted to watch the snow,” he said. “It is surprisingly relaxing. I haven’t experienced snow as a human before…”

“And is it all it’s cracked up to be?” Dean said, stopping behind Castiel and sliding his arms around him. Castiel leaned back into the embrace, relishing the warmth between them and shivering when Dean’s warm breath drifted over the back of his neck.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel murmured. “I think I want to stay and watch it all morning.”

He heard Dean let out a cross between a huff and a groan.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute,” Dean muttered, tightening the hug. “Stay here while I get a blanket to sit on and some hot chocolate.”

Castiel shivered at the loss of warmth when Dean let him go and trudged back to the bunker. He turned to watch Dean go and pure, raw love welled up in his stomach and surged through him, warming him up far more effectively than blankets and hot drinks ever could.

“I love you, Dean,” he said to himself. A smile on his face, he looked back up at the sky and wondered whether to try and catch another snowflake on his tongue.


	87. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**87\. Satisfied**

The room was pitch black, the only sounds being the exhausted panting of Dean and Cas as they lay in their sweaty embrace. Even though they had been doing this for over half a year now, Dean never failed to be impressed by just how skilled his angel was. Just how was he this good? Dean was the one with the decades of experience, not Cas!

"How was it, Dean?" Cas said quietly. Illuminated by just a lamp – since both of them had a thing for watching their partner – Dean could see that his angel's blue eyes were nearly shut and he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You're asking me that now?" Dean chuckled, running a hand through Cas' black hair. Cas purred and snuggled further into Dean's side, leaning into the touch. "We've been at this for months, Cas. If I wasn't happy, I'd have said so before now."

"So it was satisfactory?" Cas prompted.

"Dude, it was more than satisfactory," Dean replied. "It was frigging mind-blowingly awesome, just like it always is. Where'd you learn to do that? I know you didn't get it from that reaper bitch."

"I did learn several tricks from April," Cas said. "Such as nipple stimulation." His hand ghosted over Dean's chest and Dean shivered at the touch. "But I mostly learned from you, Dean. You are a very good teacher."

Dean smirked, pride welling up in him.

"Of course I am," he said smugly.

"Though an overinflated ego is definitely not appealing," Cas added dryly. Dean rolled his eyes and drifted a hand up Cas' back. Cas shuddered violently. "Do that again."

Dean grinned and began to stroke Cas' back. Cas let out a sleepy, satisfied sigh and shifted so that his head was on Dean's chest, black strands of hair tickling Dean's nose. Dean leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to Cas' head.

"Love you, Cas," he murmured. "And damn you for making me say that."

He felt, rather than saw, Cas' smile.

"I love you too, Dean. And I'm glad that you are now able to say that. You should never have had any trouble expressing that sentiment to your loved ones."

Dean just groaned and allowed his eyes to drift shut, still stroking Cas' back. In that moment, he was certain that he was the happiest, most satisfied man alive.


	88. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I won’t spoil 11x01 for any who haven’t seen it but…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M DEAD. DESTROYED. GOODBYE PANDA. And it’s only the first episode. How am I supposed to survive? On the plus side, I haven’t been this scared since S1 so I’m pumped about that. AND THAT DESTIEL MOMENT. THERE WAS A DESTIEL MOMENT. I’M FANGIRLING. Also, after what they did to my Cas baby, I was rocking back and forth while squeezing my Cas plushie and bawling my eyes out for like half an hour T_T

**88\. High**

Dean had never been one for drugs. What was the point? He had alcohol and he had women; he didn’t see the point in turning into a druggie, especially since he didn’t even have the money for it. But now he had a drug that he had access to whenever he wanted, that nobody else could touch, and it was free.

Cas was his drug. He was hooked on Cas, completely addicted, and he was left on a practically constant high, awaiting the next fix of his angel. But this wasn’t a bad high, or a bad addiction. In fact, it was probably the best high Dean had ever been on and he never wanted it to end. While hooked on Cas, he could do absolutely anything!


	89. Sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Since I was doing nothing but sneezing all day when I wrote this (I’ve either got a dust allergy or hayfever), I thought that this was a very appropriate prompt. Also, there’s a massive time skip from winter (prompt 86) to now.

**89\. Sneeze**

_‘Become human, they say!’_ Castiel thought bitterly. _‘Sacrifice everything for Dean, they say! I should never – never –’_

Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted when his nose began to tickle again and he let out another massive sneeze. He now wished that he’d taken the time to sift through Jimmy’s memories when the man’s soul also inhabited this body because, not only had he discovered that he was deathly allergic to peanuts (not from any incidents, thankfully, but through Charlie’s amazing hacking skills to obtain Jimmy Novak’s files), but he’d also found that he suffered from a very bad case of hayfever throughout March.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean smirked, his fingers threaded through Castiel’s as they made their way to the Impala from the store. Castiel looked at him balefully.

“I should never have given up my grace,” he said thickly, his voice affected by his congested sinuses. “This is your fault, Dean, and I don’t like you anymore.”

“It’s just a bit of hayfever!” Dean said cheerfully. “Loosen up a bit, Cas!”

Castiel fixed Dean with his deadliest glare. Even though he was no longer an angel, his glares could still be terrifying and Dean’s smile wavered.

“I hope you’ve got a spare bed prepared because you’re sleeping on your own tonight,” Castiel snapped, stalking off ahead. Sure, it would be uncomfortable to sleep without Dean for one night but it wasn’t the end of the world and Dean needed to learn a lesson!

“What?” Dean hurried after Castiel. “Wait! No! I’m sorry, Cas! It’s very serious! C’mon, let’s go get some stuff from the drug shop! I’m sorry! Don’t leave me, Cas! I’ll have blue balls all night!”

Castiel just smirked to himself.


	90. Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Ugghhh, I'm so horrible at updating here! I've just had a lot on my mind!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**90\. Jeans**

Castiel hated jeans. Not only did he loathe the feeling of the coarse denim rubbing against his legs when he wore them (which was not very often) but they were an essential of Dean’s and every moment Dean wore them was a moment less that Castiel got to drink in the sight of his human’s body.

For some reason, Castiel had been particularly aroused by Dean all day. This was nothing new – Castiel didn’t _constantly_ just think about all he could do to Dean, even if these thoughts _were_ rather popular – but there was something that day that was just driving Castiel that little bit crazier. That was why, as soon as Dean stumbled into the motel room with him, Castiel grabbed his human by the biceps and dragged him over to the bed.

“Cas?” Dean said. “What – oomph!”

Castiel had pushed Dean onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him, growling and nipping at Dean’s throat. Dean immediately tipped his head back to give Castiel better access and Castiel briefly wondered at just how much trust Dean had in him to lower his guard that much before kissing and nibbling the skin underneath his mouth.

“Not complaining –” Dean panted as Castiel pulled away momentarily to aggressively pull his shirt off him, “– but what’s all this about?”

Castiel didn’t answer, instead choosing to trail kisses down Dean’s neck and chest. Dean’s breaths were stutter and uneven and he clenched his fists in Castiel’s white dress shirt.

“All day,” Castiel growled in a lower, more gravelly voice than usual. “I have been imagining all sorts of things to do to you _all day_.”

Dean blinked and then grinned.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about all of this?” he teased, running a hand down his own chest. Castiel hissed and leaned in to suck on one of Dean’s nipples, eliciting a strangled gasp from his human.

“As a matter of fact, _no_ ,” Castiel said, enjoying the hot, flushed face and glazed green eyes underneath him. “I especially despise your jeans. They stop me from doing everything that I want to do to you.”

Even though he was slowly coming undone under Castiel’s skilful mouth, Dean still managed to muster up a smirk. Castiel growled again and tore at the button of Dean’s jeans.

“Take them off!” he barked, making Dean jump. “Now!”

He slid off Dean, who hastened to unbutton and push down his jeans and then his boxers. Castiel’s blue eyes gleamed.

“Much better,” he purred. “Now allow me to show you everything that I have been dreaming of doing to you today.”

He bent down.

“Okay,” Dean yelped


	91. Purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**91\. Purr**

One of the funniest things about Cas, Dean found, was that when he was content, he had a habit of purring like a cat. It was only a recent habit that had come with his human downgrade but Dean found it absolutely adorable and the sound of his angel’s purrs always immediately began to relax him.

“I’m gonna start calling you Kitten, man,” Dean snickered, pulling Cas closer to him in bed and enjoying how his angel’s purring grew louder. “Or Catwoman. You sound like a frigging cat-human hybrid.”

Cas scowled and turned over, facing away from Dean though still remaining in his embrace. To Dean’s dismay, the purring stopped.

“Oh, come on, Cas!” Dean complained. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it! It’s just…y’know…cute, that’s all.”

He almost choked on the term of endearment but grinned proudly when he realised that it had come out easier than before. It must have soothed Cas’ wounded pride as well because the purring started back up with even more intensity. Dean smiled and nestled his chin in the crook of Cas’ neck. He also pulled Cas even closer so that his angel’s sweaty back stuck to Dean’s equally sticky chest. His hand absently trailed down Cas’ chest.

“Love ya, Cas,” he mumbled sleepily. Cas didn’t respond but Dean heard his purring grow even louder and he let a sappy smile spread across his face. It wasn’t like anyone else was going to see it!


	92. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**92\. Salt**

“I’ve always wondered something,” Dean commented idly, picking at a fry on his plate. “How could Ruby eat these things? Wouldn’t the salt burn her face off?”

“The salt in food is impure, which reduces its potency,” Cas said immediately. “Also, the salt must form an unbroken line to repel a demon, hence why demons can cross a line of salt if it is broken. All Ruby would have felt was a mild to moderately painful tingling, as though she was eating chilli, and all demons are masochistic to a degree.”

He stole a fry off a stunned Dean’s plate.

“That…makes sense,” Sam said slowly. Cas smiled, nibbling on the fried potato.

“Course it does.” Dean slung an arm around Cas. “Cas knows his stuff. Watch out, Sammy, you’re gonna be out-nerded one day. We won’t have any reason to keep you around anymore.”

The bitchface Sam levelled him with was totally worth it, as was the thankful kiss that Cas pressed to his cheek.


	93. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comments :)

**93\. Watch**

When Castiel woke up, his first thought was that he was very warm. And it wasn’t from the many blankets he was tangled in to stave off the last of the dawning spring chills; no, it was from the warm body he was pressed into and the firm arms that were encircling his chest tight enough to hold him in place but loose enough to let him move around.

Carefully turning over, Castiel saw that Dean was still asleep, faint snores escaping his mouth as he breathed (Dean maintained that he did _not_ snore but Sam and Castiel insisted otherwise). Castiel felt warmth begin to blossom inside him as he just lay there, staring at the sleeping face of the person he loved more than anybody else he had ever loved before. Dean had always been annoyed at Castiel’s habit of staring at him while he slept but Castiel just couldn’t help it; the only time that Dean had ever truly looked peaceful was when he was sleeping (providing that he didn’t experience any nightmares). The only sight more beautiful than a sleeping, peaceful Dean was his human’s very soul: a bright, rapturous, magnificent sight that Castiel very much missed being able to see.

With no important matters to attend to at the moment, Castiel shifted to allow himself to fall further into the bed and Dean’s embrace and then he very carefully wrapped his arms around  Deans torso and settled down, content to just watch his human sleep as he had always loved to do.


	94. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So I know that the handprint faded in canon but I like to think that it’s just because it was too much trouble to keep applying it to Jensen. Therefore, in my mind it’s still there (especially since a scar like that doesn’t just…vanish).
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**94\. Mark**

“Can’t believe this thing’s still here,” Dean chuckled sleepily as Cas fit his sweaty palm over the handprint on Dean’s left upper arm. “‘S been years.”

“I like it,” Cas said. “It marks you as mine. You’ve been mine for years, Dean.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dean snorted. “That dickwad Uriel knew. So did Balthazar and even Meg. I just didn’t see it ‘til now.”

“Even Crowley knew,” Cas yawned, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “He told me once that ‘the stench of the Impala’ was all over me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas.

“Well,” he said, rolling on top of his angel. “I’ll just have to give you a mark of my own, won’t I?”


	95. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**95\. White**

Dean was struggling not to laugh. After sharing a dessert of pie and whipped cream with Cas, his angel had white cream smudged on his nose and Dean was finding it harder and harder to contain his laughter.

“What’s so funny, Dean?” Cas said with a suspicious squint. Dean was never one to let opportunity slip by, so he leaned in and licked the cream off Cas’ nose. Cas made a small, surprised noise.

“Dude! Not in here!” Sam complained. Dean flipped him off.

“Jealous, are you, Sammy?” he smirked. Sam just scowled; Rose and her family had gone on holiday to Italy for a few weeks and so Sam had been all alone.

“I’m going out,” Sam said grumpily. Dean just grinned at Cas and scooped up the can of whipped cream.

“C’mon,” he said. “I’m still hungry.”

Sam made a disgusted noise and bolted for the staircase.


	96. Robe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**96\. Robe**

The worst thing about being Dean Winchester’s lover, Castiel decided, was that it was difficult to tell when he was being a tease and when he was unintentionally toying with the ex-angel (although maybe it was due to Castiel’s lack of knowledge about human interaction). So when Dean came to breakfast one morning in one of the bunker’s grey robes and threw Castiel a wink, he didn’t know whether Dean was teasing him or not.

Bu it didn’t matter. All through breakfast, Castiel was distracted by the sight of Dean’s firm legs and found his eyes frequently trailing up them and towards Dean’s robes, where he then let out a mental sound of frustration at the damn robe blocking his view.

“Thank you for breakfast, Sam,” Castiel said as soon as he had finished eating. “Come on, Dean.”

He gripped Dean’s upper arm tightly and dragged him through the bunker to their room. As soon as the door was shut, Castiel descended on Dean.

“I – loathe – this – robe,” he hissed, tearing at the ties to undo the robe. “It conceals what is rightfully mine. That’s better,” he declared as he yanked the robe off his human. “No piece of clothing should ever have to touch you ever again. It should be a crime to cover up any part of this masterpiece.”

“Pretty sure I’d get arrested for public indecency, Cas,” Dean said cheekily, though his cheeks were stained pink. Castiel growled and shoved Dean onto the bed.

“I hate this,” he spat. “I hate this power you hold over me, Dean! You only have to ask –”

He loomed over Dean as he straddled him.

“– and I will do it. I hate it – but I love it!”

Dean’s smirk softened and he leaned up to give Cas a long, tender kiss.

“Trust me, angel boy,” he said. “You do the exact same to me.”


	97. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**97\. Breathless**

Waking up in the morning and turning over to see his sleeping angel was Dean’s favourite way to start the day. Cas sometimes managed to wake up before him and watch him but more often than not, Dean woke up first and when this happened, he would simply lie in bed and watch Cas until he woke up as well.

This morning was no different. Dean was the first one to wake and after stretching with a really weird growling noise, he turned on his other side to watch Cas, who had been spooning him while they slept. The sight of Cas sleeping, his black hair mussed and his face slack and peaceful, was one of the most beautiful sights that Dean had ever seen. All he could do was lie there and watch Cas breathe in and out deeply, soft sighs escaping his mouth with every exhale.

Though Dean knew that he was still breathing, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe while watching Cas. His beautiful angel left Dean breathless and he was still beyond amazed that Cas had fallen for him and wasn’t going anywhere after a year. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas plump lips.

“Love you so frigging much, Cas,” Dean mumbled. “You’re amazing. You’ve done so much for me, man – you pulled me out of the Pit and I know we had loads of crap between us after the Leviathan thing but man, you’re awesome. I still don’t know what the hell I did to deserve you. You’re beautiful, Cas, and you’re still an angel even if you don’t think so.  I love you so damn much and I know you’re asleep but if I don’t shut up now, this is gonna turn into the sappiest chick flick moment ever.”

Fighting back the twinges of embarrassment curling in his stomach, Dean closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against Cas’, using him as a convenient headrest. He missed Cas’ mouth curving into a small smile and how his angel shifted minutely closer but he definitely heard when Cas said, “I love you too, Dean. I always will.”


	98. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**98\. Leather**

“Why don’t you wear your leather jacket anymore, Dean?” Castiel asked. “You haven’t worn it for years.”

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged uncomfortably. “I just stopped wearing it one day and now I don’t even know where it is. Hell, it wasn’t even really mine – it used to be Dad’s. He just gave it to me one day.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes. Made me feel like a badass. And you know how much the ladies love a bad boy.” Dean winked at Castiel and flexed his arms. “And cute little angels.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“Your ego is unattractively inflated,” he said dryly. Dean just rolled his eyes, slung an arm around Castiel and ruffled his hair.

The next day, Castiel decided to do something. He shoved one of their fake credit cards into his pocket, told Sam and Dean that he was going out, grabbed his car keys and slid into his old, beaten car that Dean loved to poke fun at. Unlike Dean, who loved to speed down the roads and cheerfully endanger their lives every day in the Impala, Castiel drove at a more sedate speed, enjoying the crisp, cold fall air that whipped his hair all about the place.

Once he actually got to town, it took another two hours of hunting but Castiel had finally found exactly what he had come for. He paid for it, thanked the girl behind the counter and hurried back to his car before the rain that he knew was coming began to fall. He made it three quarters of the way back before the rain began to pour and he only just managed to get inside the bunker without getting completely soaked.

“Where’d you go, angel?” Dean asked, flipping Sam off without even looking when Sam sniggered at the nickname.

“To town,” Castiel said. His hands tightened on the bag he was holding. “I, uh – I got you a present.”

“If it’s anything like the last one, I don’t want to know,” Sam said loudly. Dean smiled sweetly at him but Castiel could sense the ‘screw you, bitch’ in the look. Sam could too, because he send a bitchface right back and left the room, muttering something about food.

“You told me that your old leather jacket made you feel like a ‘badass’,” Castiel said.   
“And I admit that I do miss seeing you in leather. So…”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a sleek, brand new, black leather jacket. Dean’s eyes widened.

“I bought you a new one,” Castiel finished. Dean continued to stare at him and he fidgeted nervously. “Dean?”

Dean got up and slowly approached him.

“You –” Dean grabbed Castiel’s face leaned in and kissed him so hard that Castiel was left breathless, “– are the most beautiful – amazing – brilliant person ever.”

He punctuated each adjective with a kiss. Letting the jacket fall to the floor, Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders and kissed back as hard as he could.

“Let’s go to our room,” Castiel gasped when they broke apart to suck in air.

“Why?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Scared that Sammy’s gonna walk in on us?”

“No.” Castiel concentrated on trying not to kiss Dean again, knowing what it would lead to. “I – I want you to try on your jacket.”

A whole wave of images of Dean in tight leather flooded his mind. Dean must have known what he was thinking because his grin widened.

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” he muttered, bending down to pick up the jacket. He slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pressed a kiss to his cheek and guided him in the direction of their room, while Castiel just smiled and leaned into Dean’s side.


	99. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Almost there! Tomorrow is prompt 100! That was originally going to be my final prompt but then I thought ‘stuff it’ and I’m still ploughing on ahead!

**99\. Insomnia**

Dean didn’t know why but he’d been getting an absolutely shit sleep lately. That was nothing new. It was a rare night when he got more than four hours of sleep; old habits die hard, even with Cas there to embrace as they slept. But lately, Dean was finding that he was only getting around two to three hours of sleep – if he did get any sleep in the first place.

That night was no different. While Cas slumbered on, his arm draped loosely over Dean’s chest, Dean remained stubbornly awake and glared at the ceiling, trying to force himself to drift off and failing. Eventually, when his bright phone screen told him that it was bordering on four in the morning, Dean just gave up and stopped trying altogether. Carefully sliding out from under Cas’ arm, Dean slipped out of bed and shuffled quietly to the kitchen, figuring that if he wasn’t going to get any sleep then he may as well make himself a nice cup of coffee and try to burn away the exhaustion that had seemed to settle down inside him permanently. He had just poured his first cup of coffee when Cas, sporting the sexiest bed hair ever, ambled into the kitchen, his sleepy blue eyes half-closed.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Dean said sheepishly.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Cas yawned, pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining Dean. “I always notice when you leave our bed. Are you suffering from insomnia again?”

“Yep.” Dean took a large gulp of coffee, wincing when it stung his throat on the way down. “Frigging blast, isn’t it?” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Go back to bed, Cas. I know you’re still sleepy. Don’t stay up on my account.”

“No,” Cas said simply. “I’m not letting you stay up by yourself. I’m staying here with you, Dean. And with this coffee, I would not be able to go back to sleep anyway.”

Dean smiled tiredly at Cas and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re an angel, man.”

After finishing their coffees, the two men returned to bed. But they didn’t sleep; instead, Cas climbed into bed, gathered Dean in his arms and held him close, stroking his hair and murmuring soft words to him. It didn’t put Dean to sleep but he closed his eyes, pressed soft kisses to Cas’ throat and clavicle and wondered just how he deserved Cas after everything he’d done in his crappy life.


	100. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So. Wow. 100 prompts! :D This was the original final prompt so it might have a sense of finality about it but it’s not the end! ;) It’s also from no specific POV, just like Red (prompt 5).

**100\. Heart**

It didn’t matter how long they had been together romantically, or how close they had been even been before getting together. What mattered was that from the moment he had laid a hand on the Righteous Man and pulled him out of Hell, Castiel’s heart had been lost to Dean. What mattered was that, after a slower journey, Dean had gradually lost his heart to Castiel.

“I love you so much, Dean,” Castiel murmured, pressing small kisses to Dean’s throat as he snuggled into his human’s side. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his head back, ignoring the motel TV nearby. “Nothing that I say or do can ever express just how much I love you.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean sighed, smiling as Castiel continued to kiss down his neck and bringing a hand up to stroke his angel’s dark, messy hair. “Same here. Even sex just ain’t enough to show you, is it?”

“No,” Castiel agreed.

“Which sucks because damn, sex with you is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Sexual intercourse is but a pale, physical expression of one’s heart.” Castiel kissed Dean on the lips gently. “And you, Dean Winchester, stole my heart years ago and kept it right here.”

He slowly caressed Dean’s chest, right above his heart.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Why do you have to turn everything into a chick flick moment?” But he didn’t complain and he always denied it when Castiel claimed that Dean had started to rub the skin above his angel’s heart as well.

No, what mattered was that they had lost their hearts to each other, in a process spanning nearly a decade, and they would cherish each other until the end of time and even beyond.


	101. Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Exams + tonne of stress = forgetting to update -_-
> 
> And so I’ve recently developed a weakness for Castiel calling Dean ‘beloved’. Sue me. It’s a Cas thing to say because he just says what he thinks *hides behind lawyers*
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 and Renie for your comments :)

**101\. Year**

“Dean.”

Dean grunted, not taking his eyes off the TV. Castiel sighed and tried again.

“Dean.”

“What?” Dean said shortly.

“Do you know what today is?”

Dean frowned for a moment.

“Thursday.”

Castiel huffed.

“Today is exactly one year since we removed the Mark of Cain from your arm,” he said.

“Hooray.”

He clearly wasn’t getting it. Castiel crossed his arms and swung his legs around, sliding off the bed.

“Today is one year since we confessed our feelings and began our relationship,” Castiel persisted. Dean frowned, blinked and then looked around at him in shock.

“Damn, you’re right,” he said. “I – wow. One year! That’s awesome, Cas!”

“Clearly you don’t care enough to remember, even after all of the hints I gave you,” Castiel snapped. Before Dean could say anything, Castiel stalked out of the motel room and slammed the door behind him. He looked up into the brilliant blue sky, the chilly yet warm spring wind whipping his hair all about, and he tensed when he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind.

“I’m sorry, bumblebee,” Dean said. Castiel wished that he wouldn’t use that nickname because he was trying to be cross at Dean. “You know I’m just a big, dumb human who needs stuff spelled out to him. I dunno how you put up with me for this long, man.”

Castiel felt the anger melt out of him. Of course he was just overreacting! He turned in Dean’s arms and embraced his human.

“You are not dumb, Dean,” he said firmly. “Don’t ever call yourself that. You are just…obtuse. And will you _stop_ believing that you are unworthy of me? That’s not true, Dean, and it angers and saddens me whenever you say that! If anything, I – I am unworthy of you. After all the times I’ve betrayed you and everything I’ve done wrong –”

Dean leaned in and roughly kissed him, cutting him off.

“That’s enough out of you,” he growled. “Tell you what. You stop thinking that you don’t deserve this – because _dammit_ , you do! – and I’ll stop thinking that I don’t deserve this. Deal?”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean.

“Only if you truly believe it, beloved.”


	102. Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**102\. Electric**

Even though Cas was now human and not a celestial being of energy, Dean could still tell that he was an angel. He didn’t know just what it was about Cas but something about the ex-angel just felt so…so… _electric_. Whenever he held Cas, no matter how relaxed, he still felt a zing of energy, as though he was holding a lightning storm close to him and emerging unscathed.

But Dean wasn’t complaining. That feeling of taming an unstoppable force of nature was what drove him mad around Cas. It was what made him constantly feel like he’d just fallen in love and was riding that epic high that came with early love. It was what gave their relationship that spark of energy, that sense of euphoria and danger, and Dean just couldn’t get enough of it. He just couldn’t grow tired of his little lightning storm and every small zap, every tiny zing, just made him fall further and further in love with Cas. And damn, he didn’t regret it!


	103. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> It's the exams, I tell ya. I keep forgetting to update, even though the prompt is written! At least Chemistry is over and next week is Physics, then I'm done for good!
> 
> Thanks to Oh my shit for your comment :)

**103\. Broken**

“Cas! Stay with me, Cas!” Dean said urgently. Castiel just groaned, pain lancing up his arm and straight into his head.

“Hurts…too much…” he mumbled.

“You gotta stay with me while I set your arm,” Dean said firmly. Castiel let out a hiss when Dean brushed against his broken arm and sent another jolt of fire spiking up it. “Okay, Cas? Just lemme set your arm and then we can get into bed together and do absolutely nothing and Sammy and Rose can go get the food. Okay?”

“Okay…Dean.” Castiel bit his lip and whimpered when he felt Dean gently wrapping something around his swollen forearm. He mentally berated himself for showing such weakness at a broken arm when he’d been shot, stabbed and obliterated before but he hadn’t been human for most of his injuries (save being stabbed by April but that had been a quick death) and his smitings by Raphael and Lucifer had been quick. But this constant, pulsing agony was more than he could handle and he was a knife’s edge away from blacking out with only Dean’s quiet, reassuring murmurs keeping him clinging to consciousness.

“Done,” Dean finally said. “C’mon, angel.” He very carefully helped Castiel up and guided him to the bed, where Castiel gratefully sank down into the warm softness. The last thing he knew was Dean climbing in next to him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head before he gladly lost consciousness.


	104. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**104\. Bliss**

One of Castiel’s favourite things to do in bed was not, as many people seemed to think, to constantly have ‘mind-blowing sex’ with Dean, as though their relationship was built purely on lust. Because it wasn’t; Castiel had harboured feelings for Dean for years before even beginning to think about his physical desires. No, his favourite thing in bed was to either curl his body around Dean’s and hold him close, or be the ‘little spoon’ and relish in the feeling of being held prisoner by Dean’s warm, muscular arms.

Sex was good, yes. But Castiel loved and craved the emotional intimacy that came with cuddling his lover in bed; the deep and strong love he felt whenever he got to hold his human close without a care in the world. Because when in bed together, it was just the two of them and nobody else and Castiel always felt blissfully at peace when he could just lay there and cherish Dean Winchester with all his heart.


	105. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Man, I SUCK at this updating thing. One more exam and I'm done, though! Also, I think this will be the last specific colour prompt because I’ve run out of colours -_-
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comments :)

**105\. Grey**

Castiel knew that something was wrong with Dean when hysterical laughter wafted out of the bathroom closest to their bedroom. Setting his book down, he trudged to the bathroom curiously to see what was wrong and found Dean staring into the mirror, clutching his hair.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked. In response, Dean turned around and pointed to a lock of hair near his ear.

“Look!” Dean was still laughing. “Look, Cas!”

Castiel squinted at Dean’s hair but didn’t see anything.

“I don’t –”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the front of his shirt and pulled him so close that his warm breath ghosted over Castiel’s lips. The ex-angel felt a stirring in his pants.

“I’m going grey, Cas!” Dean pointed to his hair and yes, Castiel could now see a silvery stripe in the dark blond strands.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said slowly. “Why is that a matter to laugh at?”

“Because I never thought I’d get this far!” Dean was positively gleeful. “I always thought I’d die in my twenties in a blaze of glory! Most hunters never make it this far! I’m practically an old geezer!”

“Your father was in his fifties and Bobby was approximately his age,” Castiel pointed out. “What does that make them?”

“Ancient farts,” Dean snickered. “But I’m alive, Cas! I’m alive and I’m old!”

Dean scooped Castiel up and whirled around with him, disrupting Castiel’s equilibrium. But his happiness was infectious and Castiel just couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“That’s it,” Dean said when he released Castiel. His green eyes were dark with lust and joy and Castiel felt his stomach twist. “You know what I’m gonna do now, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head, feeling hot under the collar as Dean’s hand began to fondle his cheek.

“I’m going to take you to bed and I’m going to have my way with you and you’re not gonna be able to walk for a week. You got that?”

Before Castiel could respond, Dean hoisted the ex-angel over his shoulder and staggered out of the bathroom. Castiel chuckled when they ran into Sam and Rose in the hallway and were rewarded with twin shrieks and a, “Keep it in the bedroom, guys!” and by the time Dean dumped him on their bed, his chuckles had expanded into full-blown gravelly laughter.

“Now,” Dean said, looming over him with a predatory sparkle in his eye, “where were we?”


	106. Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**106\. Spoon**

When Dean clawed his way to consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was that his nostrils were full of the smell of apple and coconut. He then became aware of the fact that he was being assaulted with this scent because his face was buried in a messy mop of black hair and then the feeling of a warm body curved against his front registered with him.

While Dean didn’t mind being the little spoon, he much preferred to be the big spoon and he knew that Cas preferred this as well. When Cas was the little spoon, Dean got to hold him close and hug him for hours and breathe in the smell of his angel’s hair and, if he was in a particularly sappy or touchy mood, run his hand down Cas’ front and make him shiver. He just loved spooning with Cas and he was glad that his angel felt the same way!


	107. Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comments :)

**106\. Beans**

“Dean!”

As soon as Cas called, Dean abandoned his internet browsing and headed for the kitchen. Inside was a red-faced Cas, who was shifting awkwardly.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked. “You swallow a chilli whole again?”

“Not quite.” Cas’ face went redder. “I, um – remember how we bought several cans of baked beans?”

Dean nodded. Some mornings, when he was just too damn tired to cook, tinned food worked like a charm and he’d thrown in a few cans of beans on their last shop just for the heck of it. He spotted the empty bowl next to Cas and guessed that his angel must have tried out a can.

“I had a bowl,” Cas continued.

“So?” Dean said. “What’s the problem?”

He started when a small rumbling sound filled the room and his hand automatically dropped to his gun. Cas’ face darkened and he looked down in shame. Dean blinked.

“Wait. That was –?”

He got a popping sound in reply.

“I – I seem to be reacting to these beans,” Cas mumbled in embarrassment. Dean blinked again and then began to snicker.

“You – you –” he spluttered, his snickers expanding into full-blown laughter. “You eat a can of beans and you get gassy?”

“It’s not funny, Dean!” Cas snapped, letting another burst of gas slip. Dean continued to laugh. “Fine. If you really cannot handle my constant breaking wind then you can sleep by yourself tonight. I wouldn’t want to burden you with my lack of control over my bodily functions.”

He stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Dean with dying laughter and frantic contemplations on how to get Cas to forgive him enough to let him sleep in the same bed, let alone the fun kind of sleeping.


	108. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I’m finally FREEEEEEEEE from school! 13 years later, I finally finished my last exam and I have no more educational obligations until I decide to go to university!
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit for your comment :)

**108\. Mine**

Castiel was confused. Had he done something wrong? After being snatched by a psychotic shapeshifter and being made out with and even felt up, all Castiel wanted to do was grab Dean and hold him close and let his human wash away any trace of that foul monster. But Dean had just burst in, stabbed the shifter, hauled Castiel out and into the Impala and set off back to the bunker, barely saying a word. Castiel knew that it wasn’t his fault but a not-so-small part of him couldn’t help but feel that it was. Did Dean hate him now? Was he tainted? Was he now unworthy of being Dean’s angel?

“Dean?” he prompted. Dean’s face worked and he didn’t say anything, so Castiel just stared out the window at the flashing scenery and wondered how long it was until they were home. It was only twenty minutes later that they were pulling into the garage of the bunker and Dean was grabbing Castiel’s bicep and forcing him out of the car. Startled, Castiel allowed Dean to drag him into the abandoned bunker – Sam was staying with Rose and Charlie was at Moondor – and all the way to the bedroom.

“Have I done something wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean shut the door behind them. When Dean didn’t answer, Castiel felt his heart begin to sink even lower but then he was suddenly grabbed around the waist, spun around and slammed into the door, a mouth attacking his. He immediately groaned into the kiss and clutched at Dean’s biceps, feeling his heart soar at the fact that Dean didn’t hate him.

“Was so frigging angry,” Dean murmured, kissing down Castiel’s throat. Castiel groaned and tipped his head back to give Dean better access. “When I saw that shifter all over you. Couldn’t think straight.”

“I – I apologise, Dean.” Castiel let out a whimper when Dean bit down hard enough to leave a certain bruise but immediately soothed it with his tongue.

“Don’t you dare apologise,” Dean hissed. “Not your fault. ‘M sorry if I hurt you on the way back here.”

He straightened up and smashed his lips against Castiel’s again while deftly unbuttoning Castiel’s plaid shirt and the ex-angel immediately began to return the favour to Dean. It became a race to take each other’s clothes off while still kissing before they fell into bed and got lost in the heat of kissing and panting and feeling every inch of each other as though it was their first time in bed together. And once he had fallen over the edge and pulled Castiel with him, Dean remained on top of Castiel and continued to caress him possessively rather than hugging him close as he usually did afterwards.

“Mine,” he growled, running his hands down Castiel’s arms. “You’re my angel. No one else’s. No one else can have you. Got that?”

Castiel nodded weakly, feeling limp and tired. Making love to Dean was never that intense and that had been simply one of the best experiences of Castiel’s life so he couldn’t go to sleep! Not yet! Not while Dean was still worshipping his body and making him feel as though he meant something!

“I – I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispered, forcing his eyes to remain open as Dean rolled over to lay beside him, pulled him close and nuzzled into his side, stroking his face. “You – you give me a purpose. You make me feel special. You make me feel like I am worth something.”

“You cut that out right now,” Dean said harshly. “You _are_ worth something, Cas, even without me. You’re more frigging special than all the other people in the world put together! Apart from Sam and Charlie and Rosie but, y’know, they’re family so they don’t count. I thought we were past this stuff.”

“We are.” Castiel sighed contentedly. “But that does not change just how special you make me feel, Dean. I have never felt this way about anybody before.”

He let out a long yawn. Dean chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead – a sharp contrast to his earlier fever.

“Go to sleep, angel,” he said quietly. “I’ll watch over you.”

A warm feeling surged through Castiel when Dean used the very words that he had used several years ago and he shifted so that Dean was lying on his back and he was snuggling into Dean. It was no longer a matter of Dean’s ‘masculine pride and not being in the girl’s position’, as Dean had put it when they’d first started sleeping in the same bed, but now just the fact that Castiel was a ‘needy son of a bitch’ and preferred to be the one being cuddled and held when they were hugging or spooning.

“Oh and I love you too, Cas.”

Cas smiled and closed his eyes, ignoring the mess between them and falling asleep to the soothing feeling of Dean stroking his hair and murmuring sweet things to him that would never, ever leave the bedroom.


	109. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Renie and Oh+my+shit for your comments :)

**109\. Yours**

When Dean awoke the next morning, he saw that Cas was still asleep so he remained in bed, holding Cas close to him. When the two of them had first started sharing the bed, they had started off just sleeping next to each other but always ended up waking up in each other’s arms and so they just gave up (not that Dean was complaining, really). It had become a normal and beautiful thing to wake up each morning and find his arms full of his dark-haired angel and Dean just wouldn’t give it up for anything.

The previous night came flooding back to him: Cas being kidnapped by the shifter, Dean arriving to find that bitch all over his angel (who had been unable to fight back), him being so angry on the drive back that he couldn’t speak to Cas and ended up inadvertently hurting him and then…and then the best sex that Dean had ever had in his life, and there were several nights with Cas that were serious competition.

_“Mine. You’re my angel. No one else’s. No one else can have you. Got that?”_

Dean couldn’t even bring himself to feel sorry for claiming Cas like that. He was sick of everyone trying to take Cas away from him! Hayley and Doug the vampires…that old sleaze Frank…and plenty more. Why was the universe so hell-bent on taking his angel away?

He didn’t realise that his arms had tightened around Cas until his messy-haired angel stirred and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Sorry, angel.” Dean didn’t know when he’d grown so comfortable with calling Cas pet names but when they were alone, being sappy and lovey-dovey didn’t really seem so bad after all, especially since Cas had absolutely no qualms about calling Dean mushy stuff.

“Too e’rly,” Cas complained sleepily. “D’n’t wanna g’t up…wanna sleep…”

“Go back to sleep then, angel.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ ragged hair and Cas purred and snuggled closer to him. Dean felt his heart begin to swell and he unconsciously started to stroke Cas’ hair.

“Deeeeeeeean…sleeeeeeep…” Cas complained. Dean stopped playing with his dark hair.

“Sorry, Cas. Go to sleep.”

But Cas shook his head and lifted his face to plant a sloppy kiss on Dean’s face.

“Too awake,” he murmured. Dean’s arms tightened apologetically.

“Sorry.”

“‘S cool.” Cas tried to trail kisses down Dean’s jaw and throat but he was still mostly asleep and utterly failed. Dean, however, found it cute as hell. Looking down at his angel, he cleared his throat.

“Uh…about last night, Cas…”

“What about it, Dean? It was the best night of sexual intercourse that I have ever had.”

Dean snorted.

“Yeah, same here. But…y’know all that stuff I was saying when I was all possessive? About you being mine?”

Cas nodded, his bright blue eyes staring at Dean unwaveringly.

“Well…I just wanted you to know that…I don’t believe in owning and possessing people but, y’know…I’m yours. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Of course you don’t own me.” Cas rolled on top of Dean and captured his lips in a deep kiss. “And I don’t own you. We are equals. But that doesn’t mean that we aren’t each other’s. You’re my human and I’m your angel.”

Dean grinned widely and leaned up to kiss Cas again.

“I love you, angel,” he said, unable to tear his gaze away from the deep blue eyes above him. “I love you so damn much it’s not funny and if anything was to take you away…dammit, I dunno what I’d do. You’ve seen what happens whenever someone takes Sammy away from me…”

“I feel the same way about you but selling your soul is what caused this massive chain of events in the first place,” Cas said sternly (but not accusingly, which Dean appreciated). “No selling your soul and no doing anything incredibly stupid if anything happens to me. And the same applies to me.”

Dean was almost certain that he would break that promise if it came to it (and so would Cas) but he still said, “Deal.”

They lay in comfortable silence, Dean lightly running his fingers up and down Cas’ back as he knew the angel liked. Cas’ soft purrs confirmed this.

“You should be thanking me,” Dean said suddenly as a thought occurred to him. Cas frowned at him and he smirked. “Well, if I hadn’t sold my soul, you wouldn’t have ‘gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition’ and we wouldn’t have this.”

Cas just raised his eyebrows.

“By that logic, we should also thank Jake Talley for killing Sam and Azazel for his whole plan and Lilith for sending you to Hell,” he said dryly. Dean winced.

“Okay, you smartass, you win. No talking about nasty demons or backstabbing sons of bitches or dying brothers in bed, okay?”

Cas just gave him a smug look and leaned in for a kiss, grinding his hips against Dean’s. Dean groaned.

“That’s it,” he said, trying to think through his fogging mind. “We got today off. We’re staying in bed and if Sammy and Rosie have a problem then they can go get a room of their own. You and I are gonna have a whole day of fun.”

He nearly exploded then when Cas’ blue eyes took on a predatory gleam.

“As you wish.”


	110. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I’ve recently become an asexual Cas fan so a few fics with that may crop up from me. But I also believe that he is panromantic, or at least demiromantic, so he can still feel a deep romantic attachment to Dean without being sexually attracted (though I still also support pansexual or demisexual Cas, or else I wouldn’t be writing this and the smutty Moments and so on!).

**110\. Pain**

Sometimes, being human sucked! How was it fair that, when Cas was doubled over in pain from a terrible stomach ache, all Dean could do was run around and keep heating up the heat pack and bringing him warm drinks and just fuss over him?

“Dean,” Cas groaned, hugging his stomach weakly. “Sit down and rest. You’ve been caring for me since this morning.”

“You’re family, Cas! It’s my job!” Dean snapped. “I gotta look after you!”

Cas smiled, though it soon twisted in pain.

“I think that this heat pack requires further heating,” he said. “I hate to ask, Dean but could you –?”

“Sure! Of course!” Dean grabbed the pack and sprinted from the room. The pack was still plenty warm but Dean suspected that Cas recognised that he had to feel helpful and a wave of warm affection for his angel washed over him. He’d taken care of sick Sammy plenty of times throughout his life! He was going to take care of Cas and make sure that he recovered fully because dammit, that was Dean’s job!


	111. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This is a very recent issue that I’ve discovered and I’m planning on writing more about it in another fic but I just have a tonne of crap that I want to get off my chest. Trigger warning for mentions of sexual assault.
> 
> Thanks to Oh+my+shit and Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**111\. Dirty**

Not for the first time, Dean wondered just why he’d fallen in love with someone who was as stubborn as him. _He_ was the one who steadily maintained that he was fine when he wasn’t! Not Cas! Hell, they hadn’t even had a good roll in the sack lately and Dean was a man with needs!

“Alright,” he finally said one morning, cornering Cas when the ex-angel tried to slip out of the bedroom quietly. “I know something’s up, Cas, and you’re not leaving this room till you tell me what.”

“It’s nothing,” Cas muttered. “Just leave me alone, Dean!”

He attempted to push past Dean but Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to sit down on the bed.

“Talk,” Dean ordered. Cas sighed and looked down at his hands.

“It’s just…after you killed that shapeshifter and we had sex…I began to feel unclean,” he admitted quietly. “I remembered kissing Meg and tasting the hellfire in her mouth…and then sleeping with April –”

“That reaper bitch,” Dean interjected.

“Dean, there was a human soul in that body!” Cas said in anguish, covering his face. “And – and yes, I enjoyed it but…I didn’t want it, Dean.”

His voice had dropped to a whisper, as though he was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t wanted to have sex like most humans did.

“I thought that I was obliged to sleep with her,” he confessed. “And I meant to tell her to stop but she was enjoying herself and I thought – I thought that it was a small price to pay for her kindness…”

Dean was utterly speechless. Taking in the sight of his angel with his head bowed and shoulders shaking, he did the only thing he could do: he wrapped Cas in his arms and held him close.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said soothingly. “Just how long’ve you been thinking about that?”

“Ever since you kicked me out of the bunker,” Cas murmured. “I kept wondering if I was to blame – if I was somehow dirty. And I’ve mostly managed to suppress it but sometimes I can’t…”

“Is that what your nightmares are about?” Dean asked, remembering the nights that Cas would toss and turn, drenched in sweat, and Dean would wake him up and hold him close. Cas nodded.

“I keep trying to tell her to stop…both for my sake and for the real April’s. But she never stops…ever…but I mostly managed to overcome it until the shifter kissed me and brought those memories back.”

At a loss for words, Dean just held his angel even tighter. Son of a bitch, why hadn’t Cas ever told him how he was feeling? They’d had sex so many times – how many of those times had Cas actually wanted to do it?

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean,” Cas said firmly when Dean brought it up. “Every time I slept with you was because I wanted to and fully desired to. You’re the first person that I’ve truly experienced sexual attraction towards and that’s only because of this profound bond that we share – I believe that humans call it demisexuality. I’ve never felt this close to anybody, Dean.”

“I never thought that was a thing,” Dean admitted. “I thought it was a made-up thing that people said to sound cool.”

Cas chuckled weakly.

“I did think that April was pretty,” he said. “But in an aesthetic way – rather like you would say that Charlie and Rose are attractive but feel no sexual desire for them.”

“God, no,” Dean shuddered. “They’re my sisters, man. But why’d you never tell me, Cas? That’s – that’s assault, man! That wasn’t proper consent! You didn’t know what you were getting into!”

“I knew perfectly well that I was going to have sex with April,” Cas retorted. Dean sighed in aggravation.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said. “When I used to pick up chicks, we both knew exactly what was gonna happen. We’d jump into bed, have a good screw and then leave. But Cas, man…you knew how sex worked but not everything it involved. Even before I lost my v-card, I knew exactly what I was getting into.”

Cas was shaking again and Dean was horrified to feel something wet drip onto his forearm.

“Hey, angel, don’t cry.” He pulled Cas onto his lap and pressed a kiss to his angel’s dark hair. “You’re gonna get through this, okay? You shouldn’t’ve shoved it down – take it from the king of suppression here. We’re gonna talk about it and we’re gonna work through it. Got it?”

“Got it,” Cas croaked. “I – thank you, Dean. For choosing a broken former angel over –”

“Stop right there,” Dean growled. “Dammit, you’re not broken, Cas! Coming away from – from something like that doesn’t make you broken! You’re just a little rough around the edges but we’re gonna do something about that, alright? Broken is torturing souls in Hell for ten years or getting everyone around you killed or –”

“I thought _you_ were meant to be comforting _me_ ,” Cas said dryly, though his voice was hoarse. It did the trick of making Dean snort and hold Cas even closer, resting his chin on his angel’s mop of messy hair.

“You’re not broken, angel,” he asserted. “And we’re gonna work through this and until we do, we’re not gonna have any sex or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I love you, Cas, and I’m not gonna lose you. Capiche?”

“I – I capiche.”

Cas looked up and gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. Dean went along with it, letting Cas control the pace, and his angel broke away after a moment to give him a small smile.

“If I had any doubts at all about falling and giving my grace then they are all gone. I love you too, Dean. Thank you for – for fixing me.”

“You don’t need fixing, Cas, because you’re _not broken_. Got it?”

Cas nodded slowly, though he didn’t look like he believed it. Dean vowed then and there to keep telling Cas every day that he was perfect and not broken until Cas believed it because he loved this man, this perfect angel, as much as he loved his little brother. And if that meant having chick flick moments every day then so be it!


	112. Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!! IT'S SPOOPYWEEN! :D And a very happy birthday to my best friend, LokiNeedsHugs1301, who I'm certain is Satan's child!
> 
> Also, I hope I’m not dragging out this issue TOO much, especially since I said I’d be incorporating it into a future fic. But it didn’t feel right to just leave it at last chapter and move on, so I think I’ll be dedicating a few prompts to this.

**112\. Fix**

Ever since Cas’ heart-wrenching confession about him and April, Dean felt like he’d become the angel on his angel’s shoulder. It infuriated him that Cas felt like he was broken when he wasn’t! It wasn’t his fault! And it killed Dean to see his angel so tormented! So, slowly but surely, even though he felt like he was in uncharted waters, Dean did his best to hold Cas together.

“Morning, beautiful,” Dean said most mornings, rolling over to give Cas a long kiss. “You’re not broken, y’know?”

Cas just nodded and looked away.

“Hey!” Sam snapped at lunchtime when Dean swatted him on the head and then wet-willied him. “Dude! Quit being such a jerk!”

“Sam knew what he was getting into by sticking around me,” Dean smirked at Cas. “Does that make what I did to him his fault?”

Cas rolled his eyes but shook his head with a faint smile.

“Not even gonna ask.” Sam scooped up his salad and left the kitchen, muttering something about seeing Charlie.

“I love you, angel,” Dean said every night in bed, holding Cas close to him. “And you’re really not broken.”

Cas usually just nodded, as he did in the mornings. But not this night.

“You’re wrong,” he muttered, turning so that his back was pressed to Dean’s front. “I am broken, Dean. Why can’t you see that? Naomi was right. I break everything I touch. And I read a post online where somebody said that it’s impossible for males to be sexually assaulted and that we’re just crying for attention. It’s my fault, Dean. I should have told her no and refused to go along with it. And I did enjoy it! It did feel good!”

Dean scowled. Just when he’d thought he was making progress!

“I’ve had it,” he snapped. “Turn around, Cas.” Cas ignored him. “I said turn around!”

Cas reluctantly turned over, not meeting Dean’s gaze. Dean felt something inside him slowly shatter and he gently pushed Cas’ head up by the chin until Cas’ pained blue eyes met his green ones.

“You. Are. Not. Broken,” Dean said firmly. “You’ve never been broken and you never will be, so screw what everybody says! You hate it when I say I’m broken, right?”

Cas nodded, lowering his eyes.

“Then stop saying that you’re broken because I hate it just as much! And even if you _were_ broken, you know what I’d do? I’d pick up every little piece of you and put you back together myself just like you did to me in Hell because dammit, I love you, Cas! I love you so frigging much it hurts and I hate seeing you hate yourself!”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and, mindful of Cas’ current state of mind, gave him a searing but gentle kiss. Cas stiffened for a moment and Dean began to pull back but Cas gripped Dean’s hair and pulled him back in.

“That person is a lying, stupid asshole,” Dean murmured heatedly when they broke apart. “It’s not always about just shoving someone down and doing that to them. You were manipulated into it, Cas, and it’s _not your fault_! And you know what? Just ‘cause your body likes something doesn’t mean you do. I can guarantee that if some stripper came and ground against me, I’d probably get a boner. But it doesn’t mean that I’m attracted to her or that I enjoy it! Sex feels damn good but it doesn’t mean you enjoy it.”

Cas was starting to cry, which made Dean’s heart scream because Cas _never_ cried!

“You really think you’re broken?” Dean said, caressing Cas’ face. Cas bit his lip and then nodded. “Then let me fix you, angel. If you really think that you’re broken then let me put you back together. What do you say?”

Dean rested his forehead on Cas’. Cas took a deep breath and then nodded.

“Okay.”


	113. Sensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So this prompt wraps up the ‘April’ arc and I really hope that y’all didn’t get annoyed at me dragging it out over three prompts. I just didn’t like dedicating only one prompt to it and then moving on and pretending that it never happened.

**113\. Sensual**

Castiel couldn’t believe just how lucky he was to have Dean Winchester as his beloved. Over the past two months, Dean had told him again and again daily that he was not broken and that he was loved and every other sweet, ‘chick flick’ thing he could think of and, to Castiel’s delight, he was starting to believe him! It was a wondrous day indeed when Castiel woke up and when Dean told him that he was beautiful and perfect and not at all broken, he actually believed him!

 _‘I’m not broken,’_ Castiel forced himself to say every day. _‘I’m not broken. I am flawed and imperfect but I am not broken!’_

And it worked. Castiel began to even believe himself and, even though the ugly thoughts and memories were still there, he felt that it was easier to overcome them and shove them aside because Dean was right and he was _not_ broken!

But Castiel felt very guilty for inflicting this on Dean. Not only did Dean have to put up with him but they hadn’t had sex in months. And while Castiel did miss this, he just couldn’t seem to work up the courage to let Dean care for him and take him apart like he used to, only to put him back together. And this just made him feel guiltier because Dean insisted that he could take care of himself and ‘that’s what right hands are for!’ but Castiel knew that Dean missed and craved the physical intimacy that they had shared for over a year.

So that was why, when they were kissing lazily one night and Dean made to pull away, Castiel stopped him.

“Haven’t had enough?” Dean smirked. Castiel just smiled and brought Dean back in for a kiss that he injected more and more passion into. Dean eagerly reciprocated but then broke away when Cas took one of Dean’s hands and placed it on his groin.

“You – you sure?” Dean panted. “You sure you’re ready, Cas?”

“If I’m not ready now then I will never be,” Castiel said firmly, bucking his hips into Dean’s hand and groaning at the sensation.

“But are you ready to – y’know – go all the way?” Dean said. “Don’t feel guilty ‘cause of me. I told you that I’m fine to wait however long you need.”

“I want it, Dean!” Castiel insisted. Why was Dean holding back? What happened to Dean the sex legend? “I want you! I need you!”

“You’re really sure you’d be okay with having a dick in your ass or shoving yours in mine?” Dean said. Castiel felt a brief flicker of doubt and nausea that he quickly quashed but Dean had definitely seen it. “I thought so. Dammit, Cas, we’re not doing anything that you’re uncomfortable with!”

“But it’s not fair that you should suffer, Dean!” Castiel said. “And I need physical intimacy with you! I miss – I miss it when you hold me and touch me and cherish me, Dean. It makes me feel…loved.”

Dean smiled fondly and leaned down for a kiss.

“You are loved, angel,” he said. “But trust me, if you do something you’re not ready for then you’ll regret it and then it’s just two steps backward. That’s not to say we won’t do anything physical, though. Just let me take care of you, Cas.”

Castiel nodded frantically.

“But first…” Dean propped himself back up, a smirk on his face. “Tell me you’re not broken.”

Castiel froze. It was one thing to say it to himself but could he say it out loud, and to Dean?

“Say it, Cas. I want to know that I’m helping and that you’re getting better.”

Castiel took a deep breath.

“I – I’m not broken.” His insides lightened and fluttered and he gave Dean a wide, shaky grin. “I’m not broken. I’m not broken, Dean! I’m not!”

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel proudly. Castiel could feel more love than he’d ever felt being poured into the kiss and he giddily kissed Dean back, feeling lighter than ever.

“Good,” Dean smiled approvingly. “That’s my good angel. Now let me take care of you, Cas. Let me spoil you tonight.”

And Castiel was forever grateful that Dean hadn’t given in to his pleas because, in retrospect, the former angel knew that he hadn’t been ready even then. Dean had well and truly taken care of him; they’d engaged in more kissing that had grown a little more passionate but was still controlled and Castiel even felt comfortable enough to take off their shirts and pants, leaving them in their boxers, and run his hands down Dean’s body, drinking in the beautiful sight of his beloved.

“Turn over, Cas,” Dean said. Cas immediately did so and he heard Dean rummage around in their bedside table, followed by the snap of a bottle. He frowned. Dean had said that they weren’t going to have sex! What was going on? His question was answered when he felt Dean’s slick, oily hands begin to knead the muscles of his back and he sighed happily and melted into the bed.

“I bought this the other day,” Dean said, massaging Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel purred and leaned into the touch, feeling a delicious thrill at the physical intimacy that he hadn’t had for months. “Just waiting until you were ready. We’re gonna take this slow, Cas, and when you’re ready, I’m gonna give you the best, most mind-blowing orgasm ever. Got that?”

“I’ll hold you to your word,” Castiel said sleepily, never wanting the perfect, sensual feeling of Dean’s strong, loving hands to disappear. “I love you, Dean. Thank you for being there for me for the past few months.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Dean scoffed. “You’re my angel. ‘S my job.”

Castiel smiled to himself, letting his eyes drift closed, and he was nearly asleep by the time Dean had finished massaging him. He felt Dean slip under the covers next to him and carefully adjust him so that the former angel was slightly on top of him, his head laying on Dean’s chest. Feeling safer than he had in a long time, Castiel snuggled into Dean and purred softly when firm arms encircled him, allowing him to drift off into a warm, peaceful sleep.


	114. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I'm sick of being behind on here, when I'm just about to post prompt 126 on ffn. So I've decided to post two prompts daily until I catch up, which also means that my updating times will be a bit more even. Also, I got LokiNeedsHug1031 to prompt this for me, since I couldn’t be stuffed picking one when I wrote this (having got out of a three hour Maths exam that totally destroyed me). Thanks!

**114\. Glasses**

 

There was something up with Cas. His aim had been getting sloppier over the past few weeks and on that werewolf case last night, he’d almost been eaten alive due to stuffing up a shot and hitting the tree instead of the monster!

“Dude, what’s up?” Dean said, holding Cas close and stroking his hair after tending to his wounds. “Your aim’s been getting crappier. One of these days, you’re gonna get your ass handed to you and we don’t have any more angelic ‘Get Out of Death Free’ cards!”

Cas sighed, leaning into Dean’s chest.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “My eyesight seems to be poorer than before. I’ve noticed it deteriorating over the past few weeks.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?” Dean demanded. “Stuffed eyes are gonna get you killed!”

“I thought that the condition might pass,” Cas said. “And I didn’t want to impose on you if it was serious and I did need to see a medical professional. I know how much you hate seeing ‘officials’.”

Dean groaned.

“Dammit, Cas! I don’t care about seeing a doc if your life’s on the line! If you mess up one more shot then you could die! And I – I can’t lose you, Cas. I already lost you to Raphael, Lucifer, Leviathans and April – I’m not losing you again if I can help it.”

Cas smiled and slid his arms around Dean’s body.

“Okay,” he said. “I will see a doctor when you deem it convenient.”

“Damn straight you will. Now c’mere, angel.”

After a visit to the local Lebanon doctor, who had sent them to the optometrist’s for a check-up, Cas had learned that he was short-sighted and his vision would get a lot worse if he didn’t get glasses. So Dean got the tedious but very visually pleasing task of helping Cas pick out a frame.

“Dude, hell no!” Dean winced at a pair of round, bright red glasses that Cas tried on. “Not only does red not suit you but you look like frigging Harry Potter!”

The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched and he replaced the frame. Ten minutes and a few more frames later, he turned around and Dean’s mouth instantly went dry. The glasses that Cas had picked were sleek, shiny plastic and rectangular and as Cas moved his head, deep blue flecks glimmered in the black plastic and made his blue eyes pop. Dean had to resist the urge to jump his angel’s bones then and there, especially since he really looked like the nerdy, dorky angel that Dean loved to call him.

“I take it by your lack of verbal reaction and your dumbfounded facial expression that you like these ones?” Cas smiled.

“Hell, yeah…” Dean rasped. “Dude, you gotta take ‘em off or we’ll be going at it right now.”

Cas’ cheeks flushed but he smiled, pleased, and took the frame off. Dean nearly groaned when he learned that they would have to wait a few weeks for the glasses to be ready but oh, would it be worth the wait!


	115. Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I just have one piece of advice for y’all. Don’t get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won’t get out of bed.
> 
> Oh and happy birthday to Samantha Ferris, aka Ellen Harvelle! :D

**115\. Rainbow**

In Castiel’s opinion, one of his Father’s most beautiful creations on Earth was rainbows. The effect of refracting water inside raindrops had failed to intrigue him as an angel – after all, what use did an angel have for that knowledge? But as a human, Castiel found himself appreciative of the beautiful natural phenomenon, even if Dean did claim that it was ‘girly’.

“They are beautiful, Dean!” Castiel argued when Dean tried to pull him back towards the motel.

“Yeah and they’re what little girls swoon over,” Dean retorted. “C’mon, Cas, come watch Dr Sexy and throw popcorn at Sam with me!”

“This is your problem, Dean,” Castiel said, resisting Dean’s force. “You take things too fast. You don’t stop to appreciate the simple things in life.”

“You sure you’re not a frigging poet?” Dean muttered but he stopped trying to tug Castiel away. “Fine. I’ll stay out here and watch your damn rainbow.”

Castiel smiled and took a step back, fitting against Dean’s chest and allowing his human to wrap his arms around him while ignoring how Dean’s face was pressing into his new glasses uncomfortably. They stood in silence, watching the vibrant arc in the sky above them.

“Damn you, Cas,” Dean muttered suddenly. Castiel smiled.

“Do you appreciate the simplicity of its beauty?” he said. “Even the small things in life can be beautiful. I just regret that it took becoming human to realise that.”

“Slow down and smell the roses? That’s what you’re saying?” Dean snorted. Castiel frowned.

“I don’t see what smelling roses has to do with observing a rainbow.”

“It’s a saying, Cas.”

Castiel just smiled and turned to face Dean as the rainbow began to dim.

“Let’s go inside now, Dean.”

“Thought you wanted to ‘observe the beauty of nature’ and all that crap,” Dean smirked but he took Castiel’s hand and led him back to the motel room, even though they both knew that Dr Sexy wasn’t what Castiel would be paying attention to. Yes, the rainbow was beautiful, but it had absolutely nothing on Dean and Castiel would have been content to simply spend the rest of his life watching his stunning human, who was beautiful both inside and out.


	116. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> So after finding a gift of a 3 page plot outline that I did months ago, I've decided to undertake NaNoWriMo this year! Moments will still be my priority but you MAY have to wait another month for smutty Moments… (though I've got a name for it: Behind Closed Doors)

**116\. Ready**

It took a little while for Castiel's comfort levels to build up in bed but it did so, slowly but surely. From intense making out, to feeling each other up, to 'handjobs' and 'blowjobs' – each little stepping stone gave Castiel a sense of achievement and Dean was only too happy to reward his progress with the best orgasms that Castiel had ever experienced.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, lifting his hips so that Dean could remove his pants. "I – I think I'm ready."

Dean paused, his green eyes locking with Castiel's blue ones.

"You sure?" he said seriously. "I mean, I know it's not like you haven't ever done this before but I wanna make sure you're ready."

"I am," Castiel said firmly. And he was; instead of making him nauseous, the thought of having Dean inside him, filling him completely, filled him with arousal and excitement. "Please, Dean. I promise I'll tell you if it becomes too much."

Dean fixed him with a piercing look as he rummaged around in their bedside drawer for what they would need.

"You'd better," he growled. "So help me, Cas, if you let it go too far and end up all shaky and sick like you were a few months ago just to get me off then I will kick your ass. Got it?"

Cas nodded quickly, letting Dean clasp his hands for a few moments.

"It's okay. I trust you, Dean."


	117. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**117\. Boop**

Slowly climbing back to consciousness, Castiel became aware of the feeling of being watched. Turning his head while blinking sleepily, he found that Dean was watching him with a small smile on his face, as he always did when he woke up before the ex-angel.

"Morning, angel," Dean said in a low voice. Castiel smiled, focusing on Dean's brilliant green eyes.

"Good – good morning, Dean," he yawned. "I enjoy waking up to you every morning."

Dean grinned and ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Same here, Cas. And it's early so we can just lie here."

Castiel smiled contentedly, still staring at Dean. A fuzzy memory of a mental asylum suddenly swam in his mind and, before he knew what he was doing, he reached up, poked Dean on the nose and said, "Boop." Dean just stared.

"Uh…" was all he said.

"Sorry." Castiel looked away. "I don't know what came over me."

"Cas. Look at me." When Castiel turned his head, a smirking Dean poked him on the nose and made him blink.

"Boop."


	118. Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thought I’d try one from a different POV :D Apologies for any translation mistakes! Also, I’d like to wish Samantha Smith, aka our very own Mary Winchester, a very happy birthday! :D
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**118\. Language**

 

“Why’s it always witches?” Dean’s voice snapped. Sam just smirked at Rose, who rolled her eyes and tapped something out on her laptop.

“What did they do now?” Sam said. This time, Cas replied instead of Dean.

“ _Creo que me maldijeron a hablar en lenguas_ ,” his gravelly voice said. Sam blinked, his brow furrowing as he mentally translated the Spanish.

“They cursed you to speak in tongues?” he said. Rose stifled a laugh behind her hand. “You got a counter-spell?”

“ _Si je le faisais alors serais-je parle comme ça_?” Cas said in exasperation. Sam blinked at the change to French.

“Okay, stupid question. I know you wouldn’t be speaking like that if you had a cure,” he said. “Rose and I’ll look for a counter-spell. You and Dean just get back here.”

“Actually…” Dean said in a slightly strained voice. “Multilingual Cas is kinda hot. I think we’ll be a few more hours, Sammy…”

“ _Duc me ad lectum, Dean_ ,” Cas purred. Sam blanched as his mind quickly translated the Latin and he hurriedly hung up.

“I didn’t even know it was possible to talk dirty in Latin,” Rose commented, her eyebrows raised.

“You understood that?” Sam squeaked.

“No,” Rose grinned. “But I recognised it as Latin and your reaction spoke volumes. What’d he say?”

Sam swallowed.

“Take me to bed. Lead me to the bed, if you want to get technical.”

Rose stood up, a predatory gleam in her eye.

“Don’t mind if I do, Moose.”

 _‘What did I get myself into?’_ Sam thought as Rose advanced on him.


	119. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I like writing from Sam’s POV. Why didn’t I try it before?

**119\. Intervention**

Sam was sick of it. He didn’t mind his brother and best friend making googly eyes at each other but did Dean really have to either hurriedly pretend that he wasn’t doing anything or act overly tough and cocky whenever he was caught out?

“Okay, I’ve had it,” Sam snapped when he walked into the room and Dean, who was kissing Cas’ hair and murmuring something to him, quickly straightened up and held Cas close as though they had just been hugging. “Dean, I know you’re a total sap around Cas. You don’t need to hide it.”

“Me? A sap? I dunno what you’re talking about!” Dean said quickly, grinning.

“That’s not the impression I get when we’re alone,” Cas muttered irritably.

“Dean, you can stop being all tough and manly when we’re around,” Sam said, crossing his arms. “We all know that you’re hopelessly in love with each other. The googly eyes are more than enough proof.”

“What, so we’re supposed to make out and act all lovey-dovey around you?” Dean said.

“No! We don’t want front-row tickets to whatever you guys get up to in bed!” Sam said in exasperation. “But we don’t care if you kiss and say cheesy stuff and have chick flick moments! Rosie and I do it all the time!”

“Yeah but you’re just a big girl, Samantha,” Dean smirked. Sam groaned.

“I give up,” he muttered.

“I get it, Sammy.” Dean was serious now. “But…y’know…I’ve always been the big brother, the one looking out for you. I’ve gotta be tough. I’m the one who protects you. And…y’know…”

Sam couldn’t help a small smile breaking out on his face. Even now, Dean still had to be the tough older brother!

“I’m not gonna think any less of you for being sappy around Cas,” Sam said. “You deserve it, Dean. It makes me happy that you’re finally happy. And you’re always gonna be my older brother who has freakish codependency issues.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean complained but Sam could see just how much his words meant to Dean. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his jacket.

“I’m going to see Rosie,” he said. “Do whatever you two do when I’m not here and if I don’t see at least one chick flick moment when I get back, I’m calling Charlie.”

He hurried up the bunker steps and shut the door behind him, pretending not to notice how Cas hadn’t even waited for the door to close before throwing himself on top of Dean.


	120. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So I've just uploaded a smutty version of this, called Behind Closed Doors. Check it out if you're interested!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**120\. Chance**

“Hey, Cas,” Dean grinned. “Wanna play a game?”

“Of course.” Castiel set aside his book. “What do you want to play, Dean?”

Dean’s grin widened and he reached into a bag and pulled out six cans of lemonade, setting them down on the table.

“Lemonade roulette,” he said. “We shake one of the cans, shuffle them and then pick a can each, hold it to our faces and open them. If you get the wrong can then BOOM! Lemonade in your face!”

Castiel blinked.

“That seems like a waste of lemonade,” he said slowly.

“Ah, Sammy and I used to play this all the time when we had soda to spare,” Dean scoffed. “C’mon, Cas! And hey, the winner can always get a shower massage from the loser…”

He winked at Castiel, who felt his cheeks heat up as images of a soapy Dean flooded his mind. Dean seemed to know what he was thinking because his smirk widened.

“Come on, Cas…”

“Fine,” Castiel sighed. “But only because you promised me a shower together.”

“You’re on.” Dean selected one of the cans at random and began to shake it violently until Castiel was dizzy from trying to keep track. Dean slammed the can back down on the table after shaking it for a little longer.

“Oi, Rosie!” he called. “Come and shuffle these cans, won’t ya?”

“Sure, because it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do,” Rose grumbled from a few tables down but she got up anyway and approached them. “Turn around so I know you aren’t cheating.”

Dean and Cas did as she said, sharing competitive looks until she told them that they could turn back around. With a warning that she wouldn’t be cleaning up after them, she returned to her table and buried her head back in her laptop, where Castiel knew that she was reading _Changing Channels_.

“You ready, Cas?” Dean said. Castiel just raised his eyebrows and chose a can, Dean doing the same. They held the cans up to their faces, counted down from three and popped the tops. Castiel was relieved when he didn’t get a face of bubbles and drink.

“Boring,” Dean complained, taking a swig of his lemonade. The two of them took a minute to finish their cans and then they selected their second can each. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when these cans were safe as well but then he turned a suspicious look to the remaining cans. One of them was a lemonade bomb!

“Ready when you are, angel,” Dean grinned. They snatched up the last two cans, held them up to their faces and pulled the rings up. Castiel grinned in triumph when soda exploded out of Dean’s can and drenched his face, leaving him spluttering and gasping for breath. Castiel also heard Rose burst into hysterical laughter but he was too busy basking in his victory.

“I believe I win, Dean,” Castiel said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in,” Dean muttered, wiping lemonade out of his eyes.

“I also believe that you promised me a shower and a massage. I think I’d like to make good on that offer.”

Castiel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, ignoring the stickiness of the soda, before pulling Dean to his feet and marching him in the direction of their bathroom. Victory was his and he was getting a shower and massage from his human out of it too! What could be better?

 


	121. Burger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**121\. Burger**

“Good! You’re back! I’m starving!” Charlie exclaimed, lifting her head out of her research to catch the food that Dean threw at her.

“There’s no way it takes you that long to get wrapped-up heart attacks,” Rose agreed, snatching a fast food bag away from Dean and handing Sam the salad inside.

“Everyone’s a critic these days,” Dean muttered, handing a bag to Castiel. “There ya go, Cas. The finest processed meat inside a bun this side of town.”

Castiel smiled widely when he unwrapped a huge hamburger. His mouth watering, he took a large bite, nearly moaning at the explosion of flavours across his tongue. Jimmy’s fondness for red meat had clearly carried over when Castiel had become human.

“This makes me very happy,” Castiel said cheerfully around a mouthful of burger. Dean grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Never change, angel,” he said, ignoring the looks of disgust on Sam, Rose and Charlie’s faces.

“Okay, I take back everything I said about being okay with sappiness between you two,” Sam complained. Castiel gave the younger Winchester his best bitchface.

“In the words of a very wise man,” he said, looking at Dean for a moment, “blow me, Sam.”

The next minute was spent trying to ensure that a hysterically laughing Dean didn’t die from asphyxia due to the pie lodged in his throat.


	122. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**122\. Baby (yes I HAD to)**

Compared to other cars, Baby knew that she had it pretty good. Sure, she got beat up and smashed and utterly demolished at times but she knew that her human would always fix her. Dean loved her just as much as he loved that giant brother and angel of his!

Oh, that angel. Baby was with Sam; Dean had loved Castiel for years! But, being the stubborn idiot he was, he hadn’t confessed until that angel had stopped being an angel, and even then Castiel had had to make the first move! If Baby could have, she would have slapped Dean around the head! But no, she had wheels instead of limbs and so she couldn’t do anything about it.

Baby felt herself begin to slow down as Dean’s foot pressed on the brake, pulling her up outside a motel. He opened her door to slide out of her and as he shut the door and walked off, Baby focused on the weight in her shotgun seat. She could tell that Castiel was asleep; his head was leaning against her side, his wet cheek was pressing drool on her and Dean had muttered something earlier about sleeping angels and ‘shouldn’t be allowed to be that cute’. Baby was glad that Dean had found someone to love in a way that he couldn’t love her or Sam.

“Hey.” Dean was back and he had opened the driver’s door. “Rise and shine, angel boy. We’re here.”

Baby felt Castiel lift his head off her.

“I was sleeping, Dean,” he yawned balefully. Dean chuckled and Baby felt him kneel on the driver’s seat to haul Castiel out.

“C’mon, Cas, you can sleep inside.”

“I don’t like you,” Castiel muttered. Dean snorted.

“Love you too, angel. Now, come on. I thought that we could have some fun together now that we’re here but you clearly need your beauty sleep.”

“Hold on, Dean.” Castiel sounded awake and stern. “I didn’t say that I wouldn’t be willing to have some fun.”

Baby didn’t know whether to celebrate or try and flush her windscreen wipers out.

“Well, come on!” Baby felt Dean lock her and then the two idiots’ footsteps grew fainter. Baby let out a small noise of satisfied relief and resigned herself to her boring life of waiting for her human to come back and pamper her.


	123. Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**123\. Road**

To Dean, there was hardly anything better than cruising down the highway in Baby, the wind whipping through his hair and his old classic rock blaring. The only thing that made this better was his angel in the shotgun seat next to him, slumped against the side of the car with his eyes closed and a line of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. Dean stared at him for a moment, a fond smile on his face, before turning his attention back to the road.

 _‘God, what did I do to deserve him?’_ Dean wondered. _‘After all the shit I’ve done, why’d he pick me over all the other people he could’ve had?’_

Dean was getting better with the dark thoughts – he really was – but he knew they’d never go away and, if he was honest with himself, a small part of him never wanted them to. Shaking his head, he shot one last smile at Cas and then turned back to the road, his chest warm.

 


	124. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Here's the Spoopyween special, a week late! Sorry if last chapter wasn’t up to scratch but yeah, that road trip I went on before writing it really tired me out…
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**124\. Halloween**

 

“Of course he wouldn’t be going as an angel,” Charlie said confidently. “That would be way too obvious, not to mention he hated it when I gave him that angel costume last year.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, grinning. “He ended up going as – what’d you call it, Dean? A sexy angel.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dean muttered, though there was no heat in his voice. Wanting to keep with the tradition she’d started last year, Charlie had invited herself around for another Halloween party but this time, everyone was getting their own costumes. Dean, unable to think of or care about another costume, was just reusing his Batman one; Sam and Rose had decided to be funny and go as Dracula and Mina (with Sam gleefully bringing up Oktoberfest and Dean in that lederhosen whenever he could) and Charlie was wearing a Dorothy costume. Cas was still getting changed and Dean was eager to see what he was going as.

“Hurry up, Cas!” Rose called. “We’ll start without you!”

“I’m almost ready!” Cas replied. Dean amused himself by eating wrapped candies until Charlie threatened him with death. Before he could lapse into boredom, he heard the sound of footsteps and then Cas’ figure emerged into the main room. Dean blinked and stared, his jaw dropping. Cas was dressed in a tight black T-shirt, leather jacket and black jeans, with heavy eyeliner around his bright blue eyes. But the kicker was his belt, which had an army man and a few Legos hanging from it and a buckle in the shape of a car licence plate – Baby’s licence plate!

“Cas?” he croaked. Cas just smiled at him.

“Do you like my costume, Dean?” he said. “I wanted to show you just how much I loved and appreciated you and the Impala is one of the things you love most.”

All Dean could do was shake his head, a wide grin on his face, and move towards his angel.

“Dammit, Cas, you’re something else!”


	125. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**125\. Silver**

“The shifter got away,” Charlie panted, leaning against the wall. Sam, Dean and Castiel glanced around at each other suspiciously.

“C’mere, Charlie.” Dean took Charlie’s arm, took her leather-hilted silver knife and made a shallow cut. Charlie winced and hissed at the pain but she didn’t react like a shifter would, so Dean stepped back and let her wrap up her bleeding wound. He turned to Sam, who easily held out his arm and let Dean test him. Castiel knew that he was next, so he willingly held his arm out. But something was wrong. Dean’s grip was too firm and he carelessly made a slash on Castiel’s arm, rather than gently nicking him like he always did. Castiel frowned at Dean and something changed in his green eyes.

“Sam, Charlie,” Castiel said warningly. “He’s –”

But before he could finish, ‘Dean’ tightened his grip on Castiel’s wrist painfully. In a blur of motion, Castiel found himself pinned to the shifter’s chest, his wrist clamped in a vice grip and the silver knife glinting threateningly in front of him.

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel snarled.

“Dean’s a little…tied up at the moment,” the shifter said lightly, tapping Castiel on the nose with the knife.  “So I’m in charge now. I promised him I’d have _lots_ of fun with his angel. I wonder what I should do first. A few cuts?” Castiel let out an involuntary sound when the shifter made a long slash down his face from his eye. “Maybe some broken bones?” He squeezed Castiel’s wrist until a popping sound was heard and the ex-angel cried out.

“Just leave him alone!” Sam snapped, taking a step towards them. But, quick as lightning, the point of the knife was resting just below Castiel’s right eye.

“Dean loves his angel’s pretty eyes,” the shifter taunted. Castiel tried to ignore how the monster was using Dean’s voice but it wasn’t easy. “So bright and blue…wonder what he’d say if I carved them out?”

“He wouldn’t like it one bit,” an identical voice said. The shifter whirled around, dragging Castiel with him, to see another Dean, with a swollen face and a pissed expression. “Let go of Cas and back off. Now.”

He raised his silver knife threateningly. Castiel attempted to take advantage of the shifter’s distraction and free himself but the shifter seemed to have all of Dean’s knowledge about him because he tightened his grip, sending pain lancing through Castiel’s wrist, and slashed a bloody trail down Castiel’s face from his eye. Castiel stiffened. This was different from the other monsters that had taken him hostage. This one knew all his tricks, knew everything about him, and without the ability to see the horrible creature underneath its skin, Castiel didn’t know if he could kill it while it looked like Dean.

“Sorry, angel, but I know all your tricks,” the shifter tutted, tapping the point of the knife underneath Castiel’s other eye. “Now quit squirming or I’ll make you look like Bloody Mary.”

“I said _let him go_!” Dean barked, his green eyes flashing furiously. Castiel caught sight of a sliver of red out of the corner of his eye and, hoping that Charlie and Sam had a plan, attempted to throw the shifted off balance. The shifter growled and sliced another trail down Castiel’s face, making him look like he was crying blood.

“ _Stop moving_!” he bellowed. This moment of distraction was enough for Charlie to plunge Sam’s knife into the shifter’s back. He let out a choked gasp and his grip on Castiel loosened and disappeared as he collapsed bonelessly, the knife sticking out of his back. Dean was immediately by Castiel’s side, very gently examining his swollen wrist.

“Dude, you gotta stop letting the bad guys grab you,” he joked, lightly poking Castiel’s wrist to assess the damage. Castiel let out a pained sound, so Dean immediately let it go.

“The only reason he took me hostage was because I recognised that he wasn’t you,” Castiel forced out. “Otherwise, I think he would have just killed us after refusing to let us test him.”

Dean gave him an odd look.

“How could you tell?” he said. “Even Sammy had trouble back in St Louis with Becky and that shifter.”

“I don’t think he was being terribly careful,” Castiel said as Dean guided him after Sam and Charlie, who were heading back to the Impala. “He wasn’t gentle with me and there was a look in his eyes. I’m certain that had he concentrated more on maintaining appearances, he would have fooled me.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short, angel. Now, let’s hurry up and get home so I can patch you up and we can have a whole night of healing sex.”

“Dean!” Sam complained from ahead. Dean just cackled and tightened his arm around Castiel’s shoulders.


	126. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**126\. Tears**

Upon awakening, one of the most horrible sounds in the world reached Dean’s ears: the sound of Cas crying. Cas hardly ever cried but yet here he was, shaking in Dean’s arms as he clearly attempted to hold back his tears.

“Cas?” Dean said immediately. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas turned over, as though he had been waiting until Dean realised his distress, and he buried his face in Dean’s chest, clutching at Dean’s dampening shirt. Dean immediately gathered Cas into his arms, holding him even closer.

“Tell me what’s wrong!” he said. All Cas did was shake his head and snuggle into Dean even more. Knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer out of him at the moment, Dean just pressed a kiss to his head, inhaling the scent of his angel’s hair, and held Cas tighter, not caring that Cas’ dark strands were tickling his nose. He’d ask Cas what was wrong later. For now, all he could do was hold him.


	127. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**127\. Comfort**

When he woke up the next morning with a dried-out shirt and his splotchy-faced angel in his arms, Dean knew that he had to get Cas to talk about last night. But Cas looked far more peaceful now that he was sleeping and so Dean decided to let his angel sleep on for a little while longer. It was only twenty minutes later that Cas began to stir, groaning softly and shifting in Dean’s arms. When his eyelids fluttered open, revealing sleep-glazed blue eyes, Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“Morning, angel.” He leaned down and captured Cas’ lips in a slow, deep kiss that Cas sleepily but eagerly reciprocated. Once he broke away, Dean heaved himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed and he pulled Cas up with him.

“You’re going to ask me about last night, aren’t you?” Cas sighed, shifting to get more comfortable in Dean’s arms.

“Yep,” Dean said. “We gotta talk about it, Cas. Why were you crying?”

Cas sighed, looking down to avoid meeting Dean’s eyes.

“I had a nightmare,” he admitted. “I – do you know what yesterday was?”

Dean frowned.

“Wednesday?” he said.

“November the second. The anniversary of your mother’s death.”

Dean felt his stomach drop. How could he have forgotten? He’d spent every November second since he’d had his first beer drinking away the pain and memories! And he’d completely forgotten yesterday!

“Dammit!” he cursed. “How could –”

“I made sure that you wouldn’t remember,” Cas said firmly. “I kept you busy yesterday so that you wouldn’t drink yourself into a stupor.”

“But?” Dean prompted, feeling a wave of love surge over him. Cas sighed.

“But,” he continued, “it backfired on me. I – I had a nightmare that I was burning on the ceiling…and you just left me there. I was convinced for a moment that you didn’t care for me because you had forgotten the date yesterday and I know that is completely untrue and you would die for me or Sam or the girls but – well, my mind didn’t think so.”

Dean stared at Cas in horror. How could Cas even _think_ that he’d leave him there? And why was _Cas_ having these dreams? _Dean_ was the one who dreamed about his loved ones burning on the ceiling!

“You dumbass, Cas!” He gently tugged Cas’ head up by his hair and planted a firm, hard kiss on his mouth. “I’d never _ever_ leave you behind! And why the hell were you having those dreams?”

“I think I was so focused on keeping you occupied that it turned inward,” Cas said. Dean groaned and rested his cheek on Cas’ head.

“Don’t do that next time, angel,” he said. “I can handle it. I’m a big boy. Nothing’s worth you hurting yourself over!”

“Except you,” Cas mumbled. Dean was about to retort but he noticed that Cas was drifting into a light doze, so he just sighed and began to stroke his angel’s hair, intent on giving him all the comfort he could.


	128. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This was inspired by LokiNeedsHugs1031 after we had a massive squeeing session over Cas!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comment :)

**128\. Eyes**

 

“What do you wanna watch, Cas?” Dean asked as he flicked through Netflix, his laptop balanced on his legs and Cas lazily snuggling into his side. “Hey, what about this? Hot chicks in prison outfits!”

“I watched it with Charlie,” Cas replied. “And I still don’t see how orange correlates to black in any way. Charlie just laughed when I asked her and didn’t answer me.”

Dean bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“Okay, then what about –?”

“Doctor Who!” Cas’ eyes lit up when Dean scrolled past an icon. “I watched a little of it with Sam and Rose! Can we watch it, Dean? Please?”

Dean was about to groan – he’d watched it with Sam before and it was good but it wasn’t the _best_ show out there – but Cas was looking up at him with the cutest pleading look on his face ever. He was smiling hopefully, his hair was messy, his head was tilted and his bright blue eyes were lighting up and begging and shining and _dammit_ , why did he have to look like such an adorable puppy?

“Damn you! Why do you have to be so goddamn adorable?” Dean growled, grabbing Cas’ face and smashing their lips together. He nipped and licked at Cas’ lips, all the while keeping his eyes open so that he could keep looking at his angel’s puppy-like eyes. He could feel Little Dean becoming excited but he ruthlessly ignored his small companion – he and Cas were having a movie night, not a workout night! However, a confusing form of overwhelming love and aggression had bloomed in him and he couldn’t help but continue to kiss his angel senseless.

A little while later, Dean had somehow ended up on Cas with his hands tangled in Cas’ black hair, kissing him slowly and sensually and only pausing at times to suck in more air. Cas was happily participating, clutching Dean’s shoulders through his T-shirt and pulling him closer while tangling their legs together. This, Dean thought, was the best way to spend a night: making out with his angel, with no pressure or expectations for anything more. He’d never had that with any of his one-night stands but Cas was different. And he loved it!


	129. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**129\. Scarf**

“Nothing like the days after Christmas, when everyone can stop carrying on about some holiday that got jacked from the pagans and commercialised,” Dean sighed happily, leaning back in his chair in the bunker’s main room.

“I like Christmas!” Rose said indignantly.

“Good for you, princess,” Dean said. Rose gave him a bitchface and deliberately began to hum a Christmas carol loudly.

“Dean, stop picking on Rosie,” Sam said as he entered the room with a tray of four steaming mugs. Rose smiled sweetly at a glaring Dean and took one of the mugs.

“I wasn’t! Was I, Cas?” Dean said. Castiel looked up from his book.

“I didn’t see anything but I believe that I have to side with Dean as he is my lover,” he said. Dean grinned triumphantly.

“Atta boy, Cas!” He snatched up Castiel’s blue scarf, which was lying on the table where Castiel had left it, and looped it around Castiel’s neck, pulling him close to Dean. Castiel could feel his heart beginning to race and heat beginning to flood his body and he marvelled at the fact that, despite having been Dean’s lover for nearly two years and in love with him for many more, he still felt as though he was freshly falling in love with every day that passed.

“Gotta love winter, right?” Dean smirked. Castiel knew that his face was red by how hot it felt. “Woolly lassos and hot boyfriends…who needs hot chocolate and heating systems?”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, sending fire shooting through Castiel’s veins. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, bringing him even closer, and returned the kiss just as forcefully. He agreed wholeheartedly with Dean; his human was far more efficient at warming him than traditional methods of heating!

“So…do you guys want your hot chocolates or can we drink them?” Rose chimed in. Dean waved her off and began to drag Cas backwards in the direction of their bedroom, still keeping him ensnared with the scarf and his mouth. “Do they even need to breathe?”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Sam replied. “You wanna give that a go?”

In the hallway, Castiel vaguely heard Rose burst out laughing and call Sam smooth but as Dean heaved him towards their room, he couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything except his own personal heating device in his arms.


	130. Firework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**130\. Firework**

“Are you even gonna tell me where we’re going?” Sam complained as he slid into the front seat of the Impala. Castiel got into the back, where he stretched out comfortably; he much preferred riding shotgun with Dean but he did enjoy being able to stretch in the back.

“Nope!” Dean said cheerfully. “Now, c’mon! Charlie and Rosie are already there and they’ll kill us if we’re late!”

“For what?” Sam complained but Dean just ignored him. They pulled out of the bunker garage and began to cruise down the road, Dean humming an AC/DC song and pointedly ignoring all of Sam’s questions.

“If it helps, I don’t know anything either,” Castiel said. They drove in silence after that, though Sam was shooting Dean dirtier and dirtier looks. Eventually, they pulled up at an empty field, where Castiel could see two figures a short distance away in the dark.

“Finally!” Charlie’s voice called as they got out of the car and approached her and the other figure, who Castiel knew to be Rose. “You took your time!”

“Are they ready?” Dean replied. Charlie gave him a thumbs-up in reply.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam snapped.

“Dean’s being a sweet big brother, that’s what,” Rose said, standing on the tip of her toes to give him a quick kiss. When she broke away, she bent down, picked up a thin tube and placed it in Sam’s hand. Sam stared down at it, his face cycling from confused to stunned and then to utterly joyful. He whipped his head around to stare at Dean, a wide smile breaking across his face.

“Totally Charlie and Rosie’s fault,” Dean grinned, raising his hands. “Charlie re-read that book where we died and went to Heaven and then came back and Rose remembered that fourth of July when we burnt down that field. So I thought that we could do it for New Year’s, especially since we didn’t do anything last year, and we got together and planned this.” He gestured to the big box of fireworks on the ground. “Next year, we’ll go and see some real fireworks but for now…”

“I – Dean – wow,” was all Sam could say. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and then moved aside so that Sam could pull Rose into a swift, deep kiss.

“Sure, it’s not like I helped or anything!” Charlie said loudly, though she was grinning. “And if you’re gonna go at it right here like Dean and Cas always do then please tell us so we can move _far_ away. Like, other side of the country far away.”

Sam and Rose broke apart after a few moments and Rose kneeled down to get a firework for herself. Charlie, Dean and Castiel snatched up fireworks and then Charlie pulled out her phone, which illuminated her face in a bluish glow.

“One minute!” she announced gleefully. “I’ll count us down!”

As Charlie counted down from sixty, Castiel found himself watching Dean. His human’s eyes were fixed on Sam, who was holding Rose close to him with one arm, and he had a rare, content smile on his face that Castiel had only seen sparingly. His heart began to fill with emotion and when Charlie counted down the final twenty seconds, Dean took out his lighter and lit everybody’s fireworks.

“Here we go!” Charlie trilled. “Ten seconds!”

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean and as Charlie shouted, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” and the fireworks went spiralling off into the sky and exploded in bursts of colour, he felt his heart swell at the pure joy on Dean’s face. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his lips to his human’s.

“I love you so much, Dean,” he said when they broke apart, enjoying how Dean’s face was illuminated by the coloured fireworks that Sam, Rose and Charlie were still setting off. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anybody this much throughout my millennia of existence. Falling for you was one of the best events of my life.”

It was hard to tell in the multi-coloured light but Dean’s cheeks seemed to be a little red.

“Stop being adorably honest, Cas,” he grumbled. “You know I can’t compete with crap like that.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, enjoying the prickling of stubble under his lips.

“You don’t need to,” he said firmly. “I am already very much aware of the extent of your feelings for me, Dean.”

“You’re not,” Dean denied. Castiel frowned in confusion. He did know how much Dean loved him! “You really don’t know just how – just how much I love you, Cas.” He pulled Castiel close to him, trapping him in his arms, and Castiel embraced him back and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, ignoring how his glasses pressed uncomfortably into his face thanks to Dean’s head. “I love you so goddamn much and I – I can’t lose you, Cas. Ever.” He pulled back slightly so that Castiel could see the desperation and fear in his eyes. “Promise me, Cas. Promise me you’ll never leave me. ‘Cause that’d – that’d just destroy me…”

Castiel recognised just how difficult it must have been for Dean to confess both that he was vulnerable and not the tough man that everybody else saw and that Castiel was a large reason for that vulnerability. Feeling honoured and privileged that he had been given this insight, he smiled and gently kissed his human.

“I will never leave you, Dean,” he said firmly. “You know that. And even if I’m forced to leave you, I will always find my way back. Losing you would be just as devastating to me as losing me would be to you. I love you.”

Dean’s face split into a wide grin and he pushed Castiel’s head onto his chest, stroking his hair.

“Love you too, Cas.”


	131. Kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**131\. Kite**

It was a recent pastime but a very relaxing, very enjoyable one. When he’d seen the kite in a shop window in passing, he had been vividly reminded of his favourite heaven, so he’d impulsively bought it. Whenever it was windy enough and he needed to relax, he went and launched it and spent blissful moments just flying the bird-shaped kite.

“I don’t get it,” Dean said, approaching Castiel from behind. “How is this relaxing? You’re just standing here with a bit of string and plastic in your hand.”

“My favourite heaven was that of an autistic man’s,” Castiel said. “He was always flying a kite. I always loved to linger there and just watch him. It was very…peaceful.”

Dean was silent for a moment.

“Still don’t get it.” He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, his body fitting against Castiel’s back, and Castiel leaned back into the touch and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “But hey, if I get to stand here and hold you then I’m cool with it.”


	132. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This was prompted by talknerdy2meh on ffn, who wanted to know how Dean and Cas would react together if someone ELSE was in danger! (In the same vein as Follow, Throat and Silver).

**132\. Together**

“What is it with witches and causing trouble?” Dean complained, neatly sidestepping a raging blonde witch and lodging a bullet in her brain. “Why can’t they be like our buddy James? He’s a good witch!”

“Most witches seek power for the sole purpose of chaos and personal gain,” Cas said, stabbing a brown-haired man with his angel blade. “James was a rarity among witches.”

Dean snorted.

“Well, ain’t that sweet. Reckon Sammy’s found their secret room yet?”

While Dean and Cas acted as the distraction, it was Sam’s job to find where the coven was hiding in the building and then call Dean and Cas. Dean thought that he’d had plenty of time to find where the witches were hiding and found it odd that Sam hadn’t even messaged them to give them an update.

“The witches seem to be coming from that direction,” Cas said, pointing to the right. “That must be where they’re hiding.”

“Or they’re trying to throw us off,” Dean argued but he followed Cas anyway. As they progressed deeper into the hallway and the huge house, the sound of faint voices reached their ears. Dean and Cas exchanged a look, tightened their grips on their weapons and carefully advanced. Dean choked when an arm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck but he gathered enough of his wits to head-butt the person holding him and move out of the way to let Cas stab them.

“He lit up,” Cas frowned at the corpse. “I think he was a demon, Dean.”

“Demons and witches,” Dean sighed. “Awesome. Let’s keep going, Cas.”

The duo’s efforts paid off when they rounded the next corner and found a slightly open door, with voices resonating out of the next room.  They sidled up to the door and Cas fell back to let Dean peer into the room without being crowded.

“What the…?” Dean murmured. Inside the room was a small group of people, some sporting black eyes, and two of the people seemed to be holding something. Dean shifted to get a better look and his eyes widened when he saw that the thing the two witches were holding was a person; a bound and gagged Sam, to be precise. His little brother was on his knees, his head slumped and only seemingly able to avoid falling over due to the grips on his arms.

“Sammy!” Dean hissed. Cas quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“We need a plan, Dean,” he whispered. “We can’t just charge in there and –”

“How rude, boys!” a female voice called, thick with a Scottish brogue. “Don’t you know that it’s impolite to keep a lady waiting?”

Before Dean and Cas could do anything, the door flew open and four people immediately grabbed them. They struggled furiously as they were dragged into the room and held in vice grips, one of Cas’ captors even wrapping a burly arm around the ex-angel’s chest, and their weapons were wrested away.

“Rowena,” Dean snarled. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Dean,” Rowena smiled. “I assure you, it’s anything but a pleasure.”

“You’re keeping very interesting company,” Cas said in a slightly strangled voice, trying to wriggle free. However, the burly man simply tightened his grip and the slim brunette next to him raised Cas’ angel blade to his throat and only removed it when he calmed down.

“Oh, they’re just poor wee souls tired of my son’s regime,” Rowena said dismissively. “So of course I offered to take them in! How could I throw away any chance of getting under that laddie’s skin?”

 “Yeah, how could you?” Dean said sarcastically. Rowena just smiled and strode over to Sam.

“I do love a good offering,” she said, entangling her fingers in Sam’s brown hair and yanking on it to pull his head up. Dean saw that his little brother was conscious and Sam’s swelling eye and bruising cheek just made his blood begin to boil. “Thank you, Dean. Sammy’s the perfect sacrifice for my spell!”

She picked up an athame, crouched down and dug the point of it into the skin under Sam’s chin, forcing him to raise his head even more. She began to chant but Dean didn’t pay attention to the words; his mind was clouding over with a red hot anger at the bitch who dared to touch a hair on Sam’s head and, without warning, he lashed out. His captors were thrown off-balance, allowing him to break free, and he turned, snatched his gun away from the demon and shot the witch holding Cas’ angel blade just as his angel drove his elbow into his demon captor’s gut. This allowed him just enough time to catch his blade, reverse it and stab the demon.

“Alright there, angel?” Dean grinned, shooting a witch in the head. Cas just smiled back and drove his blade through a demon’s chest. The two of them eventually ended up back-to-back, moving smoothly together like they were in a choreographed dance, Dean shooting witches and Cas stabbing demons, until all of their enemies were finally dead.

“Good show, boys,” Rowena’s voice said. Dean whirled around to see her athame pressing so hard into Sam’s throat that blood was beginning to trickle out. “Well, I’ll just take what I need and be on my way. Stay there, won’t you? Killing Sam isn’t _necessary_ for the spell but it would be a bonus.”

Rowena chanted one more incantation and then sliced Sam’s neck, holding a vial to catch the blood. Though it wasn’t deep enough to kill, Dean let out a roar and lunged at Rowena, Cas right behind him. Rowena tried to cut Sam’s throat but Dean tackled her to the ground, punching her in the face, while Cas took out Rowena’s remaining two followers who were holding Sam. Sam swayed on the spot with the sudden loss of support and Cas quickly grabbed him to stop him from falling.

“Dean,” he said warningly. Dean paused in his task of punching Rowena over and over and this split second was all she needed to shout out a spell that sent Sam, Dean and Cas flying.

“Until another time, boys!” Rowena said cheerfully while they groaned and struggled to right themselves. She swept out of the room and Dean was tempted to go after her when he finally struggled to his knees but his attention was quickly captured by his bound brother.

“Sam!” He scrambled over and tugged the gag out of Sam’s mouth.

“Took you long enough,” Sam chuckled hoarsely.

“What the hell, man? Can’t you even scout without getting your ass into trouble?” Dean said, playfully punching Sam on the shoulder as Cas cut his bonds. Sam stretched out his arms and hissed when he jostled the bleeding wound on his neck.

“Not like you haven’t ever been grabbed before,” he said, lifting his chin to let Dean press a strip of cloth torn from one of the women’s dresses to it. He winced at the pain but nodded thankfully and applied pressure, freeing Dean’s hands.

“Nice moves,” Dean said, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “Training for the ballet, Cas?”

“I – I understood that reference,” Cas frowned. Dean snorted and heaved Sam to his feet.

“Let’s get outta here before I get the stink of demon and witch stuck in my clothes for good.”


	133. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**133\. Light**

The sudden light hitting his eyelids immediately woke Dean and made him reflexively groan and turn his head, shielding his eyes.

“Caaaaaasssss,” he groaned. “Shut it off…”

“I can’t shut off the sun.” Cas sounded too smug for his own good. “Get up, Dean.”

“No,” Dean said stubbornly. “Shut the curtains, Cas.”

“No,” Cas said. Dean just knew that he was smiling. “I want a hug and I’m already up. So you’ll have to get up and give me one.”

It just wasn’t fair. Grumbling, Dean cracked his eyes open and turned over, squinting to try and see Cas through the bright light flooding his vision. When his watering eyes began to adjust to the light and his vision cleared, he saw a shirtless Cas standing on the other side of the bed, watching him with a smile. What took Dean’s breath away was how the sunlight shone around, making it seem like he was glowing and highlighting just how damn gorgeous he was. Dean couldn’t help but stare at his angel, who truly looked like an angel in that moment.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas said. Dean just shook his head and reached across the bed for Cas, tugging him down and into his arms.

“Dude, you’re seriously an angel,” Dean said. “I don’t care that you don’t have your grace. You’re my angel. Got that?”

Cas looked puzzled but he just nodded.


	134. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**134\. Dark**

“Dean.”

“Hngh?”

“It’s too dark. I can’t see anything.”

“Dark ‘cause ‘m tryin’ to sleep. Y’should try it.”

“I can’t see the bed to go to sleep!”

“Not my problem.”

“Ouch! I hit my foot on the bed!”

“Aww, poor angel.”

“Dean, can you please turn on the lamp –”

“Nah. Don’t feel like it.”

“You are the most infuriating – ouch!”

“Son of a bitch! Hit me in the nuts, why don’t you?”

“I can’t _see_ your ‘nuts’, Dean!”

“Just hurry up and get up here so I can sleep!”

“I would already be in bed if you had turned on the light!”

“Yeah, well – ugh! Go ahead and elbow me in the ribs!”

“I will! You deserve it for this!”

“No, don’t – dammit, Cas, don’t put your knee there!”

“Then move over!”

“You’re kneeing me in the crotch! Move your frigging leg!”

“I would if you weren’t writhing around! Hold still, Dean!”

You’re telling me to hold still when you’re the one trying to make my balls fall off?”

“I wouldn’t be attempting to damage your genitals if the light had been turned on!”

“Just – move a bit that way – leg up – no, not that way! Lemme move the blanket – okay, I got you – you good?”

“Yes. I’m good. I’m sorry about my accidental attempt at castration.”

“…Whatever. Just go to sleep.”

“Of course, Dean. Goodnight.”

“‘Night, angel. Love ya.”

“I love you too.”


	135. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I thought that Cas and Rose needed some bonding time so here’s a chapter for them :) Also, I’m not keeping strict track of the timeline but canonically, S10 ends in 2015 and that’s where I picked up this fic and since Cas and Dean have been together for over two years as of this chapter, I imagine it to be sometime in the summer of 2017. Just in case anyone was wondering.

**135\. Gold**

 

“Thanks for this, Cas!” Rose chirped as they left a shop with two bags. Rose had wanted to go shopping for some new outfits (nothing much; just a new pair or two of jeans and a few tops) and since she also wanted to buy her boyfriend a present to celebrate two years of being together, bringing Sam along wasn’t an option. Charlie was nowhere to be found as of late (though she regularly called to let them know she was alive) and there was no way Dean would ever be dragged along on a shopping trip, so Rose had managed to rope Castiel into accompanying her.

“It’s no problem, Rose,” Castiel said, pausing to shift a bag he was carrying. “I enjoyed our afternoon together.”

Rose beamed and leaned over to kiss Castiel on the cheek.

“You’re such a sweetheart!” she said. “The books don’t do you justice!”

Castiel felt his cheeks begin to heat up so he looked away, peering into the window of the shop they were passing. His eyes were drawn to the gleaming jewellery in the window and he slowed down so that he could catch a quick glimpse before they moved on. But Rose noticed his line of sight.

“Let’s go in here!” she said. Before Castiel could say anything, she grabbed his arm and steered him into the shop. “Look around, Cas!”

Rose moved away to examine a shining silver necklace. At a total loss, Castiel wandered around aimlessly before being drawn to a glass display of rings – wedding rings, he believed. He knew that it was human custom for a married couple to wear rings to symbolise their belonging to each other and, unbidden, an image of a grinning Dean with a ring on his fourth finger swam into his mind.

 _‘Dean and I, married?’_ Castiel thought. He found that the thought filled him with an unexplainable, unmeasurable joy and a goofy grin wormed its way onto his face.

“Oh, I know that grin.” Rose appeared out of nowhere, grinning widely. “You’re thinking about Dean, aren’t you?” Her eyes landed on the rings and widened. “Oh! Are you –?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Castiel said quickly, his eyes fixed on a shimmering golden ring. “You know that Dean is not one for marriage. I am just thankful that he has chosen me to be his lover for two and a half years.”

“You’ve got it _bad_ ,” Rose laughed. “But how do you know he won’t go for it? Have you asked?”

“No,” Castiel admitted. “But you know Dean. Do you really think that he will agree to a big wedding where he will be forced to show emotions that he only shows a select few in front of people? I see more of his vulnerable side than you, Sam or Charlie and I am still sure that I don’t see all of the real Dean.”

Rose was quiet, studying the rings.

“He loves you, Cas,” she finally said. “And I know that I’m probably the least qualified person to say that, since I’ve only known you guys for two years when Charlie’s known you for five and you literally pulled Dean out of Hell nine years ago and Dean and Sam grew up together. But trust me, Cas. Dean acts so differently around you and anyone with eyes can see just how much he frigging loves you. It’s like you said, Cas – you see more of his vulnerable side. He shows you more than he’s ever shown anyone; hell, he shows you more than we even get in the Supernatural books from his point of view.”

Rose was panting slightly after her speech. Cas was staring at her, slightly stunned.

“Just pluck up the balls and ask him,” she said. “Or, if you don’t want to waste hundreds of dollars if you’re unsure, I can poke around for you and ask what he thinks about it. But only if you’re totally sure that’s what you want?”

Castiel allowed the image of Dean wearing a ring to once again come to mind and it brought another silly smile to his face.

“I think I desire that very much, Rose,” he said. Rose just snorted.

“You are so whipped, Cas.”


	136. Hypothetical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> SO MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE STAYING WITH ME FOR THREE WEEKS AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I’VE MET THEM IN PERSON AND I’M SO EXCITED YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY :D
> 
> Also, I have the weirdest prompts. I don’t even know what to do with half of them. This was one of those.
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 and Renie for your comments :)

**136\. Hypothetical**

 

Rose marched through the bunker like a woman on a mission – which she totally was. She’d spent years shipping Dean and Cas, ever since Cas’ _epic_ entrance in _Lazarus Rising_ when sparks had literally flown! And then she’d found out that they were real and _finally_ dating, after seven years of eye sex and subtext! Now it was two and a half years since they’d gotten together and Rose was _not_ going to let this chance to meddle slip through her grasp!

“Hey, Dean!” she called. Dean looked up from where he was swigging a beer at one of the long tables and raised his eyebrows. “I need to talk to you!”

“Oh, you _need_ to?” Dean said but he got up and followed her anyway. Rose opened the garage door, stepped aside to let Dean through and shut the door behind them. “Okay, what’s up?”

“I’m going to ask you something,” Rose said, hoisting herself onto the hood of the Impala and ignoring Dean’s scandalised look. She’d always wanted to sit on the Impala! “And I want you to answer honestly. No lies or trying to avoid the truth.”

Dean seemed to realise that she meant business because he leaned against the Impala and fixed her with a serious look.

“Shoot,” he said. Rose took a deep breath.

“HowmuchdoyouloveCas?” she blurted out. Dean blinked.

“What?”

“How much do you love Cas?” Rose said far more slowly. Why was her heart pounding? She wasn’t in a relationship with either of them!

“Uh…” Dean stared at her. “A lot. You know that.”

“Yeah but how much is a lot?” Rose said. “I mean, there’s ‘I love you a lot as a boyfriend’ and then there’s ‘I wanna spend the rest of my life with you’ and then there’s –”

“What are you on about?” Dean interrupted. Rose groaned.

“I suck at this,” she muttered. “Look, I’ve been getting some vibes from Cas and I want to be sure before I go squealing to him. Would you marry him if he asked?”

Dean stared at her again.

“Did Cas put you up to this?” he said.

“No!” Rose said quickly. “He didn’t ask me to do this! But like I said, I’ve been getting vibes from him. Hell, I even confronted him about it and he said that he’d never ask you ‘cause he was sure you wouldn’t go for it and he didn’t want to screw anything up by –”

“Whoa, whoa!” Dean held up his hands. “Slow down, Rosie! Why the hell does Cas think I wouldn’t wanna marry him?”

Rose raised her eyebrows.

“Because of your alpha male tendencies and stupid macho habit of hiding your emotions and not wanting to show any weakness?” she said dryly. “He didn’t think you wanted a wedding in front of everyone where they’d see your ‘vulnerable’ side.”

They lapsed into silence. Dean was staring at the garage wall but he didn’t look angry or pissed, which went a long way to reassuring Rose.

“He’s right,” Dean finally said. “There’s no way I’d go for a huge, churchy, white dress thing. Damn, he knows me…”

“ _Everyone_ knows that about you, Dean,” Rose pointed out, hoping that Dean wasn’t going where she thought he was going. Dean snorted.

“True,” he said. “But…you know I’m not against small stuff with only the people I don’t feel like shooting on a daily basis…”

Rose felt her spirits begin to soar.

“So hypothetically,” she said, “if Cas was to ask you in private and then only a few people came…”

“I don’t think I’d mind,” Dean shrugged. A small, mischievous smile was on his face and Rose couldn’t help but grin at him. “This is all hypothetical, though.”

“Of course!” Rose chirped.

“And while we’re on the topic of hypothetics,” Dean continued, “if Cas and I _were_ to get married then I’d want to do the proposing. ‘Cause, y’know, I’m a big macho dude and it’s the guy who proposes to the chick.”

“So Cas is a chick?” Rose giggled. Dean glared at her.

“I didn’t say that,” he snapped. “And don’t you dare tell Cas that.”

“I won’t because that would ruin the hypothetical surprise,” Rose smirked but her heart felt like it was going to flutter out of her chest. “So, Winchester, how are we doing this?”

“First off, you don’t breathe a word,” Dean said, a goofy grin on his face. “Second, you talk to Sam and Charlie and get them in on it and don’t let them breathe a word. And third, you’re my wing-woman. So you’re helping with the organising and all that crap. Got it?”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Rose saluted, resisting the urge to giggle again. She was planning a Destiel wedding! Stopping herself from fangirling was _so_ hard! They grinned at each other for a moment before Dean let out a loud laugh and pulled Rose into a hug.

“I’m gonna marry Cas!” he said disbelievingly. “Cas! I’m gonna marry him!”

“Yeah, I know,” Rose snickered. “Get off me, Dean!”

Dean let her go, his green eyes sparkling in a way that Rose had only ever seen once or twice before – and those times had been due to Cas or Sam.

“Come on, Dean,” she said. “We’ve got a wedding to plan!”


	137. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Finally caught up to my ffn updates! Now we're back to one chapter a day but I'll actually be able to post holiday specials on the actual holidays!

**137\. Nerves**

Castiel was certain that something was up. Rose had promised to talk to Dean but she hadn’t returned with any information, nor had Dean given any indication that he had an inkling of Castiel’s desire. The ex-angel was suspicious, sure that his lover and friend were conspiring behind his back, but he just didn’t know what they were planning. Many times, he’d thought of just confronting Dean and asking what was wrong. But he knew when Dean was planning something and so Castiel was content to just leave things be for the moment.

Finally, after Dean had been shifting and fidgeting nervously all day, Castiel decided to confront him. He waited until they were in their room together before closing their door and turning to face Dean.

“What’s going on, Dean?” he said. Dean jumped and shot him a guilty look.

“Nothing!” Dean said quickly. “Why do you think that something’s up?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. Did Dean really think that would fool him?

“Don’t try and trick me, Dean,” he said firmly, advancing on Dean. Dean stood his ground, though he looked more nervous than Castiel had seen him in a long time. “Now, tell me what’s wrong, Dean.”

Dean ran a hand through his short blond spikes.

“Crap,” he muttered. “Just bear with me, Cas. Okay?”

Castiel nodded, taking a step back to give Dean space. Dean took a deep breath.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so much, Cas, and it – well, it scares me. ‘Cause the only other person I’ve loved this much is Sam. And – that means that you can hurt me. If you walked away or you died…I dunno what I’d do.”

“You’ve told me this,” Castiel said gently. Dean groaned and looked away.

“I suck at this,” he said. “Look, I know you deserve a really emotional, sappy, chick flick moment and I’m trying but I –”

“Dean, just say it,” Castiel urged. “What do you want to say?”

Dean took a few more deep breaths. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, folded pouch and handed it to Castiel.

“I’m not getting down on one knee,” he warned. Frowning, Castiel flipped open the pouch to reveal a fake FBI badge with his picture on it.

“What is this, Dean?” he said.

“Just – look on the bottom. And don’t laugh, okay?”

Castiel turned the badge over and his eyes widened when he saw the gleaming gold ring that he’d been eyeing at the jewellery store taped to the back. Butterflies sprouting in his stomach, he turned the badge back over and a wide grin spread across his face when he saw the name: Castiel Winchester.

“Obviously you’re not gonna use that on cases, since we can’t use our real names,” Dean rambled. “But I thought it’d be nice for you to have some ID with your real name on it, even if you won’t use it – that is, if you’ll take my last name. Shit, I suck at this…”

“If you’re asking me to marry you, Dean,” Castiel said in amusement, hot blood pumping through his body, “then my answer is yes.”

Dean froze, staring at Castiel in shock.

“You – you will?” he said quietly. Castiel nodded, a wide grin splitting his face.

“Of course I will, Dean,” he said, removing the ring from the back of the fake ID and sliding it onto his ring finger. “And I’m sure that you knew that as well, if you’ve been conspiring with Rose as I suspect you have.”

Dean stared at him for another moment before bursting into laughter. He crossed over to Castiel, threw his arms around the ex-angel and hugged him so tightly that Castiel was lifted off his feet. Castiel was momentarily disoriented when he landed back on the ground and Dean took advantage of this to press his lips to Castiel’s, kissing him harder than Castiel could remember. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him back just as hard, pouring every little drop of happiness and joy and love that he felt into it. When they broke apart, Dean pulled Castiel back against him, his cheek resting on Castiel’s dark hair.

“God, I love you so much, Cas,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s head. “You’re gonna be mine. And I’m gonna be yours. Forever.”

“I’ve always been yours, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “And I always will be.”


	138. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Sorry that you don’t get your wedding this chapter but I am SUPER tired and writing this late at night, so that’ll come tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comments :)

**138\. Ring**

_‘I can’t believe it,’_ Dean thought. He was lying in bed, waiting for Cas to come and join him, and absently toying with the silver ring on his finger, a sleepy grin on his face. He was really going to marry Cas! Marriage had never been in the cards for him; he’d been raised in the life of a hunter and companionship like that had never been an option, not to mention that he was cursed and seemed to lose everybody around him horribly. But Cas was like Sam; he could damn well take care of himself and Dean was certain that that was the main reason he’d allowed himself to fall for Cas so hard.

“Dean.” Dean turned over to see a shirtless Cas standing in the doorway, grinning widely. Dean grinned back as Cas approached and when Cas reached him, he wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Dammit, I love you so much, Cas,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Cas’ hair and lifting Cas’ hand to kiss his gold ring. Cas hummed contentedly and embraced Dean, fitting himself against Dean’s body.

“And I love you too, Dean,” he replied, gently cupping Dean’s cheek and kissing him softly. “And soon, you will be mine forever.”

Dean laughed quietly and, though he was too sleepy for any actual fun with his angel, made very sure that there would be no talking for a while.


	139. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This is only my second time writing about a wedding, my first time being the one between Dean and Ginny in my Dinny fic. So if I mess it up, then that’s why and I’m sorry!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**139\. Marriage**

Dean was about to be sick. Why had he agreed to this? What had he been thinking?

 _‘Relax, Winchester!’_ Dean scolded himself. _‘You can do this!’_

“C’mon, Dean!” Sam called. “You gonna stay in there all day?”

“Shove off!” Dean replied. He heard laughter and then Sam poked his shaggy head into the room, a wide grin on his face.

“Cas is waiting for you!” Sam said. “You’re taking too long!”

Dean tried to give him a bitchface but Sam was the true master of those faces, so his attempt fell flat.

“Come on, bitch,” he said. “Let’s go get this over with.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Sam sighed but he was still smiling. Dean followed him out of his bedroom and through the halls of the bunker. The Impala was waiting for them when they ascended the steps outside the bunker and Sam slid into the driver’s seat before Dean could, leaving him to run a hand along his gleaming Baby and slip into the shotgun seat. It was only a short drive to the clearing where they’d set off the fireworks on New Year’s, since both Dean and Cas had agreed not to hold the ceremony in ‘some stuffy church’, and Dean got out and stared around appreciatively.

“Okay, c’mon.” Sam held out a piece of cloth and Dean let his younger brother blindfold him and guide him to the location. Since neither Dean nor Cas were the bride, they’d agreed that neither of them would walk down the ‘aisle’ and would instead arrive as equals. But for maximum effect, Rose had said firmly that both of them would be blindfolded until they were together, so that they could both still ‘have their minds blown and get raging boners’ like what happened when the bride made her traditional entrance.

“You can take it off now,” Sam said. Dean reached up and tugged the blindfold off and he immediately nearly died at the sight before him. Cas was standing in front of him, still clutching his own blindfold, and his blue eyes were wide as he stared at Dean. His angel’s dark hair was messy as ever and Dean had the thrilled realisation that Cas was wearing the suit he’d always worn before losing his grace, simply minus his trench coat.

“Whoa,” was all Dean could mumble as the familiarity of Cas’ old look sent blood surging to his downstairs brain.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly. “You look…amazing.”

Dean brushed down his suit and green tie self-consciously.

“Not as good as you, angel,” he muttered, resisting the urge to grab Cas and kiss him then and there.

 “Dean!” Charlie’s voice called. Dean turned to see Charlie and Rose standing nearby, Charlie in a deep blue dress and Rose wearing a slim red dress. Both of them were beaming and Charlie bounded up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Rather than waiting her turn, Rose shouldered her way into the hug as well and Dean grunted and shifted to accommodate her.

“You did well, you two,” he said. Charlie and Rose’s grins widened and they backed off, letting Dean look around. He was grateful that Rose (and Charlie, when she’d found out and demanded to help) had kept the decorations to a minimum; mostly balloons that were attached to rocks to keep them from floating away and a huge table nearby that was packed with food. Dean hadn’t wanted anything fancy and he was very glad to see that the girls had taken that to heart. But why was he looking at the decorations when he had a Cas to stare at?

Everything passed in a blur for Dean after that. The person conducting the ceremony was an old friend of Bobby’s, who knew about the supernatural and helped out hunters when he could. That was very handy because Dean was legally dead and Castiel legally didn’t exist, so Dean was very relieved when Sam said that George had offered to take care of everything.

Dean registered that everyone had gone silent and was staring at him. Realising that he had to make his vow, he swallowed nervously and took a deep breath.

“I’m pretty sure that this was gonna happen sooner or later,” he began. “‘Cause when we first met, sparks flew. Literally. And I know that you were a douchebag at first and one of those junkless winged dicks but…you changed, Cas. You became awesome and you were one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

Dean didn’t know where all of these words were coming from but he just couldn’t stop.

“I dunno when I started wanting to bone you. Probably all the way back when we were trying to stop Lucifer after he busted out. But you – you were a damn angel and I didn’t think that there’d be any chance of you going for it, so I just ignored it and tried to make it go away. But it got stronger and I frigging hated it when you gave up your grace for me but if you hadn’t done that, I dunno if this would’ve ever happened.”

The pure love shining out of Cas’ eyes made Dean feel weak.

“So…yeah. I love you, Cas, and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you whether you like it or not. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with. And when we die, I’m gonna hunt you down in Heaven and never let you go. And if I end up in Hell, I’ll claw my way out. ‘Cause I’m never leaving you again, Cas – you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

After finishing his vow, Dean had to look away so as not to become overwhelmed by his emotions. Cas waited until Dean could look at him again before saying his vow.

“I’ve loved you ever since I first laid a hand on you in Hell, Dean,” he said in his gravelly voice. “Everything was dark and filthy and pure evil but your soul shone like a beacon. It was so pure and good, even with the growing taint of Hell, and I knew as soon as I touched you that I was lost. We had a very difficult, turbulent relationship over our years as friends but not once did I ever stop loving you, even when my poor choices broke our friendship.”

Dean’s hands were shaking and he had to press them against his body to try and steady them. How could Cas love him so much? How could he be deserving of this love?

“Not a day goes by where I don’t regret giving my grace to save you from that filthy Mark,” Cas continued. “Because even if we had admitted our feelings, you would have eventually died and I would still be alive. I would still follow you to Heaven but I would have been expected by my former brothers and sisters to fulfil my angelic duties, when all I desired was to spend my time with you. Now, not only are we equals but we can spend the rest of our lives and then our deaths together.”

Cas reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek.

“I love you so very much, Dean. And words cannot express the pure joy I feel now at this chance to become so much more than just your lover. Marriage may be but a poor imitation of the true bond between souls that people desire but I’m still ecstatic that we can share this experience. And I am just thrilled that, out of everybody else, you chose me as your lover, as the person to spend the rest of your life with.”

Cas nodded when he finished his vow, a wide smile on his face.

 _‘Dammit! You’re not crying, Winchester! You are a man and men don’t cry!’_ Dean told himself furiously, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

“Okay, we’ll just skip all the crap that comes next about the meaning of rings and bonding and whatnot and get straight to the crunch,” George said. Dean nodded gratefully. “Do you, Castiel, take Dean to be your probably unlawfully wedded husband?”

Dean snorted at that.

“I do,” Castiel said immediately. Dean felt hot and weak at the joy radiating from his angel’s eyes and he found that his mouth had gone dry.

“And do you, Dean, take Castiel to be your ‘other half’, or whatever it is the kids call it these days?”

There was a very, very brief second where Dean was tempted to chicken out and run far away. But he loved Cas so much and, having the full force of that reciprocated love shining out at him from his angel’s face, he knew he couldn’t do that to Cas. So he licked his dry lips and nodded.

“I do.”

Cas beamed out at him, giving Dean one of the widest grins he’d ever seen his angel with.

“Great!” George clapped his hands. “You can kiss the groom or whatever and I’ll have these papers done as soon as I can.”

Dean didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Cas by his blue tie, yanked him forward and pressed their lips together furiously in a kiss that Cas easily equalled. They only broke apart when Charlie wolf-whistled but Dean just pulled Cas into his arms and held him close, burying his face in Cas’ dark hair.

“Castiel Winchester,” he murmured, testing it out.

“One of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard,” Cas said, laughing softly as he put his arms around Dean. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, ignoring their audience.

“That makes two of us, angel.”


	140. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I’m in the process of writing a smut to accompany last chapter but it’s slow work, since I seem to have lost my mojo for the moment. So this chapter is set after the smut that should be up in a few days.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**140\. Embrace**

Bright light shining in through the window forced its way through Castiel’s eyelids, making him groan and turn his head to try and escape it. But the damage was done and now he was awake and so, while grumbling under his breath, he forced his eyes open and squinted against the blinding sunlight.

 _‘It would have been smart to shut the curtains last night,’_ Castiel thought blearily, squinting around at the blurry room. But then again, he and Dean had been rather caught up in their activities the previous night, so he supposed that neither of them were to blame for forgetting that one minor detail.

When he tried to turn over, Castiel realised that he was trapped against Dean’s warm body, his chest slowly rising and falling. Castiel just smiled and burrowed further back against Dean, pulling his human’s arms around him tighter. Closing his eyes, Castiel let his breathing to even out and he thanked the heavens for allowing him to wake up in his new husband’s embrace.


	141. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**141\. Blind**

Castiel was bored. The afternoon seemed to be dragging on and he tried to focus on the book he was reading but his concentration was just slipping.

 _‘This isn’t working,’_ Castiel thought, shutting his book and shoving it aside. _‘What am I supposed to do now?’_

Soft footsteps sounded behind him and Castiel froze, his head cocked to the side. It sounded like someone was trying to sneak up on him. But who would feel the need to? Before Castiel could react, his world went dark as a pair of warm hands covered his eyes.

“Let me go!” Castiel shouted, trying to turn and fight.

“Guess who?” a familiar voice said. Castiel paused and relaxed.

“Dean,” he said. The hands were removed from his eyes, revealing his surroundings again, and Castiel turned to see a grinning Dean behind him. “What was the purpose of that?”

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged, sliding into the seat next to Castiel’s and slinging an arm around the ex-angel’s shoulders. “Some people do it, so I thought I’d try it out. Why’d you freak out?”

Castiel felt silly.

“I – I thought somebody had broken in and was trying to sneak up and attack me,” he said quietly. Dean laughed and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

“Nice reflexes, angel,” he said. “Good to know that you won’t go down without a fight.”


	142. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I'm getting there with the next smut. I have around 450 words of it written. But real life stuff's come up and I've had an absolutely shit last couple of days and I just haven't been in the mood and it's been all I can do to keep up with this fic. I'm sorry but I don't know how long it'll be before I update 'Behind Closed Doors'.
> 
> Also, I am a Christian but I believe in the God that loves everybody and simply wants us to love and be kind, not the God that bigoted religious folk claim hates gay people and other imperfect people. So I kind of got a bit carried away with Cas here (I'm not sure about the misinterpreted bit being fact or not but hey, he's Cas).

**142\. Hate**

"Do they ever shut up?" Dean complained as Sam and Rose bickered playfully ahead of him and Cas. Sam must have scored a point because Rose shoved him, despite the fact that he had his arms around her, and in response he messed up her loose blonde bun.

"They seem to be having fun," Cas said with a smile. After solving a vengeful spirit case, Rose had proposed that they take the afternoon off and so they had gone to the local park to blow off steam doing absolutely nothing.

"We could be having an entirely different kind of fun," Dean grumbled, sliding an arm around Cas' shoulders. Cas gave him a Look.

"Not everything is about sex, Dean," he said. "My most treasured moments with you are those where we hug and kiss and are simply emotionally intimate. Sexual intercourse is a nice bonus."

Dean felt his stomach flutter and his free hand grasped Cas' right hand, fingers fiddling with Cas' wedding band. Cas smiled at him and nuzzled into his neck, pressing light kisses to Dean's exposed skin.

"I love you, Dean," he murmured. Dean was about to reply when they heard someone shout behind them.

"Go home, faggots!"

Dean stiffened. Sam and Rose seemed to have heard as well because they paused and turned around. Dean and Cas turned too to see a man with floppy blond hair, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Next to him was a slim woman with jet black hair.

"You talkin' to us?" Dean growled.

"Yeah!" the man sneered. "It's disgusting and you're all going to Hell for defying the word of God!"

Cas began to shake. Dean knew that his angel was getting very angry.

"He dares to think that he knows my Father's Word?" Cas hissed.

"Calm down, Cas," Dean muttered soothingly. "He doesn't know what he's on about. Just let it go."

"You know what you need?" the man continued. "A nice woman to bang. I bet Blondie behind you'd be more than willing!"

Dean could feel the fury radiating off Sam at the man for bringing Rose into this in such a filthy way.

"Just ignore him, he's not worth it," he said, more to himself than to Cas.

"So long as I get Blue-Eyes," the woman said, her eyes raking over Cas. "C'mon, hot stuff. I'll bang that gay out of you in no time! Then you'll be worthy of being in His presence!" She licked her lips with a sultry smile.

"Janice'll show your faggot boyfriend a good time!" the man said. "Or do you boys wanna go and braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails like the fags you are? Blue-Eyes looks just like a pretty little angel anyway. Bet you'd love to see him burning in Hell!"

Dean saw red. He let go of Cas, storming up to the man and woman, and he punched the man in the face before they could do anything. Janice screamed as Dean grabbed the man's shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"Listen up," Dean spat. "You can say whatever the hell you want about me but don't you  _dare_  say a word about my husband! Got that? Because we know God a hell of a lot better than you and he doesn't give a damn about who I choose to put my dick in! Hell, he doesn't care about anything!"

"Dean," Cas said firmly, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean reluctantly let the man go and he scrambled backward with Janice, wide-eyed. Cas looked at them, his blue eyes blazing. "You two are pitiful examples of human beings. I know for a fact that my – that God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. With all of the hate and misery in the world, do you really think that God would condemn humans for love?"

"B-But it says so!" Janice protested. "In the Bible! Leviticus! 'You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination'!"

Cas raised his eyebrows.

"You choose to hate an entire group of people based on one grossly misinterpreted quote in the Old Testament, even though there is a New Testament and the apostle Paul taught that we are no longer under that law?" he said. "Galatians 3:10. 'All who rely on observing the law are under a curse, for it is written: "Cursed is everyone who does not continue to do everything written in the Book of the Law."' A direct quote."

The man and Janice stared, stunned.

"Galatians 3:13. 'Christ redeemed us from the curse of the Law by becoming a curse for us'. Galatians 5:1. 'It is for freedom that Christ has set us free. Stand firm, then, and do not let yourselves be burdened again by a yoke of slavery'. By following the law of Leviticus and using that quote to assist in your bigotry, you are disobeying the word of the apostle Paul and the newest teachings."

"Y-You're just making that up!" Janice said.

"I am not. But you wish to continue observing the law of Leviticus? Very well. I hope that you are wearing clothing of a single type of thread."

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean?" the man spluttered.

"Leviticus 19:19. 'Do not wear clothing woven of two kinds of material.' I also see that you have a tattoo on your arm, meaning that you have broken the law. Leviticus 19:28. 'Do not cut your bodies for the dead or put tattoo marks on yourselves. I am the LORD'."

Dean grinned at his husband, who was on a roll.

"And if you eat shellfish then you have broken another teaching. Leviticus 11:9-12. 'These shall ye eat of all that are in the waters: whatsoever hath fins and scales in the waters, in the seas, and in the rivers, them shall ye eat. And all that have not fins and scales in the seas, and in the rivers, of all that move in the waters, and of any living thing which is in the waters, they shall be an abomination unto you. They shall be even an abomination unto you; ye shall not eat of their flesh, but ye shall have their carcasses in abomination. Whatsoever hath no fins nor scales in the waters, that shall be an abomination unto you."

The man and Janice glanced at each other, obviously considering making their escape. Dean's grin just widened.

"I have more," Cas continued, his eyes shining as he was clearly in his element. "When you experience menstruation, Janice, does this man shun you? Leviticus 15:19-30 –"

"C'mon, Larry!" Janice quickly tugged Larry away and the two of them made a hasty retreat. Dean burst out laughing.

"You," he said, pulling Cas close and kissing him fiercely, "are amazing, Cas!"

Cas smiled, his cheeks tinged pink.

"They presumed to know the teachings of God better than I, a former angel," he said. "I felt that it was my duty to correct them. You can't simply choose certain parts of my Father's teachings to follow and ignore the rest."

He leaned in and gave Dean a swift kiss.

"Thank you for – what is the term? 'Defending my honour'."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Dean mock-scowled, making Cas grin.

"Never, Dean. I would never mock my husband."

Dean just gave him the stink-eye and ruffled his black hair.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's catch up to Sam and Rosie before they ditch our asses. Oh, and I love you too, angel."


	143. Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> *totally weirded out by today’s episode ‘cause…yeah. Killer bunny. At least there were nostalgic S1 vibes. And looking at the trailer for 11x08, the show just HAS to be on drugs. Only explanation*
> 
> So this was in my prompts list but I had literally no idea of what to do with it and was gonna shove it aside for a Sam/Rose fic until RangerHorseTug on ffn (fanfiction.net) reviewed that list of suggestions. Thanks, Ranger! :D It did turn out to be more of a Sam/Rose centric one but I felt that the change was nice :) (Also I got carried away with the meta please don’t kill me I’m sorry I was a bad girl)
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**143\. Tag**

“What are those idiots up to now?” Rose laughed as Dean chased Cas around the bunker, trying to catch the ex-angel. But Cas had an advantage in his fuzzy black socks, which was allowing him to slide around and gain a little extra speed.

“They’re playing tag?” Sam said, watching his brother and brother-in-law with an odd look on his face. “Dean hasn’t played that since he was ten. I didn’t know Cas could get him to agree to it…”

“Ha! Gotcha!” Dean crowed, grabbing the back of Cas’ shirt. But instead of simply shouting tag, he wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him hard before cackling and running away. Cas stood there with a dazed look on his face for a moment before recovering and dashing off after Dean.

“I just feel special,” Rose admitted softly, feeling her heart swell with warm, fuzzy feels. “I mean, everyone knows that Dean’s a big, macho man. So for him to do this around us…”

“Why do you think I wanted them to get together?” Sam said. “I wasn’t particularly close friends with Cas until after I kicked Gadreel out but I could see just how much he meant to Dean. Dean’s always been the one he was close to. I just didn’t realise how much they loved each other until Cas and I became better friends.”

“Dammit!” Dean howled from the next room. There was silence for a moment before Cas came shooting out of the room and across to a doorway on the opposite side of the library, Dean hot on his heels.

“Cas is so good for him,” Rose sighed, her shipper feels threatening to overwhelm her. “I mean, Cassie was fiery and able to keep up and she would’ve been perfect if she’d accepted this side of Dean’s life. And Lisa…well, she was kind and loving and just what Dean needed for a normal life. But Cas…Cas is his soulmate, I swear.”

Sam stared at her.

“What?” Rose said defensively. “I’ve read the books extensively! I’ve shipped them ever since series 5!”

“Series 5?” Sam said.

“ _Sympathy for the Devil_ till _Swan Song_ ,” Rose said, the unspoken ‘duh’ lacing her words. Sam still looked blank. “Y’know, from when God pulled you out of the church when Lucifer rose till you…well…fell into the Cage. It was the last series because Carver Edlund stopped writing after _Swan Song_.”

“Oh,” Sam said quietly. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Dean and Cas chasing each other and giving each other longer and longer kisses.

“You should so write down the rest of what happened,” Rose said suddenly, the idea niggling at her brain. “From when Cas pulled you out of Hell until you got rid of the Mark of Cain. I bet you could get at least another five series out of it. Even if people think that they’re just fanfiction…”

“And let me guess?” Sam said sarcastically. “A tonne of Destiel subtext?”

“Duh,” Rose grinned. “I mean, the scene between Dean and Cas in Lucifer’s crypt? That’s sure to make the fangirls squeal. And the time when Balthazar sent you two into another world? People would _love_ it! I even have the perfect name for it! ‘The French Mistake’.”

“You’re on a roll,” Sam commented mildly.

“Oh, I know I am! And that Looney Tunes case you three went on! Oh, people would go _nuts_! I wonder what we’d call it?”

“What d’you reckon we hunters would be called in that universe?” Sam laughed. “They’ve got all these ‘scientific’ names for Coyote and Road Runner –”

Rose snapped her fingers.

“Hunteri heroici!” she said triumphantly. “And that’d be the perfect book name! _Hunteri Heroici_!”

She could tell that even if Sam didn’t end up going for the books, he was really getting into the swing of things.

“The case when Dean drank that potion and behaved like a dog,” he snickered as Dean tackled Cas to the floor and peppered his face with kisses. “That’d be a hit. And when we ran into Snooki –”

“Wait! You met _Snooki_?” Rose felt like bursting into hysterical laughter.

“Yeah, she was a crossroads demon.”

Rose blinked.

“That…explains a lot,” she said. “But anyway! Wouldn’t it be just awesome? You could split those ones into, like, five series! Series 6 could be you coming back from Hell until Cas opening Purgatory; series 7 could be the release of the Leviathans until Dean ices Dick; series 8 could be Dean getting out of Purgatory until the angels falling; series 9 could be Gadreel’s entrance until Metatron stabs Dean; and series 10 could be from Dean waking up as Deanmon until he got rid of the Mark of Cain! Man, it’d be epic!”

Sam just rolled his eyes and ran his hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. Rose sighed contentedly and leaned into the touch.

 _‘This is how you win Sam Winchester, Becky,’_ she thought to herself. _‘There’s a reason that Harry picked Ginny and not Romilda Vane.’_


	144. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So my sister’s watching her show (The Next Step) and one of the dance teams in the competition was called Twist and Shout. Naturally, I screamed.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**144\. Pleasure**

 

“We’ve got a whole night to ourselves,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. “No one around to hear us…what d’you want to do, Cas?”

Castiel finished the last bite of his sandwich.

“I desire a night of intimacy,” he said. “A whole night of pleasure with you.”

“Well, I’m sure we can do that.”

“You misunderstand me.” Castiel smiled at Dean. “I want a night of non-sexual pleasure. I feel that much of our time lately has been occupied by having sex and I want us to spend a night together without the need to engage in intercourse.”

Dean looked a little disappointed.

“But we can have sex a little later on,” Castiel said quickly. It wasn’t fair to deprive Dean of something that he wanted! “It’s not all about what I want. I’m more than happy to sleep with you later –”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean said. “If you don’t want sex tonight then we won’t have it. That simply. Besides…” He grinned. “I’m just that good that I can make you feel good even without sleeping with you.”

He stood up, pulling Castiel with him, and tugged Cas in the direction of their bedroom. Once inside, he turned to Castiel.

“So, what d’you want to do first?”

Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him back to the bed. He lay down and Dean followed suit, arranging himself so that Castiel was bundled in his arms, resting back on his chest.

“I think that I’m satisfied with this for now,” Castiel said with a smile, closing his eyes and sinking into Dean’s embrace. This was the most pleasure that he’d felt in a long time and he purred contentedly. His purring grew louder when Dean began to stroke his hair and as delicious warmth spread through him, he thanked whoever was listening for his husband and allowed himself to feel truly safe.


	145. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I've run out of colour prompts so from now on, the prompts ending in 5 will be normal prompts.
> 
> Thanks to chasing_the_sterek and Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**145\. Fear**

"C'mon, Cas!" Dean wheedled. "Have some!"

"But I don't want to, Dean," Cas argued, pushing Dean's hand away. "I don't like peach pie."

"Pleeeeease? Just one bite?"

"Fine," Cas sighed, taking the spoon from Dean and taking a bite of pie. Dean grinned when Cas reluctantly admitted that the pie 'wasn't bad' and he triumphantly returned to eating the rest of his peach pie. However, he stopped when the horrible sound of choking reached his ears a moment later.

"Cas!" he yelled. Cas was clutching at his reddening throat, spluttering and gagging as he tried to draw in breath. "Crap! What the hell's going on?"

Cas was drawing the attention of everyone in the diner, who stared at the ex-angel with hives appearing all over his skin.

"I'll call 911!" a nearby female cried, pulling her phone out.

"Is he allergic to something?" Their waitress had returned, looking distraught.

"Uh – peanuts!" Dean said. "But that pie didn't have any – I just gave him a bite –"

"Traces of nuts!" the waitress said. "I – I didn't think – did someone call 911?"

"They're on their way!" the woman said. Dean frantically grabbed a choking Cas, whose lips were starting to turn blue as his throat closed off and he tried to draw breath.

"He's dying! Someone do something!" Dean bellowed. He heard a faint rustling and then a man was standing at their booth, something clutched in his hands.

"Move!" the man said. Dean, tuned to obeying orders, immediately moved out of the way to give the man access to Cas. The man pulled something blue out of a small tube, put a hand on Cas' leg and jabbed the tube into Cas' thigh. He held it for a few seconds before removing it.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said in a harsher tone than he intended.

"I've got allergies too," the man said, wiping his sweaty brow. "He doesn't have an Epipen?"

"He never needed one before!" Dean slid back into the booth and held Cas close to him. His angel was still gasping for breath and swollen but the Epipen seemed to have slightly lessened these effects and Dean sagged in relief when he heard the sound of sirens growing louder. "It's okay, Cas. I got you."


	146. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**146\. Relief**

God, Dean hated waiting rooms. They were too quiet and sombre, with the most uncomfortable chairs and the crappiest chick magazines that not even chicks read! But even if the room had had anything that caught his attention, Dean wouldn’t have been able to focus. All he could think about was Cas, who was in some hospital room with doctors doing stuff to him, and he couldn’t even be by his angel’s side!

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and Dean looked up to see a man with greying hair and a clipboard enter the room.

“Mr Jameson?” he said. It took Dean a moment to react, having briefly forgotten that that was his alias.

“How is he?” Dean demanded. The doctor gave him a small smile.

“Your husband suffered a severe anaphylactic reaction to traces of peanuts in the pie,” he said. “We were able to reduce the swelling enough to allow him to breathe and we’ve been administering more adrenaline, which has worked to counter the reaction. If he hadn’t been given that dose of adrenaline at the diner…well, he may not have made it.”

Dean felt something horrible curl inside him at the realisation of how close he’d come to losing Cas. How ironic would it have been? Cas had beaten the most powerful forces that the universe had to offer, only to fall victim to a human condition.

“Can I see him?” he said. The doctor nodded.

“He’s been asking for you. Follow me.”

Dean easily kept up with the doctor’s brisk pace and the doctor paused a few doors down the hall and turned the knob. Inside was Cas, who was in a hospital bed and hooked up to several machines. Cas looked around at the sound and his face broke into a weary smile at the sight of Dean.

“Dean,” he croaked. Dean grinned in relief and strode over to the bed.

“Cas.” He bent down and, careful of the wires, pulled Cas into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to his angel’s clammy forehead. “You alright, man?”

“I’ll live,” Cas said dryly. Dean nodded, his jaw working. This was all his fault! He’d forced Cas to eat that pie! This wouldn’t have happened if he’d just let it go!

“Stop that,” Cas said firmly. Dean blinked. “I know that you’re blaming yourself, Dean, but it’s not your fault. You didn’t know that there were traces of nuts in that pie.”

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled.

“I mean it, Dean. Stop blaming yourself or I won’t sleep with you for a week after I leave this hospital.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Dean said, putting on an air of exaggerated cockiness. “I can do plenty of other things to you.”

Cas raised his eyebrows.

“You misunderstand me, Dean. When I say that I won’t sleep with you, not only does it mean that I won’t have sex with you but I literally will not even sleep in the same bed as you.”

Dean glowered, though he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine. Whatever. It’s not my fault. Happy?”

Cas smiled and leaned up slightly so that Dean could kiss him again.

“I wouldn’t say that I am happy at the moment but I’m satisfied.”


	147. Goosebumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**147\. Goosebumps**

"You're not even watching, are you?" Castiel complained. He and Dean were snuggling together in their bed, their laptop balanced on his knees and  _The Walking Dead_  playing on Netflix. But Dean was too busy kissing and nibbling under Castiel's ear to watch Rick Grimes and his cohorts trying to survive a Walker invasion. And Castiel was coming up with less and less reasons to resist his husband's advances.

"Not my fault you're much more interesting," Dean said, suckling on Castiel's earlobe. Castiel groaned softly and leaned into the touch. "'Sides, we've run into zombies. And they always got their asses kicked."

Unable to stand it any longer, Castiel shoved the laptop away and turned so that he was facing Dean. Dean immediately began to press kisses to Castiel's throat and the ex-angel shuddered violently as bumps erupted over his skin. Dean knew all of his sweet spots!

"You're giving me goosebumps," Castiel said accusingly as Dean 'sneakily' manipulated him so that he was lying on his back. His breath hitched when Dean grinned cockily and leaned down so that he was fully on top of Castiel. Castiel's mind went blank and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"I'm just that good," Dean said smugly. Castiel groaned and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, grabbing Dean's hair and pulling his head down so that he could kiss Dean fiercely.

"You really are," Castiel panted when he pulled away. He smiled and began to trail kisses down Dean's throat, trying to pull his human even closer. Dean groaned loudly.

"Keep doing that, Cas…how about I show you something way more interesting than fictional zombies?"


	148. Tickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I am currently in the process of writing both my novel and a sisfic with a bit of a twist, so my days are largely occupied with writing :D I have 18 chapters of the sisfic done and I’m slowly getting there with my novel!
> 
> Also, the smutty follow-up to Marriage is now up! Sorry about the wait!

**148\. Tickle**

 

“Stop poking me,” Dean snapped. Cas just smiled and poked Dean again in the side. “Seriously! What’s up with you, Cas?”

“I’m bored,” Cas said. “And I don’t feel like sex.”

Dean sighed. Every so often, Cas just had one of those days when he didn’t feel like sex of any kind and attempting to sleep together would only result in arguments, an upset and guilty Cas and an irritable Dean with massive blue balls. And this was one of those days.

“Well, what else do you wanna do?” Dean complained. “You’ve gone off _Doctor Who_ for the past few days, _Orange is the New Black_ makes you uncomfortable when you’re in a mood ‘cause of the boobs and you don’t like _The Walking Dead_.”

“I don’t know,” Cas said moodily. “I’m just bored.”

He poked Dean again. Growling, Dean turned over and poked Cas back in the side. Cas winced and made a strange noise.

“Wait…” Dean grinned suspiciously. “Are you –?”

“Don’t do that, Dean,” Cas said as Dean began to trail his fingers down his side. His angel shivered and tried to curl into a ball.

“You’re ticklish!” Dean said gleefully.

“You knew that,” Cas said petulantly, curling up even more. “You love to take advantage of it whenever we make love.”

“Yeah but still.” Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ side and Cas let out a yelp. “You’re ticklish!”

“Stop it!” Cas said. Dean smirked, swung himself on top of Cas and began to tickle his angel. Cas doubled over with choked, sobbing laughs, squirming and trying to wriggle away from Dean. “S-S-Stop it, D-Dean!”

“Only if you say you love me,” Dean said.

“N-Never!”

“Oh, well.” Dean moved to tickling under Cas’ armpits. Castiel howled with laughter and tried to buck Dean off.

“Okay! Okay! I – I love you!”

Dean grinned triumphantly and kissed Cas.

“I win.”


	149. Drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**149\. Drool**

The warm feeling of a sticky liquid dripping onto his chest roused Dean from his light slumber. Groaning softly, he dragged a heavy arm up to cover his eyes, wishing that he could just go back to sleep. But he knew it was impossible, so instead he uncovered his eyes and blinked rapidly in the dim light as he struggled to wake up.

The source of the warm liquid on his chest was Cas, who was still snoring lightly. His mouth was slightly agape and a thin trail of drool was slowly pooling on Dean’s chest, leaving it feeling sticky. Dean contemplated waking Cas up and poking fun at him but his angel sleeping was always a favourite sight of his. So he just shook his head and carefully pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his husband’s head, resolving to tease Cas about it later.


	150. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Yay! We’ve hit 150 prompts! Couldn’t have done it without you guys! :D
> 
> Thanks to chasing_the_sterek for your comment :)

**150\. Calm**

 

“How are you so calm all the time?” Dean complained to Cas. “I mean, you get excited and sad and all and _man_ , can I make you _really_ excited.” He winked and his angel looked away with a smile, his cheeks flushed pink. “But you’re always so damn calm about it!”

“I was an angel, Dean,” Cas said in amusement. “I had millennia to learn how to keep my emotions under control. As an angel, it was essential that you learn to control your emotions and be a perfect soldier. Emotions were seen as a sign of weakness.”

Cas’ voice had taken on a slightly bitter tone.

“Not to mention that it was difficult for us to comprehend the true scale of emotions. We understood simple ones, such as happiness and sadness and anger, but humans have always had such a broad and complex spectrum of emotions and feelings.”

Cas turned and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Like lust. And love – true love, not simply the reverence and loyalty that angels feel for their superiors and the…camaraderie that garrison members feel. All kinds of love: romantic, sensual, familial…sexual.”

He brushed a light hand over the front of Dean’s pants. Dean swallowed and tried to ignore how Little Dean perked up at the attention.

“But even now, as a human, I find it easy to remain calm. That is, until you try to seduce me.”

Dean grinned and pressed his lips to his husband’s.

“Is it working?” he said cockily when he pulled away. Cas still looked calm but his cheeks were flushed a little more and Dean could hear his breathing begin to quicken.

“N-No,” Cas said, looking away. “It will take more than that to – what is the phrase? Get into my pants.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at the challenge.

“Well, then.” He bent down, grabbed Cas behind the knees and swung his angel off his feet. Cas let out a surprised noise. “Let’s just see if I can’t get into those fine, fine pants, shall we?”


	151. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Sorry that this is out late but man, am I EXHAUSTED! In the last hour of my shift, half our registers decided to croak and on the ones that did work, the eftpos machines were screwed. So that was a very hectic hour! And now we're seeing a friend we haven't seen in five years, so I've been busy!
> 
> Thanks to Renie and tkdgrl223 for your comments :)

**151\. Dance**

Dean didn't think that it was possible to fall any deeper in love with his angel but he was proven wrong every single day. Every day, Cas did something that reignited the spark in Dean's chest and he fell just that little bit more in love with every passing day.

Today, this moment occurred when he was walking past the bunker kitchen. Cas was inside, washing up their breakfast dishes and slowly swaying on the spot to the song on the radio. He was also singing softly in his deep, gravelly voice and Dean just had to pause and listen.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you_?"

Mesmerised, Dean slid up behind Cas, who clearly didn't hear him.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…_ "

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Cas jumped but, thankfully, didn't stop singing.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_."

The dishes forgotten, Dean tugged Cas away and spun him around. He then held his angel close, his nose buried in Cas' dark hair while Cas hugged him back and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The two of them remained like that, swaying together and shuffling on the spot. Too content to continue singing, Cas closed his eyes and let Dean gently guide him around as the song continued to play.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_."

Dean took a breath and sang the last line quietly.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_."

He felt Cas smile and, a fond smile of his own on his face, he pressed a soft kiss to his husband's head.

"Love you, angel," he murmured. Cas purred and nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"I love you too, my husband."


	152. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So this prompt was inspired by a funny little story. Y'see, I have a small collection of Funko pop vinyl figures and I usually have Dean and Cas right in each other's faces. Today, I got home to find that all my figures had fallen over and Sam was kissing Henry's eye (but let's not focus on that), while Cas had fallen face-first onto Dean's crotch.
> 
> I am legit not even joking.

**152\. Fall**

 

"Dean! Wait up!" Castiel called. Dean just shot a cocky smirk over his shoulder and descended the hill even faster, leaving Castiel to try and quicken his pace without falling and rolling down the hill. Dean finally reached the bottom but Castiel was still a little way up the hill, so he tried to go even faster. However, in his haste, he tripped over once he reached Dean and went flying and when Dean tried to catch him, his human was just brought down as well.

"Ouch! Dammit, Cas!" Dean groaned, lifting his head. Castiel grunted in pain and planted one hand on the ground, pushing himself slightly off Dean, and then opened his eyes. Through his skewed glasses, he saw that Dean's hair was full of bits of grass and dirt and the sun shining overhead illuminated his human's eyes, making them appear to be glowing green. A wave of euphoria washed over Castiel.

"Dean," he grinned.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"I fell for you."

"…What?"

"I fell for you, Dean. I literally fell for you."

Dean blinked and then began to laugh. The sight of his happy, glowing husband was too much and Castiel, grinning widely and chuckling, bent down and began to shower Dean's face with kisses. He planted little kisses on Dean's nose, on his cheeks, on his forehead and on his lips (though these ones lasted a little longer), still laughing in between.

"God, I love you, Cas," Dean chortled, wiping his eyes. Hot blood surged through Castiel's body and he felt as though his wings had regrown and were carrying him high up into the sky. Once again, he was grateful for becoming human – no angel could ever feel love this potent or deep!

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel cupped Dean's face and pressed his lips to his human's firmly. "I love you so much that, in all of the languages I know, there are no words to describe it."

Dean's cheeks stained a dirty pink.

"You can't say stuff like that, Cas," he complained as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him even closer, moulding their bodies together. Castiel closed his eyes, warm and secure in Dean's embrace, and pressed his ear to Dean's chest. The steady thumping of Dean's heart calmed Castiel and he began to purr gently – a shadow of the way his grace used to resonate when he was content.

"Why not?" he said in a low voice. "It's true, Dean. Even I sometimes cannot comprehend how much I love you."

Dean groaned but Castiel felt his human kiss his head, so he knew that Dean wasn't really annoyed. Purring again, he allowed Dean's strong heartbeat and arms and the warm sun to lull him to sleep.


	153. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I would've had this chapter out earlier but I've been out all day, socialising because I turned 18 today and finally lost my childhood *sarcastic cheering*
> 
> Side note: Beer tastes frigging awful. Sorry, Dean, but it's true.

**153\. Thunderstorm**

The howling wind, crackling thunder and pouring rain was doing nothing but irritating Dean, who was trying to get some damn sleep and hoping that his frigging insomnia hadn't come back. Groaning loudly, he turned over and felt for Cas but his angel wasn't next to him.

"Cas?" he grunted. "Where're ya?"

"I'm here," Cas' low voice said. Swiping at his eyes and groaning again, Dean sat up in bed to see Cas sitting in a seat near the window, staring out into the dark night.

"What're you doin'? Can't see anythin'," Dean yawned.

"I like thunderstorms," Cas said, still staring outside with a faraway look on his face. "They remind me of Heaven. It was always amazing to observe storms from up there. I miss it sometimes."

Dean thought that he detected a hint of sadness in Cas' voice and immediately felt horribly guilty once again about the fact that Cas' wings had been clipped because of him.

"Stop that, Dean." Cas turned away from the window and glared. "I know exactly what you're thinking. I chose to fell. You did not force me in any way. I thought we were past that?"

"We are," Dean said quickly. "Just…sometimes, I can't help it."

Cas' face softened. When the next clap of thunder sounded, he went back to staring outside while Dean shivered, despite it being rather warm. The sound of the rain and wind made him feel chilly and the bed suddenly felt rather large and cold.

"Hey, angel. C'mere." Dean held out his arms. Cas immediately crossed over to the bed, crawled up to where Dean was sitting up and settled down next to him, snuggling into him and wrapping Dean's arms around himself. As his angel began to purr contentedly, Dean pressed a kiss to his head and began to stroke his dark hair, his cheek resting on Cas' head.

"Heaven was my home once," Cas said quietly. "Now my home is with you, Dean, no matter where we go. It always will be. I will always be content so long as I am with you."

Dean felt brilliant warmth blossom in his stomach and spread through his body. He kissed his husband's head again and found that his eyes finally began to drift close. Lulled by the rain and Cas' familiar scent, Dean slowly drifted off to sleep, his angel wrapped securely in his arms.


	154. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**154\. Sleep**

"That…was awesome," Dean panted, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. All Castiel could do was nod breathlessly, since his limbs were heavy and jelly-like and his mind still felt foggy from pure pleasure.

"Years," he said in wonder. "We have been making love for years…and it never gets any less amazing…"

Dean groaned.

"D'you have to call it that?" he complained. Castiel frowned.

"Making love?"

"Yeah. It sounds cheesy as hell. Only sappy couples who love chick flick moments call it that."

"Fine. Would you prefer that I call it sleeping with you?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah. That's a bit better."

Dean reached out and fumbled for Castiel with trembling arms. Despite feeling sleepy and unable to move, Castiel managed to muster up one last burst of energy and shift into Dean's side. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Castiel and pressed a shaky kiss to Castiel's damp hair. Castiel purred and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Dean's fast, strong heartbeat.

"You slept with me," Dean snickered. "Now sleep  _on_  me."

Without even opening his eyes, Castiel reached up and punched Dean weakly.

"You're not funny, Dean."

Dean just laughed and kissed Castiel on the head again.

"Go to sleep, angel."


	155. Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**155\. Ass**

"Why did Sam have to put this book so high up?" Cas grumbled, standing on his toes to try and reach it. Dean didn't answer, instead eyeing up the small bit of skin that was exposed from his angel's shirt riding up. He licked his lips, imagining laying Cas down on their bed (or the table – that worked too) and kissing all over his torso and around the waistband of his pants, teasing him and building up until he finally got those damn pants off –

"Dean! Are you listening?" Cas snapped. Dean blinked.

"What? Sorry, Cas."

Cas scowled at him.

"No, you're not. You're never sorry for not listening."

"Can I help it?" Dean said. "Your shirt was riding up. I was just imagining what I wanted to do to that bit of skin. You'd do the same to me."

Cas flushed pink but didn't say anything, though his face softened. Dean grinned in mental victory.

"I suppose I can forgive you, then," Cas said primly. He turned back to the shelves to look for another book, while Dean returned to browsing on his laptop and looking at Cas out of the corner of his eye in case he got another nice view.

He wasn't disappointed.

"And now the bottom shelf," Cas muttered, bending down to retrieve another book. "Whoever organised these shelves should be smote."

Dean felt himself begin to heat up at the sight of his angel's ass in those slacks and his blood promptly began to pour south. He shifted, trying to get rid of the boner that was slowly emerging and tightening his pants, but it wasn't working.

"Dammit," he muttered. He stood up, crossed over to Cas, grabbed him and turned him around. Cas let out a surprised exclamation that was quickly swallowed by Dean's hungry kiss.

"Dean – what –"

"You're stressing too much," Dean grinned, stroking Cas' cheek. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, purring softly. "C'mon. Lemme help you relax for a bit."

"Only if you carry me there," Cas shot back. Dean grinned, bent down and swept Cas into his arms, making sure that his hand was strategically placed on his husband's ass. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, nuzzling into his collar and pressing kisses to Dean's skin.

"Deal."


	156. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So…anyone else an MCR fan? One of my best friends made me listen to them and, well…I'm at the point of buying merch and looking up SPN videos with their songs and I even have two albums, so…yeah. My favourite song is currently a tie between 'Welcome to the Black Parade' and 'The Light Behind Your Eyes'.

**156\. Relax**

 

When Dean set Cas down on their bed, his mind immediately jumped to all of the… _fun_  stuff that he could do to help his angel relax. But when he straddled Cas and began to nip and lick at his neck, Cas didn't groan and grip Dean's shoulders or biceps or hold onto him tightly like he usually did. Instead, he just tipped his head back and let Dean kiss down his throat, still tense. When Dean pulled back and saw that Cas' eyes were screwed shut, he sighed to himself. Cas was in one of his 'no sex' moods.

"This isn't working." Dean sat back on his haunches. Cas' blue eyes flew open. "You're not in the mood, are you?"

"Keep going, Dean," Cas growled. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and tried to pull him back down but Dean resisted. If anyone had told his younger self that he'd be  _resisting_  a lover's advances then he would have thought that they were nuts! "Did you hear me? I need to relax. Keep kissing me!"

"No," Dean said firmly. "I know you, Cas. You're not in the mood but you'll go along with it to make me happy and then you'll be pissed and sulky and I'll feel like a bitch."

Cas didn't deny it.

"I thought you were going to help me relax," he snapped, crossing his arms. Lying on his back with his arms crossed tightly and a scowl on his face nearly made Dean burst out laughing at how petulant he looked.

"I will," Dean said. "Just not in the really fun way. Take your shirt off and turn over, angel."

Cas raised his eyebrows but did as he was told when Dean got off him to rummage in their beside drawer. Once he found the bottle of oil, Dean straddled the back of Cas' legs, poured some oil into one of his palms, rubbed his hands to coat them with it and then began to knead the muscles in Cas' back. His angel resisted for a moment, stiff and tense, but after a moment he melted and became pliant under Dean's hands. He began to purr loudly, which made Dean grin widely.

"Hey, Cas?" he said as he massaged Cas' shoulders. "Dunno why I never asked before but why do you purr like that?"

It took a moment for Cas to answer.

"It…is a leftover habit from when I was an angel," he said breathily. "Oh, right there…keep going, Dean!"

Dean's grin widened and he pressed down harder in the indicated spot. Cas' purrs loudened.

"When happy or content…our grace would resonate…it seems that purring is the closest human reaction…"

Dean thought that that was just freaking adorable (not that he'd ever say that out loud).

"So, what, you're my Catstiel?" he teased. Cas' eyes remained closed but Dean could just feel the glare that he would have been levelling.

"Don't call me that, Dean."

"Why not? It's cute!"

"Because you're mocking me. And I'm meant to be relaxing."

Dean just snorted and continued to work Cas' muscles. His angel was like putty in his hands and by the time Dean had finished, Cas was half-asleep and purring louder than ever. Wiping his hands on Cas' discarded shirt, Dean slid into bed next to Cas and was about to pull him close but thought better of it; he didn't want to disturb his relaxed angel. But Cas solved that problem when he reached out, yanked Dean closer with a weak pull and turned onto his side, settling himself against Dean's body. He buried his face in Dean's neck and began to nuzzle and nip tiny kisses.

"Cas –"

"I am in enough of a mood to do this, Dean. You helped me relax, so be quiet, take off your shirt and let me do this for you."

Feeling Cas bite hard enough to leave a mark, Dean quickly hastened to obey. And when Cas began to trail kisses down Dean's chest and torso, pausing about two inches away from the waistband of Dean's pants and returning back up to his collar, well, Dean didn't complain one little bit.


	157. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**157\. Shower**

The sound of the shower near their bedroom turning on roused Castiel from the book he was reading. Frowning at the fact that Dean was having a shower and not inviting him, Castiel set his book aside and trudged down the hall to the bathroom, where he slipped inside. Dean’s clothes were scattered on the floor and Castiel could see his distorted body behind the glass door. Quietly stripping and dumping his clothes on the ground, Castiel opened the door and slid into the shower.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, jumping. “Cas! What the hell, man?”

“You were having a shower without me,” Castiel said, stepping under the spray to wet his hair. “I was offended.”

Dean snorted.

“You’re so clingy, angel,” he said, bending down to pick up the shampoo bottle. Castiel smiled, closed his eyes and let Dean lather the shampoo into his hair, his fingers massaging Castiel’s scalp. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and leaned into him, relishing in the feel of their wet bodies moulding together, and he happily reciprocated when Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s.

“That may be so,” Castiel said, stepping back to rinse his hair. “But I enjoy showering with you, so I don’t care.”


	158. Sore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Today’s prompt was so hard because I didn’t feel like ANYTHING. So I just went with the problem I’ve currently got – yes, my knee nearly damn gave out on me when I finished work. Fun times.
> 
> Thanks to Renie and LizLovesLit for your comments :)

**158\. Sore**

Wincing, Dean collapsed onto the motel bed and poked gingerly at his right knee. He’d done something to it while they were taking down that werewolf and it had barely been able to support his weight long enough for him to get back to the motel. Hell, if he hadn’t fallen onto the bed when he did then it would’ve given out on him!

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas said as he heaved his duffle bag into the room.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean said quickly. Cas gave him a ‘Look’.

“You’re lying,” he said. “Where are you injured?”

“I’m not!” Dean said. Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Stop lying to me. Where. Are. You. Injured?”

Dean felt pinned to the bed under the intensity of that scorching blue gaze. His knee chose that moment to twinge and when his face twisted in pain, Cas bore down on him with a triumphant look.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Dean,” he ordered. Dean mentally groaned as he gave in.

“My knee. That son of a bitch did something to it. I think he twisted it.”

Cas was out the door like a bullet, returning with their first aid kit in his arms a minute later.

“Let me take care of you, Dean,” he said, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and carefully pulling them down. When Cas touched his knee softly, a tender look on his face, Dean felt something warm and tingly erupt inside him and he closed his eyes, allowing this feeling (it was love – it just had to be – Dean was certain of it) to wash over him.

“Okay, Cas.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	159. Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This was prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, since I drew another blank tonight. Thanks! :D
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**159\. Knight**

Dean was starting to get irritated. He'd been injured worse than this before! A bunged-up knee was nothing! So why couldn't Cas just let him be?

"I'm hungry," Dean complained. He began to heave himself out of his chair but Cas immediately pushed him back down and ran off to the kitchen to fix Dean something to eat. Dean glowered at his sandwich, which he knew confused and saddened his angel, but he was too annoyed to care.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled when he tried to take a shower and nearly fell over due to his knee almost giving out on him. Cas must have had some sort of 'distressed Dean' radar because he was in the bathroom straight away, stripping and getting in the shower to support him. Dean usually loved showering with Cas but knowing that his angel was there just to stop him from falling over made him feel humiliated and angry.

"Would you just cut it out?" Dean finally snapped when Cas rushed to get him another beer. Cas paused, frowning in confusion.

"What's wrong, Dean?" he said. Dean gestured wildly.

"All – this! I'm not a frigging baby! I can take care of myself! I've died heaps before and I don't need a nursemaid or a butler!"

Cas stared at him, frozen. Then his blue eyes narrowed coldly and he slammed the beer down on the table and stormed off in the direction of their room. Dean stared at the beer, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Crap! He hadn't meant to be that harsh!

"What crawled up Cas' ass?" Rose commented, entering the room. "He ran into me and didn't even apologise."

"I messed up," Dean rasped. Rose's eyebrows flew up.

"Of course you did. What did you do this time?"

"He was smothering me. Doing everything for me just 'cause I screwed up my knee. And I got annoyed and just snapped."

He groaned and banged his forehead on the table.

"I'm such an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Rose said brightly. "So now you have to go and suck up until he forgives you. Go on! Shoo!"

Dean glowered at her as he limped past. He paused outside the bedroom door and took a deep breath before trying the handle. To his dismay, it was locked.

"Cas!" he called. "I know you're in there! C'mon, angel! Let me in!"

There was no reply.

"My knee's about to give out on me! I gotta lie down!"

He heard a dark laugh on the other side.

"Do you want me to tuck you in, Dean?" Cas said derisively. "Shall I sing you a song and read you a bedtime story?"

Dean winced. Okay, he totally deserved that one.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "You were just trying to help and I snapped and yelled at you when I should've just talked to you. I'm sorry, Cas! Don't leave me out here! Talk to me!"

Nothing happened. Grimacing and blinking rapidly, Dean began to limp away when the door opened and a hand grabbed his right arm. Dean turned to see that Cas was surveying him. His angel didn't look happy but he also didn't look pissed.

"'M sorry, Cas," Dean muttered. "I screwed up. I'm an idiot. I – you can take care of me if you really want. I won't complain."

Cas looked at him blankly for a moment. Just as Dean began to sweat, Cas smiled widely and leaned in to kiss him. The sudden change in his angel's disposition nearly threw Dean off-balance.

"If I was overwhelming you then you should have just told me, Dean," Cas said, pulling Dean close and wrapping Dean's arms around himself. "If you truly wish for me to stop caring for you then I will try not to."

"I didn't say that," Dean said hastily. "Just…tone it down, okay? I'm not an invalid."

Cas smiled.

"Okay, Dean. Now, come so that I can give you a relaxing massage. If that's not too overwhelming?"

"A massage from you is never overwhelming," Dean grinned, limping into the room with Cas' in his arms. "My little knight in a trench coat."

"I'm not a knight. And I'm not wearing my coat."

"Oh, never mind, Cas."


	160. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So I finally updated my smut and…well, if I had any doubts that I could write that stuff, they're all gone XD I blame YOU, LokiNeedsHugs1031! YOU'RE the one who forced me into it in the first place! *glare*
> 
> Also, I uploaded the first chapter of my new fic. Go check it out and drop a review! :D

**160\. Kink**

 

Dean groaned, rubbing at his shoulder. He'd pulled a muscle – he was sure of it – and now there was a knot in his muscles that he just couldn't get rid of.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas said immediately.

"Nothing."

Cas gave him a deadpan look.

"Dean."

"Cas."

" _Dean_. Stop being an assbutt and tell me what's wrong."

Dean nearly choked. For some reason, Cas had suddenly started using his very first insult and now it was his choice slur against anybody who annoyed him.

"Think there's a kink in my shoulder. It's killing me and I can barely move my arm and neck."

Cas was immediately standing behind Dean, his long fingers starting to knead the tense, knotted muscles of Dean's shoulders. Dean groaned and tipped his head back in pleasure as Cas' firm, hard hands reduced his muscles to putty.

"You're an angel," he sighed. "My angel…"

Cas smiled and bent down to press a kiss to Dean's lips.

"I know. And you're my human. You assbutt."

Dean tried to glare but Cas appeased him with another kiss.

"Hurry up and get that knot out of my shoulder so we can go and have sex," he demanded. Castiel leaned over so that his breath was ghosting over Dean's lips.

"I'll sleep with you when I decide to," he whispered. "Not when you order me."

"Pleeeeease?" Dean pouted. "Will you pretty please sleep with me when you're done?"

Cas smiled fondly and took one hand away from massaging Dean's shoulder to stroke the hair off his forehead.

"We'll see," he said, softly kissing Dean's forehead. "For now, let me pamper and relax you."


	161. Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**161\. Cuddle**

"Movie night!" Dean announced. Castiel blinked and looked over the laptop. "I got popcorn and snacks and we got Netflix at our fingertips! What d'you wanna watch, Cas?"

Castiel smiled and moved over to let Dean jump on the bed beside him. Dean dumped the bowl of popcorn on the duvet between them as Castiel looked up the first  _Harry Potter_  movie.

"I want to watch Harry's adventures again," he declared. Dean grinned as the movie began to play and he reached out and pulled Castiel into his arms, burying his nose in Castiel's hair. Castiel sagged against him, feeling warm and fuzzy and content, and small jolts of love and adoration shot through him whenever Dean pressed a kiss to his head. And if he happened to watch Dean more than the film then really, who could blame him?


	162. Firefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I'm going to start The Walking Dead tomorrow. Wish me luck, for I shall probably lose a piece of my soul to yet another fandom. Also, thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031 for prompting this for me when I was in a slump.
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my full-length fic, 'Chaos Theory', which I just updated! :D
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**162\. Firefly**

"Dean!" Cas whispered, turning on the spot and staring around at the millions of balls of light around them. "Fireflies!"

"I know," Dean muttered, swatting several away and nearly choking on a few more. His eyes were quickly drawn to his angel, who was still staring in wonder at the pinpricks around him, and delicious warmth began to spread all through him, as though he'd curled up next to a crackling fire or drunk a whole cup of hot chocolate. How could he fall deeper and deeper in love with Cas every day? How was it possible to love his angel even more?

"They're so beautiful," Cas said quietly. "When I was an angel, they were simply insects that used bioluminescence in order to attract a mate. But now that I'm human…"

"You appreciate the simpler things," Dean finished. Cas nodded, his wondrous expression illuminated by the fireflies. Before Dean knew what he was doing, he grabbed Cas and pulled his angel down onto the grass to lie down with him, arranging them so that Cas was nestled against him and his arms were around Cas. He buried his face in Cas' hair and planted tiny kisses, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of the apple and coconut shampoo that his husband used.

"This will be one of our best memories in Heaven," Cas murmured, turning his head slightly to observe a cluster of fireflies. Dean once again felt warm and fuzzy and his arms tightened around Cas.

"Definitely," he agreed, bringing a hand up to stroke Cas' hair and pressing another kiss to his angel's head. "Although to be honest, I don't even care about the fireflies. I'm just watching you."

Cas snorted.

"You just want to sleep with me," he said.

"No, I don't," Dean said honestly. "I just wanna lie here and hold you and watch you. I'd take this over sex any day."

He heard Cas begin to purr softly and he groaned.

"Damn you, Cas. I was never this much of a chick until you came along. I don't think I've said that to any of my other girlfriends."

"Well, I'm not a girl," Cas said in amusement.

"That just makes it even worse."

"I'm also not just another lover. I'm your angel and your husband. And you're my human."

Dean was certain that he was on fire, only it was the good kind of fire.

"Damn you," he mumbled again. "How do you do it, Cas? How do you make me – make me love you so frigging much?"

Cas chuckled softly.

"I suspect that the answer to that question is the same as the answer as to how you make me feel such immense love for you too. I also suspect that it's an answer that we will never know."

Dean, unable to help it, tilted Cas' head up and kissed him on the lips.

"So long as I get to hold you every day, I don't wanna know the answer," he said. "And I don't care how frigging cheesy that sounds."

A wide smile splitting his face, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and just stared up at him, occasionally nuzzling into his neck and leaving little kisses. Dean just stared right back into his angel's blue eyes, finally understanding why Sam and Charlie had called these 'eye sex' moments. Not that he'd ever tell them that.


	163. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> You can blame LokiNeedsHugs1031 for this. SHE'S the one who got me into this mood *glare*

**163\. Bath**

 

"Hey, Cas! C'mere!"

Curious, Castiel trudged into the bathroom, where Dean was grinning at him.

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean pointed at the tub.

"Look! We've got a bath for once!"

Castiel examined it. The tub was small and off-white and had tiny cracks but Dean looked like he couldn't care less.

"How 'bout it, angel? Want a bath?'

The thought of being pressed against Dean's wet, naked body sounded very appealing at the moment.

"Of course, Dean."

Still grinning widely, Dean crouched down to turn on the water and, once it was at the appropriate temperature, pushed the plug into the drain. As the tub filled, he grabbed Castiel by the front of the shirt and, smirking, began to slowly unbutton his plaid overshirt. While Castiel still preferred to wear slacks and semi-formal shirts, it hadn't taken him long to start wearing a plaid shirt and Dean had quickly pronounced him a 'true Winchester' after that.

"Daddy issues and plaid," he'd reasoned, snickering.

"Hurry up, Dean," he growled, tugging at Dean's jeans. "The bath will overflow!"

"So?" Dean said, raising his eyebrow and pulling Castiel's shirt off.

"I want to see you, Dean, so hurry up and take your clothes off!"

"Sheesh, bossy much?" But Dean hastened to pull the rest of his clothes off and then bent over to turn the taps off, giving Castiel a very attractive view.

"Don't straighten up, Dean. I like this view very much."

Dean snorted and turned to face Castiel.

"Just get in the damn tub, Cas."

Castiel stepped into the hot water and sank down, purring happily. These purrs grew louder when Dean slid in behind him and pulled him close, his arms around Castiel.

"You were right. This was an excellent idea," Castiel sighed, leaning back against Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and smiled widely when Dean gave him a gentle, chaste kiss.

"I'm always right. Now shut up and let me spoil you, angel."


	164. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This is totally tonight’s episode’s fault. I mean, I was SO THRILLED that Luci finally came back! And then they had to show Sam with that single man tear. I’m still sobbing. Sammy just needs a hella lot of love and hugs.
> 
> Although the whole time we were watching it, my best friend and I were acting like a cross between Rowena (in this episode; I live for 11x09 Rowena) and a demented hyena. And then the promo came on and we absolutely lost it and I’m pretty sure my sister thinks I belong in a loony bin.

**164\. Overwhelmed**

 

There was something wrong with Sam. Dean was certain of it. Sammy was his little brother and if he said that there was something up with Sam then there was. He’d been fine when Rose was here but a few days after she’d left to spend some time with her extended family on the other side of the country, Dean had noticed some changes going on. For one, there were huge bags under Sam’s eyes. For another, he was hardly eating and Dean was convinced that he was going to start seeing his baby brother’s ribs any day now.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas said when Dean just couldn’t muster up enough energy to pretend to be engaged in their make-out session. “I sense that you are not fully invested in this.”

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean rolled off Cas, staring at the ceiling moodily. “I just think there’s something wrong with Sam. But he’s not telling me anything and I’m thinking of going and making him talk, even though I don’t do chick flick moments and he’ll snap at me.”

Cas reached out and stroked Dean’s hair tenderly. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Then go and talk to him,” his angel said. “I’ll come with you. I also thought that there might be something wrong with Sam but you didn’t say anything, so I simply thought that I was imagining it.”

Dean was already nodding and swinging his legs off the bed.

“C’mon.”

The two of them made their way to Sam’s room and Dean raised his fist to knock when he paused and exchanged a look with Cas. They could hear the sound of soft sobbing coming from inside the room and so, not even bothering to knock, Dean pushed the door open and strode inside.

“Sammy?” he said. The lump on the bed shifted. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“N’thing,” Sam mumbled.

“Bull. Scoot over, Sasquatch.”

Dean sat down near the head of the bed and pulled the blanket down. His heart ached at the sight of his baby brothers with tears running down his cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

“What the hell? This isn’t nothing, Sam! What the hell’s going on?”

“Go ‘way, Dean.” Sam turned over but was met with Cas, who gave him a fierce glare.

“Tell us what’s wrong, Sam,” Cas ordered. Dean would have shivered at the commanding, ‘angel of the Lord’ voice if the situation hadn’t been so serious. “Now.”

“C’mon, Sam. You’re always telling me to talk about my feelings so do the same and don’t be a bitch.”

Sam’s attempted bitchface fell very short. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“I dunno,” he mumbled. “I just…I started having nightmares a while back. Flashbacks to the Cage. And I have no freaking clue why I’m having these dreams or why they’ve come back now but Rosie…she kept them away. And now she’s gone and there’s nobody to stop them or tell me that they’re not real.”

Dean felt his insides slowly shatter. He exchanged a horrified look with Cas, who looked guilty as hell, and he reached out and carded his fingers through his brother’s hair, in a move that he hadn’t made since they were kids.

“‘S okay, Sammy,” he said in a low voice. “You’re here. On Earth. In the Batcave. With me and Cas. Lucifer’s never gonna get ya again.”

“I apologise, Sam,” Cas said heavily. “If I had not removed the wall in your mind –”

“Not your fault, Cas,” Sam murmured, closing his eyes. “Stop blaming yourself.”

He stiffened and a small, tortured sob escaped from him.

“Wasn’t always hot,” he whispered, more tears being squeezed from under his eyelids and trailing down his face. “Sometimes it was cold. Really cold. Burned just as much.”

Dean realised with horror that Sam was shivering. Violently stabbing his mental protests of ‘chick flick moment’ with an angel blade, he pulled back the covers and slid into the bed before grabbing his gigantic brother and pulling him close, manliness be damned.

“Go back to bed, Cas,” he said quietly. “I’m gonna stay with Sammy tonight. He need me.”

Letting out another choked cry, Sam fumbled for Dean and clung on tight, trembling. Dean stroked Sam’s hair, mentally marvelling at the fact that Cas was the reason that he’d even considered doing this; Cas and his damn ability to make Dean have even the cheesiest, sappiest moments!

“No.” Cas slipped into the bed as well, despite hanging off the edge – Sam’s bed really was not big enough for the three of them – and he began to stroke Sam’s back. “Sam is my friend and he needs all the comfort that he can get. I will stay with you, Dean, and help you comfort your brother.”

Sam shook his head.

“Go t’ bed,” he said, almost unable to be heard. “Jus’ bein’ a baby an’ both’rin’ you two.”

“No,” Dean snapped. “Dammit, Sam, I’m not leaving you alone like this! And if Cas really wants to stay then he can. You’re not being a baby and it’s my job to look out for you. You’re my little brother.”

He saw Sam’s lips twitch, though he nearly missed this, and he felt Sam’s octopus grip on him tighten. Glaring at Cas to let his angel know that he was the damn reason for this next move, Dean then bent down and pressed a quick kiss to his brother’s head.

“Go to sleep, Sammy. We’ll be here.”

Slowly, Sam’s sniffles began to die down and Dean was relieved when his baby brother’s breathing finally evened out and he started to snore softly.

“You’re a good brother, Dean,” Cas said, still tracing patterns on Sam’s back comfortingly. Dean shrugged uncomfortably.

“Just doin’ my job, Cas.”

“Yes but you never would have gone this far to comfort him a few years ago.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“What can I say? I was touched by an angel.”

He saw Cas’ teeth flash at him in the darkness in a clear grin and then he shifted, trying to get comfortable, and allowed himself to drift off while still stroking Sam’s hair.

Sam didn’t mention anything the next day but if he looked at Dean pleadingly that night, well, Dean didn’t say anything and just snuggled back in his baby brother’s bed for another night after convincing Cas to stay in their room and get a good night’s sleep. And he definitely didn’t say anything if this ended up being their usual arrangement until Sam’s nightmares finally began to taper off and finally disappeared by the time Rose got back. But Sam’s grateful look and puppy-dog eyes were all that Dean needed.

Oh, and the absolutely hot sex that Cas had with him in order to show just how much he loved Dean’s caring side. That was definitely a huge bonus.


	165. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I now have a Tumblr! Come follow me at crowleysmoosesquirrelsangel.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**165\. Jacket**

Dean made a mental note to slap himself hard if he ever took on another winter night hunt. Not only was he freezing his ass off and he couldn’t feel his fingers, toes or nose but this was valuable time that he could be using to sleep with Cas!

“Where’s the damn werewolf?” he muttered in annoyance, squinting at the house.

“I don’t know,” Cas answered quietly. Dean turned to roll his eyes at Cas but started when he saw that his angel was shivering violently, the sound of his teeth chattering almost unintelligible.

“Jesus, Cas! You alright?” he exclaimed.

“Just c-cold. I d-don’t think I d-dressed warmly enough.”

Dean grimaced. Before Cas could say anything, he took off his thick outer jacket and draped it over Cas’ shoulders. Cas looked at him, startled.

“D-Dean! You n-need it!”

“Shut up, angel,” Dean said firmly. “Keep looking out for the werewolf.”

Cas didn’t say anything but he shifted closer to Dean and burrowed into his side. Dean knew that they were on a hunt but Cas needed to stay warm to be on full alert! Well, that was what Dean told himself as he slung an arm around Cas and pulled him closer.


	166. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> That awkward moment when you’re writing your novel and you stop to think and realise that maybe the reason your character is a little shit is because he’s pretty much you. WHOOPS.
> 
> Thanks to LizLovesLit, Renie and Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**166\. Blanket**

“I’m cold, Dean.”

“Well, what d’you want me to do about it, Cas?”

“Go and get me another blanket.”

“No! Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I descended into the depths of Hell for you. I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.”

“You always use that one on me whenever you want something! That was years ago, so get over it!”

“You don’t appreciate the effort I had to go through to save you from the demons and ‘pull your ass out of the Pit’?”

“What? No! Geez, I do! I just – you can’t keep holding that over me!”

“I promise I won’t. If you go and get me another blanket.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“No, I’m Castiel.”

“Stop being a smart ass!”

“I fail to see how my ass can be smart, as it is just two lumps of flesh and serves as the exit point for my waste and the entry point for your penis. The latter is far more pleasant than the former, by the way.”

“I – just – God, Cas!”

“That was many years ago and a sensitive topic that I don’t wish to talk about.”

“ARGH!”

“All of this could have been avoided had you simply gotten me my blanket like I asked.”

“Screw you, Cas.”

“We can do that once you get me a blanket.”

“…I won’t win, will I?”

“I’m glad that you realise that, Dean. I’d like an extra fuzzy blanket, please.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”


	167. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031 for prompting this for me because I was seriously exhausted after finishing work and drew a total blank!
> 
> And seriously, go check out 'Chaos Theory'! I've got no comments and I just updated it and the first two chapters might be a bit of a drag but I swear, it gets better!
> 
> Thanks to randomskittles for your comment :)

**167\. Power**

Dean was prepared for all manner of sudden occurrences: demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, angels and so on. The one thing he wasn't prepared for?

Power outages.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped when the power in their motel room suddenly went out, submerging the room in darkness. "What the hell happened?"

"The power seems to have gone out," Cas said, indiscernible in the black.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

He heard rustling and shuffling as Cas carefully made his way over to the bed from his chair. Once he (literally) hit it, Cas climbed onto it and crawled up to where Dean was lying down.

"We must comfort each other in this very scary, tough time." Cas' voice was so deadpan that Dean almost –  _almost_  – believed that he was serious.

"Up yours, Cas."

"Let's wait until the lights are back on. I don't like having sex in complete darkness."

Dean did the only thing he could do. He laughed, pulled Cas close and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't ever change, Cas."


	168. Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I would have had this out far earlier but a friend of ours is in hospital and we had to go visit him. Let’s just say that if he hadn’t been taken in when he was, he would have died :(
> 
> I’m also gonna keep promoting all my other fics here, since this is the fic that gets the most attention. For all my fans of ‘As Time Goes By’, I posted a oneshot sequel and I just finished writing chapter 42 of ‘Chaos Theory’ (which WILL have a build-up to Destiel), so go and have a look! I’m kinda desperate for reviews so that I know that people are appreciating my effort in CT :(

**168\. Foot**

 

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

Dean collapsed onto the motel bed, groaning. His foot was cramping majorly! He could barely move it without searing pain shooting up his leg!

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas was immediately by his side, sitting down next to him on the bed. Dean grit his teeth.

“Cramp in my foot,” he forced out. Cas’ brow creased with worry and he reached out and pulled Dean’s foot into his lap.

“Just relax, Dean,” he said soothingly, beginning to massage the foot. “I know that your muscles can begin to act strangely as you grow older –”

“You calling me old, Cas?”

“I am millions of years old, Dean. You are but a foetus compared to me.”

Dean glowered but then groaned as Cas’ fingers dug into his foot and loosened the knot from his muscles.

“Ohhh…you’re an angel, Cas.”

Cas just smiled, leaned over to give Dean a quick kiss and then continued to use this freaking amazing hands of his to get rid of every last trace of the cramp.


	169. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This was once again prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, since I finished painting my Destiel poster (not that I have a shred of artistic talent) and realised that I had to write something.
> 
> Also, our friend is feeling much better since we went to visit him and he won’t be out of the hospital for months but he is doing way better. Thanks for the well wishes, Renie! :D
> 
> *insert promo for Chaos Theory cause I’m needy for comments and finished chapter 45 today so I’m totes still writing lolololololol*
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**169\. Naked**

 

Dean got what was probably the best surprise of his life when he walked into his room after trying (and failing) to fix the damn A/C and found Cas spread on their bed, stark naked.

“I – uh – wow –” he (very intelligently) said. Cas gave him a look that was half amused, half irritated.

“It’s too hot,” Cas complained. “Did you fix the air conditioner?”

“Nope. I need some more tools but I ain’t going out there now.”

“Why not? I’m dying! I never had to experience heat like this when I had my grace!”

“Don’t be a drama queen, Cas. And there’s no way I’m going out there when I’ve got this in front of me.”

He gestured to Cas. His angel gave him an exasperated look as he quickly began to strip out of his clothes.

“We are _not_ having sex, Dean. I’ll probably overheat before you can give me any amount of pleasure.”

“I’m with ya on that. Do you really think that little of me that you expect me to jump you whenever you’re naked?”

“Yes.”

Dean scowled at that but still crawled onto the bed with Cas. He closed his eyes, groaning, and resigned himself to slowly boiling in the heat – although it probably wouldn’t be so bad so long as Cas was with him. Someone else to suffer as well and all that.

 


	170. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I've decided that 'Chaos Theory' will be ended at chapter 42, so as of now it is complete in all but updates and I will work on the sequel. So if you're worried about me abandoning it then don't! (If I did abandon it then at least you'd have one complete fic lolololololol).

**170\. Heat**

 

Dean hated winter. It was cold, he could never feel his nose and, to make matters worse, the damn motel heater had given out! So now he had to rely on a thin blanket to keep himself warm!

The bathroom door creaked open, alerting Dean to Cas' return from his hot shower. Dean wanted to get up and have one but he was too cold and lethargic to even bother, so all he could do was stay in bed and freeze to death.

"You're shivering, Dean," Cas said. "You're freezing!"

"N-No kidding," Dean forced out. He felt Cas immediately slide into bed with him and then a very warm body was pressing up against his back and arms that radiated heat encircled him. Dean groaned loudly and relaxed into the embrace.

"Thanks, Cas."

"My pleasure, Dean."


	171. Binge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I’d apologise for having this out late (because I finished work half an hour ago) but I’ve had all day to write this and chose to binge on Doctor Who and Sherlock instead. So…nah ^_^ No prizes for guessing why I chose this prompt today.

**171\. Binge**

 

Dean wondered just when he was going to see his angel again. Cas had spent the whole day bingeing on shows like Sherlock (which Dean wasn’t really interested in, to be honest, though he did wish that he had Sherlock’s deductive skills – they’d be damn handy on a case) and had locked himself in their room with the laptop, forcing Dean to borrow Sam’s (though the moose wasn’t too happy about this).

The sound of footsteps roused him from the computer and he looked up to see Cas emerging from the dim hallway into the library. Cas immediately groaned and pressed his hands over his eyes, turning away.

“Too bright!” he said. “Dean, turn the lights off!”

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously?” he said. “That’s one bad binge, Cas.”

“Shut up,” Cas scowled. “Turn the lights off!”

“Uh…no. That’s what you get for bingeing all day and ignoring me.”

Cas shot him a baleful glare and immediately covered his eyes again. Dean cackled.

“Sorry, angel. That’s what happens when you hide in a dark room all day.”

“Then I shouldn’t go back in there,” Cas said with as much dignity as he could muster. “Which means that we can’t sleep together tonight.”

Dean’s eyes widened. No! He couldn’t miss out on having fun with his angel! New plan!

“Well, I’m sure it’d be alright if we kept the lights on low,” he blustered. “C’mon, Cas! I’ll turn the lights down and get you away from these crappy bright lights and everything’ll be okay!”

He jumped up and led Cas down the hallway back to their room. He thought he heard Cas mutter, “Too easy,” but he didn’t care! Fun times with his angel was a go! Who cared about stupid old Netflix anyway?


	172. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Why will nobody comment on Chaos Theory? It makes me feel like nobody cares :(
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**172\. Ocean**

"Come on, Dean!" Castiel gestured to the glittering blue expanse in front of them. "When do we ever get the chance to swim in the ocean? Come in with me!"

He looked at Dean hopefully. They had finished up a ghoul case and now, with stinking hot weather and a local beach, Castiel had managed to persuade Sam and Dean that they should go there before leaving. They were all wearing swimming trunks but Sam and Dean seemed reluctant to go in.

"He's right," Sam said. "Since when have we ever had the chance to just relax at the beach?"

Castiel put on his best 'puppy dog eyes'. When Dean began to waver, he sealed the deal by leaning in and planting a kiss on his human's lips.

"Please, Dean?" he said. Dean looked away and groaned.

"Damn you, angel!" he growled. "Fine. C'mon!"

He grabbed Castiel around the waist, lifted him over his shoulder and staggered towards the water. Castiel burst out laughing, his heart lightening at both this and the wide grin on Sam's face, and when Dean dumped him in the salty water and made burning liquid run down his throat and nose, he just reached out and pulled Dean in with him.


	173. Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Any Aussies out there? You guys will know exactly why I'm writing this prompt *dead*

**173\. Cool**

 

"I hate your dad, Cas."

"You hate my Father for many things, Dean. You'll need to be more specific."

"Why'd he have to create the frigging Sun?"

"Without the Sun, life on Earth would not exist. You would not exist. Sam would not exist."

"I get it! But did he have to make it so HOT?"

"It has to be this hot in order to provide the Earth with enough heat from its distance."

"Stop being a smartass, Cas! I know you're dying just as much as me!"

"While dying is a hyperbole, I have to agree. This heat is almost unbearable."

" _Almost_?"

"We can't even have sex, which is very disappointing as I am very aroused and yet too overheated to fix it."

"Don't talk about sex, Cas, or you'll get me excited too."

"My apologies."

"…Wanna get an inflatable pool and fill it and just lie in it?"

"Does that involve going out into the heat?"

"Yeah. We gotta go and buy one."

"I don't have the energy. You go."

"Why do I have to be the one to go and get it?"

"Because I gripped you tight and –"

"NO! Don't go there again, you son of a bitch!"

"So you don't appreciate my efforts?"

"I've saved your ass plenty of times! If you wanna guilt trip me then use something else!"

"But Dean –"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Go and get it yourself."

"You suggested it."

"So?"

"If you can cool me down enough, I'll be able to give you pleasure tonight. Hand or tongue? Your pick."

"…Gimme the frigging keys. Stay right there, baby! You can't overheat!"

"Very well, Dean."


	174. Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So I just updated 'Chaos Theory', it has 5 chapters now, insert pathetic author crying about only one person reviewing, blah, blah, blah…

**174\. Bomb**

 

When Dean walked into one of the bunker's spare, unused rooms in search of his angel, he encountered a surprise in the form of a water balloon to the face. Spluttering, he wiped his eyes and stared at Cas, who was grinning at him with a flushed face and another mini bomb in his hand.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean said.

"I was waiting for you to find me!" Cas said eagerly. "Today is also very hot and one activity I read on the internet that is fun and cooling is a water fight. I honestly don't see the point in wasting water like this but –"

He was cut off by Dean, who had darted over, snatched up a bomb and nailed him in the face. Cas choked, shaking his head and making his hair whip around (though it would never compare to Sam's).

"You really wanna pick a fight with me, angel?" Dean challenged, grinning widely. Cas growled and launched the bomb in his hand, which Dean tried to dodge but still got hit in the torso with.

"This means war, assbutt!"


	175. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So while browsing for ‘hunter Jess’ fics (because that’s a weakness of mine), I found one that looked promising but had unreasonable Dean bashing. I KNOW he’s an asshole but he would NOT hit Sam to THAT extent (sure, he’d throw a punch or two but NOT LIKE THAT) and if he learned that Sam was dead, he would NOT just brush it off and say that Sam deserved it for standing up to him! HIS CODEPENDENCY IS HIS MAIN TRAIT AND THE WHOLE REASON FOR THE ENTIRE 11 SEASONS!
> 
> Gah. Sorry. Bashing really affects me. I feel physically sick. So I decided that we all needed some Dean love and, with help from LokiNeedsHugs1031, I’ve put this together! So go check out her fic, ‘A First Time for Everything’ because it is AWESOME! Oh and there will be a smut accompanying this in BCD!
> 
> Thanks to Siri-Kenobi for your comments :)

**175\. Worth**

Dean knew that he should look away from the screen. It was just nonsense written by someone who didn’t even know him! Why’d he even decide to go browsing through _Supernatural_ forums anyway? But, among all of the ‘Dean fangirls’ and shining words about him, was that one person who had seen him for the truly shit person he was and decided to tell everybody about it.

 _‘They’re right,’_ he thought heavily, eyes fixed on the glowing screen. _‘I’m an asshole. I don’t deserve Sam or Cas or anyone!’_

As he read the words that were leaping out at him, every bit of self-worth progress that he’d made over the past few years with Cas vanished. A complete stranger knew him! How could he –

“Dean?”

Dean hastily tried to shut the laptop screen but Cas was faster. His angel pushed the screen back up and read the words, his face darkening with every line.

“And do you believe this?” Cas’ voice could have shattered glass. Dean winced.

“No!” he said quickly. Cas gave him a sceptical look. “Maybe. What? They’re right! I’m an asshole, Cas! I don’t deserve anyone and if you had any sense, you’d turn and run! How – how can you want _me_? I’m broken. I’m no one. Just a whole bunch of daddy issues and ugly personality rolled into shiny packaging.”

Cas took a step back. The furious look on his face began to scare Dean.

“Stand up!” Cas barked. Dean recoiled. “STAND UP!”

Dean gulped and hastened to obey. Cas grabbed him by the arm, his fingernails digging into Dean’s skin, and he yanked Dean out of the room.

***

“Sam!”

Sam blinked and looked up from his book when he heard Cas’ furious shout. The brother-in-law was storming into the library, hauling a terrified-looking Dean behind him.

“What’s up, Cas? Did Dean screw up again?”

“See?” Dean mumbled. “I’m a screw-up. Even Sam thinks so.”

Cas rounded on Dean, eyes glittering furiously.

“What? No! I don’t think that!” Sam said quickly. “What the hell happened?”

“Dean is willing to let a complete stranger’s opinion of him dictate how he feels about himself,” Cas said in a voice trembling with fury. “Tell him, Sam! Tell Dean just how you feel about him!”

Sam blinked. He’d thought that Dean was finally past all that low self-esteem crap!

“Uh, he can be a bit of a jerk at times,” he finally said carefully. “But he wouldn’t be Dean if he wasn’t a jerk. He’s the best big brother I could ever ask for and he’s funny, protective, loyal…I could go on but I’d probably embarrass him. But seriously, I couldn’t ask for a better brother. We’ve been through a lot of crap but he’s amazing.”

Dean’s cheeks were tinged pink.

“Thank you, Sam. Come on, Dean!”

***

Charlie looked up from her laptop when she heard footsteps.

“Hey, guys!” she chirped as Dean and Cas entered. Her face fell when she saw the look of pure fury on Cas’ face and Dean’s slightly flushed one. “What’s up?”

“Dean read a fan’s negative opinion of him and now he believes that he is worthless,” Cas spat. “Tell him, Charlie! How do you really feel about him?”

“Seriously, Dean?” Charlie said. “Haters gonna hate! Don’t listen to what they say! You’re like my big brother! You’re hilarious and awesome and protective and you’re a hero, Dean! I love you! How could you ever think that you’re worthless? Do you know how much it’d kill all of us if you were gone?”

Overcome with feels, she jumped up and threw her arms around Dean. The man stiffened but she just clung to him tighter, trying to pour every little bit of love and warmth and affection that she felt for him into it. When she pulled away, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re amazing just the way you are, Dean,” she whispered. “And I wouldn’t change you for anything.”

Now Dean’s cheeks were a dark red colour.

“Is Rose here?” Cas said.

“Nah, I think she left a little while ago. But she’d say the same thing, Dean!”

“Yes, she would. Thank you, Charlie.”

***

As soon as their bedroom door closed, Castiel grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt.

“You see?” he hissed, pulling Dean in for a rough, furious kiss. “You are loved, Dean. You are the most amazing, wonderful, caring, loyal and beautiful person that I know and I could _never_ love anybody more than I love you! Words cannot express just how deeply I love you!”

Dean looked away, his face flushed dark. Castiel’s face softened and he raised a hand to caress his husband’s cheek.

“Let me show you just how loved you are, Dean. Let me love you.”

He gently pushed Dean down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, pressing a sweet, sensual kiss to his lips. Castiel’s first instinct was to go hard and fast, to express all of his fury at Dean’s lack of self-worth, but he knew that Dean needed something else. Dean needed slow, sweet, loving. He needed to see just how much of a beautiful person he was and Castiel was going to show him!


	176. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> More Dean love because I’m in a mood! And because I opened my phone on my lunch break and found very distraught messages from LokiNeedsHugs1031, who had seen the Star Wars movie, and so I decided to try and cheer her up. This is set after my latest smut in BCD, which was a continuation of last night’s prompt.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**176\. Adoration**

 

When Dean woke up the next morning to find his arms full of his sleeping angel, memories from the previous night began to flood back to him. He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away from Cas when he remembered that he’d _cried_! He’d frigging cried like a chick! Who cried their way through sex? And why’d Cas have to pull that stunt? How could he – and Sam and Charlie – think that highly of Dean? Sure, Dean had finally begun to move past those thoughts but that didn’t mean he was worthy of such love from the others!

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Cas mumbled. Dean snorted, so Cas stretched out and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Dean with sleepy blue eyes. “I meant every word I said last night, Dean. So did Sam and Charlie. I just can’t wait for the day when you finally begin to see that those words are true.”

Dean looked away uncomfortably.

“Fine. Whatever. Go make me cry again, too.”

Cas’ face fell. He reached out to caress Dean’s cheek.

“I apologise for embarrassing you, Dean. But it needed to be said and I couldn’t help myself. I simply get so – so – _mad_ when you don’t think highly of yourself! If only you could see yourself through my eyes!”

Cas rolled on top of Dean.

“Ready for another round?” Dean tried to grin cockily. Cas didn’t look impressed.

“No. I’m going to spend today trying to show you just how amazing and beautiful you are. There will be sex at the end but not now.”

Cas leaned down and planted a kiss on Dean’s forehead. He then kissed down Dean’s nose, branching off onto one cheek and then the next, and finishing off with a long, slow kiss on Dean’s lips that lasted at least a minute before trailing kisses down his jaw and throat. As he got lower, Dean began to feel slightly overwhelmed and he squeezed his eyes shut as Cas kissed down his chest, bypassing his nipples entirely, and all the way down his stomach before returning back up.

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Lots of people love you. I just wish that you could see how loved you are. You have no idea how much it pains me that you don’t see it.”

The kiss he gave Dean this time was longer. And in that one moment, Dean allowed himself to believe that maybe he was a good person, worthy of all this love.


	177. Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So I tried to make my first video today! And. It. Failed. I kept blanking out and acting weird and then the battery ran out, so I just gave up. And thus Panda's vlogging life is over! :D

**177\. Camera**

 

"Will you stop that?" Castiel said. Dean just grinned and moved away with the video camera. "Why do you insist on filming me?"

"Because you're the most interesting thing in this place!" Dean said. He zoomed in on Castiel's ass. "Now there's a nice view!"

Castiel scowled and shifted to face Dean.

"Do you mind?" he said. "Is there any point to this?"

"Maybe I wanna film my handsome angel," Dean said.

"But why? I am doing nothing interesting. I'm just reading."

"And? I love everything you do. Besides, you're cute when you're reading."

Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that he felt warm and tingly. He just returned to reading, attempting to ignore Dean and his annoying commentary and trying not to smile at just how silly his human was.


	178. Sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve! This is a little late because I was working and Frozen was on.
> 
> …Shut up! Guilty pleasure! And pretty please go and review Chaos Theory? It'd make my Christmas to get some more reviews and I promise that it isn't another 'tagalong sisfic'!

**178\. Sticky**

"Dean! Help!"

Dean dropped the tinsel that he was holding and immediately ran to see what Cas needed help with. When he skidded into the next room, he froze, staring at Cas, and then he doubled over with hysterical laughter.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Cas said crossly. "Help me!"

Dean just shook his head helplessly. His angel had somehow gotten himself completely entangled in Christmas lights and was now stuck to the spot, his arms and legs bound!

"How – how did you –?" Dean wheezed.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Cas snapped. Dean stumbled over, still shaking with laughter, and tried to untangle Cas with fumbling hands. Ten minutes later –

"Well, crap."

Somehow, Dean had also gotten himself tied up in Christmas lights and was now pinned chest-to-chest with his angel, grinning awkwardly.

"You just made it worse," Cas deadpanned. Dean tried to take a step back and ended up tripping and falling backwards, resulting in a very sore back and a winded husband on top of him.

"Well…this is a sticky situation," Dean commented. "Wanna make out?"

Cas rolled his eyes but hey, he didn't say no!


	179. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! My apologies for being a little later than usual but I’ve been pretty obsessed all day. With what, you ask? Only…FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S! But not the game! No, I would probably die if I played it. More like the lore behind it! Just like the lore behind SPN!
> 
> …Yeah, I’m boned.

**179\. Christmas**

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Castiel let out an exclamation as he was jolted awake to see that Dean had jumped onto the bed, grinning widely at him.

“Dean!” he said. “Why did you do that?”

“It’s Christmas!” Dean said. “C’mon, Cas! Presents! You gotta come and open presents!”

Castiel glared at him sleepily but his pleasure at seeing Dean so happy won out and so he allowed Dean to pull him out of bed and down to the library of the bunker, which was decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel and a huge Christmas tree.

“You’re awake!” Charlie beamed, her hideous red Christmas sweater blinking with lights. “Now we can open presents!”

As Dean and Castiel crossed over to sit down next to the Christmas tree, Sam and Rose handed them a mug of hot chocolate and an ugly Christmas sweater each. Castiel’s was pale blue with snowflakes, while Dean’s was green and had Christmas trees on it.

“You deliberately picked the ugliest ones, didn’t you?” Dean scowled. Sam just smirked and Castiel sipped at his hot chocolate to smother his laughter before setting it down to put on his sweater.

“Quick! Let’s open presents now!” Charlie said. She sorted out the presents under the tree, handed them out and then they all got busy tearing into them. When Castiel opened his present from Dean, he couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said, holding up his blue sweater with white angel wings sewn on the back.

“Didn’t really know what to get you,” Dean said uncomfortably. “I mean, not like you really ever want much.”

“It’s perfect,” Castiel assured him. “Now open yours.”

His present to Dean was a framed photo of the two of them grinning at the camera, their arms around each other, and another framed picture of them with Sam, Rose and Charlie, all making silly faces (except for him, as he was just smiling awkwardly).

“Dude…whoa.” Dean held the pictures up, staring at them.

“Do you like them?” Castiel said nervously. In response, Dean grabbed him and kissed him roughly until Sam, Charlie and Rose made disgusted sounds. Castiel’s lips were still burning when Dean pulled away.

The rest of the present-opening was filled with excited sounds and thanks all around – until they got to Sam’s present to Rose.

“What is it?” Rose said, shaking the small square curiously.

“Just…open it.” Sam looked more nervous than Castiel had seen him in a long time. Castiel squinted suspiciously, suddenly certain of what was in that cube. Sure enough, when Rose tore off the paper, a small, black box was revealed. She let out an ear-shattering shriek when she opened it.

“This probably isn’t the best way but I didn’t think you’d mind,” Sam stammered. “Uh, Rose…will – will you –?”

“OF COURSE!” Rose tackled Sam to the ground and kissed him aggressively, so Castiel turned to Dean and began to kiss him as well.

“Sure, rub it in the single lady’s face!” Charlie said. Nobody answered. “Do I have to play Beyoncé?”

Dean and Castiel broke apart but Sam and Rose ignored her.

“OI! THERE’S A WAR GOING ON HERE!”

Rose jumped off Sam, grinning like the cat that got the cream, and pulled the small ring out of the box and let Sam slide it onto her finger. Castiel liked the simple design of a gold band with a small diamond in the centre; pretty but not too flashy or extravagant.

“Best Christmas ever!” Rose declared. Castiel was hard-pressed to disagree.


	180. Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> No prizes for guessing why I wrote this. And no, I still haven't played it.

**180\. Button**

"No! Left! Not right!" Dean burst out. Cas quickly slammed the button and the door crashed shut, hiding the hideously creepy bunny face. Dean sighed in relief. "You nearly got us killed, Cas!"

"I panicked!" Cas said defensively. He quickly brought up the in-game camera monitor and scanned the rooms of the dark pizzeria but found nothing, so he put the monitor down and turned on the left lights to check if the bunny robot was gone. Its shadow could no longer be seen on the outside wall, so Cas allowed the door to open.

"Twenty per cent left and four am! We can do this!" Dean said, pumping his fist. Cas brought up the cameras again and scanned the building.

"Wait. Pirate's Cove is empty."

"The fox! Quick, shut the door!"

Cas just managed to get the left door shut before they heard a banging. When the banging stopped, Cas carefully opened the door and checked on Pirate's Cove again. When they found the fox back to peering out of the curtain, they breathed sighs of relief.

"I hate this game," Dean growled. Cas nodded absently, busy flicking through the rooms, and he paused in one of the rooms.

"Dean?" he said. "That poster. Does it seem…different to you?"

Dean squinted at the poster that Cas was pointing at. Instead of a normal Freddy bear, it was…a golden bear? A horrific golden bear face suddenly flickered on their screen, along with the words 'IT'S ME', and Dean gulped.

"Cas? Put the camera down."

When Cas did so, they both jumped at the sight of the dead-looking golden Freddy bear with empty eyes that was slumped in their office. The next minute, they were jumpscared by the terrifying golden face but instead of returning to the title screen, their computer screen went blue and the game shut down. They sat in silence.

"Well," Dean said. "That's the most terrifying game ever. Who comes up with this crap?"

"Want to try again?" Cas said. Dean grinned widely.

"Are you kidding? Damn right, I do! But I get to control it this time!"


	181. Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> These 10 pm shifts are killing me, so you probably won't get anything on the Sam and Rose wedding until I can be bothered to sit down and do it justice…
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**181\. Door**

"I totally beat you!" Dean crowed.

"You did not!" Castiel argued. "You cheated and distracted me so that I –"

He was cut off by walking straight into the door of their bedroom and crashing to the ground, his nose throbbing.

"Ouch!"

Dean blinked and then doubled over, nearly crying with laughter. Castiel glared at him, his eyes involuntarily watering.

"It's not funny, Dean."

"It – it so is! I just – you ran into the door!"

Castiel scowled, pushing himself to his feet.

"Well, if my pain is so amusing to you then maybe I feel too sore to sleep with you tonight – all possible meanings intended."

He opened the door and marched into their room, sore nose in the air.

"What? No! I'm sorry, Cas! I don't wanna sleep in the next room! Can we talk about this?"

In response, Castiel closed the door in Dean's face. He'd forgive his human and let him back in – once he grovelled enough, that was.


	182. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> *just spent my entire morning bingeing on YouTubers like Markiplier, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil and Jenna Marbles*
> 
> Probs wasted all of our internet data. But WHATEVS, man!

**182\. Tree**

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean jumped and looked up at Cas sheepishly.

"Er…carving our initials into this tree?"

He moved aside so that Cas could see the 'DW + CW' inside a carved heart. Why he was doing such a stupid and cheesy teenage thing, he didn't know, but there was a perfectly good tree there and who cared about all the other inscribed initials on it? He and Cas had the best thing together over all of them!

"Why?" Cas tilted his head, squinting in that adorably puppy-like way of his. Dean felt warmth begin to pool in his stomach.

"Uh…I dunno. Just wanted everyone to know how much I – how awesome we are."

Cas shook his head but he was smiling.

"You don't need to inscribe our initials into a tree to prove your love for me, Dean."

"Oh, God," Dean groaned, covering his face. "Don't _ever_ say that again. It sounds so… _chick flicky_ when you put it like that."

"Only if you stop harming that poor tree."

"Fine."


	183. Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**183\. Crown**

"Cas, it's not Christmas anymore," Dean said in exasperation. "You can take that stupid thing off your head now."

Cas just glared at him. His blue paper crown was lopsided but that just made him look even more adorable. Dean was really only protesting out of principle. Who kept wearing those things after Christmas?

"I like it," Cas said firmly. "It makes me feel superior to you. And if I am superior then I can order you around."

"You can't boss me around!"

"Go and make me a sandwich, Dean."

"No."

In response, Cas began to stare him down. Dean glared right back but he forgot that looking into his angel's eyes for too long was really distracting and soon, he began to forget just why he was even resisting. How could he say no to those bright, beautiful blue…

"Dammit! Fine!" Dean threw his hands up. "I'll make your damn sandwich! But only because you cheated and used the eyes!"

Cas just smiled smugly.

"Of course, Dean."


	184. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Last 10 pm shift for now…then I have one day off…yeeessssssssss…
> 
> Also, this was prompted by RangerHorseTug on ffn, so thank you!

**184\. Warm**

Castiel knew that there was something wrong with Dean. His human had been off all day and it was beginning to worry him that he hadn't even received a hug from Dean. When he tried to ask Dean about it, he was just brushed off and given a quick, dismissive response.

Fine, then. He'd just have to do something about it.

When Dean walked into their room later that night, Castiel was ready. Before Dean could protest, he was grabbed and tackled to the ground, letting out a surprised exclamation.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"Tell me what's wrong, Dean," Castiel ordered, straddling Dean. Dean swallowed, his eyes flicking around to the blankets and pillows surrounding them; Castiel had spent half an hour making the perfect blanket nest, finding it much cosier than their bed.

"Nothing," Dean finally muttered.

"Dean –"

"I'm serious, Cas. Nothing."

"Then why have you been brushing me off all day?"

"Because – because I've been a bit…down. I woke up and couldn't handle it."

His stomach churning, Castiel reached out to caress Dean's cheek. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or at least seek physical comfort?"

His eyes still closed, Dean looked away.

"Didn't wanna burden you," he mumbled. "Feeling down for nothing, so I figured I'd deal with it."

Castiel sighed loudly and bent down to give Dean a kiss.

"For the last time, Dean, if you have a problem then tell me! You could never be a burden to me! I don't care how trivial your problem is."

Dean refused to open his eyes. Castiel slid off him into the blankets and pulled one up over them.

"Did you really have to build a nest?" Dean groaned.

"I find this nest very comfortably, Dean. But if you don't like it, we can move up to the bed."

"No, I like it. I just – is this some old angel birdy thing?"

Castiel scowled at Dean, who just snickered. When Dean held his arms out questioningly, Castiel immediately shifted closer and allowed his human to hold him tightly, pressing light kisses to his hair.

"Love you, bumblebee."

Castiel smiled stupidly.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Dean."

"Felt like using it."

"Well, I'm happy you feel like using it again. I missed that nickname."

Dean chuckled quietly and began to stroke Castiel's hair. Castiel purred and snuggled into Dean, feeling warm and cosy and fuzzy.


	185. Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who's supported me over the past few months in this fic, from those who have only commented on one chapter to those who comment on every chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone who bookmarked and subscribed to this fic because all of you are amazing!
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 for your comment :)

 

**185\. Colour**

"Charlie's the best!" Rose beamed. "She got us the best spot!"

"Hurry up, bitches! You'll miss the fireworks!" Charlie called. Snickering, the other four hurried to catch up with her, navigating through the minefield of people also gathering to watch the fireworks. The large, grassy field was white with snow and the air was bitingly cold but they were bundled up with layers and it was New Year's Eve! There were going to be fireworks! Who cared?

"Excited for these fireworks?" Dean grinned to Cas as Sam and Rose discussed wedding plans. "They're gonna be way better than those crummy ones we set off in that field ages ago."

"Our fireworks weren't crummy," Cas said firmly. "They were beautiful and we had a wonderful time."

Dean's grin widened and he grabbed Cas' hand and tugged him along, deftly stepping over people's hands. They found Charlie waiting next to a blanket weighed down with snacks and Dean eagerly sank down onto the blanket and ripped open a bag of Doritos.

"You rule, Charlie!" he said through his mouthful of corn chips. Charlie smirked and opened a bag of fruity candies, taking a strawberry-flavoured one and holding the bag out to Rose. The sound of chanting began to fill the air.

"The countdown's started!" Rose cried. A wide smile on his face, Sam gathered her into his arms and held her close to his side, resting his chin on her blonde head. Not one to be outdone by his bitch of a little brother, Dean tugged Cas close, setting his angel between his legs and burying his face in Cas' dark hair. Smiling contentedly, he closed his eyes and ignored the countdown going on in the background.

"Love you, Cas," he mumbled. "Love you so much. Your hair, your eyes, your dorkiness…just everything. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

He felt Cas melt back into him and then turn his head to press a kiss to his jaw. Dean groaned softly and opened his eyes so that he could see the bursts of colour in the sky as people cheered and whooped and celebrated the start of a new year. But nothing could compare to the bright reflections in Cas' eyes, or the pure love that he could see there – a love that still staggered him. Of all the people in the world, Cas had picked him and it never ceased to amaze him with every passing day.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said. "I also love everything about you, from your beautiful eyes to your stunning soul and amazing heart. Happy New Year."

Dean felt as though he'd been dunked in warm chocolate. Grinning idiotically, he ran his fingers through Cas' soft hair and watched the fireworks while savouring the feeling of having his husband – his beautiful angel – held securely in his arms and the rest of his family enjoying the bright colours in the dark sky.

 


	186. Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I should do angst but I've been in such a good mood and I couldn't bear to bring myself down!
> 
> Also, I've started to be a bit more active on my admin page! If you're on Facebook, look up 'Crowley's Moose – Angel's Squirrel – Trickster's Panda'! :)
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**186\. Lazy**

"We should probably get up and do something," Dean said lazily, running his hands through Cas' hair. Cas just groaned, not moving from where he was resting his head in Dean's lap.

"I have no energy to do anything. And besides, I am quite content to lie here with you."

Dean slumped back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

"We really should get up." But his heart wasn't in it.

"We really should," Cas agreed. Neither of them made a move.

"We should do something productive."

"Yes, we should."

Cas didn't so much as twitch a muscle. Dean kept stroking his hair.

"Or we could just sit here all day."

"I like that idea."

Grinning, Dean leaned down to kiss Cas on the temple. Cas purred and nuzzled into Dean's lap.

"You come up with the best plans, Dean."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm awesome."

"If you say so."

Dean scowled but there was no real heat behind it. Instead, he flicked Cas' ear and sagged into the bed, feeling his levels of couch potato rising. It was all Cas' fault, really. Blue-eyed ex-angels shouldn't be that adorable!


	187. Argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Not even gonna bother promoting 'Chaos Theory'. If y'all are gonna read and review, you will. If you won't, you won't. And look out for the next smut that will be published tonight once I finish it!

**187\. Argue**

"I told you to stay back!" Dean growled, bandaging Castiel's injured arm. "That angel bitch hurt you!"

"You are not the boss of me, Dean," Castiel retorted. "And if I hadn't intervened, she would have injured you!"

"Yeah, and? You jumped in and look what happened to you! You got hurt because of me!"

"Because of you? Dean, I chose to bear the brunt of that attack!"

"And d'you know how crap that makes me feel? If you'd just stayed back –"

"I am not helpless, Dean! I have been human for six years and hunting for most of those! I am perfectly able to take care of myself!"

"Yeah, clearly. That's why you're sitting here like this."

Castiel recoiled, jaw set in fury.

"I don't know why you insist on treating me like a helpless child, Dean! I don't need your protection! I don't need you to 'take all of the hits' for me! I wish you would see that I am a capable hunter who does not need an overbearing husband to play the martyr!"

Dean's green eyes flashed. Then he stood up, snatched up his jacket and stormed out of the room, not saying a single word. Castiel refused to allow his churning stomach and tense muscles, his guilt and his anger, to overwhelm him. Instead, he lay back on the motel bed and stared up at the ceiling, arms folded defiantly.


	188. Apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**188\. Apologise**

By the time the sun was setting, Castiel was feeling dreadful. He knew that while Dean had been wrong regarding how he treated Castiel, the ex-angel was also to blame for what he'd said. And now his stomach was churning horribly and he didn't know when Dean would be back! All he wanted to do was apologise and hold his human close to him and forget that this ever happened!

The sound of the motel door opening jolted Castiel into a sitting position. When he saw that it was Dean slowly shuffling inside, his heart rose but his stomach protested. What if Dean didn't want to forgive him? What if Dean wouldn't accept his apology?

"Cas…" Dean croaked.

"Dean." They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry!" they said at the same time. Dean blinked.

"What the hell've you got to be sorry for?" he said. "'S my fault. I treated you like a baby."

"You couldn't stand the thought of me getting hurt," Castiel said. "Much like I can't stand you getting hurt. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Pretty justified if you ask me," Dean said darkly. He sank down on the end of the bed, his face in his hands. "I've said some pretty crappy stuff to you before. And now I've gone and messed up again. All my damn fault."

Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and never let go but he wasn't sure if this would be appropriate in their current situation.

"We are both to blame," he said firmly. "And I have said some horrible things to you in the past as well. The blame can't rest solely on your shoulders."

Dean snorted again. Unable to stand it anymore, Castiel scrambled down to the end of the bed, grabbed Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean sagged into him, his head resting against Castiel's shoulder.

"'M sorry," he mumbled. "Such a stuff-up."

"So am I," Castiel said. "How about we be 'stuff-ups' together?"

Dean chuckled weakly.

"Sounds good to me."


	189. Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This was prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, so thank you! :D

**189\. Mute**

"Seriously?" Dean laughed. Castiel just scowled. "You lost your voice?"

Castiel crossed his arms and turned away. When he felt Dean try to hug him, he stepped away.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Cas!"

Castiel refused to accept this half-hearted apology. He deserved far better!

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you're not gonna forgive me!"

Castiel remained firm – that is, until Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled the back of his neck. Castiel's resolve began to waver.

"I'm sorry, angel," Dean said innocently. "Forgive me?"

He turned Castiel around. The ex-angel broke completely when Dean softly kissed him and he couldn't help but cup Dean's face and kiss back. Dean pulled back after a moment smugly.

"C'mon, Cas. I'll go make you some honey tea and then we can watch Netflix."


	190. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Not too much emphasis on Destiel this chapter but whatever ^_^

**190\. Grace**

Dean couldn't tell when the last time he'd seen his little brother so happy had been. All he knew was that now, Sam had such a huge grin on his face that it was a wonder his face hadn't frozen like that. Dean was tempted to call that his face would get stuck like that if the wind changed but now was _definitely_ not the right time.

"Do you, Rosemary Vivian, take Samuel Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister said. Rose, clad in a simple white gown with her blonde hair in a loose but fancy bun, beamed widely.

"I do!"

Dean heard a sniffle from nearby. He muffled a laugh when he saw that it was Rose's mother, Vivian, who was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth and clearly trying not to burst into loud tears.

"And do you, Samuel Thomas, take Rosemary Vivian to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The look that Sam gave Rose made Dean's stomach do a flip-flop. That was exactly how Cas looked at him and in that moment, realising just how much his brother loved this woman, it was all he could do not to grin like an idiot.

"I do."

"The rings?"

Heart pounding, Dean stepped forward with the rings. Sam and Rose took their partner's ring and took turns sliding them onto their fingers. Dean caught Cas looking at him from his nearly empty side of the pews and rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. Cas glared back disapprovingly but his lips were twitching.

""I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam was already grabbing Rose and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Vivian finally let out the tears she'd been holding back and clutched at her husband, who shot an alarmed look at Dean. Dean snickered.

"Welcome to the trap of marriage," he said, clapping Sam on the back.

"Whatever, jerk." Sam rolled his eyes.

"How's it feel being Rose Winchester instead of Rose Kendrick?" Dean said to Rose. Rose tilted her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Rose Winchester. I like the sound of that."

"Come on, Dean." Cas had appeared by Dean's side and was tugging him away. "I think that Rose's mother may attempt to suffocate her and I want to get some fresh air."

Sure enough, Vivian was clawing her way to her slightly alarmed daughter. Dean and Cas quickly made their escape. They said hello to Garth and his wife on the way out – even if they hadn't really spoken in years, Dean still found the man annoyingly endearing and Garth had broken down in tears when Sam contacted him with an invite. He _was_ one of the few hunters who didn't want to cut their heads off and stick them on pikes, so Dean wasn't too bothered.

"Finally," Dean sighed. "If I ever have to sit through one of those again…"

A church hadn't been Sam's first choice but the only reason he'd agreed was at Rose's request; her family had been getting married there for the past fifty years and not only did she want to uphold the tradition, it was an immediate point in her parents' books.

"Rose makes a very beautiful bride," Cas said. "I think that they will be very happy together."

"Sammy did well," Dean agreed. "She's a good catch – she is beauty, she is grace, she will punch you in the face and all that crap."

Cas snorted and kissed Dean's cheek.

"You have such a way with words, beloved."

Dean felt his cheeks begin to flush as they always did when Cas used that pet name in public.

"Y-Yeah…couldn't have thought of a better woman to be my sister-in-law – except for Charlie, if she wasn't gay and already my little sister."

"Damn right, bitch." Charlie, in her short green dress, seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Now we just need to get you hitched," Dean said. "I'm sure there's a hot chick out there with your name on her."

Charlie scoffed.

"I'm happy just the way I am. I got some only last week, so this geek is happy."

Dean exaggeratedly gagged.

"Can you not? Or I'll have to be the overprotective big brother and threaten her with death?"

"You do that and I will make your life a misery at the next LARP. Which you're totally coming to, by the way."

"Whatever."

"Oh, sweet, sweet air!" Rose cried, tugging Sam out of the church with her. "Okay, I love my mom and all but I don't think I've taken a breath in the last ten minutes!"

Dean snorted. Looking around at his weird and totally non-apple pie family, he grinned and pulled Cas into his arms, pressing a kiss to his angel's hair and breathing in his scent. Cas purred and nuzzled into his neck.

"If you're gonna do that then Rosie and I can act totally mushy in public," Sam said. Smirking, Rose ran her hands through his thick hair and kissed his jaw. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away.

"D'you reckon Mom and Dad and Bobby would be proud of us?" he said suddenly. "I'm hitched to a male ex-angel and having gay buttsex for the rest of my life –"

Sam choked on air and Rose, Cas and Charlie snorted.

"– Sammy _finally_ found the one girl who doesn't croak from his Dick of Doom and our little sister is hella gay and the nerdiest little bitch around."

It took a while for the others to stop laughing.

"You have such a way with words, Dean," Cas said hoarsely, wiping his eyes. Dean grinned proudly.

"That's why you married me, right?"

Cas shook his head fondly and kissed Dean firmly on the lips. In that moment, with his smiling husband and laughing brother and sisters, Dean knew that he was probably the luckiest man alive.


	191. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Betcha can't guess what I've been doing all afternoon *glares at best friend*
> 
> Thanks to Renie and tkdgrl223 for your comments :)

**191\. Action**

"This fighting between Thor and Loki," Cas said as the godly brothers battled each other on the celestial bridge. "It is eerily reminiscent of the relationship between Michael and Lucifer."

Dean blinked. Now that he thought about it, the whole 'two brothers trying to kill each other' _did_ look a lot like the two dick archangels.

"And since Sam and I are the 'true vessels' and all that, that makes us similar," he grinned, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I always knew I'd make an awesome Thor."

"While you and Thor are remarkably similar in personality, I believe that Sam is truly Thor," Cas said with twitching lips. "He did wield Mjölnir back at that auction. And he has the appropriate hair."

"Come on!" Dean complained, hitting Cas on the arm. "I'm not gonna be that pale creep!"

"I find Loki's character fascinating and complex," Cas said. "Thor is simply a brawny, attractive man."

Dean felt the tiniest stirring of jealousy in him. Cas chuckled, so it must have shone through.

"Don't feel jealous over a fictional character, Dean. Chris Hemsworth may be attractive but you are ten times more handsome. And I'm certain that you are far better in bed."

Dean preened, crossing his arms smugly.

"That's more like it."


	192. Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Once again prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, who rules :D
> 
> Thanks to Renie and tkdgrl223 for your comments :)

**192\. Sneaky**

"Psst! Cas!"

Castiel looked over the top of his book. Dean had a very mischievous smile on his face that almost made him want to simply return to his book and ignore his human.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Sammy and Rosie are on their honeymoon and Charlie's off LARPing."

Castiel was confused.

"Yes, I know. We 'celebrated their leaving us alone for a while at last' yesterday by watching _Thor_ and having sex whenever we wanted without fear of interruption."

Dean's grin widened.

"Yeah. But we're alone, Cas. No Sam or Rose to boss us around. We can do whatever we want!"

Castiel raised his eyebrows and set his book aside.

"What things could we get away with?"

"Well, for one, we could use the table out there," Dean said slyly. Castiel felt his heart begin to speed up. "Or the kitchen. Or Sam and Rose's bed."

"That's going a little too far," Castiel said. "And we can do that later. What would you like to do now?"

Dean's shifty smile somehow grew even wider.

An hour later, Sam and Rose's bedroom was very messy, Sam's shampoo had been swapped for semi-permanent hair dye and a variety of other pranks had been played on the absent couple. Dean and Castiel sat together in the kitchen with a slice of pie each and two beers.

"Sammy and Rosie need to leave us alone more often," Dean cackled. "They're gonna hate us!"

Castiel smiled and took a bite of apple pie. Dean reached out to rest a hand on his thigh and began to massage gently.

"We could go and have that other kind of fun now, if you want?" he purred. Castiel smiled primly and had some more pie.

"Later, Dean. I'm hungry."


	193. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. 
> 
> I've hit 1000 reviews over on ffn, so this is a present from me! Thanks to y'all over here for sticking with me too!

**193\. Present**

"What's this for?" Castiel asked, staring down at the small present neatly wrapped in red paper.

"Your birthday," Dean said. "It's today. Don't tell me you forgot?"

As a matter of fact, he had forgotten. But Castiel chose not to tell him that little thing, instead carefully tearing the wrapping paper off to reveal a white box. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Wasn't sure if you'd like it," he mumbled. "Rosie helped me pick it. I got a receipt in case you wanna take it back –"

"Dean," Castiel said firmly. "Let me open it first."

He opened the box to reveal a silver, elliptical locket. Inscribed on the front of the locket were a pair of detailed, delicately carved angel wings and his name: Castiel Winchester. Castiel's mouth fell open and he gently opened the locket to reveal a picture of the two of them kissing outside the church that Sam and Rose had gotten married at. The memory of Dean in that suit and just what they'd done after the wedding made Castiel's cheeks begin to heat up.

"It's okay if you don't like it," Dean said quickly, his words stumbling over themselves. "I'll go return it and –"

Scowling, Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and yanked him in for a rough kiss. Dean immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and running his fingers through Castiel's hair, and it was only a short time before Castiel was on his back, Dean on top of him. Panting, Castiel hooked his legs around Dean's waist to pull him even closer and tugged his head down by the hair to continue kissing him sloppily.

"I love it," he gasped when he pulled away for air. "I love you."

Dean grinned and bent down to kiss Castiel on the forehead.

"Love you too, angel. Wanna keep going?"

Castiel glared at him.

"If you so much as think about stopping…"

Dean rolled his eyes and captured Castiel's lips. Castiel broke the kiss after a moment, finding it hard to even think through his clouded mind.

"Can – can you – put it on for me? I want to wear it when – as you –"

Dean nodded. He fumbled around on the bed for the box and carefully lifted the locket out and Castiel reluctantly sat up so that Dean could clasp it around his neck. That seemed to be the signal to continue because they immediately returned to their previous activity as soon as the clasp was closed.

"I love you, Dean," he forced out, tugging on Dean's hair. Dean growled and attacked his mouth.

"Love you too, Cas. Lemme show ya."

All Castiel could do was nod and let Dean continue to ravish him and shower him with love, grateful once again that he had exchanged his grace for this life.


	194. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the amazing LokiNeedsHugs31 once again, who has legit been one of the two or three people that have stopped me from having a full-on mental breakdown over the past few days. So if my work seems sloppy, that’s why.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.**

**194\. Scream**

The sound of a loud, long scream made Castiel mess up a line on his sketch. Scowling, he dumped his pad on the table beside him and went to see what was wrong.

“What’s going on?” he said, entering the kitchen. Sam was panting and glaring daggers at Dean, who was grinning and holding a clown mask.

“Just played a joke on Sammy!” Dean said.

“A joke? You jumped out at me with a clown mask! You know I hate clowns!” Sam snapped. Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean.

“What? It was funny!”

“I’m sorry but I’m siding with Sam,” Castiel said. “I won’t be sleeping with you until I feel that you have made proper amends for your horrible prank, Dean. I’m sure that Sam will notify me when he feels that you have made up for it.”

He smiled at Sam and marched out of the kitchen.

“Aww, c’mon!” Dean complained.

“You’re my slave now, Dean!” Sam said gleefully. “I hold the power of life or death over your sex life! Make me a sandwich!”

“Cas, let’s talk about this!” Dean called. Castiel just smiled and returned to the table and his sketch. He was so good at disciplining his naughty husband and he would make sure that Dean received a proper punishment when Sam had decided that he had made up for his prank.


	195. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I had to.

**195\. Prank**

“Just go here,” Claire pointed. Castiel did as she instructed. He was thrilled when Claire had agreed to come and visit – the young woman had built a life for herself as a social worker to help other ‘troubled kids’ like her and there seemed to be no bad blood between them anymore – and currently, she was directing him to a certain website.

“Okay,” he said.

“Now click on that link and you’ll be able to see all the cute cats you want.”

Castiel clicked on the link that she pointed out. A video immediately began to play and Castiel smiled at the adorable cats on the screen as they swiped at each other.

“Boring,” Dean announced. Charlie yawned loudly. However, loud music suddenly started to play and Charlie froze and stared around at Claire as though the blonde had murdered an innocent child.

“You wouldn’t,” Charlie whispered.

“AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAA!” a voice announced. As cheers erupted from the computer, Charlie let out a hysterical shriek of rage and Dean bellowed and turned away, clutching at his ears.

“YOU BITCH!” Charlie yelled. “ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY TROLL THE MEME QUEEN!”

“I win,” Claire said smugly.

“I don’t see the problem,” Castiel said as Charlie raged at Claire. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean was quick to escape the bitch fight and in the hall, he grabbed Castiel and kissed him.

“You poor, innocent soul,” Dean said, shaking his head. “You will never know the horror.”

Castiel frowned.

“What’s going on, Dean?”

“Never you mind your pretty little head. Just make me forget that! Please!”

Castiel sighed and leaned in to kiss Dean.

“Come on, Dean. Take me to bed and I will help you forget that ‘horror’.”


	196. Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> My friend yelled, "CAAAAAAAARL!" at me yesterday. I wasn't sure whether she meant LwH or TWD, so…yeah. I went with the more disturbing one.

**196\. Kill**

"What is this?" Cas said in bewilderment.

"I…I stabbed him thirty seven times in the chest," one of the animated llamas said. There was silence.

"Caaaaaarrrrllllll! That KILLS people!" the other llama cried.

" _Llamas with Hats_ ," Dean replied. "Don't even ask how I found this."

"His hands!" the first llama said. "Why – why are they missing?"

"Well…" Carl said. "I kinda, um…cooked them up. And ate them."

Pause.

"Caaaaaarrrrllllll!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies."

"Carl!"

"That only hands would satisfy!"

As the episode ended, Dean stared at the screen with a weirded-out look on his face. He didn't know why Charlie had been watching this or why she'd thought to recommend it to them but the sad thing was, he had seen far worse in real life.

"You…wanna keep watching?" he said hesitantly.

"I'll probably regret this," Cas muttered. "But yes. Go to the next episode, Dean."

As Dean clicked the next episode, he pulled Cas closer to him. The internet was a freaking weird place and he didn't want his innocent little angel to be corrupted!


	197. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> THREE DAYS TILL WE HIT 200 PROMPTS! :D If you guys have any ideas for what you want for prompt 200, tell me!
> 
> Thanks to Invisible9 for your comment :)

**197\. Joy**

"OH MY GOD!"

Dean winced at Rose's scream, which could be heard from all the way in the furthest bathroom.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" he demanded, rubbing his ears. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. She just started panicking all of a sudden and said that she had to go to the shops. She didn't even talk to me when she got back."

They shut up when Rose came staggering out of the hallway, clutching something in her hand. Her face was paler than Dean had seen in a long time and he immediately began to run through a checklist of what could possibly be wrong with her. Deadly disease? Forgotten a birthday?

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Sam was immediately by Rose's side, trying to look at what she was holding.

"I'm late," she whispered. "I'm late. So I had to check."

She held up a little white stick. Dean's mouth dropped and Sam froze.

' _Ohhhhhhh!'_ Dean thought. He knew exactly what that stick was!

"I don't understand," Cas said.

"It's positive." Rose was still whispering. "I can't believe it. This is really happening."

"It's a test, Cas," Dean said. Cas frowned at him, so he rolled his eyes and leaned in to hiss, "A pregnancy test!"

Cas' expression cleared immediately.

"You're pregnant?" he said to Rose. The blonde nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she mumbled. "Oh, God. We were so careful! I even checked twice! Oh, I can't believe this is happening!"

Neither could Dean! He'd never thought that he and Sam would ever have kids! How could their life have ever permitted it? He braced himself for Sam's freak out but, to his utter shock, Sam began to laugh.

"You okay in the head?" Dean said. Shaking his head, Sam grabbed Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" he babbled. "A dad! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're…not upset?" Rose frowned, hesitantly hugging him back.

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed. "I mean, I kinda gave up on the idea when I got back into hunting and I knew that this wasn't the life for one but…a kid! I'm gonna have a kid!"

His joy was infectious and soon, Dean was grinning widely at Cas. He hadn't seen his little brother this happy in, well, ages! And if he was honest with himself, the thought of having a little niece or nephew to spoil and be the favourite uncle to really appealed to him.

"Nice work, Sammy!" he whooped, getting up to clap a near-hysterical Sam on the back. "Always knew you had it in ya! Just couldn't help letting one slip past the goalie, could you?"

"Dean," Cas said sharply as Sam's cheeks flushed bright red. He turned and smiled at Sam and Rose. "Congratulations. I'm sure that you two will be amazing parents."

"Oh my God," Rose said, her hands patting over her still flat stomach. "We've got so much to do! My family…appointments…baby stuff…I'm not ready! I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm only twenty nine!"

"Seriously? Lots of chicks have kids younger than that," Dean said.

"I'M NOT EVEN IN MY THIRTIES YET, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M STILL YOUNG!"

Dean immediately backed away, knowing not to mess with a hormonal woman. Hell, even if Rose wasn't even hormonal yet, he wasn't risking it!


	198. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I just now realised that my last two prompts made an MCR reference – 'Kill' and 'Joy'. I would say I'm sorry but I WILL NOT APOLOGISE FOR ART!
> 
> Thanks to Renie and tkdgrl223 for your comments :)

**198\. Decisions**

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "You're _what_?"

"It's for the best, Dean," Sam said. "We're gonna have a kid. This isn't the place for one."

"But this is your home, Sammy!" Dean argued. "You can't just pack up and move out!"

"Don't you want to be alone with Cas without us always interrupting you?" Sam said. "You're always complaining that you never get alone time with him these days."

"I want you here more!" Dean snapped. "You're my brother!"

Sam smiled sadly.

"I know, Dean. It's not like we're moving to the other side of the country! We'll still be nearby. But Rose's parents have started asking why they never visit us and they're gonna want to see their grandkid. We can't really bring them back here, can we?"

Dean crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I still don't like it."

"I know. If I could, I would stay here. But come on. Is this really any place for a kid?"

"We could kid-proof the place," Dean argued.

"Yeah, we could. But there's still all that other stuff. I'm sorry, Dean."

He picked up the cardboard box at his feet and left to go and pack up his room. Dean remained rooted to the spot, not moving until he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind.

"Sam's right," Cas said, pressing small kisses to the nape of Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes and melted back into his angel's touch. "You have to let him go, Dean."

"I know," Dean mumbled. "But what if – y'know –"

"It won't be like last time," Cas said firmly. "It won't be like Stanford. Sam is still nearby and wants to remain in touch with you. He wants you to be a proper uncle to his child."

Dean nodded softly.

"We could get a place near him and Rose," he said suddenly. "We could use the bunker for research or something."

"Dean," Cas said sharply but gently. "If we do move out of here then I want it to be because it no longer feels like home. Be honest with me. Do you really want to leave this place?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. He couldn't! It was home! It was where he slept half-naked rather than fully dressed and drank coffee in actual mugs instead of bottled bear all the time and had all these memories with Cas and he couldn't just give up the bunker!

"You will see him again," Cas said firmly. "And since he is most likely choosing to give up hunting to raise his child, I think that there is a higher chance of him not 'dying on you again'."

Dean chuckled at Cas' use of air quotes and found, to his surprise, that the idea of Sam giving up hunting didn't pain him as much as it used to. Hell, Dean found himself sort of liking the idea of not having to risk his life and his family's lives time and time again…

No! What the hell were those thoughts?

"Dean." Something in Cas' voice made Dean turn in his arms. His angel's blue eyes were alight with something that set something stirring in his stomach.

"What?"

"What if we were to have a child?"

Dean froze, staring down at Cas with an open mouth. Then he started to laugh.

"I'm being serious, Dean!"

"C-Can you imagine me as a dad, Cas? I'd screw it up so bad!"

"That's not true," Cas scowled. "Don't think so little of yourself, Dean. You raised Sam practically by yourself!"

"Yeah and look how that turned out."

"Yes. He turned into a wonderful, smart, brave man. You may not have given him the perfect childhood, Dean, but you gave him one regardless. And I know that if we were to raise a child together, you would do everything in your power to give it the best life possible."

Cas cupped Dean's face and leaned in to kiss him.

"I won't push you," he said quietly. "But please think about it? Nothing would give me greater joy than to raise a child with you in our home – though I suppose that we would have to think of a solution to where we would raise it, since the bunker is not exactly recognised as an address."

Dean stared at Cas.

"You…really think we could do it?" he said. Cas smiled.

"I know that the thought of having a child makes you happy, Dean. My only regret is that it can't be related by blood to both of us. But I'm certain that we could find one to adopt."

Dean's thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour.

"Lemme think about it, okay?"

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

"If that's what you want, Dean."


	199. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the direction this is going in! When I first started this, it was only ever going to be a series of disjointed prompts until around 100 or so. But now I'm about to hit 200 and it's turning into a fic with an actual plot and I just cannot believe it! :D
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 for your comment :)

**199\. Home**

"This one seems…nice," Cas said, looking around the small apartment. "There's plenty of space for us and a child."

"Doesn't feel right," Dean said stubbornly. He and Cas had been looking at possible homes all day but he hated every single one of them! They were just blank slates – unlike the bunker, which was full of memories!

"Dean," Cas sighed. "You don't like any of them."

"They're not home, Cas. I don't want to move out of the bunker. _That's_ our home. It's where all our memories are."

"Like the time we finally confessed our love for each other," Cas said softly. "All those years ago."

"And the time you baked me that cherry pie when I got back from a hunt and I got to blow you in the kitchen," Dean chuckled. "Sammy still hates me for that."

They looked around the apartment one more time.

"You're right," Cas decided. "None of these are right. We'll work something out if we do decide to raise a child. Let's go home, Dean."


	200. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Good news: 200 PROMPTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! So as a present from me, here is a special Moment between Dean and Cas, continuing on from yesterday! And there's even going to be an accompanying smut!
> 
> Bad news: I woke up this morning and learned that we had lost an amazing man. Raise your wands for Alan Rickman, one of the brilliant people who gave me a wonderful childhood! :( /* (THANKS CHUCK YOU TOOK THE WRONG METATRON)

**200\. Memories**

When they got back to the bunker – which seemed emptier and far larger now that Sam and Rose were gone and in their own place – Dean made them a cup of coffee each and they sat together at one of the long tables, Cas nuzzling into Dean.

"Remember all the times I'd come out in just a robe and you'd just drag me to the bedroom?" Dean grinned. "Fun times."

"I still do that, Dean." Cas took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah but – shut up, Cas! I'm being nostalgic!"

"Do you remember the first Halloween party we had with Charlie? I disliked the angel costume she gave me, so you dressed me up as a 'sexy angel'."

"What? You're sexy as hell in that trench coat. And remember the first time we slept together? Man, you're an animal in bed, Cas."

Cas' cheeks flushed pink, which Dean found adorable as hell, and he looked away.

"What? It's true. Sex with you is the best. And…it's not just sex. It's…y'know…"

"Our profound bond, which heightens our emotional connection when we make love?"

"Okay, first off, I told you not to call it that. And second, that's way too cheesy."

"If you say so, Dean."

Dean went to refill their mugs and Cas immediately leaned back against him. This time, Dean put an arm around him and absently stroked his hair.

"Remember all those times I could never sleep?" Dean said. "And you'd just stay up with me, even though you got all grumpy in the morning, and you'd make me a hot drink and we'd just talk about random crap."

"And the time when you helped to heal me after memories of April began to haunt me. I felt terrible for not sleeping with you during that time but you were amazing, Dean."

"Dude, I love sex but it's not _that_ important. I went for two years without it after you died in that lake with the Leviathans. I think that was around the time I started to realise that I liked you in more than a 'bro' way. I mean, I knew I wanted to bone you before then but I didn't realise that I actually _liked_ you."

Cas smiled and leaned up to give Dean a long kiss. Dean closed his eyes and reciprocated, the love he had for his husband making his chest ache.

"I also remember the time you proposed to me. I still keep that ID with my most valuable possessions. I keep everything you give me there."

Something warm erupted in Dean's chest and he tangled his fingers in Cas' hair, pulled his angel's hair back gently and kissed him hard, setting down his coffee to cup Cas' face with his other hand. Sometimes, even all these years later, it still amazed him how different and yet how much more perfect Cas' rough, stubbled cheeks and sharp, straight face and body were compared to the smooth, satiny curves of every other woman he'd been with. He still found boobs and soft skin and curvy female bodies appealing – that part of him would never go away – but why did he need them when he had his Castiel? Why should he even think about them when he had his perfect, beautiful angel?

"Damn you, Cas," he mumbled. "If anyone had told my younger self that I'd end up playing housewife with a guy ex-angel…"

"You would have hit them," Cas chuckled. "I know. You tell me this often. But…you're not disappointed? That you ended up with me for the rest of your life? I know that I'm the first male that you have truly had feelings for – even though as an angel, I technically had no gender –"

Dean glared down at Cas, cutting him off, and cupped both of his cheeks, forcing Cas to look him in the eye. His stomach lurched at that amazing blue gaze, which never failed to strike him speechless time after time.

"If I was disappointed," he said furiously, "would I have stuck around with you for over ten years? Would I have been your human for five years? Would I have married you? Heck, would I have talked about having a _kid_ with you? You know me, Cas. You've known me for over ten years. Can you honestly tell me that I'd be talking about homes and kids and all this cheesy, apple pie stuff and sleeping with you and remembering all our greatest hits if I really hated being with you?"

Dean panted slightly after finishing his speech. Cas stared at him for a moment, open-mouthed, and then his face darkened with lust and love and he yanked Dean back in for a searing kiss. Dean pulled Cas closer and when he stuck his tongue into Cas' mouth, his angel pulled away.

"Take me to bed, Dean," Cas growled, his voice even deeper and rougher than usual. "Let's make some more memories."

Dean wanted to groan at how cheesy that line was. But with Cas looking at him like that and all of his blood rushing away from his upstairs head, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"You ever say that again and I'll gag you," he threatened. Cas just raised an eyebrow – the 'dom eyebrow', as Dean had christened it. Dean immediately felt his insides begin to heat up.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Dean. Now, let's go to bed before I do something very rash."


	201. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Yeah…when I said a smut would be following last chapter, you'll probably have to wait for it. I have not been feeling well all day, so I wasn't in any sort of mood. Not to mention that I saw some smutty fan art and I'm fine with reading or writing smut but I can't look at it. Dicks and lady parts terrify me if I'm actually looking at them. So that's turned me off smut a little bit for the time being.

**201\. Help**

"About damn time!" Dean groaned when he decapitated the last vampire. "Cas, you okay?"

"There don't seem to be any more here," Cas replied from the next room. "But I can hear something coming from the closet."

"Hold on a sec, I'm coming."

Dean entered the bedroom to find Cas already trying to open one of the closet doors. Paranoid that it might be a trap, Dean leapt over the king bed and over to Cas, grabbing the other door and silently counting down from three on his fingers. When he reached zero, they yanked the doors open.

And were immediately met with a terrified scream.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Dean held his hands out in a placating way. The little girl who was screaming couldn't have been more than six years old and she was curled protectively around a small boy who looked to be about three or four.

"Please! Don't eat us!" the girl sobbed.

"Why the hell would we eat you?" Dean said.

"Because they ate Mommy!"

"We won't eat you," Cas said calmly. He pulled back his top lip to show that he didn't have any vampire teeth and Dean quickly did the same. "Dean and I took care of those monsters. They won't hurt you."

The girl looked up at him with wide green eyes. The only bits of her younger brother that Dean could see were his messy blond hair, one blue eye and his right arm, as the girl had practically formed a cocoon around him.

"We're here to help," Dean said. "What're your names?"

"I-I'm Zoey," the girl said. "This is my little brother, Robbie."

Little Robbie sniffled. Zoey immediately made small shushing noises.

"Well, Zoey," Dean said. "Cas and I are going to help you. You got any family that you can stay with? Your dad?"

Zoey shook her head, her dark red hair swishing as she did so.

"Daddy's in Heaven," she said matter-of-factly. "The man with the black eyes took him there."

Dean and Cas froze, staring at each other.

"What man with the black eyes?" Cas said slowly.

"A strange man visited our house last year," Zoey babbled. Dean was surprised at how quickly she'd grown at ease with them. "He had really scary black eyes. Mommy was at the shops with Robbie and I was hiding so he didn't see me but he told Daddy that they had unfinished buz – buss –"

"Business," Cas supplied. Zoey nodded and sniffled.

"Mommy didn't believe me when I said he had black eyes. She said I was making up stories."

Zoey burst into tears. Grimacing, Dean kneeled down and carefully put a hand on her shoulder, trying not to distress her any more.

"Uh…we believe you," he said. Zoey stared at him in surprise, her eyes wider. "That thing was a demon. Cas and I hunt them so we can keep people like you safe."

If he had his way, he wouldn't even be telling the child about this crap. But she'd seen a demon and vampires, so he knew there was no point in keeping it from her any longer.

"You do?" Zoey gasped.

"Yes." Cas knelt down next to Dean. "Do you have any other family that you can stay with?"

Zoey shook her head again.

"Uncle George and Auntie Lucy are in Engleland," she said. Dean wanted to snicker at how she mispronounced the name. "And Grandma, Grandpa, Nana and Poppa are in Heaven with Daddy."

"So you've got no one?" Dean said. Zoey shook her head. "Right. Let's get you two outta there and we'll figure out what to do."

Zoey allowed him to lift her out of the closet and gently deposit her on the bed but when Cas tried to pick Robbie up, she immediately began to scream.

"NO!" She scrambled back into the closet and held her crying brother close. "You can't touch him! I have to protect him!"

The parallels between her and Robbie and him and Sam suddenly struck Dean. All he could do was watch her try and soothe her brother, murmuring and reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"Dean," Cas said suddenly. "Can I talk to you?"

Dean nodded and followed Cas away.

"We can't give them up," Cas said in a hushed voice. "From what you have told me of the system that orphaned children enter, it is not the ideal place for them. I don't wish for Zoey and Robbie to grow up in an unloving environment, where they are not given the love and attention that they need."

"And the system could split 'em up," Dean muttered. "That can't happen. You've seen how protective she is. Doesn't happen all the time but it does happen. So, what do you think we should do?"

Cas gave him a significant look. Dean's stomach dropped.

"You're not saying –?"

"Why not? We already talked about this and agreed to raise a child together one day. Why not take in Zoey and Robbie and give them the life that they deserve?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'll really be the best role model for them," Dean muttered. Cas gave him a stern look.

"You raised Sam under impossible circumstances, Dean. You'll be fine. Do you really want to leave Zoey and Robbie to be moved from house to house and possibly split up, to never see each other again? They are so young that they may not remember each other when they are older if that happens."

"Can't Claire take care of 'em? Doesn't she do this kind of thing?"

"Even Claire cannot help everybody. We would be doing her a favour to take care of them ourselves rather than leaving them with her."

Dean looked over at Zoey, who had guided Robbie out of the closet and was now sitting on the bed with him, hugging him close.

"It's okay, Robbie," he heard her whisper. "I'll take care of you. I'm your big sister. That's my job."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean quickly looked away, feeling something painful stab him in the chest.

" _It's okay, Sammy." Dean tucked baby Sammy into the hard motel bed and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll take care of you. I'm your big brother. That's my job."_

"Fine," he forced out. "We'll take 'em."

Cas frowned at him.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. Just…reminds me of me and Sammy."

Cas' face softened and he gave Dean a quick kiss.

"Then let's give them a better childhood than you and Sam had. Their mother was also killed by a supernatural creature. Let's ensure that their lives turn out better."

"They're gonna grow up surrounded by supernatural crap. Just like me and Sammy, Cas. Just like me and Sammy."

"But we won't train them to be hunters. We can teach them enough to be able to defend themselves but they will have normal lives. And won't this make them safer? They will know how to defend themselves. They won't be caught unawares by a vengeful spirit or a hungry vampire or a demon out to kill innocent people for fun."

Knowing that the battle had been lost, Dean looked back at the kids and sighed.

"Fine. You win, Cas." He raised his voice slightly so that Zoey could hear him. "Hey, Zoey. Go pack anything you want to take with you. You're coming with us. We'll sort out the paperwork and details later."

"Both of us?" Zoey said straight away. "I'm not going anywhere without Robbie."

"Damn right," Dean said. "Wouldn't even think about it. Go get his stuff too. Yell if you need help."

Zoey's face lit up.

"Come on, Robbie!" She tugged Robbie from the room.

"Damn you, Cas," Dean muttered. But he knew that Cas had made the right call. Cas just smiled and took his hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it.

"We'll give these children the life that they deserve, Dean. They won't grow up like you and Sam did. I promise you that."


	202. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> When I started this series, I never thought that it would ever turn out like this. I never thought that Dean and Cas would end up so domestic as to have kids. That's a reason as to why I kept them in the bunker: to keep that small bit of themselves that still deals with monsters in some way. But back on point, I never thought that it would ever turn out like this and I am THRILLED ^_^

**202\. Monster**

A long, loud scream jolted Castiel from his light sleep. Next to him, Dean also bolted upright in bed and they looked at each other.

"Was that one of them?" Dean said.

"It sounded like Robbie," Castiel replied. Worry gnawing at his insides, he quickly slid out of bed and hurried down the hallway to Robbie and Zoey's bedroom. Inside, Robbie was sitting up in bed and crying, while Zoey held him close and comforted him.

"What's goin' on?" Dean said blearily from behind Castiel.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Zoey whispered, rocking Robbie back and forth. "Robbie just had a nightmare! We didn't mean to wake you! Please don't send us away!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Zo. We ain't sending you away for a bad dream." Dean slipped past Castiel into the room and sat down on the bed next to the children. "You okay, Rob?"

"Monster," Robbie sniffled. "Mommy! I want Mommy!"

"Mommy's in Heaven with Daddy, Robbie!" Zoey said. "You know that! Now Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas are taking care of us!"

Robbie shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I want Mommy to save us from the monster!"

Castiel was at a loss at what to do. He was about to ask Dean when his human shifted closer and put a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Cas and I won't let the monsters get you," he said firmly. "We fight them, remember?"

"But what if they take me and Zoey?" Robbie cried. "I don't want them to hurt us!"

Dean looked up at Castiel.

"I'll keep them away. Cas, stay here with them for a sec."

Castiel took Dean's place on the bed. Unsure of what to do, he reached out and carefully ran his hand through Robbie's thick blond hair.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he said. Robbie sniffed.

"That you and Dean will always protect us," Zoey said immediately. Castiel nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" he said. Zoey and Robbie nodded. "I used to be an angel."

The children's eyes widened.

You were an _angel_?" Zoey gasped. Castiel smiled softly.

"My full name is Castiel. I am human now but that doesn't mean that I won't protect you. And Dean is the best hunter in the world. Nothing can get to you if he's protecting you."

"Did you have _wings_?"

"Yes, Zoey, I did."

"Were they big and fluffy and white?"

"I…suppose so. They are difficult to describe in any human language because angels are creatures made of pure energy. But if they were visible to your eyes then I suppose that they would be fluffy and white."

"Okay, I got everything we'll need." Dean was standing in the doorway with a canister of salt and a small can of spray paint.

"Was Uncle Cas really an _angel_?" Zoey demanded. Dean grinned and came to sit down next to Castiel.

"Yep. He pulled me outta Hell when I went there after sell – after saving Sam. We've been saving each other's asses ever since."

"Dean," Castiel chastised. "Don't swear in front of the children."

"Sorry," Dean said unapologetically. He held up the salt. "See this, Robbie? It's salt. It'll keep away ghosts and demons. Just pour it in a line and stay behind it. C'mere."

A wide-eyed Robbie got out of bed and watched Dean pour the salt across the doorway in a thick line.

"See? No ghosts or demons are getting in now. If you got any windows, you do it to them as well. Anywhere that anything can get in, salt it. If you can't get to an entrance, make a circle of salt and don't leave it. Got it?"

Robbie nodded. Dean beckoned Zoey over.

"Now, salt won't always be enough. Demons can find ways to break salt lines. So if you want extra protection – or you wanna keep 'em in one place – you draw a Devil's Trap. Any demons inside it won't be able to get out. Watch this."

He slowly and carefully drew a Devil's Trap in the doorway. Castiel watched with a fond smile. Dean had told him about having this stuff drilled into his head as a kid until he could recite it perfectly (though not the Devil's Trap, which he'd discovered far later) and being yelled at if he got even one thing wrong. This, Castiel knew, was the proper way to teach a child something.

"Now even if a demon gets past the salt, it won't get through that unless you break it."

"Can't the demon just scratch it out?" Zoey said.

"Nope. They can't damage it unless they're really powerful. But hardly any demons are that powerful."

Dean smiled and ruffled Zoey and Robbie's hair.

"But nothing's getting in here. This bunker is the safest place on Earth. Nothing can get in unless we want it to."

"What about monster spray?" Robbie said. "Mommy always used monster spray to keep them away."

Castiel was certain that Dean was going to tell Robbie that there was no such thing. However, Dean just grinned, stood up and picked Robbie up.

"Let's go make some, then. And I'll make you some hot chocolate and cookies if you want."

"Can we have mini marshmallows?" Robbie said. Dean chuckled.

"Hell yeah," he said as he carried Robbie out of the room. "You don't have hot chocolate without mini marshmallows. That's just _wrong_."

Zoey looked up at Castiel and grinned widely.

"There's no such thing as monster spray, is there?"

Castiel chuckled and held out a hand. Zoey took it.

"No. But Robbie doesn't need to know that yet, does he? Now, come and have some cookies and hot chocolate with your brother."


	203. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223, randomskittles and Renie for your comments :)

**203\. Panic**

"Dean!" Sam burst out, not even giving Dean a chance to say hello after answering. "It's Rosie! The – the baby – it's coming –"

"Calm down, man!" Dean said. He tried not to let on just how excited he was at that news, since it would only send Sam deeper off the edge. "You killed monsters for a living and now you can't even keep it together when your wife's pushing out a little brat."

"Gee, maybe because I've never had to deal with childbirth before!" Sam said in a slightly strangled voice. "What do I do?"

"Didn't you and Rose have some sort of plan or something?"

"What? Yeah but –"

"Then go follow it. We'll be there as quick as we can."

He hung up.

"Get your asses in here, everyone!" he bellowed. A moment later, he heard the sound of three sets of footsteps.

"Dean," Cas reprimanded when they arrived in the main room. "No swearing in front of the children."

Dean waved it off.

"What's going on, Dad?" Zoey said. A month ago, she and Robbie had started calling him 'Dad' and Cas 'Papa' and though it made Dean feel warm and fuzzy inside, he'd tried to discourage it for fear of replacing their actual dad, which he didn't want to do in a million years. But Zoey and Robbie hadn't been dissuaded, so Dean had gradually grown used to it. He knew that it still brought a wide smile to his angel's face to be called 'Papa'.

"Aunt Rosie's having her baby," he said. Zoey's face immediately lit up and she squealed and latched on to Cas' leg.

"The baby! The baby's coming!" she shrieked. "Can we go see it? Can we, can we, can we?"

Dean couldn't help but grin. Rose had been four months pregnant when he and Cas had finally managed to gain custody of Zoey and Robbie (with the help of some forged paperwork that listed Cas as Jimmy's long-lost twin brother and Dean's name being mysteriously wiped from all databases, along with Sam's. Cas only said that he had called in a favour that Hannah had owed him from helping regain control over Heaven after Metatron's devastation) and Zoey had been way too excited about the whole thing ever since.

"Well, we can't go see it if you don't let go of Cas," Dean said. Zoey let Cas go straight away. "It's the middle of December, so go put your warm clothes on or you'll freeze your asses off."

"Dean!" Cas said sternly.

"Dad said a bad word," Robbie giggled.

"Yes." Cas ran a hand through Robbie's hair. "And if you repeat it, you'll be in trouble. But he's right. Go and get your winter clothes on."

Zoey and Robbie raced down the hall to their room. After a few months, Dean and Cas had tried to separate them and give them their own rooms but Zoey refused to leave her little brother and Robbie was adamant that his big sister had to stay with him or he'd have nightmares. Dean couldn't help but think of himself and Sam, so he'd decided to let it go until they were older.

"That means you too, angel," Dean smirked. "Go get that trench coat I love so much on. Don't wanna set a bad example for the kids, do ya?"

Cas smiled innocently but Dean could sense the bitchface underneath.

"Of course, Dean," he said. "Why don't you come and put your jacket on as well? You wouldn't want to set a double standard for Zoey and Robbie."

Smiling sweetly, Dean followed Cas to their room, vowing to get back at his angel when Rose wasn't in the process of forcing a watermelon out of a lemon-sized hole.


	204. Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I posted a third installment to my Henry Winchester Chronicles (called Aftermath), so if you're a fan of that series then go and check it out!

**204\. Explain**

"When's the baby gonna be here?" Zoey whined, swinging her legs in her uncomfortable plastic chair. What was taking the baby so long to come out of Auntie Rosie? It had been _hours_!

"Be patient, Zoey," Cas said, stroking her red hair. Zoey leaned into the touch. She loved it when her papa played with her hair!

"Something really big's gotta come out of a really small hole," Dean said with that weird smile that he got whenever he was making a bad joke. "It'll take some time, princess."

Cas gave Dean a very stern look. Zoey remembered Mommy often giving that look to Daddy when he said something wrong.

"But how long?" she said. "I'm bored!"

"Go play with your brother," Dean said, pointing at the toys nearby. "We'll tell you when the baby's here."

Zoey pouted but did as she was told. If she was bad then Dean would take away dessert for a week and she didn't want that! She loved dessert! Especially pie!

"What you wanna play, Zoey?" Robbie said, holding up a plastic truck.

"Let's play Racers," Zoey decided. "We can race each other. I get this car!"

The game was boring but Zoey didn't want to annoy her dads and not get any pie. So she kept playing with Robbie, leaving the game to go and give Auntie Charlie a big hug when she got here, and when she was really bored after a few more minutes, she looked over at Dean and Cas. They were holding hands and sitting really close together and Zoey giggled to herself when she saw Dean give Cas a big hug and kiss him on the head, just like she did to Robbie.

"Love you, Cas," she heard Dean say quietly. Cas smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

"I love you too, Dean."

"Eww!" Robbie said. Dean and Cas looked over at them, so Zoey punched Robbie on the arm. She wasn't going to make her dads made and lose pie! "Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Zoey," Dean said sternly while Auntie Charlie laughed, though she tried to cover this up. "Apologise to Robbie. Or no pie."

"Sorry, Robbie," Zoey said, trying not to sound upset.

"You don't hit your brother, Zoey," Cas said. "You love him and you don't want to hurt him."

Robbie was already back to playing with the cars, making car noises and crashing the toys into each other. Zoey smiled.

"I love Robbie just like you love Dad," she declared.

"No, you don't," Dean said. "You love Robbie like a brother. I love Cas a bit differently."

"But I kiss him just like you kiss Papa," Zoey said, unable to understand what the difference was. "And I hug him and tell him I love him."

"You don't kiss Robbie on the lips like I kiss Cas," Dean said.

"There are different types of love," Cas said. "You love Robbie as a brother. Dean loves Sam as a brother. I love Dean as a husband. We do different things because our love is different."

"Like what?" Zoey said. When Dean's face suddenly became light red, she frowned. Why was his face doing that?

"You explain," Dean muttered to Cas.

"I don't think that I am qualified to tell a six year old about that."

Auntie Charlie rolled her eyes.

"When two people are in love, they…do a very special thing together," she said. "Sam and Rose did it and now they're going to have a baby. But Dean and Cas are both male, so they can't have a baby together."

"Aww," Zoey said sadly.

"Believe me, I ain't complaining," Dean said with a laugh. Zoey didn't understand what was so funny about it and she was glad when Auntie Charlie hit him, though she was annoyed that her auntie didn't get in trouble for hitting.

"And it's the same with us girls," Auntie Charlie continued. "Two girls can love each other – I love other girls like Dean loves Cas and Sam loves Rose – but they can't have a baby together. Only a man and a woman can make a baby together. That's just how it is."

"You don't do this thing with Robbie 'cause he's your brother," Dean said. "Different kind of love. You love him but you're not _in_ love with him."

"Then how do I know if I'm in love with someone?" Zoey said. "I love Robbie more than I love anybody else."

She froze, scared that she had accidentally hurt her dads by saying that she loved Robbie more than them, but they just smiled.

"You'll know, princess," Dean said. He took Cas' hand and smiled at him. "Believe me, you'll know. They'll crash into your life and make you wanna do crazy things and you'd do anything for them because you just love 'em so much. You'd do anything for Robbie and I'd do anything for Sammy but this is different. Being in love with someone makes you go crazy."

"Nawww!" Auntie Charlie said in a babyish voice. Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"But I don't wanna go crazy!" Zoey said, suddenly scared. Dean laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair. Zoey scowled. It was annoying when he did it because he always messed her hair up!

"It's a good kinda crazy. The best kinda crazy there is. You'll wanna do things with them that you wouldn't do with anyone else."

"I'm sure you'd know about that," Cas said, frowning at Dean. Zoey stared. Had Dean messed up?

"Trying to set a good example, Cas, so she doesn't turn out like younger me," Dean mumbled. "Younger me was a bit of a douche. And that's not all I was talking about, anyway."

"It's impossible to explain, Zoey," Cas said, turning back to her. "But believe me, you'll know when you're in love. It's a beautiful feeling."

"I wanna be in love," Zoey declared.

"Not 'til you're way older," Dean said straight away. "Nuh uh. You're only six. Not doin' that for at least another ten years."

Auntie Charlie started to laugh. Zoey blinked in confusion but decided not to ask. Just then, a pretty lady came out of a nearby room and Dean jumped up.

"How are they?" he said. The lady smiled at him.

"How about you come and take a look?" she said.

"The baby's here?" Zoey shouted happily, dropping her toy and jumping up. Dean quickly grabbed her hand.

"Yep. And about time, too."


	205. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW S11 TRAILER I CAN'T EVEN WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY POOR CAS BABY
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 for your comments :)

**205\. Surprise**

Once Robbie had let Cas pick him up, the nurse led them into the room she'd just left. Zoey was skipping merrily and Dean tried to fight back a grin, knowing that he was going to turn into a total chick in the delivery room and not wanting to start early. The first thing Dean noticed in the room was Rose, whose blonde hair was messy and sweaty and who was and two small, blue bundles in her arms. Standing next to her was Sam, who was holding a pink bundle. No way! Dean began to laugh.

"Triplets?" he said. "You triple-knocked-up Rosie? Oh, Sammy! You sly dog, you!"

"Didn't know you had it in ya!" Charlie said with a wink. Sam gave Dean and Charlie a bitchface (a word that Zoey had repeated once, resulting in a very stern talking-to) and smiled at Zoey and Robbie.

"Want to hold one of your cousins?" he said. Zoey gasped and nodded as hard as she could and Dean let go of her hand so that Sam could crouch down in front of her. He showed her how to hold out her hands and then gently put the pink bundle in her arms, moving her hands to where they had to go. Dean tried even harder not to grin.

"Her name's Mary," Sam said. Dean blinked and swallowed. "Mary Helena Winchester. We named her after Mom, and Rose's grandmother."

Dean blinked again rapidly, trying to force the tears back into his stinging eyes. He was a man! He didn't cry! Zoey looked up at him and gasped.

"Don't cry, Dad!" she said. "Do you wanna hold Mary? Will that make you feel better?"

Dean knelt down next to Zoey, staring at Mary and still feeling like he was going to cry.

"I'm not gonna cry, princess," he said in a slightly choked voice. "I'm not sad. I'm happy."

He reached out and very carefully touched Mary's face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd touched a newborn and, to his masculine shame, he felt as though he would break the baby if he touched her too hard. The baby made a small noise and Zoey giggled.

"Hey, Mary," Dean said quietly. "You're gonna be a handful, living with Rosie and a group of boys. But hey, at least you won't take any crap, you tough little cookie."

"Language," Cas said, though he didn't sound as stern as usual.

"I'm living with only boys!" Zoey said. "I won't take any crap! Mary and I can be tough together!"

"Only if you don't say that word again," Dean said sternly, glad that he still had enough willpower to discipline. He just couldn't believe it. These three babies…they were Sam's. They were little pieces of his brother! Now he had three more Sammys to protect with his life!

"Why don't you let Dean have a hold?" Sam suggested to Zoey. She nodded and let Dean take Mary. Dean straightened up, cradling Mary as though she was the most precious and important thing in the world, and he turned so that Cas and Robbie could see. Robbie's eyes were wide.

"You _made_ that?" he said. Dean and Charlie couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yes, we made that," Sam chuckled. Finally managing to control his laughter, Dean handed Mary to Charlie and slung an arm around Cas' shoulders, pressing a kiss to his angel's cheek. Cas carefully put Robbie down and leaned into Dean's embrace.

"This one's Lewis John Winchester, after both of our fathers," Rose said, smiling down at the baby in her arms. She nodded at the baby that Sam was now holding. "And as for that little brat…well, he came out last when we had no more names left, so Sammy and I decided to just pick a name each."

"I thought of Bobby," Sam said. "But you guys have Robbie, so we figured that was close enough. Rosie picked Henry because both of our grandfathers had that name."

"Ours was kind of a dick, leaving Dad the way he did," Dean said. "But he did prove himself in the end and he didn't ditch him on purpose, so I s'pose all's settled."

"Are you really surprised that Zoey keeps saying bad words?" Cas muttered. Dean smirked at him.

"So I got to choose the middle name," Sam continued. "And Rosie agrees a hundred per cent with me."

He paused.

"Well, don't keep us hanging," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I named him after the most important person in my life, apart from Rosie," he said.

"You'd better not have added that last bit as an afterthought," Rose threatened. Sam reached out to stroke her arm placatingly.

"His name is Henry Dean Winchester," he said. Dean froze. What. The. Hell.

"W-What?" he croaked. "But – you – me –"

Sam smiled at him.

"You're my brother," he said. "And you've been there for me practically my whole life. I figured you deserved it. And if Henry grows up to be half as awesome as you then I'll be proud. We didn't make Dean his first name 'cause we didn't want any confusion. I get the feeling we'll be yelling at him as much as we yell at you. If he'd been a girl, we would've gone with Deanna as her first name."

Dean was rooted to the spot. He leaned into Cas' touch when his angel softly kissed him and let Cas nuzzle into his neck while Sam and Rose acted like chicks over their babies again and Charlie tried to attract Zoey and Robbie's attention for long enough to get them out of there and give Sam and Rose peace.

"You deserve it, Dean," Cas said firmly. "It's time that all of the good you've done is finally acknowledged."

Dean, his eyes glued on little Henry, just smiled.


	206. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> ***HUGE SPOILERS FOR 11x06 AND 11x10 IN THIS PROMPT***
> 
> After watching that episode and seeing them abuse Cas for only Chuck knows what time…I'm dead inside. He's depressed and needs help but NOBODY EVEN CARES and I'm actually crying and just…I just want to slap the writers. They're absolutely fucking up (pardon my French) everyone's characters this season – Sam dumb enough to believe the visions of him being tortured are from God, Dean obsessed with his new bitch, etc. – and I can't take it anymore. If this chapter seems rather bland, it's because I am down and crying and feeling betrayed because this show is meant to make me feel better – it's supposed to be the highlight of my week – but it's just slapping me in the face. We need the old writers back because I feel like the new ones don't give a single crap about us.

**206\. Useless**

" _You're expendable," the angel said matter-of-factly. "That's why they sent you out here, right?"_

_Castiel frowned._

" _We're expendable. We're the grunts. That's why they send us out to do all the dirty work. But hey, there's a kind of nobility in that, right?"_

_The angel walked off. Castiel remained rooted to the spot, until his surroundings shifted and he was suddenly being shoved to the ground by a brunette woman in a black dress._

" _You're worthless, Castiel," she sneered. "Weak. Expendable. You're not even worth the effort."_

_Castiel sagged in her grip. Did this strange woman have a point? Before he could say anything, the world around him changed again. This time, it was Metatron who was laughing at him. Castiel clenched his fists._

" _You are broken, Castiel!" Metatron said delightedly. "It sucks, doesn't it? To be useless and manipulated by everyone…especially your friends. Nobody cares!"_

_His face melded into Dean's._

" _Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas!"_

_Then Castiel was looking at himself._

" _You weak fool. How could you fall for Dean? Don't you know that he only cares for you as a tool? Since when does he care about you when you have nothing to offer? You should know that Sam is the only person he truly loves. Nobody loves you, Castiel!"_

"Cas!"

Castiel's eyes flew open. Dean was leaning over him, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, man? You were mumbling and moving around."

" _Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas!"_

"I'm – fine," Castiel said after a moment. Dean frowned.

"Something's up. Talk to me, angel."

"Nothing's up," Castiel snapped. "I'm fine."

He slid out of bed and headed for the kitchen before Dean could push him to talk. Sam was already there with a cup of coffee, his face looking a little better than last night. Though he had sworn off hunting since the birth of Mary, Lewis and Henry, Sam had agreed to accompany them only because the hunt was too close to Lebanon – about twenty minutes away – and therefore his family for his comfort. Rose hadn't been happy but Cas knew that she recognised that the best thing for Sam to do for his family was take out the threat before it got too close.

"Morning, Cas," Sam yawned, wincing and touching a large cut on his face. Castiel nodded and went to get himself a cup of coffee, sitting down a few seats away from Sam. When Dean entered only a few moments later, he immediately moved towards Sam.

"You okay? Delicate little face doesn't hurt too much?" he smirked. Sam gave him a bitchface. Castiel, meanwhile, watched with a sinking heart. This had happened last night; Dean had stuck by Sam during the whole hunt, only acknowledging Castiel to instruct him on what to do. Castiel knew that Sam was his brother and this was perfectly normal but between that, Dean spending more time with Zoey and Robbie, and now this dream, Castiel found himself growing gradually number. Was it true? Did Dean really see him as expendable? He had children and nephews and a niece; did he really need Castiel?

"You okay, Cas?" Dean's voice snapped Castiel out of his thoughts. "You've been off all morning."

"I'm fine," Castiel mumbled.

"I'm serious, Cas."

"I'm fine! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"'Scuse us, Sam."

He grabbed Castiel by the upper arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, Castiel struggling. But Dean's strength was superior and he was able to pull Castiel into the nearby hallway – not the one that led to their sleeping son and daughter's room, thankfully – and whirled him around.

"What is _up_ with you?" Dean hissed. "You're pissed and down about something but I don't know what!"

Castiel opened his mouth to make an angry retort. But what came out was totally different.

"Do you think I'm expendable?"

Dean stared at him.

"Why the _hell_ would you think that, Cas?"

"Because you don't have any need for me," Cas mumbled bitterly. "You have a family now. You have two children and two nephews and a niece to care for. Now you don't have to use me for family. You can spend all of your time with your children and brother now."

To his horror, Castiel felt his eyes begin to sting. Dean was staring at him with an open mouth and then he suddenly grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and shook him.

"How the _hell_ can you think that, Cas? What the hell brought that on?"

"You have been spending more time with Zoey and Robbie. And I'm not jealous – I really am not, because they deserve all of the love you can give them – but you barely want to spend time with me. And last night, on the hunt, you hardly spoke to me. Normally, I wouldn't care but then I had a dream last night. An angel and a strange woman and Metatron and you…and me. They all told me the same thing: that I was broken and useless and expendable and you had no use for me anymore."

Dean groaned loudly.

"You idiot!" he snapped. Castiel felt a shard of ice pierce his heart. "How the hell could you even _think_ that I'd think that about you? You're – you're my frigging angel, Cas! You see this?" He yanked Castiel's hand up, showing his golden wedding band. "You see that?" He pointed at the locket he had given Castiel. "Do you think that you'd have those if I didn't care about you? Dammit, Cas!"

Cas looked down, shame bubbling in his stomach when a few tears began to slip down his cheeks. The next moment, his face was full of Dean's robe as his human drew him in for a tight hug. Closing his eyes, Castiel buried his face in Dean's robe and struggled to hold back his sobs so that he didn't look like a complete fool in front of Dean.

"Dammit, I didn't even realise we haven't done anything together for ages. I was just so…I dunno, happy at finally having kids to take care of. I didn't think I'd have less time for you, Cas. And last night, I was just happy to have Sam back, even if we hardly ever hunt anymore 'cause of Zoey and Robbie. He hasn't been on a hunt with us in ages, y'know? Felt like the old days. I'm sorry, Cas."

"Don't be," Cas said, his voice muffled. "I'm just being silly. I know that you do love me, Dean."

Dean pulled back and frowned at Castiel.

"Right. That's it. Gimme a minute."

He returned to the kitchen. Castiel could hear the sound of Zoey and Robbie's voices, which fell silent as Dean said something. Then he heard cheering and two sets of footsteps pounding towards the other hallway.

"There," Dean said when he returned. "Sam's gonna take Zoey and Robbie for the day. They were over the moon when I told them they could see their cousins. You know how much they adore them."

Castiel favoured Dean with a soft smile as he listened to Sam, Zoey and Robbie leaving in the background. He let out a surprised exhale when Dean bent down and scooped him up, lifting him in a way that he hadn't carried him in ages.

"What – what are you doing, Dean?"

Dean grinned at him.

"Showing you how much I do need you, Cas. We're going back to bed for the whole day and you're gonna let me show you how much I love you and how crappy your dream was. You capiche?"

Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean.

"I capiche."


	207. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> In case y'all didn't know, I've been real busy. I've posted a Destiel oneshot called 'All's Forgiven', another Destiel oneshot called 'Broken' (spoilers for 11x10 though), a third installment to my Henry Winchester Chronicles and a Destiel fic based off some of LokiNeedsHugs1031's poetry, since it's beautiful and I can't stop reading it :D

**207\. Bed**

Butterflies erupted in Castiel's stomach when Dean laid him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, attacking his mouth with a fierce kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and returned the kiss with equal force but when Dean straddled him and began to grind down, Castiel faltered. Dean immediately noticed.

"Not in the mood for that?" he said. Castiel shook his head apologetically, though the fact that Dean knew him so well sent a surge of warmth through him. "That's cool. What do you wanna do instead?"

Castiel pulled Dean down on top of him, tangling their legs together, and Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck.

"I just want to lie here with you," Cas murmured, groaning when Dean began to nibble and suckle on the skin there. "Maybe I'll be in the mood later."

Dean pulled away to press a kiss to Cas' lips.

"I can do that, angel."


	208. Cheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Time skip now to a year later :)

**208\. Cheat**

"How could you?" Cas said in utter betrayal. "I thought I could trust you, Dean!"

"Not my fault!" Dean argued. "You were totally asking for it!"

"Nobody asks for their husband to do that to them! What you did was cruel and despicable!"

"Quit overreacting! It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Not that bad? You've shattered my trust, Dean! You broke my heart!"

"Listen to yourself! You're being ridiculous!"

"You're the one who cheated, Dean! How could you do that to me? I rescued you from Hell! I fell for you!"

"Stop throwing that stuff in my face! I've done plenty for you!"

"Including cheating?"

"Just be like Elsa and let it go, man!"

"Don't bring fictional princesses into this argument! You just betrayed me!"

"Oh my God!" Zoey yelled, rolling her eyes. "It's just _Monopoly_!"


	209. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I know this is late out but I finished work two and a half hours ago and decided to post a smut I wrote here over on ffn ('The Process of Love'), update 'Content' with the smutty version on ffn and then, to top it off, finally update 'Behind Closed Doors'. Yeah, I've been in a smutty mood today.
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**209\. Sweet**

"Cas! Don't let the kids have that much sugar!" Dean complained. Zoey grinned innocently up at him, while Robbie continued to stuff his face with the brightly coloured candies on the table in front of him.

"Why not? You consume a lot of pie, which contains sugar," Cas said.

"But this is different! They're seven and five! They'll get high off the sugar and then they won't shut up all day!"

"It's impossible to get 'high' off sugar, Dean. And they're children. They won't shut up anyway."

"That means we can keep eating them," Zoey said smugly. "Come on, Robbie!"

Before Dean could say anything, Zoey and Robbie had scooped up their treats and dashed out of the room, laughing. Dean shook his head and sat down next to Cas.

"I swear, angel, those two have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Cas just rolled his eyes and kissed Dean.

"Are you complaining? They'll be occupied for at least half an hour. If we hurry, we can have – what do you call it? – a quickie before they come looking for you."

Dean grinned, ruffling Cas' hair.

"There's my genius angel."


	210. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Happy late birthday to our Squirrel King, Dean Winchester! Oh and Dylan Everett, who plays teen Dean! *squints at guys who cast him*

**210\. Treat**

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up!"

Dean groaned when something jumped on top of him and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was a messy mop of blond hair.

"Robbie…" he complained, trying to push the boy off him. "What you doin'…?"

"It's your birthday, Dad!" Robbie said brightly. "Get up, get up, get up!"

It was his birthday? Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Dean let Robbie pull him out of bed and tug him down the hallway towards the main room. When he pushed open the door, he froze in his tracks.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Zoey chirped, throwing her hands up and nearly sending the streamers she was holding flying. Cas, who was holding her on his shoulders, staggered. "Don't drop me, Papa! Robbie, you were meant to wait until I was done!"

"I couldn't wait!" Robbie complained.

Shaking his head and staring around at the balloons and streamers and massive 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banner in awe, Dean crossed over to Cas and carefully lifted Zoey from his shoulders.

"I think that's enough decorations, princess," he said. Zoey pouted, so he kissed her on the head and set her down. Robbie immediately whined.

"You didn't give me a kiss, Dad!"

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas but bent down with a smile to kiss Robbie's head as well.

"Uncle Sam and Auntie Rosie and Auntie Charlie are coming!" Zoey said. Dean wondered if she'd gotten into the candy again because there was no possible way she could be _that_ energetic this early in the morning. "Papa called them and asked if they were coming and Auntie Charlie said, 'Just try and stop us, bitch!'"

"Zoey," Cas reprimanded. "Don't say that word."

"Dad and Auntie Charlie do," Zoey said. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, who grinned.

"Well, we're older," Dean said. "So we can say those words. Hey, why don't you and Robbie go and get the kids' room ready for Mary, Lewis and Henry?"

Zoey and Robbie nodded and ran off, arguing about something or other. Dean just grinned. The bunker was definitely not safe for three curious toddlers, so he and Cas had designated a 'kids' room' that they were to stay in while there. Sam and Rose had been very happy with this decision.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Cas embraced Dean from behind and began to press kisses to the nape of his neck. Dean closed his eyes and leaned back into his angel's touch with a soft groan. "We made you pie instead of cake. Zoey was very insistent on having pie."

"Well, she's just a Daddy's girl, isn't she?" Dean smirked. "Woman after my own heart."

Cas chuckled and nibbled on Dean's jawline.

"Keep doin' that, bumblebee."

"When Sam and Rose and Charlie are here, you can open your presents. And tonight, I'll give you a special present just from me. Zoey and Robbie agreed to have a sleepover at their aunt and uncle's and let me spoil you tonight."

"How'd you get them to agree to that?" Dean slurred, his heart beginning to pound faster when Cas shifted in front of him and began to suckle his throat.

"I told them that we would be making love. Zoey thought that was very sweet, until I told her that it would involve kissing."

Dean snickered, thinking of Zoey and Robbie's disgusted faces whenever they caught him and Cas kissing.

"Did ya have to call it that?"

"How else would I have phrased it? I could have said sleeping with you but as far as they are concerned, that would involve actually sleeping next to you. And then they would ask why I couldn't do that with them there. And I can't very well phrase it any other way. We agreed not to give them 'the Talk', as you called it, until they were at least ten years old."

"Fine. I forgive you. Just keep doin' that."

Cas laughed and trailed kisses up Dean's throat. Dean was disappointed that he didn't go lower but with two kids around, it was a smart decision not to start something that the would have to finish. He forgot his annoyance when Cas planted small kisses over his cheeks and nose and forehead before finally capturing his lips. His angel's lips were still soft as ever and he tasted of honey and coffee and all Dean could do was wrap his arms around Cas and try to devour him.

"Eww!" two voices said. Dean mentally grumbled and pulled away from Cas to see Zoey and Robbie standing in the doorway, twin looks of horror on their faces.

"Gross!" Zoey said. "Papa, you promised you wouldn't do that until you made love to Dad tonight!"

Dean tried not to choke on his breath.

"We're sorry," Cas said in amusement.

"I'll kiss my husband whenever I want," Dean declared, tightening his grip on Cas. Cas smiled and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Fine," Robbie mumbled. "But only quick ones! They're not as gross!"

Zoey nodded quickly.

"That sounds fair," Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes and gave his angel a quick kiss.

"Fine. I'll let the kids dictate my love life."

"Come on, Dad!" Zoey bounded over and grabbed Dean's hand. "Come and see the birthday pie we made for you!"

"Then again, if there's pie…"


	211. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I know, I know, this chapter was due an hour ago. I've been too busy reading Destiel smut. Sue me.

**211\. King**

"Dean, _what_ are you doing?" Castiel said. Dean's face poked out from under one of the blankets suspended by stools and he grinned sheepishly.

"Making a blanket fort?" he said. Castiel continued to stare. "What? You never made one before? Sammy and I used to do it all the time."

"Blanket forts _rule_!" Zoey declared, draping her cloud-patterned duvet over several stools at the rear of the fort. "Robbie and I did this all the time as well! We haven't done this in _years_!"

"I'm the king!" Robbie's muffled voice said.

"No way, squirt," Dean snorted. "You're the pipsqueak here. If anything, Cas would be the king. He's the one who's millions of years old."

Castiel rolled his eyes but a fond smile crossed his face. He hadn't seen Dean indulge his inner child in so long and it warmed his heart to see his human having fun with his children.

"Come in, Papa!" Zoey said. Dean smirked up at Cas.

"Yeah, King Cas. Come and survey your majestic fort."

Castiel again rolled his eyes before crouching down and crawling through the entrance to the fort. It was dim inside and Castiel stopped a little away inside and collapsed on his back on blanket that had been laid down on the floor. Immediately, Robbie was scrambling on top of him, giggling.

"King Papa!" he said. Castiel heard shuffling and then Dean lay down next to him, grinning,

"All hail King Cas," he murmured, pressing his lips to Castiel's. Castiel hummed happily and returned the kiss until Robbie began to whine.

"Zoey! They're kissing again!"


	212. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I woke up at 3 am. I started a 9 hour shift at 5 am. I have been awake for 18 hours. And a depressive episode has caught up with me and I've temporarily lost the will to write as I contemplate the meaningless of life and why I even exist. So this is probably absolute crap but I had to get something out.
> 
> Thanks to randomskittles for your comment :)

**212\. Why**

"I think something's up with Zoey," Dean hissed to Cas. "She hasn't moved all morning. Even Robbie can't get her to play with him."

"Let me guess," Castiel said. "You want me to talk to her."

Dean smirked.

"Preferably."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He approached Zoey, who was lying on a couch in one of the bunker's many rooms and staring up at the ceiling.

"Is anything wrong, Zoey?" he asked, sitting down next to her head. Zoey raised her head and flopped back down on his lap.

"Why am I alive, Papa?" she said. Castiel blinked, momentarily thrown off-balance.

"Because your parents made you," he said. "They made love and created you. You know that."

"I know that. But why am I alive? Why are we all alive?"

Dean, standing in the doorway with Robbie, stared at Castiel confusedly. Castiel shared his human's bemusement. Why did was a seven year old pondering the meaning of life?

"No one's really sure, princess," Dean said, crossing over to lean on the arm of the couch. Robbie scrambled over and sat down on the floor.

"Papa does. He used to be an angel."

"Even angels don't know, Zoey," Castiel said, running his fingers through her dark red hair. "Only Father knows and He isn't around to tell us."

"Why'd you start stressing over this all of a sudden?" Dean said. Zoey shrugged.

"I wanna know. And even when we die and go to Heaven and stay in our best memories – what's the point? Why do we exist?"

Dean blinked.

"You're seven, princess. You shouldn't be worrying about this stuff."

"It doesn't matter why we exist," Castiel said. "All that matters is that we do exist and you have a loving family and home. Only God will ever know why we truly exist because He is the artist who fashioned us and made your life possible. And even if I have lost faith in Him, I will always be grateful to Him for creating me so that I could have you and Robbie and Dean."

Zoey beamed up at him.

"Love you, Papa." She sat up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Zoey."

"Don't I get a kiss?" Dean complained. Robbie giggled and stood up to give Dean a sloppy kiss.

"Love you, Dad!" he said. Dean smirked and heaved Robbie up into his arms, Robbie gripping him like an octopus.

"Robbie's my favourite," he declared.

"I don't care," Zoey said, wrapping her arms around Castiel's waist. "I'm Papa's favourite.'

"I don't have a favourite," Castiel said, amused. "I love you all equally."

Dean grinned and leaned up, pressing his lips to Castiel's. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss happily, ignoring Zoey and Robbie's gagging noises. What he'd said was true; though he had lost all faith in God, he would always be grateful for the beautiful family that he had been blessed with. What had he done to deserve an amazing husband and two wonderful children?


	213. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Once again, Misha's acting skills are AMAZINGLY PHENOMENAL. But this plotline is just making me sad :( DEAN YOU OBLIVIOUS SHIT OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING UP! And when Mildred mentioned pining, I immediately thought of Cas. Hehehehehe. Even strangers know what's up.
> 
> But yeah. Dean's annoying obliviousness inspired tonight's Moment. Dean bby I love you but sometimes I wanna slap you.

**213\. Always**

"Whoa!" Dean jumped back when Cas seemed to silently appear out of nowhere. "Dude, I thought we talked about that!"

"My apologies, Dean," Cas said. But his voice was…not right. Dean squinted at him. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright, Cas?" he said. Cas frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. There's just something…off about you."

"Papa!" Robbie cried, launching himself at Cas from the doorway of the hall. "You're back!"

"I only went out to buy groceries," Cas chuckled, hugging Robbie. But there was something weird about the way he did so and he didn't even run his hand through Robbie's messy blond hair like he usually did. A bad feeling began to grow in Dean's gut.

"Did you get my chocolate?" Zoey said. Cas rummaged through a bag and handed her a block of Cadbury's Rocky Road chocolate and she beamed up at him.

"I got you some jelly snakes as well, Robbie," Cas said, extracting a bag. Robbie bounced and snatched them away. "And Dean, I got you your pie."

Dean accepted the pie from Cas but he didn't relax completely. Maybe Cas was just tired. Maybe he was going through some crap. He'd have to talk to his angel later.

"I love you, Dean." Cas put a hand on his shoulder like he always did. But in that moment, Dean immediately knew that this was not Cas. Whatever this thing was had made one crucial mistake: it had grabbed his right shoulder. Cas _always_ put his hand on Dean's left shoulder, with the faded handprint scar from when he had saved Dean from Hell.

"Get away from me!" Dean snarled. 'Cas' stared at him in confusion.

"Dad? Why are you being mean to Papa?" Zoey said.

"Get away from him, you two," Dean snapped. "That's not Cas."

To their credit, Zoey and Robbie didn't ask questions but ran to stand behind him straight away. 'Cas' levelled Dean with a wounded look.

"What are you doing, Dean?" he said. "It's me. Cas. Your husband."

"You're not Cas. I don't know whether you're a demon or a shifter or an angel but you're not Cas."

"I am! Test me. You'll see that I'm not a shifter."

"Go and get the silver knife from our room," Dean told Zoey. She immediately ran to get it and returned a moment later, holding it out. Dean took it, grabbed his 'angel's' arm carefully and slashed. Nothing happened.

"You see?"

"You could still be a demon or an angel. Show me your tattoo and give me your angel blade."

'Cas' laughed.

"Why? Why don't you trust me, Dean?"

"I trust Cas. Show me your damn tattoo and give me the blade so I can see if you're an angel. If I'm wrong, I'll apologise and you can have bedroom rights tonight."

'Cas' continued to stare at Dean before suddenly laughing. Dean took a step back straight away, pushing Zoey and Robbie further behind him.

"Dammit," 'Cas' sighed in a voice that was not at all like his usual gravelly tones. "I thought he was just being cute when he told me that you'd know."

"What are you?" Dean demanded. "What've you done to Cas?"

'Cas' blinked and his blue eyes were immediately pitch black, glinting malevolently. Zoey and Robbie let out small screams.

"That – that's the thing that killed Daddy!" Zoey whimpered.

"Demon," Dean said. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Get the hell out of my husband, you son of a bitch."

The demon cooed.

"That's so adorable. Really, it is. But why would I go to all the trouble of taking advantage of your angel here accidentally messing up his tattoo and then just leave? Seriously, this was a one in a million chance."

"I won't say it again. Get the hell out of Cas."

"Or what? You'll stab me?"

"And what were you gonna do about the Devil's Traps around this place? Sammy made sure to draw them after I went full-on Mark of Cain. You were gonna get caught in one sooner or later."

"True. But that would've just made me act sooner. You exorcised me years ago, you bastard. And you don't remember me but I sure as hell remember you."

"I've exorcised loads of demons. You'll have to be more specific."

"My point exactly. You made my life hell – literally. So I'm gonna make yours hell. You'll get to watch your precious kids and husband choke on their own entrails before I finally end you."

When the demon threatened Cas, Zoey and Robbie, Dean immediately saw red as his 'PROTECT FAMILY' instincts kicked in. Before anybody could react, he lunged at the demon and tackled it to the ground before it could make a move at any of them. Zoey and Robbie screamed as Dean grabbed the demon's wrists and pinned them above his head. Dean's stomach jolted, memories of doing this to Cas in bed flooding back, and he almost lost focus for a brief moment.

"Like I said," he spat. "Get the hell out of my husband. _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_ …"

The demon howled and writhed, trying to buck Dean off with its superhuman strength. It nearly succeeded in dislodging him, until Zoey threw water from a silver flask on him – Dean recognised it as one of the flasks of holy water that they kept around for emergencies. While the demon screamed in pain – and the sound coming from Cas' throat was like a stab in the gut – Dean hurried to finish the exorcism.

"… _facias libertate servire, te rogamus. Audi nos_! Get the hell out of Cas and never come back!"

Black smoke poured out of Cas' mouth amidst a hoarse yell and streamed down into the floor, all the way back to Hell. Cas crumpled on the floor, his eyelids fluttering and his breathing shallow, and Dean immediately scooped him up and crushed him against his chest.

"D-Dean?" Cas rasped. "What – I was at the store and – someone bumped into me – I cut myself – then I was here –"

Dean pulled back and pressed a firm kiss to a startled Cas' lips. It was a mark of how serious the situation had been that Zoey and Robbie didn't protest but instead threw their arms around Cas and clung on like barnacles.

"Your tattoo got screwed up," Dean murmured. "Demon shoved itself down your throat. It only got in here 'cause it knew how to in you, like Crowley knows how to get in here."

Cas' mouth dropped.

"A – a demon? But – you – Zoey and Robbie – I threatened you –"

"And then I snapped and exorcised it. Zoey dumped a flask of holy water on it to help."

Cas reached up with a shaking hand and touched his damp hair.

"I – I can't believe I was so – so weak! I threatened harm against my own family! How could I –"

"Hey!" Dean scolded. "Enough of that, angel. No one can help a demon getting its claws in them and that tattoo thing wasn't your fault."

Cas' shoulders shook. His stomach twisting, Dean cupped Cas' face and began to pepper him with small kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, even his eyelids.

"You knew it wasn't me," Cas whispered. "I remember…you knew almost immediately that it wasn't me."

Dean pressed a long kiss to Cas' lips. Cas closed his eyes and returned the kiss, clinging onto Dean's shirt as though it was a lifeline.

"Always, angel. I'll always know if it's not you. I'd have to be an idiot not to. And I'll always kick ass for you."

Cas' grip tightened. Dean stood up, gently pulling Cas with him and holding him close.

"Cas needs to rest," he said to Zoey and Robbie. "No bothering him tonight, okay? Can you two behave?"

Zoey and Robbie nodded quickly. Dean carefully guided Cas to their room and laid him down on the bed before crawling in after him, not even caring that they were fully clothed. Cas stared up at the ceiling blankly as Dean pulled him close and stroked his dark hair.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I…had no idea that possession could be so unpleasant," Cas said, closing his eyes. "Now I truly understand how Jimmy must have felt. How could I have done that to him?"

"Hey, cut that out. He said yes – you didn't force yourself in. And that was years ago. He hasn't been in there for years."

"That's not the point, Dean."

"It kinda is. Look, how 'bout we just don't talk about it? Just go to sleep, Cas."

"I was lucky," Cas mumbled. "I was not as unfortunate as others, such as your father or Sam. I didn't have the chance to do anything truly awful."

Dean buried his nose in Cas' hair and mouthed small kisses while stroking it again. Cas exhaled deeply and nuzzled into Dean. Dean heard a small rustling noise and tried to twist around to see what had made it but that was unnecessary because a moment later, the source became apparent: Zoey and Robbie, who had crept into the room and onto the bed. Zoey crawled over to the edge of the bed behind Cas and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against the nape of his neck, while Robbie forced himself between Dean and Cas and snuggled into Dean's front to hug Cas. Nobody said a word but Dean knew that Cas appreciated them simply being there with him, offering him as much comfort as they could. Still stroking Cas' hair, he lifted Cas' chin with his other hand and softly kissed him.

"Always, angel. Don't you ever forget that."


	214. Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Petition to call ourselves Destihellers! All in favour?

**214\. Loud**

"Can't I just throw them off a cliff a little bit?" Dean complained, his hands clamped over his ears. "How am I supposed to deal with this?"

Cas scowled at him.

"You must have known that raising children would entail having to deal with their loudness," he said. "And you have been dealing with this for a year now!"

Robbie ran past, bellowing something unintelligible, followed by a screaming Zoey.

"Just shut 'em up!"

"You are the one who practically raised Sam! You should know what to do!"

"Die, demon!" Zoey shrieked at Robbie, diving for him and missing.

"They seem to have everything under control, so why don't we go to our room?"

"You're suggesting that we sleep together _now_?"

"No! I mean, we could probably get away with it with this noise but there's no frigging mood and I don't want 'em walking in on us! Let's just go and hide out!"

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and yanked him towards their room, making a quick escape before Zoey and Robbie could deafen them completely.


	215. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**215\. Quiet**

"Now I know why they invented school," Dean sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Cas' neck. "So parents could catch a break from their little brats."

"Parents who don't have to work, that is," Cas said. When Dean began to nibble his neck, he closed his eyes and purred softly. "I thought you wanted to have a quiet day, Dean."

"I do," Dean said, pressing kisses to Cas' jaw.

"How is this quiet? You know how loud I can be."

Dean smirked up at Cas and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"You'll just have to try and be quiet then, angel."


	216. Complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**216\. Complain**

"Rise and shine, princess!" Dean said loudly, banging on the door. "Robbie's already up and dressed!"

"Don't feel well," Zoey groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Sighing, Dean crossed over to her bed and yanked her blanket down, making her yelp. "Dad!"

"Get up, Zoey. Or no pie for a week."

Zoey whimpered and tried to burrow back down under her covers. Dean reached out to try and pull her up gently but recoiled when he felt how dry and hot her skin was. Carefully placing a hand on her forehead, he winced at the heat radiating off it.

"Son of a bitch, you _are_ sick," he muttered. Zoey made a pained sound of agreement. "Alright, you just stay in bed. Okay, princess? I'll bring some cool cloths to put on your head and I'll make you tomato rice soup. You can even have it here in bed."

"Will you put a flower on the tray?" Zoey croaked. Dean's heart melted immediately.

"Definitely. Just stay there."

Out in the main room, Cas was fixing Robbie's shirt and checking his lunch box to make sure that the kid hadn't snuck any extra candy inside.

"Where's Zoey?" Cas said.

"Roasting like a turkey," Dean replied with a grimace. "You alright to take Robbie to school? I gotta get Zoey some cloths to cool her down and start on her soup."

"Of course."

"No fair!" Robbie whined. "Zoey gets to stay home and I don't!"

"Zoey's sick," Cas said firmly. "And if you stay home, you could catch her illness. Now, come on. Or I'll have to ground you."

"But Papa!"

"Now, Robbie."

Dean left his stern husband and upset son to run some cloths under the kitchen tap. When he returned to Zoey's room and draped one across her forehead, the girl moaned loudly.

"Thank you, Dad," she said hoarsely. Dean winced at the sound.

"Your throat sore?"

Zoey nodded.

"Then don't talk. I'll leave the rest of the cloths here and go make your soup."

By the time the soup was nearly ready, Cas had returned from taking Robbie to school. He also had a box of lemonade popsicles in a plastic bag.

"Whenever we're sick, these help," he said. "I thought that they could help Zoey."

"I think she'll appreciate them," Dean said. "Soup's nearly ready if you wanna go find a flower to put on the tray. And grab the thermometer while you're at it."

Cas found a cute little blue flower outside and Dean carefully arranged the tray with the soup, glass of water and flower to make it look as neat as possible. He remembered all the times Sammy had been sick as a kid and he'd gone out of his way to pamper his little brother and he couldn't help a small grin from sliding across his face.

"She'll love it," Cas said, taking Dean's hand and kissing him softly. "You're a wonderful father, Dean."

Dean's grin just widened and all he could do was kiss Cas back before picking up the tray and heading for his sick daughter's room.


	217. Belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This was prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, who desperately needed some fluff!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**217\. Belly**

Getting out of hunting to raise his son and daughter and spend time with his niece and nephews was one of the best things to happen to Dean. Before finding Zoey and Robbie, Dean had never even considered it – and, thinking about it, he never would have wanted to even leave hunting if not for Zoey and Robbie. Hunting and saving innocent people had been his constant; his purpose in life.

So sure, he didn't regret leaving hunting. But chasing monsters and running for his life had been a more than adequate way of staying fit and now that dealing with monsters had been replaced with dealing with children (and really, what was the difference sometimes?), one unforeseen consequence had crept up on Dean.

"I don't see the problem," Cas said as Dean groaned and poked at his belly.

"I've got pudge, Cas! I'm becoming one of those fat, middle-aged men! I'm becoming a _Zachariah_!"

Cas snorted. Dean shot his angel a baleful look.

"Back when I was hunting, that was burning all the fat! But now…"

"Now you have no way of 'working off' all of the pies you eat and you are putting on weight."

Dean glared at Cas, whose lips were twitching.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but this is very funny."

"Says you. Sam was quick to tell me that I should start working out with him. That bitch."

Cas smiled.

"You should. That would be a very good example to set for Zoey and Robbie. Especially with Zoey's suspiciously familiar penchant for pie…"

Dean grinned unashamedly.

"What can I say? Chip off the old block."

"And just because you have quit hunting doesn't mean that the monsters have. You never know if one is waiting to exact revenge on us. It would make sense for you and our children to be fit and ready for any threat. That's also why I think –"

"No, Cas," Dean said sharply. "We're not teaching the kids how to use weapons. They're not growing up like me."

"I didn't mean at this moment. I meant when they are older. You know that monsters would jump at the chance for vengeance through Zoey and Robbie. They don't have to hunt – and I highly doubt that they would want to, if we raise them right – but knowing how to defend themselves could prove life-saving. And how many innocent people die every day just because a monster feels like it?"

Dean scowled, unwilling to admit that Cas had a point. His kids were not going to grow up to be hunters! But they _did_ have to know how to defend themselves – there were still monsters and demons and even angels who were less than fond of the Winchesters and would be thrilled to hurt them.

"Fine. You're right. But that crap is way off. Like, years away."

"Of course. For now, I think we should concentrate on exercising regularly, to keep up our levels of fitness."

Dean sighed.

"How the hell'd we go from my pudge to this?" he said, rubbing his stomach self-consciously. "I'm going grey and getting fat. I'm old, Cas! Just like Bobby was! Soon, I'm gonna be wrinkly and smelly and disgusting!"

He drew his plaid shirt around him as Cas approached, a soft, fond smile on his face. When Cas kissed his lips and then began to trail kisses down his jaw and throat, Dean groaned and tipped his head back to give Cas better access. This left him defenceless and unaware of Cas' motives until his angel had tugged his shirt off and slipped his hands under his T-shirt.

"Cas – what –"

Cas shushed him and kneeled down. Pressing kisses up Dean's stomach, he pulled Dean's T-shirt up and over his head and then kneeled back down, once again kissing Dean's belly.

"I love your pudge," Cas murmured. Dean made a small noise when Cas bit gently. "I love every little bit of you, Dean. I remade you atom by atom. I've seen your soul at your darkest. You are still the most beautiful being I have ever had the fortune of meeting. I fell in love with your amazing, generous, selfless, loyal, _beautiful_ soul, not your body. I wouldn't care if you were a hundred years old and wrinkly and fat. I would still find you beautiful."

As he spoke, he planted kisses all over Dean's stomach, his hands gripping Dean's hips. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, nearly overwhelmed by everything surging through him at Cas' words, and all he could do when Cas manoeuvred him back to the bed and gently laid him down was comply with his angel's silent directions.

"We still have a little time before we must collect Zoey and Robbie from school," Cas said, straddling Dean's hips. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you." He bent down to press a slow, lingering kiss to Dean's lips. "You're my amazing, beautiful, beloved human, Dean. I will never be able to tell you just how much I love you."

How was he supposed to last when Cas was saying all this stuff?

"Please – Cas – need you –" he forced out. Cas smiled and stroked his hair before cupping his cheek.

"I know, Dean. I know."


	218. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**218\. Precious**

"Come on, Mary!" Rose cooed, holding out her arms. "Come on!"

Sam let go of little Mary. The one year old girl took a hesitant step, gurgling, and promptly tripped, falling flat on her face. The minute she began to cry, Sam scooped her back up and cuddled her close.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, tickling her belly. Mary let out a shriek of laughter. "Don't cry, baby girl."

"We can't call her princess because that's what you call Zoey," Rose said grumpily, glaring at Dean. Dean just smirked.

"Mary can have princess," Zoey scoffed, colouring in her drawing. "I don't want that nickname anymore. I'm too big for it."

"You can't just choose a nickname, Zo," Dean said. "Other people have to give it to you."

"Then just give me a new nickname," Zoey said simply. Dean shared a look with Cas and rolled his eyes.

"What would you suggest, Zoey?" he said snidely. Zoey smiled innocently up at him.

"Angel."

Dean blinked. And blinked again.

"Uh…why?"

Zoey held up her drawing. Dean suppressed a laugh when he saw that it was a badly-drawn Cas in a white robe, with wings and a halo.

"Papa was an angel, so that means you can call me angel!"

"Okay, for one, angels are dicks."

"Dean," Cas said warningly.

"Two, angels don't look like that. And three, that's what I call Cas."

Zoey pouted.

"You can call her angel," Cas said. "It really doesn't matter very much to me."

"Hey, you got the nickname first, fair and square."

"Little Red," Charlie said triumphantly, pressing a button on her laptop. Whatever she was doing seemed to be the most interesting thing that Lewis had seen because he simply stared, transfixed, with wide hazel eyes. "Red as a nickname of a nickname. She's got red hair, so it works."

"Charlie, of all the most obvious nicknames –"

"Like Little Red Riding Hood!" Zoey beamed. Dean sighed.

"You do know she was so dumb that she couldn't tell her grandmother was a wolf, right?"

"Yeah but if I was her, I'd stab that stupid wolf with a silver knife! I'd be a cool Little Red Riding Hood!"

Dean snorted.

"Fine, Red. There you go, Rosie."

Rose grinned at him and bent down to kiss a giggling Mary on her forehead.

"Come on!" Robbie complained. "Say 'Robbie'!"

Henry just stared at him.

"Say it!"

"I don't think that Henry is at the proper age to be able to say your name, Robbie," Cas said in amusement. "One year olds can only say several words."

"Ca!" Henry squealed. "Ca!"

"Oh, I think he's trying to say 'Cas'!" Charlie said, bouncing Lewis and her laptop on her knee. Cas blinked and then a rare wide smile split his face, sending warmth coursing through Dean's body. He grinned again at his angel's utter joy.

"He won't say 'Dad' but he'll say your name," Sam grumbled, though his lips were twitching. Noticing that Cas was still smiling, Dean slid off the couch and tugged Cas to his side.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, angel?" he said, kissing Cas.

"I never thought that I would have this when I fell," Cas said softly, gesturing to the others. "A brother and sisters with whom I am very close to. A husband who I love more than I can ever say. Children and nephews and a niece. Just…a family. I loved my angelic siblings but this…this is different."

Dean's grin widened. A sudden jolt of hot love blooming in his stomach, he tangled his fingers in Cas' dark hair and pressed their lips together, trying to pour every bit of love he felt for his perfect angel into the kiss.

"Seriously? There are kids around!" Charlie complained. Not even breaking the kiss, Dean flipped her off.

"Dean! Not in front of them!" Sam said. Dean finally pulled away, smirking at his family.

"Jealous?" he said to Charlie. The redhead scoffed.

"Bitch, please."

"Charlie, I just told Dean off for swearing!"

"Whatever, Moose. I'm perfectly happy with my twenty-four-seven hunting."

Dean frowned at her.

"Let's just say that I'm a hunter in the streets and a demon in the sheets."

She winked. An image of a naked Charlie in bed with a busty woman forced itself into Dean's mind and while hot lesbian action would have once been a very effective stimulus before Cas, the fact that it was _Charlie_ nearly made his stomach turn inside out.

"Did _not_ need that image," Rose groaned, clutching her stomach. Charlie grinned widely.

"But Auntie Charlie's not a demon!" Robbie said in alarm.

"She didn't mean that she was really a demon," Dean said, ruffling Robbie's blond hair. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. You're too young to understand."

"It's okay, Robbie," Zoey said, putting down her colour pencil. "Let's go get some juice and let them be disgusting."

Robbie nodded fervently and followed Zoey into the kitchen. The adults stared at each other until Lewis made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between a burp and a hiccup. The next minute, all five of them were laughing loudly.

"Sorry, angel, but it's way too late to get out," Dean chortled, wiping his eyes. Cas gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't want to get out. I enjoy these moments."

Dean kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you do."


	219. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Once again prompted by LokiNeedsHugs1031, who's feeling under the weather. Send her your love!
> 
> Thanks to randomskittles for your comment :)

**219\. Blizzard**

"But we were gonna build snowmen today!" Zoey whined. Dean rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at the door, which he had hastily closed after checking outside.

"You're not going out in that. You'll turn into a popsicle as soon as you step foot outside."

"I agree with Dean," Castiel said. "I don't feel comfortable letting you two play outside in that weather."

"But we're bored!" Zoey said. Dean just crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Red. Maybe if the wind dies down a bit later."

"What are we gonna do?" Robbie complained.

"We have board games and video games," Castiel said, stroking the boy's golden hair. "And if you ask nicely, I'm sure Dean will make you both a hot chocolate."

Robbie's face lit up.

"With mini marshmallows?" he beamed. Castiel smiled.

"Of course."

"And can we make cookies and mini pizzas and mac 'n' cheese cupcakes and apple pie?" Zoey said, bouncing on the spot.

"Dude, we can make a whole feast," Dean grinned. "Especially if there's pie. And if you want snowmen, we'll make our marshmallow ones."

"Then we can build another blanket fort and eat inside!" Robbie said. "And Papa can wear his crown and Dad can fight off the nasty vampires and werewolves and demons while we eat all the food!"

"You'd better save some for me, kiddo," Dean said, grabbing Robbie. The boy shrieked with laughter when Dean flipped him upside down and began to carry him to the kitchen, while Zoey ran to catch up and Castiel watched with a fond smile and a bursting heart. How his siblings could scoff at humanity when it had this to offer, he would never know. But he couldn't think of the angels now. Not when he had his family to go bake with and make the most of their enforced confinement.


	220. Hiccups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So after 20 minutes of hiccups so violent that my chest practically exploded at work and nearly made me cry, there was only one prompt that I could do.

**220\. Hiccups**

"Stop – _hic_ – laughing!" Castiel said crossly. All this made Dean do was double over, laughing even harder. "I – _hic_ – I mean it!"

"I'm sorry," Dean choked, waving a hand. "I just – oh God, that's hilarious. You _never_ get hiccups!"

Castiel scowled.

"Fine. It's – _hic_ – Sam and Rose's week to – _hic_ – watch the children so – _hic_ – that we can have some – _hic_ – alone time, since – _hic_ – we took the triplets last – _hic_ – Sunday. But if – _hic_ – my hiccups are too incon – _hic_ – inconvenient, I can call them and – _hic_ – tell them not to – _hic_ – bother."

This had an immediate effect on Dean, who struggled to stop laughing.

"No! You don't need to do that, Cas. Really. I'll stop it."

Castiel's smug smirk was ruined by another hiccup.

"C'mon, we've still got some time before we drop Zoey and Robbie off. Let's go and try to get rid of those hiccups."

Castiel hiccupped again, wincing and clutching at his chest when this one burned, and followed Dean out of the room.


	221. Capiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So…I don't know how to say this but…one day, this series will come to an end. And I fear that it'll be sometime soon because I'm honestly beginning to run out of steam for this (not the ship but this fic, although with the way canon's going…).
> 
> BUT
> 
> I still want to keep writing daily drabbles. These days, when I legit feel like doing absolutely nothing and lying in a depressive heap, forcing myself to write even a small piece and put it online keeps me going and stops me from being completely useless (lololol danisnotonfire mode activated cue existential crisis).
> 
> So I put it to you guys. When this ends, what do you want me to do next? Team Free Will? Sastiel? (Yes, I have fallen into the Sassy pit. Only a casual pit compared to ASDFGHJKL DESTIEL but still). Sabriel? Weechesters? Anything else I forgot to mention? It doesn't have to be romantic but it has to be something that I can churn out daily drabbles to. I'd set up a poll, if I thought enough people were going to vote.
> 
> Depressing Panda aside, thanks to tkdgrl223 for your comment :)

**221\. Capiche**

"Well," Dean grinned. "You _finally_ stopped hiccupping."

Cas narrowed his eyes.

"It's not too late to tell Sam and Rose that we are fine with them not taking Zoey and Robbie for the day," he said. Dean's grin slid off his face rapidly.

"You're no fun," he complained. Cas just smiled angelically.

"I'm going to see if Zoey and Robbie are ready."

"Yeah, they've probably forgotten about getting ready and instead trying to kill each other," Dean snickered. Cas just gave him a Look, so he rolled his eyes and skulked off to their room.

An hour later, the kids had finally stopped re-enacting _The Hunger Games_ , Sam and Rose had only made two 'help us' faces and Dean and Cas were having alone time in their room for what felt like the first time in years.

"Feels like forever, Cas," Dean groaned happily, tangling his fingers in Cas' dark hair. Cas just hummed and leaned up to kiss him, a move that Dean very willingly reciprocated.

"It's only been two weeks, considering that we took care of Mary, Henry and Lewis last week," Cas said when he pulled back for air. Dean rolled his eyes and attacked his angel's mouth again, grinding his hips down and swallowing Cas' groan.

"Two weeks is forever. Remember the days when we could do this every day?"

"You don't regret taking Zoey and Robbie, do you?"

Cas looked so worried that Dean had to give him a quick, sweet kiss to reassure him.

"Hell no. They're one of the best things that happened to me. But I miss being able to love you like this every day, man."

A small smile crossed Cas' lips.

"Did you just say 'love'? As in, making love?"

Dean scowled and swatted Cas' head, his cheeks hot.

"No! Shut up. I didn't. Fine, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You can just stay here."

Not looking at all amused, Cas just reached up, wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and yanked him back down for a fierce kiss.

"No," he growled. "You're going to undress me while I undress you. And then you're going to love me. Do you capiche?"

All of the blood in Dean's body rushed south as he made a small noise.

"I capiche," he squeaked.


	222. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> *ironically addicted to Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco*
> 
> Yeah. FML.
> 
> And sorry that this is short but I'm talking video games with my brother. I miss my old Kaleidoscope Blade from AQW that I can only use with membership. Look it up. It's trippy af.
> 
> Thanks to randomskittles, tkdgrl223 and Angelkrushnic for your comments :)

**222\. Addicted**

"What are you doing?" Castiel said with a smile, his mind still fuzzy. A sweaty Dean was nibbling kisses on Castiel's neck and, chuckling, he stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair and tugged gently.

"I've got a problem," Dean murmured. His breath ghosting across Castiel's skin made the ex-angel shiver. "Y'see, I've got an addiction. A Cas addiction. And it's really bad."

"That doesn't sound good," Castiel said, snuggling into Dean's side and tilting his head back so that Dean could continue to ravish his throat. Dean laughed softly, his arms tightening around Castiel.

"You're goddamn wrong, bumblebee. It's the best thing that could've happened to me. Who needs drugs when you've got a Castiel?"

All Castiel could do was grin goofily and close his eyes, letting Dean roll on top of him and start to caress his sides. How could he argue with that when his human was in the process of showering him with love?


	223. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to tkdgrl223 and Angelkrushnic for your comments :)

**223\. Crack**

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, rubbing his lower back. "Did you hear that crack, Cas?"

"I think that the whole bunker heard it," Cas said with a small smirk. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting old," he complained. "I'm pudgy and now my bones are acting up!"

"Stop being overdramatic," Cas sighed. "Turn onto your stomach, Dean."

Dean shifted onto his side and then rolled onto his stomach, groaning softly. Immediately, Cas was straddling his hips and tugging his shirt up and Dean lifted his torso off the bed to let Cas remove his shirt completely. Sinking back into the bed, Dean closed his eyes and shivered when he heard the click of a bottle cap and then silence. Warm, oily fingers then dug into his back and began to knead and, helpless and jelly-limbed, all Dean could do was let out a long, strangled moan.

"Keep going, angel," he slurred. Cas shifted and then his angel's warm breath was tickling the back of his neck, making Dean shiver again.

"If I can make you fall asleep then I win the right to top next time we sleep together," Cas murmured, pressing tiny kisses to the nape of Dean's neck. Already feeling heavy and sleepy, Dean just mumbled his agreement. Anything to get his angel's fingers moving again!


	224. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Read Demon Road by Derek Landy. It's amazing. (And a review on Goodreads used a Dean GIF). I started it at 6 pm and finished it in two and a half hours (but then again, I'm a freak) and I can't wait for the next book to come out!

**224\. Resist**

"What're you reading, angel?" Dean said, looming over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel shrugged him off and continued to read, shifting forward in his chair, so Dean let his arms drop over Castiel's shoulders to caress the ex-angel's chest while mouthing kisses to Castiel's head and temples.

"Stop trying to seduce me, Dean," Castiel said, turning a page and trying not to show how much Dean was affecting him. "I'm reading. And Zoey and Robbie are in the bunker."

"They're in the kid's room. So I'd say we have time for a quickie, Cas."

Castiel rolled his eyes but it was getting harder to ignore Dean, whose hands were roaming lower and who had moved to nibbling the crook of Castiel's neck.

"What if one of the children walk in and interrupt us?"

"Too bad. I want you, Cas."

Heat surged through Castiel's body. Unable to focus on his book anymore, he groaned and closed it.

"Go and give Zoey and Robbie some snacks to keep them busy with their games," he muttered. Dean grinned triumphantly. "And tell them that if they leave us alone for the afternoon, we'll build a blanket fort and sleep in it tonight."

Dean tilted Castiel's head back and gave him an upside-down kiss.

"You got it, bumblebee. Meet you in the room?"

Castiel nodded and stood up. As he crossed over to the door, he made sure to stretch and allow his button-down shirt to ride over his stomach, exposing his prominent hipbones. Dean's eyes were on that patch of skin in a heartbeat and Castiel smirked to himself at the look on his human's face before heading to their bedroom, his insides dancing in anticipation. Just because he couldn't resist Dean's advances didn't mean that he was giving in without a fight!


	225. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Well, I finished my danisnotonfire binge. Guess what that means?
> 
> TIME FOR AMAZINGPHIL.

**225\. Weird**

"Papa? I'm scared," Robbie said, watching the scene before him with wide eyes. Castiel patted his head reassuringly.

"It's okay, Robbie. Just stay away and you should be fine."

" _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals_!" Dean bellowed, sliding across the floor of the bunker in his socks. As he passed Zoey, he grabbed her and hoisted her into the air.

" _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night!_ " Zoey sang loudly and off-key." _And he's watching us all with the eye_ –"

" _Of the tiger_!" they finished. Dean let Zoey slide down to the floor and Zoey slid off in her socks, pulling Dean with her.

"Auntie Charlie said that when they get weird, I should stay away or I'll catch it," Robbie whimpered. "I don't wanna catch their weird!"

Castiel nodded sympathetically and ran his fingers through Robbie's hair; a habit that he and Dean hadn't been able to shake.

"Let's go get some cookies and read in the kitchen. I don't want to 'catch their weird' either."


	226. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I have been up since 3:30 this morning. My brain is literally mush. I'm making an effort to even English.

**226\. Puzzle**

"No, that piece goes there!" Robbie insisted, pointing violently.

"You're wrong! It goes there!" Zoey snatched the puzzle piece and fitted it into the right place. Robbie visibly wilted.

"How about I help you with this next piece?" Cas said gently, selecting a piece and handing it to Robbie. "Just look at the pattern. Where do you think it goes?"

Robbie frowned at the piece in his hands.

"If you're not sure, you can look at this finished picture of it. Here."

Robbie squinted at the box lid that Cas was holding. His face lit up and he quickly slotted the piece into the right place.

"I did it!"

Cas smiled and stroked the boy's hair.

"Great work, Robbie. Dean, your turn."

Dean blinked, startled out of his trance of staring at Cas.

"Oh – I'll let Zoey take this one."

Zoey grinned and grabbed a piece. Dean continued to stare at Cas, a fond smile crossing his face as his angel helped Robbie complete another piece of the angel puzzle they'd found and thought would be hilarious to buy. By far, his favourite trait of Cas' wasn't his looks or his adorably awkward personality; it was his need and willingness to help anybody, even if he always ended up screwed over.

"Dean, why are you staring at me?" Cas said. Dean shook his head.

"Just thinking about how much I love ya, angel."

Cas looked down with a smile, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Eww!" Zoey and Robbie chorused.

"You lot be quiet," Dean said, pointing at them. "I'm telling your other dad how much I love him and how awesome he is. Either suck it up or get lost."

The kids groaned but kept filling in the puzzle, ignoring the small kisses that Dean and Cas snuck when they thought that Zoey and Robbie weren't looking.

"Is it too late to get new dads?" Zoey complained after a particularly long kiss. Dean just flicked her ear in response.


	227. Cosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So. Our power went out. I had to go without internet for maybe an hour. Worst hour of my life.

**227\. Cosy**

"I'm glad that we didn't move out of the bunker," Cas said suddenly. Dean blinked.

"Same. What brought that on?"

Cas gestured around at the room.

"Living here with you…it's more my home than Heaven ever was. We have made so many beautiful memories in this bunker and it's very cosy. I can't imagine living anywhere else. Especially without you."

Dean grinned and cupped Cas' face.

"I dunno what's with you tonight, angel, but I'm liking it," he said, pressing his lips to Cas'. Cas hummed into the kiss and slid his fingers into Dean's short, spiky hair.

"I love you, Dean," he rasped when they broke away for air. Dean's grin widened and he gently pulled Cas in for another kiss.

"Love you too, Cas. Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"Zoey and Robbie are here. We can't –"

Dean silenced him with a kiss, caressing Cas' cheeks as he did so.

"Don't wanna," he murmured, brushing Cas' dark hair out of his eyes. "Just wanna lie with you and kiss you 'cause you're my angel."

Cas smiled and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"In that case, what are you waiting for?"


	228. Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**228\. Wall**

"The kids asleep?" Dean said as Castiel entered their room. Castiel nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Yes. I just checked on them and they are sound asleep."

"Good."

Something in Dean's tone made Castiel turn around curiously. Before he knew it, he had been pinned against the wall by a warm body and soft lips were pressing against his in a fierce kiss. He immediately kissed back, raising his hands to clutch at Dean's short hair desperately.

"What – Dean – we can't – they'll –" he gasped, pulling away and leaning against the wall shakily to steady himself. Dean just leaned in, bracing his forearms against the wall on either side of Castiel.

"They're asleep, Cas. Sick of not bein' able to love you like this 'cause of the kids. Just keep quiet and they'll never know."

He pressed Castiel into the wall again, once more kissing him hungrily. Any objections that Castiel might have had vanished as he groaned and tugged Dean's hair and hot blood coursed through him.

"Love you, Cas," Dean rasped when he pulled away. Castiel smiled and gave him a short but rough kiss.

"I love you too, Dean."


	229. Defend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> GUYS HEY GUYS SO TODAY MISHA DID A LIVESTREAM AND I ASKED HIM A QUESTION AND HE ANSWERED IT SENPAI NOTICED ME HOW DO I HUMAN ASDFGHJKL

**229\. Defend**

"There he is," Cas pointed. Dean squinted and then grinned when he caught sight of Robbie heading down the steps of the elementary school, his backpack hanging loosely off his shoulders. However, his grin then faded when he saw several kids approach Robbie and shepherd him against a wall, clearly trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, they better not…" Dean spat, clenching his fists. It took every bit of willpower to stop himself from going and beating the crap out of those kids and when one of them actually shoved Robbie, he growled and started forward. Only Cas grabbing him by the arm stopped him.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean exclaimed. "They're picking on our son!"

"From what you've told me, only 'bitches' let adults help them," Cas said. "I highly doubt that our son is a 'bitch'."

"But Robbie –"

"No, Dean. Look."

While Dean had been distracted, Zoey had walked up to the group of kids, her stance threatening. They seemed to talk for a moment and then Zoey stepped up into the tallest kid's personal space, looking up at him, and punched him right in the face. The other kids sprang into action, and so did Dean and Cas.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he hurried over with Cas. "Zoey, stop!"

Zoey managed to kick a girl in the stomach before Dean reached them and grabbed Zoey around the waist. Zoey hissed at the other children as they scattered, shouting threats back.

"What the hell, Dad? I had them!" Zoey shouted, fighting against Dean's hold.

"First of all, Zoey, don't talk like that," Cas said sternly. "And second of all, you don't attack other people. Especially when they didn't even attack you."

"They were picking on my brother!" Zoey snapped. "I was sticking up for him!"

Dean blinked to clear images of him standing up for little Sammy from his vision.

"Yes, and that is very admirable. But now you're the one at fault, Zoey. You don't fight people unless they're trying to hurt you. Self-defence. We'll discuss your punishment when we get home."

Robbie sprinted to keep up with Cas, who was striding towards the Impala. Dean released Zoey and she seemed to shrink next to him. He knelt down.

"Never throw the first punch and always make sure you don't have any witnesses," he murmured. "And if all else fails, pull the cute little girl trick. Puppy dog eyes always work."

Zoey's face lit up and she grinned widely at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Only reason I'm letting you get away with it is 'cause you were sticking up for Robbie. I did the same for my brother. But if I ever hear about you picking fights or pushing other kids around, we'll be having words. Got it?"

Zoey nodded fervently. Dean's face broke into a smile.

"Good. Now, c'mon. I gotta go convince your papa not to punish you too badly."


	230. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! For mine, I was nearly murdered by my brother, ate disgusting chocolate and worked another night shift. What fun!

**230\. Valentine**

"What are they plotting about?" Dean said, shooting Zoey and Robbie a suspicious look. Castiel squinted at the children, who were huddled in a corner and whispering.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure I want to know."

They didn't find out what Zoey and Robbie were planning until the next day.

"So, explain again why Charlie's here?" Dean said. Charlie crossed her arms.

"Well," she said, "I could be out hitting the bars and getting lucky with some really hot chick. Valentine's Day, y'know. But I'm going to give all that up to play babysitter to these two brats and the Triple Terrors so that the two happy couples can spend all day doing cheesy love stuff and having hot –"

"We get it!" Dean interrupted. "Dude, not in front of the kids!"

Zoey and Robbie glared at him.

"And what even made you think of this?"

"We did," Zoey said proudly. "We called Auntie Charlie and told her that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow – well, today now, it was tomorrow yesterday –"

"'Cause that makes sense," Dean snickered. Castiel narrowed his eyes, so Dean made a small noise of apology.

"– and we said we wanted to give you some 'alone time' so you could 'make love' and we wouldn't be all disgusted –"

"Long story short, the kids came up with this evil plan," Charlie said. "Give us ten minutes and we'll be out of your hair."

Once Charlie was gone with Zoey and Robbie, Dean turned to Castiel with a grin.

"Well, would you look at that?" He advanced on Castiel, who took a step back, heat rising to his cheeks. "All alone, angel. Nobody to interrupt."

Castiel's legs hit the back of the chair behind him and he fell into it. His heart pounded as Dean straddled his lap, lifted his chin and pressed their lips together. Immediately, Castiel groaned into the kiss and raised his hands to grip the back of Dean's neck. He was on fire, liquid lava coursing through his veins, and a sigh of disappointment escaped him when Dean pulled back and slid off him.

"But first," Dean said cheerfully, "I'm gonna make you some lunch and give you your chocolate and we're gonna have an awesome quiet today together before having a night of hot, wild sex. That okay, angel?"

A flushed, sweaty, shaking Castiel glared after him as his human headed for the kitchen. He'd get his revenge on Dean tonight in bed!


	231. Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

**231\. Car**

"Come on, Cas!" Dean said in exasperation. "We promised Charlie we'd be there to get the kids ten minutes ago!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders and spun him around roughly. Dean raised a leg to knee his attacker but faltered when he saw that it was Cas, who simply took advantage of this split second of hesitation to shove Dean against the hood of Baby and pin him there.

"What the hell, man?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you took control last night, did you not?" Cas growled. His low, gravelly voice made Dean shiver and this was only made worse by the fact that Cas was taking control and bits of his former angel of the Lord self were gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah? So what?" Dean grunted, trying to shift and relieve the pressure down south. "You know you liked it when I pounded into you, angel."

Cas raised the 'dom' eyebrow. Dean melted back against the Impala's hood, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this one when his angel was in this mood.

"You seem to forget that I was an angel once. A warrior of God." One of Cas' hands wrapped around the base of Dean's throat carefully – hard enough to hold Dean in place but not nearly hard enough to choke him. His other hand raked through Dean's hair and yanked, pulling Dean's head up.

"C-Cas? What –"

Cas shushed him with a forceful kiss.

"I think you need to be reminded that you don't control me," he murmured, his lips not even leaving Dean's as he drew back to take a breath. "What do you think, Dean?"

Dean tried to speak but Cas gently bit his collar, so all he could do was let out an embarrassingly long, loud moan and sag back against the car. Cas' triumphant, glittering eyes erased the last of any conscious thoughts he may have had after that.

When they showed up at Charlie's an hour later with rumpled clothes, messy hair and guilty expressions, the redhead just shook her head with a disgusted look and muttered, "I don't even want to know."


	232. Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I want to thank Guest for their review on ffn. Y'see, for a little while, I've started feeling – I dunno – sick of this series. I still ship Destiel a LOT but I feel like I'm dragging this series out too much, to the point where the quality is decreasing, and that review from Guest confirmed it to me (though I am glad they've been enjoying the series!). So I'm going to start winding down a little now and end it somewhere around 240-250. I was hoping to make it to 365 but I don't think that'll happen.
> 
> And if I'm honest, while I do enjoy this daily writing, I haven't been putting as much effort into this series as I used to. My head's really not in a good place right now and I've actually been a bit sick of writing, which hasn't happened again since maybe a year or so ago. So that's why I've been reverting to the basic 'something to do with the kids' or 'lots of sex', rather than actual plot, and I'm a little ashamed of that.

**232\. Yell**

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Rose!" Dean said. "Calm down and tell me what's up."

A hysterical Rose took a deep, shuddering breath.

"My mom," she croaked. "I didn't think – we were so stupid not to think –"

A bad feeling started to curdle Dean's gut.

"What happened, Rosie?" he said. Rose sniffled and grabbed the hem of Dean's plaid shirt to wipe her nose and eyes and then clean her glasses. "Nice."

"S-Sorry," Rose said. "I just – why did we think my family – the demons wouldn't get to them?"

Dean froze.

"Your mom? Demons killed her?" he said carefully. Rose let out a choked sob.

"N-No! Worse!"

Something icy seemed to coat Dean's insides.

"They possessed her."

Rose nodded frantically.

"I – we didn't stand a chance once – once she got Mary. We weren't going to risk my daughter! My baby girl!"

"Of course not," Dean said reassuringly, drawing Rose into a hug and trying to hide just how much his stomach was churning. "What about Sammy and Cas and the other kids?"

Rose began to cry again. Unsure of what exactly to do – because she wasn't _his_ partner – he gently stroked her blonde hair and let her bury her face in his shirt, dampening it with her tears.

"L-Like I said," she rasped. "Once she got Mary…none of us would fight back."

Dean stiffened. That would explain why the demon hadn't gotten her ass whooped by his brother and husband!

"She got Sam? And Cas?"

Rose nodded miserably. Though he felt as though he was plummeting through the floor, he shot her a suspicious look.

"Why'd she leave you behind? She grabbed Sam and Cas and all the kids but left you behind?"

"I wish she hadn't," Rose whispered. "I wish to God she'd taken me instead of the kids. But she said – she said she needed to leave someone behind. To 'play the messenger'. And she said that you needed 'suitable motivation' and that there was 'no better motivation than your brother and angel'. So I – I'm the expendable one."

Rose let out a dark, watery laugh. Dean shook his head and planted a kiss on her head.

"You're not expendable, Rosie. Now, c'mon. We've gotta find 'em. Any clue where they'd be?"

Rose shrugged and stepped away, wiping away the last of her tears.

"She said I'd know," she said stuffily. "Said that she was taking them somewhere special. I don't – unless –"

"What?" Dean said, sharper than he intended. "Where, Rosie?"

Rose let out a long, loud moan.

"The bar I met Sam at," she said. "That's the only place I can think of. We go there every now and then for the hell of it, even if we don't drink anything. But come on. A bar?"

"Sounds like she wants us to find her," Dean said. "And it's the best plan I've got."

"You?" Rose said as Dean popped the trunk of the Impala and pulled the fake bottom up to reveal the weapons. He turned to stare at her.

"Yeah. Me. As in, I'm going to save them. I know I don't hunt anymore –"

"That's not what I mean," Rose interrupted. "I mean, _you_? I'm coming."

"Like hell –"

"Don't even start, Dean! That monster has my husband and children! I've got as much right to –"

"You don't even know –"

"I don't need skills to stab –"

"You could get hurt –"

"Just stick the pointy end in –"

"Sam would kill me –"

"Sam can't kill you if she kills him first! So shut up, give me an angel blade and let me come! I know how to draw Devil's Traps, I know an exorcism off by heart –"

"That's not the same as being experienced –"

"No time like the present to start, right? Besides, it'll throw her off guard! Mom doesn't know anything about this, so the demon doesn't have anything she can hold over me, like secret skills! You're not killing my mom, so maybe a helping hand could save your ass!"

"But Rose –"

"I AM NOT STAYING BEHIND WHILE MY HUSBAND AND CHILDREN ARE IN DANGER AND THAT'S THAT! SO GIVE ME A WEAPON AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR! _NOW_!"

Dean stared at Rose, wide-eyed. But the last thing he wanted to do was anger the already emotional woman, so he jerked his head at the car.

"Get in. And don't get dead."


	233. Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So today, I was in the bookshop (didn't get out of there for half an hour) and I saw a book that I found absolutely hilarious. Long story short, an idea for my next daily fic has been brewing all day and I won't tell you what it is but I will say that it is Destiel, because I'm really not into anything else enough to write about it daily. It's not Destiel or writing that I'm growing tired of; just this fic verse!

**233\. Prepare**

The drive to the bar where the demon was hopefully holding their family captive was tense. Dean's knuckles were chalk white around the steering wheel, while a deathly silent Rose was looking anywhere but her brother-in-law.

"You sure this is where she meant?" Dean finally said, his voice as sharp as an angel blade.

"I can't think of anywhere else," Rose replied stiffly.

"You'd better be –"

Rose whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Contrary to whatever may be going through your mind, you're not the only one who cares about Sam and the others. So why would I intentionally mislead you? For kicks and giggles?"

Dean had the grace to look away, ashamed.

"Sorry," he muttered. Rose sighed.

"I get it. It's your brother and family. But they're my family too, Dean. Do you know what I'd do if they died? Do you?"

Dean shook his head.

"I'd probably follow. And not because I'm creepily codependent but because my whole life is in danger: my mother, my husband, my _children_. If my mom dies, it would destroy my family because how can I tell them what really happened? And I wouldn't be able to burden them any more than that."

Rose looked away, blinking rapidly.

"I _can't_ , Dean. I _can't_ lose them. At least whenever you lost Sam, you had Bobby and Cas and everyone else. I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to face my family after this!"

Dean blinked.

"Wow," was all he could say. Rose laughed darkly.

"We're here," she said, pointing. Dean pulled up at the bar, which he recognised as one that he sometimes came to drink at (though he preferred others).

"Okay. C'mon."

When they got out of the car, he turned to her.

"Listen up, Rosie. She probably knows we're here, so don't just go running in there. And she's gonna be able to throw you around –"

"I know, Dean," Rose said impatiently. "I read the books and I've been married to Sam for ages. I'm not an idiot. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just stay behind me and make yourself look as weak as possible. Let her focus on me and beat the crap out of me."

Rose nodded, her grip on her angel blade tightening.

"Try and exorcise, _please_ ," she said. "I know you kill demons whenever you can but this is my _mom_."

"I'll try but if she's going to kill Sammy or Cas or the kids, no promises."

Rose swallowed but eventually nodded again.

"We're coming, Sammy," she muttered. "And we're gonna make this bitch pay for touching you and our kids."

Dean glared up at the building.

' _Just hold on, Cas. We're gonna get you and the others out of there.'_


	234. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This is crappy and not up to scratch and total filler but you guys don't know just how close you were to not having a chapter tonight. My head has NOT been in a good space and I'm sure you don't want to hear about that angst fest, so I'm sorry in advance and I'll try harder tomorrow because I clearly can't do anything right. The only time I've ever not updated was when ffn was being a bitch, so I'm not about to start failing now.

**234\. Faith**

The bar was deathly silent, with even the three terrified toddlers having enough sense not to make a sound. With his wrists bound tightly behind him, Castiel was anchored to the pole that he had woken up against, though he was thankful that the children had been tied to chairs; if help did come, it would be easier to free them and they could get to safety first.

"I was expecting more from the great Dean Winchester," the demon said boredly, picking at her fingernails. "I mean, I go to all this trouble of leaving him a scavenger hunt, so I can have fun rather than just nab everyone at once, and he doesn't even bother to show?"

Nobody had expected a demon to possess Vivian Kendrick and once the demon had grabbed little Mary, none of them had stood a chance. What Castiel didn't understand about the kidnapping was why Rose had been left behind. Had Rose's mother been able to exert a tiny amount of influence over the demon to save her daughter from danger?

"Yeah, he definitely knows we're here," Sam muttered, his eyes locked on his sons and daughter. Castiel found it utterly cruel that the demon wouldn't allow Sam the small mercy of being able to comfort his children but then again, this was a demon. They didn't even know what mercy meant.

"Well, dumbass, that's why I left your pretty damsel behind. I had to give him the message _somehow_. And I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that when I've got the whole Brady Bunch here. You chose a looker, Sam."

If looks could kill, Castiel was sure that the demon would be ashes by now, what with just how terrifying Sam's glare was.

"You touch Rosie and I will _end_ you."

"Uh huh. I've heard that one before. I would've thought you'd be more original."

The demon lazily twirled Henry's hair. The little boy began to sniffle.

"Home, Daddy! Wanna go home!" he cried. Castiel felt his heart begin to break. How could demons be so cruel as to torture little children?

"Shut up, brat," the demon snapped. "Play your cards right and all you kids can go."

Castiel noticed Sam sit up a little straighter at that.

"I highly doubt that you would release them out of the goodness of your heart," Castiel spat. The demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. You hunters die painfully, I traumatise the kids and Grandma here ends up scarred for life. I win all around! Killing them would just be a mercy."

Yes, demons really didn't know what mercy meant. Desperate to keep Zoey and Robbie – who were huddled in their chairs and not saying a single word – alive and relatively well, Castiel chose to slump against the pole rather than antagonise the demon.

' _I'm sorry, Dean. I'm too weak to save everyone. You don't deserve somebody as useless as me.'_


	235. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Once again, really not in a good state of mind. This is probably total crap, so if you're not satisfied then go and read my new oneshot, 'Primitive'. That was written in a much better state, so that turned out a lot better than this.

**235\. Rage**

Dean was fine. He was completely, totally, utterly fine.

That lasted all of two seconds, until he and Rose entered the building and found their family tied to chairs and poles and the black-eyed bitch responsible for this leaning against the bar, looking totally bored out of her mind.

"Finally!" she said. Dean clenched his fists, rage bubbling inside him, trying desperately not to lose his temper and get his family killed. "Took you long enough, Dean."

"Well, you got me." Dean held his arms out. "So let them go."

The demon began to chuckle.

"You're not the only one I want, so don't go putting yourself on _that_ high a pedestal. You, Gigantor and Wings – you three are who I want. Do as I say and the kiddies can go home with Grandma here."

The demon looked at Rose and tsked.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Why didn't you stay home like a good little girl? Mommy isn't happy."

Rose's grip tightening on the blade in her hand.

"Get the hell out of my mom, you son of a bitch," she snarled. "And get the hell away from my kids."

The demon raised an eyebrow and stroked Mary's hair. Before Dean could do anything to stop her, Rose let out a roar and dived at the demon, brandishing her blade.

"Dammit! Rose, get back here!" Dean hissed. Rose ignored him in favour of slashing at the demon, though he could see that she was being careful not to inflict any fatal injuries on her mother's body. Knowing that the demon could kill her in an instant, Dean sprinted over to Sam and pulled out his knife.

"You okay, bitch?" he said as the ropes fell away. Sam nodded.

"I'm fine, jerk."

Behind them, the demon slapped Rose and sent her crashing to the floor, making Lewis burst into tears. But Rose was quickly back up, dodging another blow, and Dean now saw her point about being underestimated; if it had been him, the demon probably would have killed him painfully by now, but it seemed to enjoy playing with Rose.

"Go free the others," Sam said. Before Dean could respond, Sam jumped into the battle and engaged the demon, so Dean went to free Cas.

"You okay, angel?" he said. Cas nodded, not meeting his eyes, and as soon as he had cut Cas free, Dean cupped his face and gave him a quick, rough kiss. "C'mon, we gotta get the kids."

They could still hear Rose's shrieks of rage as she battled the demon with her husband and Dean mentally reminded himself to _never_ get between her and her kids, because there was no way she would have survived against a demon this long normally. Zoey and Robbie were easy to free and after hugging them quickly, Dean and Cas moved on to untying the triplets.

"Take them outside, you two," Dean ordered once Henry and Lewis were free. "Don't stop, don't look back, just get them outta here."

Zoey nodded and grabbed Henry's hand. She and Robbie tugged Henry and Lewis away and as soon as little Mary was free, Dean handed her to Cas.

"Go, Cas. Get her outta here."

"I'm not leaving you here, Dean –"

"You gotta protect the kids, Cas. Go!"

Before Cas could argue, the demon let out a horrible scream. Whipping around, Dean saw black smoke pour out of Rose's mother's mouth and into a vent near the ceiling. Vivian dropped like a sack of potatoes, though Sam quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Silence permeated the room.

"Well," Dean finally said. "That went well."

Vivian began to stir.

"We need to get her home," Rose said, grabbing her mother's hand and no longer in berserk mode. "I should put the triplets to sleep for a bit after what they've been through and I've got some explaining to do to my family."

Sam bent down to pick Vivian up better and he and Rose left, Rose still clutching her hand. Dean turned to Cas.

"You okay, angel?" he said, crushing him in a tight embrace. Cas hugged him back half-heartedly.

"Fine."

Dean frowned and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cas –"

Cas silenced him with a kiss.

"We should take Zoey and Robbie home, Dean. They'll want to recover after their ordeal today."

He left before Dean could say anything.


	236. Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So if walking around a chain of supermarket that you work at (about five minutes away from the store I work at) in bright yellow bunny ears, a Phan shirt and a plush Lucifer rose while looking completely dead inside doesn't make me weird as hell, I don't know what does.
> 
> I'm also thinking that I made a bad move giving Dean and Cas kids, because I feel that this series was so much better when Zoey and Robbie weren't in the picture (as Guest aka SociopathicAngel said, there was a lot more substance in my prompts when I didn't have to worry about them). And between that and jacksepticeye killing his Sim kids and making me laugh my ass off, I'm starting to think that no kids is the best option in general XD
> 
> Thanks to Hannah_ruth_990 for your comments :)

**236\. Sense**

"Okay, man, what's up?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing," Cas said. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap, Cas. I know you and something's up."

"Nothing's wrong, Dean."

"Cas, so help me, if you don't tell me –"

"What? Tell you about how useless I am? Tell you about how I've been kidnapped and used as a hostage so many times that nobody would ever tell that I used to be an angel?"

Dean gaped.

"You're not useless, Cas!"

"Really? Because I seem to be incapable of protecting myself and those I love –"

Dean cut him off by shoving him onto the bed.

"You," he growled, straddling Cas' hips. "Are. Not. Useless. You got that? You've saved my ass and Sam's ass so many times and we've saved yours. It's how we roll."

"But –"

"How many times have Sam and I been kidnapped and used against each other? You're part of the family, Cas. That's just what happens."

"Not when I was an angel! I used to be a near-unbeatable angel of the Lord and now –"

"Now you're _my_ angel, Cas. _Mine_. And I'm _not_ letting you go for anyone. So if you get kidnapped a few more times, so what? I'll always come for you. And you'll always come for me if I'm in deep crap. That's how we do things. You're just as useless as me and Sam. Got it?"

Cas didn't answer, so Dean cupped his face, leaned down and pressed their lips together. Cas froze, resisting for a moment, before melting into the kiss and reaching up to grip Dean by the biceps.

"You're not useless, angel," Dean growled when they separated. "You got that? Did I kiss some sense into you?"

Cas finally met his gaze. Dean wanted to kiss him again at the look in his blue eyes.

"If you say so, Dean."


	237. Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Guess who's started working on her new Destiel drabble fic? That's right, I've started writing down a list of the chapters I'm going to do, just like I wrote down the prompts I was going to do here (and promptly just freestyled it after maybe 100 since I lost my list). I'm so looking forward to it! :D

**237\. Show**

"Dean."

"No."

"Get up."

"Don't wanna."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, Dean."

"Exactly. We should stay in bed, Cas."

"But Zoey and Robbie –"

"Do you hear them? They're fine. They know how to get themselves snacks and they know not to disturb us when we're sleeping in."

"Dean –"

"Listen up, angel. We can get up and deal with kids who are currently perfectly fine entertaining themselves and other real life crap. Or we can stay in bed and I can make you scream, 'cause we deserve a morning off."

"Dean, I mean it –"

"So do I, Cas. I know you're still not cool from that demon bitch, even though I keep telling you you're not useless. 'Cause you're not. You're awesome. So you can let me show you that, or we can go and deal with the real world."

"…I like the first option."

"I knew you would."


	238. Immature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So now we're winding down and we'll end this fic on 240, because my mind will niggle and nag and pretty much kill me if I don't end it evenly. Then I'll start my next drabble fic, which will be rated M or E for very good reason.
> 
> And in answer to a review on ffn, my next drabble fic isn't as specific in prompts as this, since I practically custom-made and shuffled prompts around to create a Destiel story – whereas in the next one, they're things that can apply to most OTPs (you'll see what I mean). So yes, Sabriel will be next :) It will be after Destiel, though, which will end sometime in early June.
> 
> Also, this is what happens when you and your 14 year old best friend are in a mood *glares at friend*

**238\. Immature**

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel sighed. After dropping Zoey and Robbie off at school, he had returned home to find Dean sitting at his laptop and snickering childishly.

"There was this post online," Dean grinned. "About taking singer and band names and making them totally sexual."

Castiel closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

"And just which bands have you…made sexual?" he said. Dean's grin widened.

"Mostly dark emo bands that kept popping up in these posts."

Knowing that he was going to regret this, Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"What did you do, Dean?"

"Okay, one, don't quote _Llamas with Hats_. That crap's weird, remember? And two, I will not apologise for art!"

"Dean, don't be a hypocrite and tell me what bands you altered."

Dean groaned exaggeratedly.

"Fine. My Chemical Erection. Penis! At the Disco. Pull Out Boy. Fleshknot. Linkin Parts. Green Spray. Imagine Dongs. Evanerection."

Castiel could feel a headache coming on.

"And then I got bored and went classic. The Rolling Balls. Michael Fapson. Elvis Peensley. Black Sabbutt. Metallicass. Led –"

"I think I understand, Dean," Castiel said acidly. Dean smirked at him. "You're nothing but an overgrown child."

"Butt," Dean sniggered. Castiel closed his eyes again.

"Why I married you, I don't know."

"Aww, you know you love me," Dean pouted. "What's not to love? I'm adorable."

Castiel pulled his glasses up so that he could rub his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his leg and begin to knead.

"We can go and make some sexual sounds of our own," Dean said suggestively with that smile he used when trying to get Castiel into bed. Castiel shifted away.

"It seems that all we ever do these days is have sex and look after Zoey and Robbie," he said. Dean sighed.

"Fine. We can go bake a pie together or something."

Castiel looked down.

"Dean, if you really want –"

"No, you're right, angel. Might be good for us to do something that doesn't involve our bed or our kids. You can pick the flavour if you want."

Castiel smiled at Dean and leaned in to kiss him.

"Make us some of your amazing burgers for lunch and I'll bake you the best apple pie in the world, beloved."

Dean's face lit up.

"Oh, I'll hold you to that, bumblebee."


	239. Rare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Last chapter tomorrow! I don't know what to say!

**239\. Rare**

"Come on, Dad! I can't be late!" Zoey complained. Dean just took a large sip of his coffee and didn't answer, making the fourteen year old groan. " _Dad_!"

"What's the rush, Red? School doesn't start for another hour," Dean said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"I can't be late to my first day of high school! I'm already a freshman and you know that the other grades pick on us!"

"Ah but Zoey, being late makes you cool."

Zoey dumped her books on the table to adjust her glasses. Dean had been horrified at first that his 'chip off the old block' had ended up wearing mostly Cas-like button-down shirts and slacks, with the occasional skirt and pair of jeans and bit of 'cool' clothing. But he couldn't deny that he was proud of his smart daughter, even if she had turned out more like Sam than him.

"I don't wanna be cool, Dad! High school's full of stupid assholes who are gonna make fun of me anyway, so why would I want to suck up to them?"

Dean grinned and reached across the table to ruffle Zoey's hair.

"Atta girl, Red."

Zoey's lips twitched.

"Seriously, though! Can't you, I dunno, drink in the car?"

Dean rolled his eyes. His face brightened when Cas entered the room, followed by twelve year old Robbie in his _Led Zeppelin_ shirt and jeans.

"Ready to kill middle school, Robbie?" Dean said. Robbie rolled his eyes in a very Dean-like way, though the look of exasperation on his face was all Cas.

"Dad, I've been in middle school for a year."

"Dean, stop antagonising the children," Cas said sternly.

"I'm not a child, Papa!" Zoey exclaimed. "I'm fourteen!"

Dean smirked.

"Can you take the kids to school, Cas? I'll make it worth your while."

He smirked suggestively. Zoey and Robbie gagged.

"Can you not talk like that around us?" Robbie said. Dean sighed, missing the days when they were small, innocent children and didn't know just what 'making love' was.

"Fine. I won't mention the totally hot and awesome sex that Cas and I are gonna have when you lot are at school."

" _Dad_!"

"That's something to think about in class, eh?"

"Dean," Cas chastised. "I'll be back soon."

The time until Cas got back was spent by rinsing his coffee mug and then lazing around in a pool of denial that he was missing their loud and rowdy kids. It felt weird to not have Zoey buried in books and reciting practically every weird fact she knew before getting into arguments with Cas over their validity, or Robbie fighting with him over whether to listen to _AC/DC_ or _Led Zeppelin_ and badmouthing pie with every chance he got. But at the same time, the peace was wonderful.

"Finally!" he exclaimed when he heard the door of the bunker open. "You took your time!"

He blinked and started when Cas emerged into the room with bloodstained clothes and an annoyed expression.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"Do you remember that vampire nest that we hunted down last week?" Cas said grumpily.

"Yeah. We left Zoey and Robbie with Charlie for that one, didn't we?"

"Yes. It seems that there was one more member that we missed. And they weren't happy."

"So you lopped their head off?"

"Actually, it wasn't me. I missed her neck and she pinned me to the ground and bled all over me – that's where this blood is from. Robbie is actually the one who decapitated her."

Dean blinked.

" _Robbie_? That little string bean?"

"He _is_ your son, Dean. So we had to stop by a second hand store quickly to buy him a new shirt. All he was worried about was how his favourite shirt was ruined."

Dean snorted when Cas dumped a stained shirt on the table.

"Kid's got his priorities in order. I mean, it's _Led Zep_ , man."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Right behind ya, angel."

Dean was quick to undress Cas in the bathroom and then stood back, admiring his husband. Jimmy Novak apparently aged well because Cas, despite greying around the temples and possessing a few wrinkles, still looked as freaking hot as ever. Or maybe Dean was just biased.

"My turn," Cas smiled, tugging Dean's plaid shirt off. Dean closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations of his angel undressing him, though he did tense when Cas trailed a hand over his chest and slight pudge. Cas was still damn fine and here he was, with half his hair grey and his skin really starting to sag well and all of those pies catching up with him despite his exercise. How could Cas still stand to be around him?

"You're beautiful, Dean," Cas murmured suddenly, his lips near Dean's ear. Dean shuddered as Cas began to trail kisses down his jawline. "I know that you possess insecurities about your body. But you could have no hair and a massive stomach and wrinkled skin and I would still love you. I'm attracted to your inner beauty, Dean, not your body."

Cas pressed a long kiss to Dean's lips.

"Although your body is still very attractive," he added after breaking the kiss. Dean opened his eyes and grinned.

"Right back at ya, Cas. You're still sexy as hell."

Cas smiled and caressed Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into the touch for a moment and then stepped away to turn the shower on, intent on enjoying a rare moment of peace with his amazing angel.


	240. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So. This is it. The final chapter of this fic. I just want to thank everybody who commented, bookmarked, subscribed and left hits and kudos on this fic from the bottom of my heart because I never would have made it this far or grown this much without all of you. So thank you for 450 comments, 12 bookmarks, 118 kudos and 3,116 hits. All of you rock!
> 
> Look out for my new daily drabbles fic! It'll be posted around the same time tomorrow!

**240\. Forever**

"Elliott Ward!"

Dean suppressed a yawn as the gangly brunet boy went to collect his certificate. How many more kids did they have to go through?

"Dad, I'm bored," twelve year old Henry complained. Sam snorted and ruffled his longish brown hair.

"It'll be over soon, Henry," he said, the polite applause slightly drowning him out.

"Henry's right," Mary agreed, still chewing the same wad of gum she'd been attacking for half an hour now. "This sucks ass."

"Mary! Language," Rose reprimanded. Mary just rolled her eyes and began to play with her long blue hair.

"Holly Webster!"

"Mary and Henry have a point," sixteen year old Robbie said, lazily beating an annoyed Lewis again in their thumb war and brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "When I graduate, I just wanna skip this crap and get to the party."

Dean noticed a cute blonde wave at Robbie from a few seats away. Robbie grinned and waved back, beating Lewis again as he did so, and Dean rolled his eyes at Cas.

"You know that any 'playboy' tendencies Robbie has picked up are entirely from you," Cas murmured, though he was smiling fondly. Dean punched Cas on the arm in response.

"Zoey Winchester!"

"Finally!" Dean said as eighteen year old Zoey went to get her certificate. "You go, Red!"

He cheered and clapped for Zoey, along with the rest of the family, though he was slightly annoyed that he wasn't allowed to stand up and cheer like he wanted but not wanting to risk his daughter's diploma by being unruly. Withholding the actual diplomas until after the ceremony was a good way of preventing disruptive families and students, he had to admit.

Dean completely zoned out for the rest of the names and the speech by the valedictorian (someone named Georgia Mayes, who Zoey was certain had 'cheated her way in because I was _this_ close!' Ah, high school drama) and when the students began to cheer loudly and stand up to throw their caps, Dean joined all the families and friends in standing up with them.

"Come on!" Lewis said, tugging on his mother's hand. "I wanna go see Zoey!"

"Sure you don't want to see Jenny Gregory?" Mary teased. Lewis glared at her. "I mean, she _is_ damn good-looking. If I didn't already have a girlfriend –"

"Mary, that's enough," Rose said sternly. Mary smiled impishly.

"Dad! Papa!" Zoey exclaimed when they finally managed to navigate the bleachers down to the grassy field. She threw her arms around Dean, who hugged her as tightly as possible.

"You are amazing, Red," Dean said. "I'm so proud of you."

Zoey beamed and let go of him to hug Cas. Once she had let the rest of her family congratulate her, she turned and scanned the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Dean smirked. Zoey's cheeks flushed.

"I'm going over there," she muttered, heading straight for a tall guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. Dean frowned suspiciously at him.

"Who the hell's he?"

"Daniel Jones," Mary said, blowing a bubble. "He's alright. She's liked him for months."

Dean swore to keep an eye on the guy who was hugging his daughter.

"Can you believe it?" Cas said. "Did you think that your life would ever turn out this way?"

Dean thought all the way back to when Cas had given up his grace to get rid of the Mark of Cain and confessed his feelings. How could he have ever had reservations about falling in love with Cas just because the angel was in a guy's body? He looked around at his family: at Sam, who was holding Rose close and toying with her greying blonde hair; at Lewis and Henry, who were arguing about something or other; at Mary, who was chatting to her redheaded girlfriend; at Robbie, who was on his phone; at Zoey, who had now moved to kissing this Daniel guy (yeah, Dean was definitely going to be having words); and at Cas, with his greying black hair and his bright blue eyes and his soft smile and his perfect face and God, how was it possible to love someone so much?

"No," Dean said with a wide grin. He pulled Cas close, cupped his face tenderly and leaned in to give him a deep, sweet kiss. When he broke away, Cas purred and nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck, hugging Dean close to him. "No way in hell did I ever think it'd all turn out like this. But I wouldn't want it any other way. Love you, Cas."

Cas kissed his jaw.

"I love you too, Dean. Now and forever."

Forever. That was possibly the best word Dean had ever heard. Forever was definitely a word he could get behind.

"Forever, angel," he agreed.


End file.
